


Love Potion No. 9 1/2

by TheBean170



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Love Potion/Spell, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 86,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBean170/pseuds/TheBean170
Summary: Lapis Lazuli and Peridot Greene did not have what you would call a "friendship."Lapis would use Peridot for homework and cheated off her for test grades and in exchange, Peridot would get protection. They weren't really friends, more like partners.However, after an incorrect ingredient is used in a chemistry class, Lapis starts getting strange feelings for the small nerd.Feelings that extend far beyond friendship.





	1. Irregular Partnership

Peridot Greene walked down the hallways of Beach City High School, her bookbag heavy with 10 pound textbooks, spiral notebooks already filled with notes, and at least 20 pencils and 10 pens, with a very specific thought in her mind.   
  
_ 'Make it to class before anyone else notices you're here.' _   
  
Peridot kept walking, her green sneakers squeaking against the linoleum floor. She kept looking left and right, making sure no one dangerous noticed she was there already. Of course she got the odd look of disappointment from the more socially acceptable students, but what do you expect when you're the biggest nerd in Beach City High?   
  
Peridot finally made it to her first period, math class with Ms. Opal. She breathed a sigh of relief and reached for the doorknob, only to feel a large, muscular hand grab her shoulder.   
  
"Hey there, runt." A voice called from behind her.   
  
Busted.    
  
Peridot was quickly spun around, picked up, and pinned to the nearby lockers. She let out a small yelp of pain as she met the eyes of her attacker. Her glasses started skidding off her nose.   
  
"H-Hello there, Japser." Peridot squeaked.   
  
"Well, lookie here. Tiny little Peridot, all alone in the middle of the hallway, no teachers to be found. It must be my lucky day..." Snarled Jasper.   
  
The gigantic jock towered over the small nerd, even though she was pinned to the lockers above the ground. Her muscles were practically tearing through her sport's jacket.   
  
"W-What do you want, Jasper?" Asked Peridot, slightly shaking.   
  
"You already know what I want. There’s History homework today, and I know you already have it done. You’re smart, you can put two and two together." The jock replied, smirking.   
  
Peridot let out a nervous chuckle. "W-Well, the thing is Jasper, I… I forgot my history homework today. Yeah, I... I forgot it on my desk this morning! Yep, silly old me! Always forgetting my work, ha!"    
  
Jasper tightened her grip on Peridot's shoulder. "Bull. Shit. I already know you have got than enough copies. Or what, you think you get to pick and choose who gets your help? HA, that’s funny!” Peridot started shaking. “Hand over the answers, or I'll rearrange your face to something more... bloody." She threatened.    
  
Peridot gulped before putting on the toughest, least intimidated face she could muster. "No, Jasper." She said sternly.   
  
"What was that, runt?"   
  
Peridot's expression faltered. "I-I said no." She replied, her voice cracking.    
  
_ 'Nice going, Peridot. Now you're even LESS intimidating. As if that was even possible...' _ __   
  
"That's it, I think you need another lesson on who's in charge here." Jasper said, her brow furrowing.    
  
"I think you heard the gremlin, Jasper. Put her down. Now." A voice called from the other end of the hallway.   
  
Both Jasper and Peridot looked over to see who stopped the oncoming massacre. Peridot breathed a sigh of relief, while Jasper let out a growl of annoyance.    
  
Lapis Lazuli came strolling down the hallway, her vibrant blue hair easily distinguishing her from any other student at the school. She walked towards the jock and nerd duo, her face completely deadpan.    
  
"Aw, what's wrong with this, Lapis? I'm just having a little FUN with Peridot here." Jasper said, pushing Peridot harder into the locker.   
  
"I don't give a shit what you're doing, Stripes. Put Peridot down, now. Or do you want a repeat of 9th grade again?" Lapis said, almost no emotion in her voice.   
  
Jasper seemed to contemplate her choices before finally letting Peridot go reluctantly. She turned towards the small nerd and spoke in a low voice.   
  
"One of these days your blue haired bitch won't be around to protect you. And that's the day I'm gonna be able t-"   
  
Lapis abruptly grabbed Jasper's collar and spun her around, looking her straight in the eyes with a death stare.   
  
"What the hell did you just say about me?" Lapis asked.   
  
"N-Nothing!" Jasper stuttered as she wiggled out of Lapis' grasp and ran down the hallway.   
  
Peridot breathed a sigh of relief as she slowly got up. "T-Thank you, Lapis."   
  
Lapis' hand shot out from her side, narrowly missing her face. Peridot looked down at it, and then looked up at Lapis. Lapis looked at Peridot out of the corner of her eye, like she was expecting something.   
  
"Oh, right!" Exclaimed Peridot as she grabbed her backpack and started digging through it. After a minute if searching, she pulled out two completed History worksheets and handed them to Lapis.   
  
Lapis snatched them out of Peridot's hand and looked them over, checking their quality. "And these are all right, right?"   
  
Peridot scoffed. "As if you even need to ask me that, Lapis." She said smugly.   
  
Lapis glanced at Peridot before stuffing the papers into her own bookbag. "Anyone else been picking on you lately, nerd? Or is it just Stripes?" Lapis asked.   
  
Peridot shook her head. "Nope, just Jasper. Everyone else has sorta left me alone because of you. Thanks again, by the way." She said reassuringly.   
  
Lapis gave a small nod and began walking towards the math class door. "Well, come on then. I know you're basically obsessed with your perfect attendance."   
  
Peridot nodded and followed Lapis into the classroom. They walked in and sat down in their usual spots: next to each other in the middle of the room.    
  
The first bell rang, letting the other students know it was time to get to class. As more students started filling into the class, Ms. Opal got up from her chair and started writing equations on the board.   
  
Eventually, Bismuth and Amethyst entered the classroom, Bismuth sitting by Lapis, and Amethyst sitting by Peridot.   
  
"Morning, Bis." Lapis said, greeting her friend.    
  
"Hey Blue! How are things going?" Responded the muscular woman.   
  
"They're going."   
  
Ms. Opal finally finished writing on the board, just as the bell rang again. "Good morning class! Today we are going to be going over Polynomial Functions, and then we have a small assignment at the end of class. Can you please pull out your textbooks and turn to page 322?" She said.   
  
Peridot opened her backpack and pulled out the large textbook, setting it on her desk and turning to the right page. Lapis simply put her head down on her desk.    
  
"Psst, hey nerd. You got me covered, right?" Lapis said, looking at Peridot.   
  
Peridot looked towards Lapis and nodded. "Yep. You can go to sleep now." She responded.    
  
Lapis gave a huff and closed her eyes, settling into a deep rest.    
  
Peridot began to listen to the teacher, pulling out another notebook and taking notes. Halfway through the class, Lapis began snoring, and Bismuth herself was having trouble keeping her eyes open.    
  
Peridot shook her head in disapproval before turning her attention back to her notes. But before she could continue, she felt a light tapping on her right shoulder. She looked over to see that Amethyst was trying to get her attention.   
  
"Hey, why do you let her do that to you?" Asked Amethyst, looking concerned.   
  
"Let who do what?" Asked Peridot, obviously confused by the question.    
  
"Let Lapis use you like that! Man, she literally is asking you to do all her work while she sleeps through class!" Said Amethyst.    
  
"Oh, that? I don't see what the problem with it. It's not like I'm not getting anything out of this. As long as I keep doing her work, I have some sort of protection from the bullies at this school." Responded Peridot, obviously familiar with both the question and the answer.   
  
"Dude, you can get other people to help protect you! Hell, I'm your friend! I could protect you without having you doing my work! She's just using you."    
  
"Amethyst, Lapis knows kick boxing. You got a cramp from standing up once." Peridot said, monotone.   
  
Amethyst let out a grumble. "My point is that one day, Lapis is gonna stop protecting you, and you're still gonna be doing her stuff. She's more of a bully to you than the actual bullies are!"   
  
"Amethyst, this isn't just about protection..." Peridot said, a slight pink blush appearing over her face.   
  
Amethyst looked at Peridot for a moment before noticing the blush and realizing what she meant. "Oh. OH! Man, but why her? I'm pretty sure there's a hundred people that would treat you better than her."   
  
"The only two people who actually treat me okay in this school is Lapis and you. Everyone else is either a bully or makes fun of me behind my back. Even the other nerds make fun of me..." Peridot said, her expression changing to a sad one.   
  
"Hey hey hey, don't be sad! I'm sorry I brought it up. Listen, you know I'm just trying to look out for you, right? You're basically like a sister to me at this point." Reassures Amethyst.    
  
Peridot let out a small smile. "I know, and I appreciate it. But I have my reasons for my actions. Why don't we change the topic?" She said.   
  
"Oh, okay! Um... Oh, I'm throwing a party this weekend! There'll be music, people, food, it'll be fun! You should come, you might meet some new people!" Said Amethyst.   
  
"Amethyst... you know I don't like parties. I'm not a people person, and I can't dance to save my life. Besides, didn't you wake up hungover in Surf City last time you threw a party? That doesn't sounds like the experience for me." Peridot said, trying to focus on her work.   
  
Amethyst held up her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. I won't pressure you into anything you don't want to do, but I really think you should go."   
  
Peridot let out a small sigh. "I'll... I'll keep it in mind, okay?"    
  
A large smile overtook Amethyst face. "Alright, I'll take it!" She said as she fist-pumped.   
  
Peridot let out a small chuckle and went back to her work. She still needed to focus, after all she was working for two.   



	2. Chemistry between us

Lapis was woken up from her sleep by a rough poke to the arm. She groaned and slowly lifted her head up to see who had woken her up.  
  
"Ah, Miss Lazuli. I hope you enjoyed your nap, but unfortunately the class period is over. You might want to get moving to your next class." Said Ms. Opal, looking slightly disappointed.  
  
Lapis gave a nervous laugh, said her thank you's, got up and made her way out of the room.  
  
Lapis walked down the busy hallways, making her way to her next class. English, with Miss Agate. _'This should be fun.'_ Sh thought. _'I forgot to do the assignment from yesterday, and I'm already on her bad side.'_  
  
Lapis slowly entered the English class, keeping her head down as she moved to her seat at the back. Fortunately, Miss Agate was busy grading papers from last period, so she didn't notice Lapis sneak in.  
  
Lapis made her way to the back and sat down next to a tall, slim pale girl. "Hey Pearl." Greeted Lapis.  
  
"Oh, hello Lapis!" Pearl said, a small smile on her face.  
  
Lapis sat down next to Pearl and let out a sigh of relief. "Man, this day just keeps going on and on!" Lapis exclaimed.  
  
"It's only 2nd Period..." Said Pearl.  
  
"I know! Yet it feels like it's been half a day already! I just wanna go home, man." Lapis responded, sinking deeper into her seat.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I am having a spectacular day so far. First Period went amazingly with my Engineering proj-"  
  
"Jeez, you're almost as bad as Peridot. Almost." Lapis said, interrupting the beginning of Pearl's tangent.  
  
Pearl let out a small laugh. "I don't think anyone's as bad as Peridot. She has me beat in almost every class." She said.  
  
Lapis snickered. "It's nice to have a break from her, even if it's for a class period."  
  
"You can say that again. I have her my next two periods!" Pearl replied.  
  
The school bell rang, and Ms. Agate came up to the board, spouting off on some new grammar terminology. Lapis quickly tuned her out and pulled out her phone, spending the rest of the period looking through her social media.  
  
Once English finished, Lapis made her way toward her only likable class of the day: Art. It was the one class she actually paid attention in.  
  
Lapis entered the art room with a happy expression only for it to falter a little upon seeing that Peridot was already the classroom. But, she quickly recuperated her good mood as she sat all the way on the other side of the room from Peridot.  
This was one class where Lapis didn't need to copy off of anybody.  
  
Bismuth soon entered the classroom, seeing and then sitting down by Lapis. The rest of the class entered afterwards, with the last student entering right as the bell rang.  
  
The art teacher, Ms. Sardonyx, made her way to the front of the class. "Good morning, everyone!" She said in her overly positive voice. "Today we have a wonderful assignment planned. We are going to work on perspective! So could you please partner up with someone in the room!"  
  
Lapis and Bismuth looked at each other and gave a high five. They already knew they were going to be partners since they entered the class.  
  
Soon enough, everyone the class partnered up, some of the groups made of friends, some made of couples, everybody had another in the class.  
  
Everyone except Peridot.  
  
She sat in her little corner in the front of the room, very much alone. Nobody even approached her to ask if she had a partner. Peridot's mouth soon turned into a slight frown she she slowly started to take out her art supplies.  
  
Ms. Sardonyx came up to Peridot, a worried expression on her face. "Peridot, sweety, are you SURE you don't want me to put you in a group? I know you've been struggling a little with this class an-"  
  
"It's quite alright, Ms. Sardonyx. I'm sure I can figure it out. Besides, I'm pretty sure no one WANTS me in their group..." Peridot said somberly.  
  
Ms. Sardonyx frowned but gave a nod of approval and went back to teaching the lesson.  
  
The rest of the class period passed almost to fast for Lapis and painfully slow for Peridot. Lapis had managed to perfect 3 different perspective views each with its own picture.  
  
Peridot had barely managed to start on her first.  
  
As soon as the bell rang, everyone eagerly packed up to leave. As Peridot started to leave the class, Ms. Sardonyx tapped on her shoulder. Peridot turned around to see a piece of paper being handed to her.  
  
"Peridot, can you be sure to get this to your parents?" The art teacher said.  
  
Peridot gulped and nodded as she grabbed the piece of paper and placed it in her bag. She already knew this was about her less than stellar grades in the art class.  
  
Lapis and Peridot each went their separate ways for the next three class periods. They were nothing to write home about: They were boring classes (even by Peridot's standard) with no one in them they could talk with to pass the time.  
  
Their 7th period was the next one they had together.  
  
Chemistry.  
  
Peridot practically bounced towards her chemistry class. _'Finally, a class that actually relies on facts!'_ She thought as she entered the classroom, sitting down and immediately getting her stuff ready for the class.  
  
Lapis, however, had to drag herself to the classroom. _'Great, the one class where Peridot is ALLOWED to go on 1000 word rants...'_ She thought as she pushed open the door and trudged her way to her seat next to Peridot, practically falling into it before letting her backpack fall to the ground and slumping into her chair.  
  
Peridot looked up from textbook she had her face buried in to see who had sat down next to her. She gave a slight smile upon seeing it was Lapis.  
  
"Oh, hello Lapis! It's good to see yo-"  
  
"Peridot, please don't talk to me right now. My last two periods have been annoying as fuck, and I can barely deal with you when I'm in a GOOD mood. Go back to your nerd stuff." Lapis replied coldly.  
  
Peridot seemed to sadden at this statement. She knew Lapis only said this because she was currently annoyed, but it somehow felt more truthful than anything she had said before. Peridot slowly went back to reading her text book.  
  
Finally, the 7th period bell rang, the rowdy class settled down, and Ms. Fluoride made her way into the classroom.  
  
"Good afternoon, class! I hope you've had a good day so far. We aren't doing anything to difficult today, just an easy lab and a quick worksheet!"  
  
Peridot's face lit up up in hearing the word 'lab', while Lapis simply sighed. Peridot loved doing labs in Chemistry, she practically mastered them at this point. Lapis, on the other hand, thought the time was better spent sleeping.  
  
"Whoever you're sitting next to is your partner for today. Please make your way to the nearest chemistry station! The instructions will be written down there." Ms. Fluoride instructed.  
  
Peridot quickly got up, making her way to the nearest chemistry station. Lapis slowly got up and made her way to the station. It was covered in test tubes, beakers, and strange devices that Lapis never bothered to learn the names to.  
  
Peridot already finished reading the instructions, and turned to face Lapis.  
  
"Okay, so the lab should be easy enough, all we need is some Zinc, a hot plate, some Nickel, a little bit of Lawren-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah sure Peridot. You just take care of it, okay?" Lapis said with a yawn. "You should know our deal by now."  
  
"O-Oh... Right, our deal... I'll just... handle it. By myself. Like always." Peridot said, thinking back to what Amethyst had said earlier.  
  
_'She literally is asking you to do all her work while she sleeps through class!'_  
  
Peridot sighed and started looking through the chemicals for the right ingredients.  
  
Lapis laid her head down on the counter-top and closed her eyes. _'Let Peridot handle the nerd stuff,'_ she thought. _'I need sleep.'_  
  
And sleep she did, for almost the entire class period. Until she was rudely awakened by multiple pokes in the shoulder and a familiar, annoying voice.  
  
"Hey, Lapis. I'm sorry for awakening you, but I need your help. I need you to grab some Lawrencium from the cabinet. I ran out." Peridot asked.  
  
Lapis let out an annoyed grunt and tried to shift into a more comfortable position. "Can't you do it yourself? I'm trying to sleep here." She responded gruffly.  
  
"I would, but I need to monitor this solution to make sure it doesn't overflow. Please? It's just a quick trip to the cabinet and then you can go right back to sleep!" Peridot bargained.  
  
Lapis let out one more annoyed grunt before slowly getting up. She had a point. It was just grabbing some chemicals. It wasn't like she was doing the actual work.  
  
Lapis slowly made her way to the chemical cabinet were Ms. Fluoride kept her spare supplies. She opened the cabinet to grab the element, when she realized something.  
  
She didn't actually know what she was looking for.  
  
Well, she HEARD Peridot say something about an element. She could just ask her what it was. But that was way too much work for Lapis right now. _'At least make an effort...'_ She thought.  
  
The element started with an L, right?  
  
Lapis looked around the cabinet for something that would jog her memory, when she found it. A light, clear pink fluid in a strange looking bottle  
  
Loveratium.  
  
Lv.  
  
_'This must've been what Peridot was talking about,'_ Lapis thought. _'It started with L, looked nerdy. The whole nine yards.'_  
  
She slowly made her way back to the chemistry station, where she found Peridot messing with the dials on the Hot plate and jotting down some notes.  
  
"Here, I got your nerd juice here. Now can I go back to sleep?" Lapis asked.  
  
"Oh, quickly Lapis, bring it here! The compound is about to lose stability!" Peridot said, almost shouting.  
  
Lapis quickly passed her the liquid and went back to sit in her seat. Peridot added the chemical to the compound, before she finally realized something.  
  
Lawrencium wasn't pink.  
  
"H-Hey, Lapis... you did pass me Lawrencium, right?" Peridot asked, slightly nervous. The compound was bubbling a lot more... violently than before.  
  
"I don't know, Peridot. Does it look like I care?"  
  
"W-While I don't mind the fact that this carries very little importance to you, I really need to know which element you handed me." Peridot squeaked, fidgeting. The compound had now turned a deep shade of purple.  
  
Lapis sighed. "I think it was Lv, or something like that. I grabbed whatever you told me to grab."  
  
Lv?  
  
Uh oh.  
  
Loveratium did not react well with Nickel. Or any other element in the mixture Peridot made.  
  
"Uh, Lapis, I think i-it might be best if you moved right about now." Peridot said as she made her way away from the compound.  
  
"I'm not moving from this spot until the final bell rings." Lapis responded sharply.  
  
"No, Lapis. Please move away now. I think you might be in danger." Peridot pleaded.  
  
Lapis finally moved her head up from the counter top.  
  
"The only thing I'm in danger of is you annoying me to death. Now just leave me alone!"  
  
"Lapis, look out!"  
  
**_*SPLATTER*_ **  
  
Oh.  
  
The concoction of chemicals finally reacted and splattered bright purple goo out of the container.  
  
All over the hair and shirt of one very shocked and very annoyed Lapis Lazuli.  
  
The entire chemistry class was silent. Everyone was staring at Lapis Lazuli and Peridot.  
  
"What. The hell. Is this?" Lapis said, slowly rising from the seat.  
  
"W-Well, um, you see uh... I don't, well..." Peridot stuttered, obviously very scared of what a filthy and obviously angry Lapis Lazuli would do to her.  
  
Lapis slowly turned around and started menacingly walking towards Peridot. Peridot looked around for Ms. Fluoride or some other authority figure that would protect her.  
  
No one like that was found the classroom.  
  
Peridot gulped.  
  
"Did you just get a bunch of science goo in my hair?" Lapis said, violently grabbing Peridot's collar and pulling her close.  
  
"It w-was an accident, I swear! That only h-happened because you handed me the w-wrong chemical!" Peridot pleaded. She was completely pale white and trembling from head to toe.  
  
"So you're saying it's MY fault?" Lapis growled, tightening her grip.  
  
"N-No No, of course not!"  
  
Lapis looked like she was ready to bite Peridot's head off. And she probably would have, if not for one saving grace.  
  
**_*RING*_ **  
  
The final bell.  
  
Lapis dropped Peridot to the floor. She hit the ground with a loud thump.  
  
"The only reason I don't knock you out right now is because I wanna get home and as far away from you as possible." Said Lapis, before walking over to the nearby emergency shower, and quickly washed he chemicals out of her hair.  
  
After she was sufficiently clean, she grabbed her backpack and walked fast to the exit, but before she left the classroom, she turned around and looked Peridot dead in the eyes.  
  
"You better have some way to make up for this by tomorrow, or you can consider our little arrangement over." Lapis threatened.  
  
She left the classroom in a rush. As soon as she did, the other students slowly filled out of the classroom, already whispering about what was going to happen to Peridot the next day and what Lapis was going to do to her.  
  
Peridot just laid on the floor, completely terrified and unable to move.  
  
She was in trouble now.


	3. Emerald Greene eyes

Lapis burst through the school entrance, angrily rushing towards her car, a blue banged up little Honda, currently parked in the school parking lot. She practically rips open the door and jumps into the car, speeding out of the parking lot, leaving skid marks.  
  
Lapis sped down the highway, a desperate desire to get home, take a shower, and shut herself in her room for the rest of the day. _'Stupid Peridot, stupid fucking chemicals. Goddammit, now I have a headache. I swear to god if that mixture gives me a fucking brain tumor...'_  
  
She quickly pulled into the driveway and hopped out of the car, racing through the door of her small house and hoping into the shower. She didn't even bother to check if her mom was home. Or bring a towel.  
  
After a good one hour shower to calm herself down, Lapis dumped her dirty clothes in the wash and made her way back to her room to put on some more comfortable clothes. Some sweat pants and a tank top was decided, as well as forgoing shoes. She never really liked shoes. Now that she was cleaned and changed, Lapis felt a bit calmer, but still annoyed. She then realized there was still another person she had to take care of.  
  
When Lapis was finally changed, she made her way out of her room to the hallway. She walked towards her mom's room and slightly opened the door.  
  
She saw her mom, Turquoise, passed out on her bed in the middle of the room, a whiskey bottle in her hand. Lapis quietly made her way inside the room and carefully took the whiskey bottle out of her mother's hand. She then lightly shook Blue awake.  
  
"Mom. Wake up, you need water." Lapis said with a tone of disappointment.  
  
Turquoise groaned and slowly moved, before opening her eyes. "What the **_*hic*_** hell do you want..." She slurred.  
  
"I know you're drunk, and that means you're dehydrated. Come on, just get a glass." Responded Lapis.  
  
"Okay, okay... Just give me a minute, will ya?" Her mother replied.  
  
Lapis nodded and left the room, heading to the bathroom and pulling out a bottle of aspirin, before making her way to the kitchen. She pulled out a cup, filled it with water, and set it on the counter-top alongside the aspirin pill.  
  
Her mom soon dragged herself out of her room, made her way towards the kitchen counter, and grabbed the water and aspirin pill, downing both of them in one chug.  
  
Lapis leaned against the counter-top, watching her mother recover from her hangover. Turquoise looked over towards her daughter, putting down the cup and speaking up. “You gonna be able to **_*hic*_** help with rent this month?" She slurred.  
  
"Yeah mom... I get paid this Friday."  
  
"Good, good. I, uh... I love ya, you know that?"  
  
Lapis rolled her eyes before making her way towards her room. "Sure." She said, nonchalantly.  
  
Turquoise quickly grabbed Lapis wrist, stopping her from leaving the room. "Wait wait... **_*sigh*_** Look, I'm sorry. I know I'm drunk but I thought it... it would be easier today, okay? It's... hard." She said, trying to keep herself upright.  
  
Lapis sighed before pulling her mom into a hug. "I know mom... I miss her too. You just... get some rest, okay? There's some yogurt and soup in the fridge. I'll be in my room."  
  
Turquoise kissed Lapis on top of her head, and ruffled her hair. "You're a good kid. Go relax." She said. Lapis nodded and made her way towards her room.  
  
When Lapis entered her room and closed the door behind her, she finally realized how tired she actually was. Like, unnaturally tired. She had slept through most of her classes, so there should really be no reason as to why she was so sleepy, but she was. She felt like she was about to pass out.  
  
Lapis sat down on the foot of her bed, trying with all her strength to keep herself awake. _'It can't be later than four in the afternoon,'_ She thought, _'I shouldn't be this tired!'_ The headache had also gone from slightly annoying to borderline torture. She rubbed her temples trying to soothe the pain, but it didn't work.  
  
And that's when Lapis Lazuli ended up passed out at 4:12 pm on her bed.  
  
...  
  
**_*beep*_**  
  
**_*Beep*_**  
  
**_*BEEP*_**  
  
A hand quickly shot up to turn off the alarm emanating from Lapis' phone. The sound was already annoying enough, but now it was unbearably loud.  
  
Lapis slowly got up from the bed to do a quick stretch, expecting for the weight of Tuesday morning to hit her full force when... It didn't?  
  
Lapis slowly stood up when she realized how GOOD she actually felt. Like, really good! This wasn't just getting the first full night's sleep she had experienced in 3 years. Her entire body felt energetic, her head was clear of pain, and she woke up in a happy mood.  
  
Which knowing Lapis, never happened.  
  
She was going to question why she was feeling so good when she thought _'Why bother? It never ends well when I question something actually good happening in my life.'_  
  
Lapis made her way over to the closet and picked out some clothes. I mean, actually picking them out. Lapis took her time seeing which clothes she liked and what went with what. When she was done, Lapis was left with an outfit she actually liked, not one she just threw on.  
  
Lapis looked into the mirror and fixed her hair up, before reaching to grab her phone and her bookbag. She hadn't charged her phone, but even that didn't disturb Lapis' good mood.  
  
She turned on the device to she just how fast she would have to rush to the school to make it only five minutes late.  
  
7:00  
  
Okay, now THAT shocked Lapis. She had never woken up at decent time to get to school without speeding in her life! This was something that was weird and frankly, kinda disturbing.  
  
_'Aw, what the hell! I'm in a good mood, and this is just even more good luck. Why question it?'_  
  
Lapis calmly walked out of her room and towards the front door. Her mom was awake before her, and already dressed in her waitress outfit, looking between the couch cushions.  
  
"Where are those stupid ke-"  
  
"Check the upper kitchen cabinet, you always leave them there when you get home." Lapis spoke up.  
  
Turquoise quickly turned around, and let out a surprised gasp.  
  
"L-Lapis? Why are you awake so early?" She asked, very confused.  
  
"I don't know, I just woke up earlier than before. Anyways, I just wanted to make sure you find your keys on time." Lapis responded.  
  
"Oh. Um, thank you."  
  
Lapis nodded and then made her way back to the front door. She opened it and began to step outside, but Turquoise spoke up, stopping.  
  
"Lapis, I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't being responsible, and I should've be-"  
  
"Mom, I already said it's okay. When's rent due again?" Lapis asked.  
  
"Um... next Monday. Listen, Lapis, you don't have to pa-"  
  
"I'll have my share this Saturday. See you tonight." Lapis said, turning to exit the door. "I... I love you."  
  
Turquoise was very surprised to hear that phrase.  
  
"OH! I, uh, love you too?" She responded hesitantly.  
  
Lapis waved and then stepped back outside, closing the door behind her. She made her way to her car, got inside, and calmly pulled out of the driveway.  
  
Lapis calmly drove towards the high school, a few miles UNDER the speed limit, mind you. She even turned on the radio and listened to whatever was on.  
  
Lapis' day was going extremely well so far. However, as soon as she pulled into the driveway of the high school (20 minutes early!), a sour thought soon entered her mind.  
  
_'Crap, I forgot about the gremlin.'_  
  
She'd have to deal with Peridot this morning after she caused the chemical accident against Lapis yesterday. Lapis was not excited for that.  
  
With a sigh, she slowly entered the high school, noticing it was basically empty except for a few students and the teachers moving from room to room. She made her way to her locker, opening it up and stuffing the homework she didn't do from yesterday into it, hoping she could play it off like she had forgotten it at home.  
  
When she closed the locker and turned around, however, she was met with a sight that made her yelp.  
  
"JESUS CHRIST, PERIDOT! God, don't sneak up on my like that!"  
  
Peridot had somehow silently moved behind Lapis, wearing the same nerd clothes she was wearing yesterday: A green flannel, baggy cargo pants and green sneakers. _'I swear, she has a closet full of that one outfit.'_ Peridot looked extremely nervous, and seemed to have a small folded piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Lapis. I didn't mean to scare you. I just came to... to try and apologize, like you said I should yesterday." The small nerd responded.  
  
_'Oh, that's what she wanted?'_ Lapis slowly calmed down, finding the entire situation a little more amusing. _'Stars, this should be good!'_  
  
"Okay, nerd. Let's hear it. And this better be good, or you better start looking for someone else to watch your back.  
  
Peridot gave a small gulp and slowly held up the small piece of paper with a shaking hand. "H-Here..." She squeaked.  
  
Lapis roughly took the paper our of Peridot's hand and unfolded it. Inside of the piece of paper was a frowny face with a tear coming out of its eye and a note.  
  
_Lapis, I am extremely sorry for causing a small chemical reaction on top of your hair and shirt. This is a sincere apology._  
  
Lapis slowly closed the note and looked back at Peridot.  
  
"Seriously? That's how you make up for covering me in dangerous goo? A letter?" She said with a deadpan tone.  
  
"W-Well, I'm not very good with verbal apologies, a-and I had no other idea to make up for y-yesterday. Do you not like it? I'm sorry if you're still angry, but please don't..." Peridot said, so worried she couldn't even finish her sentence.  
  
Lapis looked back at the note, and then back at Peridot. The note was obviously crudely made, it served no value what so ever, and Lapis was still very angry with Peridot about yesterday. There only seemed to be one outcome.  
  
But... When she looked at Peridot, all she felt was remorse...  
  
Lapis felt remorse for Peridot.  
  
Peridot looked so scared of Lapis. Peridot, a nerd who could barely run a lap, who never really purposely antagonized or hurt anyone in her life, was standing completely sacred at what Lapis was going to do to her. Lapis had never felt this way about Peridot, not since... they first met.  
  
_'She... She doesn't really deserve this. She's basically harmless. Sure, she's annoying, but she wouldn't really hurt me on purpose. Besides... It was mainly my fault...'_  
  
Lapis let out a sigh, slightly disappointed that she threatened a harmless nerd for something that so far seemed to have no negative side effects besides a gunked-up hairdo.  
  
"I'm... I'm not going to end our deal, Peridot. You're... You're forgiven."  
  
Peridot froze up, and her eyes went wide with shock.  
  
"Wait, really?" She asked, hesitant to believe Lapis.  
  
Lapis, a girl known for sticking to a threat once she made it.  
  
"Well, yeah. I'm not gonna beat you up for something that was technically my fault."  
  
_'Come to think of it, I don't think I could bring myself to beat you up at all...'_  
  
_'Wait, what?'_  
  
Lapis blinked a few times before continuing with her talk.  
  
"Besides, the card was very... sincere."  
  
Peridot's entire body relaxed and a wide grin stretched across her face. She was practically buzzing with happiness.  
  
"Wow, thanks!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm in a pretty good mood today, so we'll leave it at that." Lapis said, looking down at her phone to check the time. "Jeez, it's already almost 5 minutes till first period. Guess we spent a lot of time talking, huh?"  
  
Peridot let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, I guess we have been."  
  
"I'm gonna start making my way towards the class. I know you have nerd stuff to do, so I'll leave you to it."  
  
"O-Oh, Okay! I'll, uh... I'll see you then, Lapis!" Peridot exclaimed.  
  
Lapis gave a wave of her hand and walked toward Me. Opal's class. She noticed that there was a lot more people in the hallways now than when she first arrived. Just as she stepped into the math class, the first bell rang, indicating the start of the school day.  
  
"Hello miss Lazuli. Please take your seat" Ms. Opal said, sitting at her desk.  
  
Lapis took a seat in her chair, watching as other people soon filled into the classroom, with Peridot being the first one in of course.  
  
Lapis rolled her eyes. Even if she was a harmless nerd, she was still a nerd in the end.  
  
_'Even if that is... kinda endearing...'_ _  
__  
__'Hang on, what was that?!?'_  
  
Lapis quickly shook her head, trying to process the thought that shot through her mind. Endearing? Lapis had never found Peridot endearing ever, so what the hell changed? _'I mean... Yeah, it is kind of... benign how nerdy she is. She's always on time, works as hard as she can to get through her work, painfully oblivious to everything not school related...'_  
  
_'Endearingly oblivious...'_  
  
Lapis could feel her entire face heat up and her eyes were wide a saucers. Where were all these thoughts coming from? She had never thought about Peridot this way, yet now every single mannerism of the tiny nerd was passing through her head, each one taking on a different tone when she thought about it now. She couldn't stop them, they just kept coming.  
  
Lapis buried her head into her arms, laying her head down on top of her desk. Soon enough, the final bell rang, starting the class Bismuth hadn't entered the classroom, so it looked like it would just be Lapis and Peridot for the day. For some reason, Lapis didn't find this so bad.  
  
"Good morning, class! Today we're going to be going over special binomial products, so can you please take out your workbooks and tear out page 245!" Ms. Opal said.  
  
Lapis pulled her head up to go find her book, but when she looked over towards her bookbag, she found that Peridot was digging through it.  
  
"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Lapis asked, very confused.  
  
Peridot stopped digging and looked up at Lapis.  
  
"Oh, I t-thought you wanted me to do your work too, like always. I was just finding your book for you so you could stay sleeping." Peridot responded.  
  
Lapis froze.  
  
Peridot was doing something for her without Lapis even asking her. This was something typical for the duo, in fact Lapis had practically cemented what Peridot should do in her brain. But somehow, this simple act they did everyday made Lapis entire body feel warm and fuzzy.  
  
_'She... She was doing that for me? She was looking out for me, trying to take care of me. That... I... Why does everything feel so warm all of a sudden? She really cares about me! Why is that so important? Why does that make me feel so... happy?'_  
  
"O-Oh! Um, thank you. Peridot. I a-appreciate that." Lapis responded, stuttering.  
  
"Are you okay, Lapis? You're face is kinda red." Peridot asked, pointing to her cheeks.  
  
"FINE! I'm... I'm fine, Peridot." Lapis reassured, practically shouting.  
  
Peridot shrugged and pulled out Lapis' workbook, ripping the desired page out and began working on it, as well as her own page.  
  
Lapis tried to look back towards Ms. Opal to focus on something else. But she would always find herself thinking about Peridot.  
  
Peridot, Peridot, Peridot. It was all she could think about, and she wasn't sure why. Everything about the nerd soon overtook Lapis' mind. Eventually, she found herself taking casual glances at Peridot.  
  
_'Why can't I stop thinking about her? Was it because of this morning? Why does she care about me? Was I too mean to her yesterday? Have I always been that mean to her? Why are her eyes so green? Wait, her eyes? Wait... her eyes...'_  
  
Lapis now found herself staring very intently at Peridot's eyes. They were an emerald green color, one that Lapis found absolutely amazing for some reason. They were so full of innocence and Lapis felt she could get lost in them for hours. Her eyes almost sparkled in the sunlight shining in through the classroom windows .  
  
_‘They’re so... beautiful.’_  
  
"H-Hey, Peridot? Do you, uh... Do you wear contacts? You know, ones that like change eye color and stuff?" Lapis asked, her face a deep shade of red and her mind feeling completely foggy with thoughts about Peridot's stunning eyes.  
  
"Uh, no? I wear glasses, Lapis, so I hardly see the point of wearing contacts under them. Why?" Peridot asked, slightly chuckling.  
  
Lapis said the first thing that came to her mind. The words just felt so natural, and she desperately needed to tell them to Peridot.  
  
"Because in all honesty, your eyes are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life." Lapis said in a soft whisper.  
  
The entire class, who were conversing about the topic at hand, went completely silent.  
  
Even Ms. Opal, a teacher known for never stopping to teach unless her life depended on it, went completely silent.  
  
Peridot's eyes went completely wide, and the deepest blush you had ever seen overtook the small nerd's face.  
  
Lapis finally realized what she had just said.


	4. Expressions of Love

"Ha, listen I... um, t-that was, ha, DEFINITELY not what I meant to say!" Lapis stuttered, trying desperately to rectify what just came out of her mouth. "I don't know w-what came over me!"  
  
Peridot still sat in her seat, completely red, listening to what Lapis was saying. She hadn't said a word since the compliment had left Lapis' mouth.  
  
"Ha, yeah! Just a simple slip of the mouth! I mean, sure your eyes are really beauti- DUMB! YOUR EYES ARE REALLY DUMB!" Yelled Lapis, just barely stopping herself from giving Peridot's eyes another embarrassing compliment.  
  
Lapis' mind was filled to the brim with thoughts about Peridot, and she couldn't stop herself from thinking about them. It took all of her self-control to keep herself from simply gushing about Peridot, even if that was the one thing she wanted to do most at that moment.  
  
"MISS OPAL! CAN I USE THE RESTROOM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE NOW PLEASE THANKS!" Lapis shouted, jumping up from her chair and rushing out the classroom, not even caring about what the answer to her question was.  
  
Peridot still sat, flustered at everything Lapis just said. _'S-She thinks my eyes are pretty?'_ She thought to herself. _'No one's ever complimented my eyes...'_  
  
Lapis burst into the girl's bathroom, checking to make sure no one else was in there with her, before rushing over to the sinks and turning one on.  
  
She cupped her hands under the running water, filling them up before splashing her face with them. She did this multiple times until she finally managed to calm herself down.  
  
She turned off the faucet and looked at herself in the mirror. Lapis looked completely different than she did this morning. Her entire face was covered in a deep red blush, which she figured wouldn't go away for quite some time, and her hair was also completely disheveled, but she figured that was from running full speed into the bathroom.  
  
"What the hell is happening to me..." She asked herself.  
  
This was really starting to scare her, now. She couldn't control her thoughts or actions and she just made an absolute embarrassment of herself.  
  
_'Okay, just calm down. So far, it doesn't seem like this is physically harming me anyway. It must all be a mental thing. All I have to do is get through today, and then I can go home and sleep it off.'_ Lapis thought.  
  
After taking a few deep breaths and fixing her hair, Lapis made her way out of the bathroom. Right as she stepped out, the school bell rang, signifying the end of first period.  
  
_'All right, second period. English, and I don't have Peridot in there. This should be easy.'_  
  
For some reason, the thought of Peridot not being in her second period made Lapis' heart drop a little.  
  
_'Stupid out of control emotions....'_  
  
Lapis walked into her English class. Ms. Agate was sitting at her desk once again, grading papers most likely from last period. Lapis took her seat near the back of the room, ready to completely zone out of the class and try to calm herself.  
  
More and more people filed into the class, until Lapis finally recognized a familiar face.  
  
Pearl sat down right next to Lapis, turning to her and giving her a wave. "Hello, Lapis!" She said in her peppy voice.  
  
_'Finally, a cool nerd for a change.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Hey, Peridot is a cool nerd too! She's the coolest nerd I know...'_  
  
Lapis let out a cry of annoyance and slammed her head into the desk. "Hey Pearl..." She mumbled.  
  
Pearl looked at Lapis worryingly. "Is there something wrong, Lapis? Are you sick? Your face is really red."  
  
"I'M FINE, PEARL. Everything's just peachy. I only made a complete ASS of myself last period." Lapis responded.  
  
"What do you me-"  
  
"Well look at this! Lapis Lazuli, how are you today?" Came a particularly British-accented voice.  
  
Lapis lifted her head up only to come face to face with Aquamarine, the world's shortest bully, but no less annoying.  
  
"Not today, Aqua. Please, any day but today..." groaned Lapis.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Lapis? I'm simply here to congratulate you." Aqua replied, her face extremely smug  
  
Lapis made a confused face. "What do you mean?" She asked, slightly worried.  
  
"Why, your confession of love last period! It's truly heartwarming to know that nerdy little Peridot has someone's eye." Aqua said, her mouth spreading in a shit eating grin.  
  
"W-Wha... How'd you know about that?!? You aren't even in my first period!" Lapis shouted, her eyes going wide and her blood running cold.  
  
"You're the talk of the school right now, Lapis! We thought NOBODY actually liked Peridot, much less you!" Aqua responded calmly.  
  
Lapis breathing went erratic. Everyone was talking about her little stunt last period. She was ruined.  
  
But... somehow, in the back of Lapis mind, she didn't care. In fact, she WANTED everyone to know she cared about Peridot, that Lapis liked how beautiful and sparkling her eyes were.  
  
_'Does Peridot know? Is she talking about me right now? I hope she knows. She deserves to know how pretty her eyes are...'_  
  
This caused Lapis to panic even more. She leaped up from her seat and grabbed Aqua by the collar of her snobbish clothing, pulling her in close and looking her dead in the eyes. Aqua didn't even flinch, her smug grin never leaving her face.  
  
"Listen here, you little shit. I don't know what happened last period, but I definitely DON'T like Peridot. A-At all. You hear?" Lapis threatened.  
  
For some reason, Lapis found it so hard to say she didn't like Peridot. She had to basically force the words out of her mouth.  
  
"Whatever, Lapis, you don't need to justify anything to me. We all know your TRUE feelings now." Aqua said in her grating voice.  
  
Lapis immediately dropped Aqua back onto the floor and slid back into her seat.  
  
"Drop it Aqua, before I find out if you actually CAN fit in a locker." She deadpanned.  
  
Aqua gave a shrug of her shoulders before getting up from the floor and calmly walking to her seat.  
  
Pearl looked over at Lapis, still stunned by the whole ordeal. "Lapis... What happened last period? What is Aqua talking about?" She asked.  
  
Lapis looked towards Pearl, a look of tiredness and annoyance on her face.  
  
"Pearl... Not right now. I'll... I'll tell you after school, okay? Right now, I need to calm down and get through the class period." Lapis replied.  
  
Pearl gave a small nod and turned her attention to the front of the classroom. Lapis put her head down and closed her eyes. She needed rest.  
  
Lapis slept through the whole class period, while Pearl covered for her and did some of her work. When Lapis woke up, she felt thoroughly refreshed and Pearl noted that the deep blush that had once covered Lapis' face had gone away, and she could actually think straight.  
  
Lapis felt good, she felt proud! _'Ha, I knew it! It was all some weird mental thing, and I beat it! It must have been from my weird sleep schedule last night or something like that.'_ She thought.  
  
Lapis left the English class and made her way to her 3rd period. _'Alright, finally 3rd period.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'3rd period with Peridot. Peridot's gonna be in there with me...'_  
  
Lapis had to suppress a small squeal of delight as she walked to her class. _'Just when I thought I was getting the best of this thing...'_ She thought as she sighed in defeat.  
  
She opened the door and walked inside the classroom, noting that Peridot was already sitting in the far corner, slumped over the counter and looking quite sad. _'She's right there, I could sit next to her. I could be near her the entire period. Why does she look so sad? I could cheer her up...'_  
  
Lapis resisted the tantalizing temptation to sit near Peridot.  
  
Soon, the class was filled and third period started. Ms. Sardonyx made her way to the front of the room, clapping her hands together and flashing a bright smile. "Good morning, everyone! Today I have an extra special surprise for you! Today, you are going to start an team art project with another student!" She said jovially.  
  
Lapis perked up, and a smile appeared on her face. _'An art project? Alright, finally something interesting to do, and it'll help me get my mind off of Peridot...'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Why the hell would I want to stop thinking about Peridot?!?’_  
  
Lapis was finding it harder and harder to disagree with her own thoughts with each passing second.  
  
"Now... before we start picking partners, I do need to ask something." Ms, Sardonyx said, looking around at the class. "I would like to ask if there anyone who would like to partner up with Miss Peridot?" She asked.  
  
Both Lapis and Peridot whipped their heads around to face Ms. Sardonyx. Peridot tried to signal for the teacher to stop talking, an extremely worried expression on her face, but Ms. Sardonyx simply ignored the small nerd.  
  
Lapis, meanwhile, was on cloud-nine just thinking about being Peridot's partner. _'Oh my goodness, oh my goodness that could be me! I could be Peridot's partner! I COULD BE PERIDOT'S PARTNER!!!!'_  
  
Lapis noticed that thinking about Peridot no longer felt uncomfortable or nerve-racking. It felt genuinely nice to think about Peridot. It made her heart beat like crazy and stomach flutter. It made Lapis happy to think about the small nerd.  
  
A deep blush appeared on her face again, and a wide, goofy grin appeared on Lapis' face. She stared intently at Peridot as the small nerd panicked about. _'She's so adorable when she panics. She's adorable in general...'_ Lapis thought.  
  
"I once again ask, does anyone want to be Peridot's partner for this project?" Ms. Sardonyx asked, her face turning to one of disappointment as she saw no one speak up. "Anyone at all?"  
  
A hand shot up from the left side of the classroom. "I'll be Peridot's partner!" A voice shouted. Ms. Sardonyx smiled and turned to see who had volunteered, but then let out a surprise gasp.  
  
"L-Lapis Lazuli? Are... Are you sure?" Ms. Sardonyx asked nervously. The entire class turned to face the now red-faced Lazuli.  
  
Lapis quickly shot up from her seat, walked over towards the other end of the room, and sat in the empty seat right next to Peridot.  
  
"Absolutely one hundred percent sure." Lapis said, practically snuggling up against the embarrassed blonde.  
  
The entire class and teacher stared in shock.  
  
Peridot turned another deep shade of red as her eyes went wide.  
  
Lapis kept right where she was, keeping that goofy grin on her face.


	5. Falling for you (literally)

Ms. Sardonyx eventually went back to teaching. The entire class eventually focused on something else besides the bluenette and tiny nerd.

Lapis did not eventually leave Peridot's side, in fact she got even closer. She stared at the small nerd with stars in her half-lidded eyes, small giggles sometimes escaping from her mouth.

Peridot was a completely stuttering and blushing mess, unable to say anything or somehow diffuse the awkward situation. The events that had just happened were too much for the blonde to handle.

“Now that we have our groups picked out for the assignment, I can finally tell you what it's about!” Said Ms. Sardonyx, before reaching behind her desk and pulling out a large rolled up piece of paper. “With Valentine's day fast approaching, I thought it would be sweet if we did portraits of things we loved! Your task is to create a hand drawn portrait of anything you both really care about or feel emotion to, and then write a small poem about why you both like that thing! For instance, gander upon this lovely portrait drawn by yours truly!”

Ms. Sardonyx slowly unrolled the piece of paper to reveal a portrait… of Ms. Sardonyx. And at the bottom was a haiku… dedicated to Ms. Sardonyx.

All made drawn, written, and signed by Ms. Sardonyx.

The teacher let out a loud boisterous laugh before putting the paper away and wiping a few tears from her eyes. “But in all seriousness, please do choose something you both feel passionate about! This project is meant for your group to express your emotions! I expect it to be fully completed by Valentine's day, in 3 weeks. Plenty of time, if I do say so myself.” The teacher concluded.

Lapis face burnt a new shade of red as her emotions took control of her actions again. “I can think of something I feel plenty passionate about, Peri~” Lapis whispered into the nerd’s ear as she pulled her closer to herself.

Peridot gave out a squeak and quickly wiggled her way out of Lapis’ snuggle-hold. “L-Lapis, what's gotten into you? While I appreciate that you volunteered to help me with this project, the fact of the matter is you are acting extremely weird!” She said, trying to hide her blushing face.

Lapis let out a slight giggle, something that made Peridot's heart beat like crazy, and scooted closer to her. “You're so cute when you're all flustered like that. I don't see what's wrong with me spending time with my favorite nerd~” She said, getting closer and closer.

Peridot seemed to only became more fidgety at that response. Pangs of confusion flashed through her eyes. She looked so confused at what Lapis was doing, seeming almost tentative for… something.

Lapis had now started running her fingers through Peridot’s hair, practically swooning at how soft it felt.

Peridot immediately froze up, and slowly moved her eyes to look at Lapis. Her goofy face and red blush was so heavily set it looked like she was born with it. “Stars, Peri! How is your hair so… soft~”

There was something unusually sweet in Lapis’ voice, like she relished every compliment that came out of her mouth.

Peridot couldn't move, she was stuck. Her face felt like it had been put into a furnace with how hot it felt, and she felt her heart beating a million miles per hour.

“L-Lapis, can you p-please stop touching m-my hair?” Peridot said. Although, her face seemed conflicted on whether she actually wanted Lapis to stop

Lapis’ expression faltered and she slowly removed her hand from Peridot's hair. “S-Sorry, Peri. I couldn't control myself, hehe…” Lapis laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. _‘You idiot, you just made her feel uncomfortable…’_

Peridot noticed that Lapis looked like she was feeling guilty and quickly spoke up. “I-It's okay, I understand! I flattered you expressed so much… emotion, but I'm just pretty confused where it's all coming from!” She said, trying to reassure the bluenette.

Lapis then let out another small giggle before snuggling back up close to Peridot again. “All this ‘emotion’ is coming from you, my adorable little dork! Now, how about we start helping you out with this little project, okay?” She said, never looking away from the little nerd’s eyes.

Peridot simply nodded and got out a blank sheet of sketch paper from her backpack and a pencil. She looked back at Lapis with an asking expression. “S-So what d-do you wanna d-draw, Lapis?” Peridot stuttered, trying to focus on anything but the hypnotizing look in Lapis’ eyes.

“”Hmm. Let. Me. Think.” Lapis said, emphasizing every word, making Peridot’s heart beat something fierce. “It has to be something I’m absolutely _smitten_ about, something that makes my heart beat so fast I think it might explode.”

“It’ll also have to be something that colors my face in the most beautiful shade of red~” Lapis said, lips curling at the way Peridot's face turned red.

“And it has to make me absolutely weak at the knees.” Lapis said, noticing how shaky Peridot's legs seemed now.

Peridot gulped.

“Know anything like that, Peri?” Lapis said with an all to knowing look.

Peridot shakily got out of the chair she was sitting in and faced Lapis. Her legs looked like they were barely supporting her.

“Excuse me Lapis but I have to go and f-faint now, thank you.” Peridot said weakly before calmly turning around and slamming into the floor with a loud thump.

Lapis dropped to the floor, barely noticing the hard tile slamming her knees amidst the panic in her mind. She squeaked and grabbed Peridot's shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Peri? Oh, shit, Peridot! Are you okay? Please be okay!" Her voice rose in increments, becoming increasingly frenzied. _“Peridot?”_

The logical part of Lapis’ brain told her Peridot had fainted. She'd told her she was about to faint. But logic fled at the sight of her cute nerd sprawled on the tile, unmoving. All she could think was, _‘Oh, stars, she's dead.’_

Ms. Sardonyx heard the commotion and rushed over to the duo. “Lapis, what happened? Why is Peridot laying on the floor?” She exclaimed.

Lapis wiped her head around to face the teacher, tears threatening to pour from her eyes. “I-I killed her. I was just saying some n-nice things to her and she just… d-died. _It's all my fault, I killed my favorite nerd!”_ She said, still trying to shake Peridot awake.

Ms. Sardonyx knelt down next to Lapis, took Peridot from her arms and flipped Peridot over on her back.

She had cracked her glasses and had a small dribble of blood leaking from her nose, most likely from the faceplant into the ground. This pushed Lapis over the edge, and she began bawling her eyes out.

Ms. Sardonyx leaned down and held her head above Peridot’s mouth. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard soft, quiet breath coming from the blonde.

However, Lapis was now frantically spazzing out, holding her head between her hands and shaking violently. “ _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_ I killed her! She's dead and I killed her because _I'm a horrible murderer!”_ She screamed, yanking her hair.

“Lapis, calm down! Peridot is alive, she’s only unconscious! We’ll send her to the clinic and get her settled down! Don’t worry!” Ms. Sardonyx said, trying to calm down the sporadic bluenette.

Lapis stopped shouting and slowly looked at Ms. Sardonyx. “S-She’s okay?” She asked, voice wavering.

“Yes, but it is apparent you are not. According to your peers and teachers, you’ve been acting very unusual and out of character the entire day, and I’m becoming increasingly worried. You need to go home and rest, dear. You’re worrying everyone.”

Lapis waited a second before shaking her head. “N-No, I can’t go home yet, not until I know Peridot is oka-”

“Miss Lazuli, you need to go home. You’ve just had a mental breakdown because a student fainted, you’re obviously not in your right mind. Please go home, I’ll call your household to let you know the state of your friend here.”

“Bu-”

“Please, Miss Lazuli, listen to rationality here. Go home.”

Lapis’ face was overtaken with a conflicted emotion, trying to decide between what was obviously the rational choice and what her heart was telling her desperately to do. It was a constant interior battle, but eventually what little logic that was left in her thoughts won.

“O-Okay, but _please_ let me know when she’s awake and okay, please?” She said, gathering her things.

“As soon as she awakes, I’ll call your parents.”

Lapis gave a quick nod before making her way towards and trying to put her hand on Peridot’s head. But before she could, Ms. Sardonyx stopped her. “Please, Miss Lazuli, go home. You've done enough.” She said.

Lapis gulped, but nodded. She quickly walked her way out of the classroom when she noticed the entire class was watching her, even recording her. Lapis held her head shamefully as she rushed out of the school.

As soon as Peridot was out of sight, reason seemed to return to Lapis’ thoughts. _‘What the hell was that? Peridot fainted, and I panicked like I just shot her in the head? What is going on with my emotions today? I've been acting all weird and lovey-dovey near Peridot, and it's driving me insane! And the worst part is... I'm starting to enjoy it...’_

Lapis leaned up against a locker, trying to calm herself down. She took a few deep breaths before her heart rate started returning to normal. _‘I need some help. This can't be normal, I need to figure out what's happening to me.’_

She quickly whipped out her phone and messaged two specific people.

_**Group: Party Pals** _

_**LL: Meet me at my house after school. Need to talk.** _

_**Rainbows: Sry, hungover. I’ll meet u there @ 3** _

_**Birb: I’ll come over as soon as school’s over. I hope this is about your behavior today. I would like an explanation.** _

With a huff, Lapis tucked her phone away and walked through the school doors.

As she walked out of the school, Lapis noticed a very expensive looking black car. Standing near the car were the imposing figures of three high school students, dressed in blue, yellow, and white.They were talking in hushed voices, and were passing a small plastic bag. Lapis already knew who these people were, and knew to avoid them.

Lapis tried to keep her head down and make her way to her car, but she looked up at them at the last minute.

The one dressed in white flashed a wide toothy smile and spoke up. “Hello there, Laz. What are you doing leaving school so early? Are you skipping again?”

“S-Shut up, Diamond asshole. Go back to y-your stupid drugs, meth head…” Lapis stuttered.

“Now Now, Laz. Is that any way to talk to a fellow student? If you’re going to be in a sour mood, you might as well drive on home and do whatever it is you were going to do.”

Lapis let out a low growl and went back to walking to her car, but before she got in, she heard the student in white speak up again.

“Oh, and do give my regards to Peridot. I hear you two are becoming quite close recently.” She said with a wide-eyed stare and a mouth splitting grin.

Lapis quickly got in her car and drove away, ignoring the feeling of dread in her stomach.


	6. Love Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of filler before the good stuff...

Lapis pulled into her driveway, getting out of her car and walking into her house. She let her backpack drop to her side and she flopped onto the living room couch. She let out a groan of despair and buried her face into the cushions. Everything felt heavy and saddening.

_‘My mind is out of control, I just made myself the fool, and now Peridot is knocked out in the school clinic. Something is seriously going wrong with my life…’_ She thought

Lapis eventually decided that a nap would do her some good and would help get her mind off of everything happening. And so, she let sleep take her.

Lapis shot up from the couch a few hours later, awoken by a hard knock at the door. She slowly got up from the couch and opened the door. Bismuth was standing behind it, looking like she just woke up. Pearl stood next to her, giving a soft expression to Lapis. Lapis motioned the two to come inside.

“Jeez Blue, Pearl here’s been telling me you’ve been having a tough day. What happened?” Bismuth said, moving to sit down on one of the chairs in the living room. Pearl simply knelt on the carpeted floor next to the couch. “Yes Lapis, what IS happening? You've been worrying everyone all day.” Pearl said calmly.

Lapis flopped onto the couch and let out a groan. “I don’t know, Pearl. I’m so confused, and everything’s been going to shit and now Peridot got hurt and **_*sigh*_ **... Ever since this morning at school, I’ve been feeling these weird emotions towards P-Peridot…”

“What kinda feelings?” Asked Bismuth

“The… r-romantic kind.” Said Lapis, before burying her face into her hands. “I couldn’t stop thinking about her a-all day. It was like everything about her were the most b-beautiful things on the face of the planet. I e-even… I even started flirting w-with her in 3rd period.”

Bismuth sat there with her mouth agape, her eyes wide. Pearl knelt there with a hand over her mouth and a very light blush on her face. Lapis slowly removed her head from her hands only to see their reactions, get more embarrassed, and hid her face again.

“I don’t know what came over me! It was just… like an impulse. It felt like something I needed to do!” Lapis cried.

“Man… You and Tiny. I would’ve never thought…” Bismuth said, awestruck.

“Lapis… I never knew you felt that way about Peridot.” Pearl said quietly.

“That’s just it, Pearl! I’ve never felt this way about anybody! I feel like I’m losing control of my feelings, my actions are sparastic, and I’m making myself look like a complete dofus in school. I think… I think somebody did something to me. I-It’s like someone poisoned me with obsession!” Lapis exclaimed.

“Man… So, you’re saying you can’t control your thoughts?” Asked Bismuth.

“Yes, exactly that… I need your help guys. I gotta find a way to beat this. I need ideas.” Groaned Lapis.

Bismuth sat in her chair thinking with a hand on her chin, while Pearl spoke up. “Maybe you should just avoid her.”

“Gee, Pearl! Why didn’t I think of that? It’s not like I spend half the school day in the same classes as her!” Lapis said sarcastically.

“What about talking with a therapist?” Pearl suggested.

Lapis sighed. “Even if we had enough money for a therapist, all they would say is ‘It’s young love’ or ‘That’s your hormones acting up’, which is clearly not the case!” She said.

“I don’t know, Lapis. Maybe you really are… falling in love.” Pearl said apprehensively.

“Pearl, never in a hundred years, will I fall in love with a nerd like Peridot.” Lapis said, looking her in Pearl’s eyes with an angry glare.

Then, something twinged in Lapis, and she went wide-eyed. _‘Why the heck did I say that! Peridot is the most perfect person ever, I can already feel myself falling in love!’_

Lapis quickly straightened herself up on the couch. “I-It’s happening again, I’m thinking about h-her again.” Lapis said nervously.

“Why don’t you try thinking differently?” Bismuth said, finally speaking up.

“...What?” Said Pearl and Lapis, both confused.

“I mean, you say that you’re thinking romantic things about Peridot, why don’t you try thinking unromantic things about her? Wait, hang on…” Bismuth said, before getting up and walking into Lapis’ room. She later came out holding a sheet of paper and a pencil. She placed the two items on the coffee table in the middle of the living room.

“Let’s try this. Write down all the things you dislike about Peridot. Force your brain to think like you want it to think. You are in control of your own body and brain, after all.” Bismuth said, gesturing to the paper.

Lapis seemed to look at the paper, considering the idea. _‘Things that I dislike about Peridot? I don’t think I could ever bring myself to write a list like that.’_ She thought, although she did not mean to.

“I mean, we’ve practically run out of alternatives at this point.” Pearl said.

“Fuck it, I’m desperate. Whatever it takes to get back in control of my thoughts.” Lapis said, before kneeling down and grabbing the pencil.

Lapis began with the first item on the list. “Well, for starters, her voice is sooooo nasally!” She said, writing down the first item. _‘What am I saying, it sounds like a siren! So beautiful…’_

“Also, her nerd rants in Chemistry, they go on forever!!!” Lapis said, adding another item to the list. _‘Her nerd rants are the highlight of that class, and you know it!’_

Lapis kept ignoring her intrusive thoughts and kept adding to the list. The romantic feelings slowly started quieting down, practically disappearing. Lapis spoke up when she got to the tenth item. “Guys, I think it’s actually working! The thoughts went away!” She said, looking up at her friends.

“Wow, I must say this is a very unusually case of mind over matter. Or rather, mind over mind?” Pearl said, observing Lapis.

“Ha, I knew it would work, Blue! Well, don’t stop now! Keep going!” Bismuth chuckled, edging her friend on.

Lapis almost seemed to smile before something shot through her body. She went completely rigid and her eyes went wide. Soon, a deep red blush spread over the entirety of Lapis’ face. Her left eye twitched while her grip on the pencil in her hand tightened.

Pearl and Bismuth gasped. “Uh, Blue? You, uh… You okay?”

Lapis suddenly snapped out of her trance and, without even acknowledging her friends, clumsily resumed writing. “A-A-And her eyes! Her big, emerald, sparkling eyes… The way they glow in the sunlight…” Lapis stuttered

Lapis’ friends were clearly confused. “That’s a… very specific thing to hate about Peridot’s eyes.” Said Pearl with an eyebrow raised.

Lapis kept writing. “And the w-way she’s always so passionate about anything she works on!” She exclaimed, writing more.

“Uh, Blue?” Bismuth asked.

“And her face! Oh my stars, she has the most adorable face! It’s so beautiful, it’s like a work of art! And the way it lights up in red when she’s flustered!” Lapis said writing. And then, she swooned.

She swooned.

“Uh, Blue? We, ha… We still writing what we dislike about Peridot?” Bismuth said, nervously chuckling.

Lapis shot Bismuth an furious glare. Bismuth gulped. “How dare you even suggest I would write anything horrible about Peridot!” Lapis snarled.

She then went back to writing her list, adding more and more things to it. Her hair, her sporadic movements when she talked, nothing was safe from that list as it got longer and longer. Lapis even went back and scratched old items and re-added them in a more… positive light.

Finally Lapis, out of breath, set down her pencil and held up the sheet of paper and stared at it dreamily at it. Every single space was filled up with something Lapis loved about the nerd.

Pearl and Bismuth were crouched behind the couch, staring nervously at their friend. “L-Lapis?” Asked Pearl, very jittery and kinda afraid of her friend. “A-Are you done n-now?”

Lapis let out a sigh of relief. “Yeah… I think I got it all out of my system.”

Pearl and Bismuth slowly made their way around the couch and towards Lapis. “A-Alright, Blue, if you’re feeling better, maaaaaybe we should get that paper away from you, okay?” Bismuth said, reaching towards her.

Lapis quickly grabbed the paper and hissed defensively. “You most certainly will not! This thing needs to be preserved, to be treasured. It needs to be-” Lapis started to say before gasping.

“What?” The friends asked.

“This needs to be shared!” Lapis said before shooting up from where she was sitting and pulling out her phone.

“W-Wait, who are you calling?” Asked Pearl.

Lapis scoffed. “Why, Peridot of course! She needs to know every single thing I love about her!” She said while dialing her phone.

Both the friends’ eyes went wide with shock. “No, Lapis you don’t wanna do that!” Said Pearl, waving her arms out in front of her.

Lapis stopped, but only at the absurdity of the statement to her ears. “Why in the world would I not wanna do that?” She said, amused.

“Blue, you are clearly not in your right mind, just give me the phone and sit down.” Bismuth said, slowly getting closer.

“N-No! Peridot needs to know how much I care about her!” Lapis said.

“Lapis, I don’t wanna do anything bad, but I’m going to get that phone from you one way or another.” Bismuth said, before quickly moving towards Lapis.

Lapis quickly backed away defensively before putting on her classic death stare. “Biz, we may be friends but I swear to god if you try to take this phone from me I will show you how much I have improved in kickboxing.” She threatened

Pearl and Bismuth quickly froze. Then, they gave each other a side glance before charging at Lapis to try and protect their friends’ dignity.

Lapis quickly ducked and swirved out of their way before rushing towards her room. Pearl leapt out and grabbed Lapis’ feet and bringing her down to the floor. Lapis grunted and tried to wiggle her way out of Pearl’s grasp.

“Lapis, listen to reason! This isn’t what you really want!” Pearl reasoned.

“Your right! I wanna see Peridot’s face light up when I read her list! But we all. Have to make. _Sacrifices!”_ Lapis grunted before kicking Pearl off and racing into her room, slamming the door shut and locking it. Pearl and Bismuth quickly rushed to the door, pounding on it and trying to open it up.

“Lapis, you need to open the door!” Pearl begged.

“C’mon, Blue! Just give us the list!” Bismuth said, trying to pop the handle off.

“Lalalala, I can’t hear you over the sound of me dialing my beautiful nerd!” Lapis shouted from behind the door, propped up against it to keep it shut with her weight.

Lapis held the note close to her chest and sighed with a smile on her face. She held her phone with her other hand and went to press the call button on Peridot’s number, when all of a sudden, her phone started vibrating.

**_INCOMING CALL_ **

**_Nerd Alert_ **

Lapis was in shock. _‘What is Peridot doing calling me? Wait… She’s calling me! She wants to talk to me! My nerd wants to talk with me!’_

Lapis fumbled with the phone before answering the call. She slammed on the door behind her. “Shut the fuck up, Peridot’s calling me!” Lapis said through her teeth. The knocking and slamming quickly quieted down.

The call connected.

“Peridot! Oh my goodness, I have something I need to tell yo-”

“Lapis, before you continue, two things. One, I am okay and fully recovered. Two, please come over to my house at your earliest convenience. I know what is going on with you.”

Lapis’ heart was beating out of her chest and her legs were wobbly.

“Your… house?” Lapis stuttered, her face engulfed in a deep blush. “Y-Y-Y-You want me to go to your house?”

“Yes, will that be a problem?” Peridot asked.

“No! No, I’ll be over in… in an hour!” Lapis said, giddly.

“Great. I’ll see you then, Lapis.”

**_*Click*_ **

Lapis let the phone slide out of her hand and drop to the floor. Then she let out a high pitched squeal.

“She wants to see me! _Ohmystarsohmystarsohmystars_ Peridot Greene just invited me over to her house!” Lapis said, bouncing up and down around her room.

“Lapis? What happened?” Asked Pearl from outside the door.

Lapis quickly ran to the door and opened it.

“Peridot just invited me over to her house! I’m gonna spend time with her!” Lapis shouted, practically hugging Pearl.

Pearl and Bismuth gave each other a nervous look.

“Well, that list had the exact opposite effect I thought it would have…” Bismuth said to herself.


	7. Figuring it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we aren't close to the end yet. Not by a long shot.

Lapis was zooming around her room, trying to figure out what to wear, what perfume to use, and what makeup to put on. _‘I have to look absolutely perfect for Peridot! I can’t show up to her own house looking like trash!’_

A little after the call from Peridot, Lapis ushered both Pearl and Bismuth out of her house and quickly began getting ready to go to Peridot’s house. There was no real weight behind the invitation, it was quite literally going over to a friend’s house, but to Lapis... the offer had her thoughts in a frenzy as if Peridot just confessed her love to the Bluenette.

Lapis looked into her closet, her hair still wet from the shower she just took, and finally decided on an outfit. It was a very formal looking one, almost like something one would wear on a date.

Lapis’ heart beat rapidly at the thought of taking Peridot out on a date.

She quickly changed and then looked through her different bottles of perfume, finding the one that she thought Peridot would enjoy the most. She sprayed some on herself and then applied some light makeup. _‘God, this stuff is a pain to put on.’_ She thought. _‘For Peri, though… it's worth it.’_

Lapis soon finished getting ready, checking herself in the mirror. She grabbed her phone and her car keys and quickly made her way out of her room. She was about to open the front door to the house when it opened for her.

Lapis froze as she saw her mother enter the house, still dressed in her waitress uniform. Her eyes were closed and her face held a tired expression. She set her keys down on the counter beside her as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. She slowly opened them only to see her daughter, dressed up and smelling like she was ready for a date.

“Lapis… What're you doing dressed like that? Are you going somewhere?” Turquoise asked sleepily. 

Lapis hesitated before speaking up. “U-Uh, just going over to a friend's house. Something about school work, no need to worry.” She said nervously.

“Must be some friend to get you to wear perfume. Can I at least know the name this ‘friend?’” Turquoise asked.

“P-Peridot…”

Turquoise eyebrows shot up at this statement. “I thought you didn't like Peridot that much?”

“W-Well, you know… Things change.” Lapis said, fidgeting with her hands. She desperately wanted to tell her mom all about why she DID like Peridot, but she was already running late, and she still needed to make another stop before her house.

“Well, try to be back by 9, okay? You have school tomorrow.” Turquoise said before laying down on the couch.

“Sure thing, mom. Love you.”

Turquoise let out a tired smile. “Love you too, sweety. Tell your ‘friend’ I said hi.”

“I will, mom”

Lapis quickly rushed out the door and towards her car, determined not to waste any more time. She got in, started up the vehicle, and pulled out of the driveway.

As Lapis drove down the road, she kept her eye out for a very specific shop she needed to stop at. Once she found it, she quickly parked and ran inside, buying what she needed and getting back into her car.

It was only in her car that she realized she didn't actually know where Peridot lived.

She shot her a quick text, got the address, and was on her way again.

As she drove closer and closer to the destination, she started to realize how much… nicer everything was becoming. The cars were getting more expensive, the houses were getting bigger. Everything made Lapis feel uncomfortably out of place in her beat-up little blue car.

When she finally pulled into Peridot’s address, her eyes went wide..

Peridot's house was a two story typical suburban house. It had a beautiful garden out front and a couple of lawn ornaments out front. The entire thing looked like it cost more than Turquoise could make in a year.

“Holy shit, she lives here?” Lapis said to herself. “She must have some kind of rich parents…”

Lapis slowly got out her car and walked towards the house, making sure not to forget her purchase. When she finally got to the front door, she hesitated. Then a jolt shot through her body, and she knocked.

“Coming!” Called a small voice from the upstairs window.

A small smile crept onto Lapis’ face at the mere sound of Peridot's voice. She quickly hid her purchase behind her back before Peridot got downstairs.

The pitter-patter of small feet was heard from behind the door, before the sound of it unlocking led to the door swinging open.

“Oh, Hello Lap-” Peridot started to say before stopping.

Her entire face lit up in red as she eyed Lapis up and down, clearly stunned by the outfit the bluenette chose to wear. Lapis herself went a little red at being eyed up by the nerd.

“Holy smokes…” She heard the blonde say under her breath.

“You like the outfit? I chose it just for you~” Lapis said, teasingly. “Although, I do like this more relaxed look on you.”

Peridot herself had a plane white t-shirt on and green sweatpants, while her hair wasn't as orderly and sharp as it was when she was in school. 

_‘Stars, she even looks cute with no effort_.’

“W-Well, I must say that your choice of clothing is… unique. Much m-more formal, I must say.” Peridot stuttered, trying instead to focus on Lapis’ face. This backfired on her, as she then noticed that Lapis put on makeup, causing her mouth to slightly drop.

It was then Lapis’ turn to stutter, as she finally spoke up. “I, uh… g-got you something.” She said, slowly removing the gift from behind her back.

Lapis nervously held out a beautiful bouquet of yellow sunflowers, and handed it to Peridot. The small nerd was dumbfounded. “T-These are for me?” She asked softly.

“Y-Yeah, they're to make up for making you faint. I'm really, really sorry for that, by the way.” Lapis said, voice laced with guilt.

Peridot kept switching back and forth between staring at the flowers and at Lapis.

“Do you like them?” Asked Lapis nervously. 

“They're so pretty…” Peridot said.

“W-Wow, I'm glad you like them.” Said Lapis with a sigh of relief.

“Just like you…” Peridot whispered, barely audible.

Lapis, however, heard it. And it made her breath hitch in her throat and her heart beat furiously.

“W-W-What'd you just say?” Lapis practically shouted.

Peridot quickly froze up and her face was red once more. “I, uh… I said they're very pretty, thank you!” She said, hoping that Lapis hadn't heard that second part clearly.

“Oh. I just… I thought… You're welcome.” Lapis said, slightly disappointed. _‘I swear I heard something else…’_

The pair stood in awkward silence for a while, until Peridot finally spoke up.

“Uh, w-would you like to come inside?” She asked, still blushing.

“Y-Yeah, of course. You called me here, after all.” Lapis said with a small laugh.

Peridot lead Lapis inside the house. It was just as expensive looking on the inside as on the outside. Peridot quickly rushed into the kitchen, and pulled out a large glass. She filled it with water before placing the sunflowers in them. She then calmly walked back out into the living room and placed the flowers in the center, right next to a blue vase of tulips.

“You have a really nice home…” Lapis complemented, looking around the suburban house. “It seems kinda empty, though. I thought you parents would be home by now.”

“Oh yeah, they’re working a little late tonight. Apparently, they have a tough case, and it’s taking way longer than usual.” Peridot commented.

“Oh, they’re lawyers? Impressive. Guess now I know where you get your amazing intelligence from.”

“Heh, thank you. Um… Would you follow me to my room now, please?” Peridot asked, slightly nervous.

Lapis quickly faced Peridot. “Y-Your room? Uh… Sure!” She finally responded. The entire experience was almost intoxicating to her. _‘She’s showing me her room…’_ She thought, her thoughts ablazen due to the sudden closeness of the statement.

“Great. Follow me, please.” Peridot said, leading Lapis upstairs 

Lapis followed behind Peridot as she led her to a room at the end of the upstairs hallway. Peridot opened it and allowed Lapis to walk in first. Lapis looked around the small nerd’s room, taking in all the details.

It was fairly large, and very organized, with drawers and papers all compartmentalized and stacked in neat little towers. The room itself was lined with green wall paper, with posters for a weird-looking TV show called ‘Camp Pining Hearts’ lining some of the walls. _‘I’ll have to ask her about that later.’_ Lapis thought, making a mental note.

Lapis did note that the one part of the room that wasn’t organized was a large desk in the corner. It was a mess of wires and very large science-y looking machines. They didn’t look professional, but rather homemade, like Peridot had built them herself. A computer screen and tower sat on the edge of it, the screen filled with complex looking equations.

“Wow, Peridot. I really like your room. It’s very… you.” Lapis said, turning to face Peridot.

Peridot had a sheepish look of pride at being complimented on her decorating skills. “Well, thank you Lapis. But right now, we need to talk. Please take a seat.” Peridot said, gesturing to her bed.

Lapis did what the nerd asked, sitting down on the bed and making herself as comfortable as possible. The outfit she chose to wear did not help with this fact, and she found herself shifting in the uncomfortable clothing.

Lapis watched and admired as Peridot took a seat on a swivel chair at the messy desk and began pulling out some test vials, a sharpie, a pen, notepad, and a pin out from one of the drawers. She then turned to face Lapis with the pen and notepad in hand.

“Okay Lapis, I’m going to ask you a series or questions and I need you to answer truthfully, okay?” Said the blonde.

“Anything for you, _Peri~”_ Lapis said.

Peridot gulped. “O-Okay, first question. Have you been feeling increased heart rate, blood flow, or any other weird symptoms recently?”

“Only when I’m around you~”

Peridot hesitantly wrote down some notes. “D-Did you feel any different after I… created that chemical accident in the lab?”

Lapis actually stopped to think. “Now that I think about it, I DID wake up the next day feeling way more positive than usual. Although, maybe that’s because I was going to get to see you~” Lapis said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Peridot tried desperately not to blush.

She failed, obviously.

“O-Okay, final question…” Peridot said nervously. “Have… Have you been experiencing any weird thoughts recently, maybe regarding certain p-persons?”

Lapis’ face lit up. “Oh my goodness, Peridot. I’ve been having the most amazing thoughts about you. Your hair, your eyes, everything about you makes my mind go into a frenzy. It’s like everything about you makes me go absolutely crazy! Words cannot descri-” 

_“That’s all I needed to know, thank you!”_ Peridot shouted, quickly interrupting Lapis. She had a feeling Lapis would go on all day talking about Peridot if she let her. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest, but she ignored it to write down something else on the notepad.

“Okay, there’s one last thing I need from you. But please, do voice any discomfort or objections if you have any.” Peridot said, putting down the notepad.

“What did I tell you Peridot? I’d do anything for yo-”

“I need a small blood sample.”

Lapis froze. She could feel her pulse quicken, and not in a good way.

“A-A blood sample?” Lapis asked, fear lacing her voice.

“Yes, just a small one so I can analyze it. It’s very important to understanding what’s wrong with yo-”

“Like, with a needle?” Lapis asked with pain in her eyes.

Peridot quickly noticed the discomfort in Lapis’ face, and made quick decisions to calm her down. “Oh no, of course not! Just a small drop, like with a pin!” She reassured, hoping it would calm the bluenette down.

Lapis quickly relaxed on the bed, letting a grip she didn’t even know she had made relax. “O-Oh, Okay. I guess that’s fine.”

Peridot looked concerned. “Lapis… You aren’t afraid of needles, are you?” She asked, hoping she wouldn’t offend her guest.

“N-No! I’m not afraid of needles!” Lapis said with a huff, keep calm. Memories started flashing through her head. One very specific one stuck out.

_A doctor's office._

_Hundreds of blood tests._

_Her mother on a hospital bed._

_Turquoise crying._

Lapis tried push those thoughts out of her head, instead trying to focus on the beautiful nerd in front of her.

“Are you sure you wanna do the test? I can take a saliva sample, if you want. It may not be as accurate, but if it makes you feel any bett-”

“It’s fine! Just… No needles.” Lapis said. She soon realized how uncomfortable she felt in another person’s house, even if it was with Peridot. Her thoughts were no longer as sweet and caring as they were before.

Her clothes felt more uncomfortable than ever.

“Okay then. I’m just going to prick your finger with this pin, okay? Don’t worry, it’s clean.” Peridot said, approaching Lapis with the pin and the test tube.

“Okay, just… be quick.” Lapis said, holding out her hand.

Peridot quickly did what she said, pushing the pin into Lapis’ index finger to draw a drop of blood. Lapis made a slight hiss of pain, and Peridot made sure to be quick but gentle. She pushed one drop of blood into the test tube before sealing it with a cap. She placed the tube on the table and the pin in a nearby trash can. She then pulled a small napkin from her desk and wiped Lapis’ finger. She then placed a small band-aid on the finger. 

Lapis looked at the band-aid, noticing a childish happy face on it. She let out a small chuckle at the innocence of the action.

“There, all done. Are you feeling okay?” Peridot asked, slightly worried.

Lapis nodded.

Peridot let out a sigh of relief before going back to her desk. She took the sharpie and wrote something on the test-tube. She then pulled out a vial of clear liquid and poured some into the tube, before capping it and placing it into a circular machine and turning it on. The machine whirred to life and spun rapidly, before slowing down and finally stopping. 

Peridot took the tube and looked at it. The color of the liquid had gone from a diluted red to a bright pink tint. Peridot plugged the tube into another machine connected to her computer, before typing some numbers in and waiting for an outcome. A weird, chemical equation appeared on the screen, and Peridot let out a disappointed sigh.

“So… would you like the good news or the bad news?” Peridot said, nervously.

“Uh… The bad news. Might as well get it over with.” Lapis said, nervous herself. ‘What does she mean by bad news?” She thought.

“I’m going to put it bluntly. You have Loveratium poisoning.”

“I’m poisoned?!?” Lapis shouted, jumping off from her bed. “Am I going to die?!?”

“Nono! Of course not! It’s not that kind of poison. I just meant you have enough in your body to trigger an effect!” Peridot said, trying to calm her house guest.

Lapis quickly calmed down. “O-Oh, okay. Wait, what kind of effect?”

Peridot fidgeted with her hands. “I-It appears that, due to the chemical accident, a large amount of Loveratium has been absorbed into your bloodstream, causing certain chemical reactions to trigger in your brain. These reaction can commonly be referred to as… as l-love.”

“Love? So, this chemical inside me is making me feel love? Like some kinda... love potion? ” Lapis asked, slightly agitated.

“Y-Yes, apparently directed towards m-me…” Peridot responded guiltily. 

“So… everything I’ve been feeling towards you has been… because of that chemical?”

“As of recent, apparently s-so.”

_‘It was all fake? None of my feelings for her were… were real?’_

“W-Wait, why am I feeling this for you?” Lapis asked, clearly confused.

“The reactions activate towards the first thing the brain analyzes after being poisoned. You rushed towards me immediately after the love potion, so… I’m the blunt of this sick joke, apparently.” Peridot said.

_‘No… They can’t be fake. They felt so real… so nice…’_

“And what would be the good news in all of this?” Lapis said.

“I can develop a cure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may take a while. It might not be up for another week. Or maybe not, I dunno.
> 
> My writing schedule is as mysterious and elusive as my sleep schedule. And also just as irregular.


	8. Home early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this one took longer than it should've. 
> 
> My exams start this week, so you might not get a chapter till next weekend. Don't worry though, the wait will be worth it.

“A cure?” Lapis said, still taken aback by all the information she had been given.

“Well, not exactly a cure, but more like a way to flush your system of all that Loveratium. It will stop all the random chemical reactions occurring in your brain.” Peridot said, facing Lapis.

“So it would take away all these… thoughts I'm having about you?”

“U-Um, I believe so.”

Lapis just stood there, looking at the blonde nerd before her. A part of her brain, possibly the only logical part of it left, screamed to ask for that cure, to get rid of all these horrible feelings.

And another part of her brain told her to keep these feelings, to embrace them. Lapis knew that it was just those chemicals making her think that, but right now those chemicals felt way more convincing than logic.

But… she knew what she needed to do.

“How long will it take to make this cure?” Lapis asked, trying to ignore the way her heart dropped at the thought of getting rid of these feelings.

Peridot seemed to get more nervous at that statement. “Um… approximately 2 weeks at least?”

Lapis’ eyes widened. “Two weeks to make a cure? That’s pretty long, don’t you think?” She asked, although part of her was glad she could still feel special towards Peridot for a while.

“I have to sequence it right to your DNA in order to get rid of the right chemicals. Otherwise, I could end up flushing all the water out of your system along with it.” Peridot reassured.

Lapis let out a sigh of defeat. “Okay… What do you need me to do?” She asked.

“You will need to come over here after school every day of the week in order for me to run more tests on you. It shouldn't take more than an hour a day, at which point you may return home.” Peridot instructed.

_‘That's two whole weeks I get to spend every day with Peridot…’_

This thought made Lapis feel warm and fuzzy inside, and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

“Okay… If that's what I have to do, then I'll be here every day. Anything I should know for the meanwhile?”

Peridot let out a noise of discomfort. “I know it’s not the news you want to hear right now, but Loveratium poisoning progressively gets worse over time. T-These feelings slowly increase over time, especially if you try to resist them.”

Lapis sighed. “So, I’m gonna be feeling more romantic toward you over time?”

“Yes… I really am sorry, Lapis. I didn't mean for this to happen to you. If there's anything else you need me to do, I'll do it.” Peridot said, giving Lapis a sorry smile.

Something twinged in Lapis upon hearing this. Seeing Peridot help so willingly, giving her such a soft expression, it made her heart melt.

“Peridot… I, uh… T-Thank you. For helping. You’ve already done enough.” Lapis found herself saying.

“Really, Lapis, you shouldn't be thanking. I'm the one who got you into this mess.”

“Still, if I was gonna be stuck feeling like this, I'm kinda glad it was you. It could've been someone worse.”

_‘She's being so nice to me… I never knew she was this nice…’_

For once, a thought entered Lapis’ mind that wasn't laced with love.

_‘Peridot is a nice person. And I didn't realize it.’_

Lapis felt surprised at the statement. She didn't really know Peridot outside of school, and right now she was seeing a side of her she had never seen before. Someone who was willing to help, that cared if someone seemed uncomfortable.

And of course, in her current state, this warmed Lapis’ soul.

“W-Well,” Peridot said, pulling Lapis from her thoughts. “I think you should be all set to head ho-”

Peridot suddenly froze and her eyes went wide

A car could be heard pulling to the driveway, followed by the sound of opening and closing car doors.

“Uh oh,” Peridot said, jumping up from her chair and running to her window. “They came home early? _Why?”_

Lapis slowly approached Peridot, looking over her shoulder and noticing another white, modest car was parked near Lapis’. Then, they heard the front door unlocking, and they both whipped around to face the hallway.

“Peridot, sweety, we’re home! Is someone else there with you? There’s a strange car parked out front.” Called a sweet, caring voice from downstairs.

Peridot quickly raced towards her door and slammed it shut.

“Peridot, we do not slam doors in this house. What are you doing up there?” Came a different voice, slightly higher pitched and ever so slightly more parental.

“N-Nothing, I’m, uh… just doing homework! Yep, super busy with homework right now! So busy you shouldn’t even come up here and d-disturb me!” Peridot said with a worried expression.

“Don’t tumble my rocks, young lady. I know you’re done with homework by now, even if you have extra work. What are you doing inside your room and does it have to do with that car up front?” Said the first voice, getting closer.

_“Oh nononono!_ Lapis, you need to hide somewhere, my parents can’t see you!” Peridot whispered, facing Lapis with her eyes full of fear.

“Why? Don’t want me to meet your parents?” Lapis whispered, noticing that footsteps were rapidly approaching Peridot’s room.

“No, I don’t want them to see yo-”

The doorknob on Peridot’s door rattled before the door slowly opened.

“Peridot, who are you talking t-”  


The person who stepped inside was an older woman, perhaps around her late 20s, early 30s. She was wearing a nice blue suit with a gleaming jewel on her neck. Her hair was light blue, messy, and tied into a ponytail. Light blue, circular glasses laid on her nose, and a pensive expression expressed on her face.

“Oh! Hello there, who might you be?” Asked the woman.

“Um… Hello mam, my name is-”

“BOB! Y-Yeah, her name is Bob!” Said Peridot, quickly interrupting Lapis before she could say her actual name.

Lapis turned to face Peridot with a confused look on her face. She noticed the strained smile and beads of sweat forming on her face before finally figuring out what Peridot meant by the name change. She quickly turned back to face the woman in the doorway.

“Y-Yep, that's me, Bob! It's a pleasure to meet you, miss!” Lapis said with a smile and her hand outstretched.

The woman took Lapis’ hand and gave it a small shake. “Hmm. Well, it is nice to meet you, ‘Bob’, but what are you doing here in Peridot’s room?” She asked.

“Um… She's h-helping me with school work!” Lapis lied.

“Y-Yeah, she's a new friend of mine! We share… uh, History together!” Peridot spoke up, adding on to the story.

“A new friend, huh? How come I've never heard of her before?” The woman asked.

“Because… I just met her yesterday!” Peridot said.

“You came home crying yesterday, and said nothing about this friend.” The woman said, a look of suspicion growing on her face.

“W-W-Well, that's because I didn't know her as well yesterday!” Peridot said, becoming increasingly more fidgety.

Lapis just stood there in awkward silence.

“And you got to know her so well in one day that you invited her over to our house?” The woman interrogated.

“Yep!” Peridot squeaked.

Lapis kept standing there. In silence. Not being awkward at all.

“And why is ‘Bob’ dressed up in such nice looking clothing if you're just helping her with school?” The woman asked, eyeing Lapis.

Peridot froze. She looked like she was finally stumped at an excuse for this one.

And of course, the chemicals in Lapis’ body decided that NOW would be a good time to come into effect.

Lapis opened her mouth before she even realized it. “W-Well, I can't just show up to such a cute, little blonde’s house without putting some effort in, right?”

Lapis’ hand shot up to her mouth, clamping tightly on it. Peridot looked like she was about to faint again. The woman in front of the two was taken aback.

“W-Well, I… Um, that's a… That's a s-surprise. Peridot, uh… y-you didn't tell me that Bob was… THAT kind of friend.” The woman said, blushing from embarrassment.

Peridot quickly recorrected the assumption that her mother just made. “Nonononono! We're just normal friends!” She squeaked.

“Y-Yeah, just friends!” Lapis said, forcing herself to say the words.

“W-Well, you sure have a funny way of showing it!” The woman said, still red.

The trio stood in awkward silence for a few minutes before the woman finally spoke up.

“W-Well, ‘Bob.’ My name is Bell Zircon. I'm Peridot’s adoptive mother. I must say, I wished we had met on a less… uncomfortable situation.” The woman said.

Lapis let out a nervous laugh. “Y-Yeah, you're telling me!”

Bell then turned to face Peridot. “Peridot, Yella is making spaghetti for dinner. You should get washed up and in some nicer clothing. If you want, your friend can join us. I would really like to learn more about her.”

Peridot gave a shaky nod before responding. “Right! Um, C-Can you give me and Bob a moment alone, please?” She said.

Bell gave a nod before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. The blue and blonde pair both let out a sigh of relief.

“I am SO sorry for how she acted. I hope she didn't make you uncomfortable.” Peridot said, forcing her gaze away from Lapis.

“I-It's fine. Your mom's quick to assume things, huh?” Lapis said, trying to calm her blushing face.

“Y-Yeah, but she means well.”

“Why don't you want them to find out who I am?” Lapis asked.

Peridot let out a sigh before meeting Lapis’ gaze. “I… I told them some stuff about you. I didn't mean to make you seem bad, but they didn't take it well. They think you’re some kinda… bully.”

“Huh…” Lapis nodded, starting to understand, before becoming confused again. “Wait, why didn't they recognize me?”

“I'm not the BEST at describing other people. With the few details I’ve given, they probably think ‘Lapis Lazuli’ is a 14-year-old squeaky redhead.” Peridot said, giving a nervous chuckle.

“Oh, okay…” Lapis said, feeling kinda bad. _‘I haven't even met her parents yet, and already I've made a bad impression...’_

Peridot, seeing the discomfort in Lapis’ eyes, quickly changed the subject. “So, here's what we’re going to do. We’re going to go downstairs and tell Bell that you can’t stay for dinner because you have ‘prior arrangements.’”

“You don’t want me to stay?” Lapis said with a slightly hurt tone.

“I-It’s not that I don’t want you to stay! I just don’t think it’s the best idea that my parents talk to you, okay?” Peridot reassured, trying desperately not to offend her friend.

“Oh. Okay.” Lapis said. _‘I wanted to spend more time with her, though...’_

Peridot and Lapis both calmly made their way downstairs and towards the kitchen. When they entered, Lapis noticed there was another person alongside Bell, a blonde haired woman who was roughly the same height as Bell. She was dressed in a yellow t-shirt, loose pants, and had earbuds plugged in her ears, leading down to her pant pocket. Bell had also changed out of her suit and into something similar.

The two women were busy cooking and setting a wooden table by the kitchen, and paid no attention to the pair that had just walked in. It was only when Peridot let out a small cough to get their attention did Bell notice the two. The other woman kept on cooking.

“So, Bob forgot she had stuff she needed to do at her house before tonight, so she can't stay for dinner.” Peridot lied. Lapis nodded afterward to support the lie.

“Oh, well that's a shame. I was hoping to get to know her some more. I'm sorry Peridot, I know you probably would've liked her to join us.” Said Bell.

Lapis nodded and slowly made her way towards the front door. But before she could grab the door handle, another jolt shot through her.

_‘What the heck am I doing? Ditching Peridot to go hide away from her parents? No! I wanna spend time with my favorite nerd!’_

Lapis tried desperately to open the door. She knew the logical thing would be to leave and go home, but her emotions wouldn't let her.

_‘Think about it: I'd be having dinner besides Peridot and her parents. I could finally make a good first impression. I could spend my entire time with her, making her laugh, smile, and blush, and watch as those beautiful green eyes light up…’_

Lapis wanted to give in to those thoughts, it was so tempting to give in to those thoughts, but she knew she had to leave. It was the logical thing to do, that’s what she kept trying to tell herself.

_‘I could even hold her hand under the dinner table if she lets me…’_

Lapis immediately stopped trying to open the door and spun around to face the kitchen.

“A-Actually, now that I think about it, I can stay for dinner!” She said.

Both Peridot and Bell turned around to face Lapis. Bell had a pleased expression, while Peridot had a horrified one.

“Oh. That's wonderful to hear!” Said Bell.

“But, Bob! Don't you have that _thing you need to do?”_ Peridot said through gritted teeth.

“That thing can wait till tomorrow. Besides…” Lapis said, getting closer to the blonde. “I'd drop everything to spend more time with you~”

Lapis watched with you as her comment made Peridot blushed a deep shade. Suddenly, all words of resistance seemed to die on Peridot's mouth. Lapis made her way over to Bell. “Anything I can do to help set up?” She offered.

Bell gave a small smile and shook her head. “Nope, just wash up! There's a bathroom down the hall.”

Lapis nodded and made her way past Peridot to the bathroom. As she passed her, she heard Peridot mutter something under her breath. “How is she so good with her words? Ugh…”

Lapis felt a bit of pride in that statement.

And, unbeknownst to Lapis, it wasn't the chemicals making her feel that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm looking for someone to be a critique partner to help me edit this fanfic! I'm also willing to help out this person with anything they're writing as well! Comment down below if you'd like to help!


	9. Dinner with the folks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I am so so sorry for taking so long to make this chapter. I got all caught up with exams, and then I had to rewrite this entire chapter thrice, and I'm just so sorry for this late publication.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I'll try to have the next chapter out sooner to make up for lost time.

Once Lapis had walked back out of the bathroom, she found the dinner table was already set, and Bell and Peridot had already taken their seats. The other woman was placing spaghetti on 4 different plates in the kitchen.   
  
Lapis took her seat, which happened to be right next to Peridot. Lapis scooted ever so slightly closer to Peridot. Bell didn't notice, but Peridot did. When she turned to face Lapis, she saw her with a look of admiration and romance in her eyes, looking directly into Peridot's.   
  
The small nerd quickly turned around to hide her blushing face.   
  
Finally, the other woman came towards the dining room table and set a plate in front of each seat before taking a seat herself. “I'm terribly sorry I didn't acknowledge you earlier, miss. I get pretty invested in my cooking when I have my music playing. I don't believe we've been properly introduced.” She said.   
  
“It's okay, I understand. My name's Bob.” Lapis said.    
  
"'Bob'... Really? That's an odd name. For me, personally." The woman said, arching an eyebrow.   
  
Peridot clutched her fork tighter. Lapis looked at her out of the corner of her eye and noticed beads of sweat appearing on her forehead.   
  
"W-Well, Bob is like a... a nickname! Yeah, that's what my, um... mom calls me. It just kinda stuck, so I use it everywhere." Lapis lied.   
  
“Oh. Well, my name is Yella Zircon. I'm also Peridot’s mother. I'd say it's nice to finally meet you, but Peridot has never mentioned you before.” The woman said with a slight tone of suspicion.   
  
“Y-Yeah, I just met her yesterday. We talked for a while and found out we have a lot in common. Peridot is such a nice girl. She really is a sweetie~” Lapis responded.   
  
A light blush appeared on Yella’s and Bell's face after Lapis responded. “W-Well, I, uh… it’s… it's good to hear that P-Peridot is behaving well.” Yella said.   
  
“‘Behaving well?’ She's practically an angel.” Lapis said.  _ ‘The most beautiful angel I've ever seen...’ _ _   
_   
Peridot was internally screaming.   
  
Yella shifted in her seat before speaking again. “Haha, i-it seems to me you're pretty familiar w-with Peridot after only one day, 'Bob!'” She said, laughing nervously.   
  
“Well, we've known of each other for a while, but only recently became friends. It's like I'm seeing a whole new side of her~" Lapis said, brushing her hand over Peridot's.   
  
Peridot let out a squeak and almost jumped out of her seat.   
  
"Peridot, sweetie, are you okay? You're looking a little red." Bell asked.   
  
" _ I'M OKAY! _ I-I mean, I'm just a little... Um, thinking about something really hard!" Peridot said, her entire face a blaze of red.   
  
"Hmm. Well, don't pass out!" Yella joked, noticing her daughter's face.   
  
Peridot nodded, and quickly stuffed her face full of pasta in a vain attempt to calm her blush. Lapis giggled a little at seeing this.   
  
"So 'Bob', are you in the robotics club, too?" Asked Bell.   
  
"Nah, I'm not really in any clubs. I’ve been looking at some of them though... Is, um... Is Peridot in the robotics club?" Lapis responded.   
  
"Yes, she is! The smartest person in there, I believe." Responded Yella.   
  
"Well, maybe I might join a club this year after all~" Lapis said, giving Peridot a certain look.   
  
Peridot could feel her heart rising to her throat.    
  
Both parents laughed nervously and picked at their food, trying to distract themselves from the situation at hand.   
  
"Well, I-It's nice to see y-you making friends, Peridot! Even if they a-are, um...  _ unique. _ " Yella stuttered.   
  
Lapis let out a small smile as she ate more of the food in front of her.  _ 'They like me! Peridot's parents like me!'  _ She thought.   
  
The group ate silently for a while, enjoying the food Yella had prepared.   
  
"This is some really good pasta, Miss Zircon!" Lapis complimented.   
  
"Yeah mom, it's really good." Added Peridot.   
  
Yella beamed with pride at the compliments. "Why, thank you! I have been improving my cooking techniques." She boasted.   
  
"So, I actually have a question myself. Are you guys some kinda lawyers?" Lapis asked.   
  
Bell cleared her throat before speaking. "Actually, yes, we are both lawyers. We specialize mainly in criminal law, but I'm a defense attorney, while Yella is mainly prosecution." She said.   
  
"That was quite the lucky guess. How could you tell?" Asked Yella.   
  
"I noticed the fancy clothes Bell was wearing and your guys' way of presenting yourselves is very lawyer-like." Lapis said. _ 'Guess mom was right, I do have keen eyes.' _   
  
"Wow, those are some deduction skills. Thinking about a career in investigation?" Yella asked.   
  
"Nah, I'm more of the creative type. I'm trying to be an artist, actually. I just picked up my intuition skills from my... my mom." Lapis said, lowering her voice at the end.   
  
"Oh. _ An artist. _ " Bell said, with slight disappointment in her voice.   
  
"Well, your mom sounds like an exceptionally skilled person, 'Bob.'"   
  
"Yeah..."    
_   
_ _ 'She was...' _   
  
The group kept on eating in silence. Lapis kept brushing up against Peridot, trying to muster the courage to grab her hand. But she never could, always worried about doing something the nerd wouldn't like.   
  
Eventually, the meal was finished, and the plates were taken away from the table. Lapis offered to help with the dishes, but Yella said no, insisting that she was their guest.   
  
Lapis pulled out to check her phone, and noticed it was getting late. The sky outside was starting to darken too.   
  
_ 'Turquoise is gonna start worrying if I don't head back soon.' _ _   
_   
A pout soon appeared on Lapis' face.   
_   
_ _ 'But I wanted to spend time with Peri...' _   
  
Despite her feelings telling her every which way otherwise, Lapis reluctantly made her way towards Peridot.   
  
"H-Hey, Peri. I gotta go. I really, really,  _ reeaally _ would love to spend more time with you, but my mom's gonna be pissed if I don't get back soon." Lapis whispered to Peridot.   
  
"Oh, that's okay! If you need to leave, please do." Peridot said, giving a soft smile that warmed Lapis' heart.   
  
Lapis made her way towards the Zircons. "Hey, I gotta get going, my mom's expecting me home soon. I really enjoyed talking with you guys!" She said, holding out her hand.   
  
Bell nodded and shook Lapis' hand. "I enjoyed speaking with you too! Even if you were extremely...  _ amiable _ with Peridot, I'm glad to hear she has a new friend, and a nice one at that!"   
  
Yella also shook hands before speaking. "Yes, it was very nice to meet you 'Bob.' I hope we get another chance to speak again."   
  
Lapis chuckled. "I'm sure we will. Good night, you two!" She said, making her way towards the door. Before she left, however, she quickly made her way towards Peridot and gave her a tight hug. The nerd went red and silent as Lapis snuggled into her cheek a little.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Peri~" Lapis said, caught up in the moment of hugging the Blonde.   
  
"Y-Yeah, just please make you remember." Peridot said softly.   
  
_ 'She's so smol and huggable!' _   
  
Lapis was so lost in the moment, she didn't think about the next sentence that came out of her mouth. "Peridot, I wouldn't miss a moment to spend time with you, or my name isn't Lapis Lazuli." She said with a smile.   
  
Both teens realized what Lapis said a moment later, going wide-eyed and immediately shut both of their mouths. The silence was terrifying.   
  
"Oh no..." Peridot eventually whispered.   
  
"Do you think they heard me?" Lapis whispered back.   
  
"What. Did you.  _ Just say?" _ Said Yella, no longer carrying the friendliness she had a moment ago in her voice. She slowly stepped away from the sink and turned to face the duo. Bell also slowly came out of the dining room and stood next to Yella.   
  
"U-Uh, you know I should really be going now, hehe!" Lapis said, chuckling nervously.    
  
"Y-Yeah, Bob has a ton of s-school work to do!" Peridot said as she ushered Lapis towards the door.   
  
"Oh nonono, don't lie to me now young lady. I've been playing along with this 'Bob' thing all night because she seemed like a nice woman. But to hear  _ THAT _ name come from her mouth changes things!" Said Yella looking sternly at Peridot.   
  
The blue and blonde pair both stood paralyzed before the adults' scrutinization.   
  
"So, you're Lapis Lazuli?" Bell asked.   
  
"U-Uh... yes?" Lapis hesitated.   
  
"Then we need to talk, miss. You have certain actions you need to answer for." Said Bell, glaring at Lapis   
  
Lapis gulped and slowly stepped away from the door. "N-Now, I know how this looks, bu-"   
  
"How this looks?  _ How this looks?!? _ It looks to me like the person who bullies my daughter snuck into our house, ate our food, and flirted with her, of all things, the entire time she was here, making her extremely uncomfortable!!!" Yella yelled, gritting her teeth.   
  
"Mom, stop! She isn't a bully, I told you this!" Peridot exclaimed, trying to stop the incoming confrontation.   
  
"Not a bully? Peridot, she uses you in order to pass her classes, manipulates you, ignores you, threatens you, and even lies to you! She's been lying this entire night!" Bell shot back.   
_   
_ _ 'U-Uses her? Threatens her? I don't do that!' _ _   
_ _   
_ _ '... Do I?' _   
  
"Why are you in our house?" Yella confronted.   
  
"P-Peridot was helping me. I need help with something, uh... Chemistry related." Lapis said, nervously.   
_   
_ _ 'Yeah sure, she does a lot of homework for me, but it's a friendly agreement. It's not like I forced her to help me... right?' _ _   
_   
Lapis could feel her heart dropping and her knees going weak.   
  
"Helping you? Or were you just taking it like all the other times you take from her?" Bell accused.   
  
"Mom!" Peridot shouted with an offended tone.   
  
"No, Peridot. This has gone on far enough. You came home crying yesterday because of her!" Bell said.   
  
_ 'C-Crying? That's right... Bell said she came home crying before...' _ _   
_   
"Why did you act amiable towards us? You've been lying this entire night, I assume. Why?" Asked Yella.   
  
"I-I just... wanted to make a good impression." Lapis pleaded.   
  
"A good impression? You bully our daughter, I think formalities have gone out the window by now!" The Blonde lawyer shouted.    
  
"I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"   
  
_ "Didn't mean to?!? Alright, that's it!" _ _   
_   
Yella quickly rushed towards Lapis as she held her hands up in defeat and fear. Yella pressed a finger up for the teen's chest before speaking.   
  
"Listen here, you ruffian. Our daughter is a sweet, sweet child with a capacity to help others, but people like you take advantage of that capacity and give nothing in return. I don't care if you 'didn't mean it', you still do it. No more. You are to  _ apologize _ to Peridot,  _ leave _ our daughter alone, and never come back to our house. Have I made myself clear?" Yella shouted.   
  
_ 'Oh my God... They're right. They have to be right, look at how angry they are.' _   
  
"Well? Are we clear?" Yella said, hands placed on her hips.   
  
_ 'I have been using her. She's been doing all my work, handling all the projects. I... I've been horrible to her... I don't deserve to be around her. I've been a horrible person to her.' _ _   
_   
"...Y-Yes, Miss Zircon." Lapis said weakly. She turned around and once again made her way to the door.   
  
Peridot stood in stunned silence at what just happened.   
  
As she made her way out, Lapis turned to face Peridot. "I'm sorry about the way I treated you. I shouldn't be around you anymore." Lapis apologized, her head hanging low.   
  
"L-Lapis..."   
  
"Thank you for the meal. I'll see myself out." Said the bluenette, opening the door and walking outside.   
  
As the door shut behind her, Lapis kept on walking towards her car, holding her arm with her other hand, and with guilt clawing at her heart.   
  
_ 'I've always used her, haven't I... Even if I didn't mean to, I did. This partnership wasn't a partnership, it was just me being an asshole while Peridot did all the work. Adorable, sweet, Peridot. I shouldn't even get near her tomorrow. She must've been doing all of this because she was scared of me or something like that. I am horri-' _ _   
_   
"Lapis!" Called out a nasally voice from behind.   
  
Lapis slowly turned around to see Peridot had come out of the house and was running towards her. Bell and Yella were yelling from the doorway, but Peridot kept ignoring them and made her way to Lapis.   
  
"P-Peridot, what're you doing out? You should go back inside." Lapis said, trying to hide the pain in her face.   
  
"No, Lapis... I came to talk to you." Peridot responded   
  
"No, no you shouldn't. I w-was horrible to you, and I didn't realize it. I n-need to go..."   
  
Lapis tried to turn around and walk back to her car, but Peridot quickly reached and grabbed her hand. Lapis gasped, her entire body froze up.  _ 'S-She's holding my hand… She’s holding MY hand...'  _ She thought as a light blush soon appeared.   
  
"Please... turn around..."   
  
Even under the pressure of guilt, her emotions still got the better of her, and she turned around.   
  
"Lapis, just listen to me... please?" Peridot pleaded.   
  
Lapis couldn't stand the plea in Peridot's voice or the puppy dog eyes she was giving her, so she gave in. "Y-Yeah?"   
  
"Lapis, don't listen to my parents, please. They... They have a skewed interpretation of our friendship. You shouldn't take anything they said to heart."   
  
"But they were right, Peridot. I have been using you. I basically doubled the work you do in school, and I've done nothing for you. I really am a bully..."    
  
Peridot quickly grabbed Lapis' other hand and brought them both to her chest, forcing Lapis to look Peridot in the eyes.   
  
"Lapis, never once have I ever thought of you as a bully. Yes, I do have a lot more work on my plate in this... partnership, but you help me too! You protect me from clods who actually want to hurt me! And sure, you are a bit apathetic, but that's just who you are! I wouldn't want you to change who you are just for me!"   
  
"B-But... I made you cry..."   
  
"So we got into a little disagreement, that's natural! Lapis, I know you didn't mean to make me cry, and besides, we fixed it, patched things up! I don't blame you for any of that!"   
  
_ 'She... She forgave me... My adorable, sweet nerd forgave me even though I was horrible to her... She's so nice...' _   
  
"How... How do you know I won't do that again..."    
  
"Because I know, if you don't want it to happen, you won't let it happen. I see good qualities in you, Lapis. All you have to do is choose to bring those out! You may be, um... distant at times, but that doesn't mean you aren't also a good person!"   
  
Lapis felt her entire form shaking, and she clutched tighter on Peridot's hands as she took in a shaky breath. The Zircons had both gone silent, watching the scene before them unfold.   
  
"Do you really... mean all that?" She asked.   
  
"Of course... Of course, I mean all that. I consider you a friend too, Lapis." Peridot said.   
  
Lapis couldn't stop herself. She practically fell into Peridot as she wrapped her arms around the small blonde. This wasn't like the hug before.   
  
This gesture meant forgiveness.    
  
"I'm sorry. I promise I'll try to treat you better." Lapis said. And this promise she meant. It wasn't one made from chemicals or in a love haze.    
  
No, this promise came from the bottom of her heart. This promise carried weight.    
  
Peridot hugged Lapis even tighter than Lapis did and breathed a sigh of relief into her shoulder.    
  
They didn't move from that hug for a while. And the Zircons made no move to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays! I hope you all have a joyous December! 
> 
> -TheBean


	10. Back to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, Happy New Year! I hope you all have an amazing 2019!
> 
> Second off, and I've been wanting to say this for a while, I am so thankful and glad for every comment, kudos, and view on this story! I'm always so happy to see the comments, ideas, and jokes you guys leave, and I hope you all enjoy this story as it progresses.
> 
> You guys are the best!

  
Lapis drove home in complete silence. She didn't turn on the radio, didn't speak to herself, didn't even think about anything other than making it home. She just wanted to get home.   
  
As she pulled into her driveway and killed the ignition, Lapis sat in complete silence, not ready to move. She was still trying to calm her firing nerves.   
  
_'She was so nice to me. Even though I was awful, she was ready to forgive me. Was she always this nice? I mean, she is the perfect angel, but...'_   
  
The thought had dug itself into Lapis' mind. It lit a pleasant feeling of sorts in her chest, the kind that made Lapis jittery for... a reason she couldn't place. She knew that she was feeling 'different' towards Peridot because of the chemicals, but this feeling felt truly different.   
  
_'It feels... real. This feels real.'_ Lapis thought.   
  
Realizing that she couldn't stay in her car all night, Lapis got out of her car and made her way to the front door. She unlocked it and slowly stepped inside.   
  
She found her mother still passed out on the couch, although the TV was turned on and tuned to the news channel. _'Guess she woke up for a few minutes...'_ Lapis thought as she reached over to the coffee table to grab the remote.   
  
**"In other news, a high school student chemist went missing from Surf Cit-"** **  
**   
**_*Click*_ **   
  
"More of the same..." Lapis said disappointed, before putting down the controller and gently shaking her mom awake.   
  
"Mom, wake up. I'm pretty sure your bed is comfier than the couch." Lapis said softly.   
  
"Ngh..." Turquoise groaned before her eyes fluttered awake. "Okay, Okay. I'm moving..."   
  
Turquoise slowly got up and made her way to her room. Lapis followed suit.   
  
"Goodnight, honey..." Turquoise said before shutting her door.   
  
"Night, mom." Lapis replied, doing the same.   
  
The bluenette walked over to her bed and flopped down on top of it. Kicking off her shoes, Lapis made herself comfortable on the bed before taking out her phone to check her email.   
  
"C'mon, please let there be a reply..." Lapis said silently.   
_  
**\- NO NEW EMAILS-** _   
  
Lapis let out a sigh of disappointment. _'Guess I'll be dipping into savings again this Friday. I should really tell Mom that I don't ACTUALLY have a job._ _  
_ _  
_ _'But, then she wouldn't let me help with rent. And she needs the help...'_ She thought as she closed the app.   
  
Lapis was about to plug her phone in when a notification made it buzz. Lapis quickly swiped and tapped to see what the alert was.   
  
**_Nerd Alert: Hey, did you make it home safely?_ **   
  
Lapis felt her face heat up slightly and her heart beat a little faster. _'Oh my stars, she cared enough to make sure I got home okay, that's so cute!'_   
  
Lapis quickly typed out a response.   
  
**_LL: Yeah, I'm okay. Better now that I'm talking with you~_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_LL: Are you okay with your parents and all?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Nerd Alert: Things are... weird. They're still convinced you're bad for me, but they were very confused after tonight._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_LL: Hey... I'm sorry again. For everything._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Nerd Alert: Lapis, there is no need to apologize. You already promised you were going to change, and I believe you wholeheartedly._ **   
  
_'She trusts me. She really does...'_   
  
**_LL: Okay. I promise I'll make it up to you, though._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Nerd Alert: There's no need, Lapis._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_LL: But I want to..._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Nerd Alert: I insist._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_LL: Mmmm... Nope, I'm gonna make it up to you anyways. Goodnight, Peri~_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Nerd Alert: ..._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Nerd Alert: Goodnight, Lapis._ **   
  
Lapis could almost feel the nerd blushing from the other side.   
  
With a smirk, she opened up her contacts and clicked on Peridot's. _'Nerd Alert is kinda... aggressive. How about...'_ _  
_ _  
_ **_CONTACT CHANGED: Favorite Nerd_ **   
  
With a smile, Lapis slowly let sleep take her

~♡~

Lapis strode calmly into the school the next day, determined to find her 'favorite nerd.' After walking a little bit, she found Peridot opening her locker up and swapping out books and binders.  
  
"Hiya, Peri!" Lapis said, tapping Peridot's shoulder.   
  
Peridot jumped a little before turning around. "Oh, hello Lazuli! You surprised me a little! I actually needed to talk to you this morning" She responded with a slight smile.   
  
"You wanted to talk to me? Awww, Peri!"  
Lapis said as a goofy little grin overtook her face.  
  
A small amount of red appeared on Peridot's face before she shut her locker. "W-Well, yes it is q-quite important."  
  
"Well, c'mon then, you can tell me while we walk to class together." Lapis suggested. Peridot nodded and walked alongside the other.   
  
"So... I need to talk to you about our meet-up after school." Peridot said.  
  
Lapis' smile faltered a little. “Oh. You wanted... to talk about that."  
  
"Yes, the arrangement of our meet-up location has changed." Peridot said.   
  
"Yeah, I doubt your parents would want me back after last night." Lapis replied.   
  
"Well, yes that is the case. However, I have talked to Ms. Fluoride this morning and she agreed to let us use her chemistry lab after school for an 'extracurricular project.'"  
  
Lapis felt both happy and disheartened. _'So... we're still on track to cure me. Great.'_ She thought.   
  
She knew it was the chemicals making her feel disappointed, but still... it didn't take away any less of the lurch in her chest.   
  
“C-Cool... So, we're meeting up in the Chemistry Lab after school?"  
  
"Yep! Still for just an hour, though. So, don't worry about that." Peridot responded.  
  
"Oh... okay." Lapis said with an air of disappointment.   
  
_'It... doesn't have to be JUST an hour, right?'_  
  
Both the teens failed to notice the stares and looks of confusion they got from other students.  
  
The pair eventually made their way into Ms. Opal's class and took their respective seats. Lapis propped her head up with her hand while Peridot sat upright and ready to learn.  
  
Bismuth, Amethyst, and the rest of the class filed in, and the school bell rang, starting the school day.  
  
The first two periods were, in fact, quite boring. Aside from the comments from Bismuth and Pearl (Both were glad to hear there was a cure) and the occasional glance from other students, nothing exciting happened.  
  
It was in 3rd period where things started happening.  
  
Lapis walked into the class and immediately walked over towards Peridot, sitting down and scooting over much closer. The nerd glanced at Lapis for a moment, but let it happen as she pulled out her art supplies.  
  
The bell rang and Ms. Sardonyx started talking about the project again, suggesting that the students 'really get passionate with this,' but Lapis wasn't listening. Because, halfway through the art teacher's speech, She noticed how distressed Peridot looked.  
  
The Blonde's face seemed to display a mix of slight fear and confusion, and she was tapping her pencil very rapidly.   
  
"Peri, what's wrong? You look worried." Lapis asked, wondering what was causing her precious angel discomfort and how to destroy it.  
  
"O-Oh, it's nothing, just... having some trouble." Peridot said.  
  
"Trouble with what? Can I help?" Lapis offered.   
  
"No, it's fine. You shouldn't have to worr-"  
  
"Peridot, anything that makes you uncomfortable makes me worry. So, can you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"I'll... tell you later. Okay?"  
  
"Are you sure? Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"...Okay. But you HAVE to tell me."  
  
The rest of the class period was spent brainstorming ideas for what the pair was actually gonna draw. They didn't actually decide on an idea, what with Lapis always agreeing with Peridot no matter what ( _'She's too cute to say no to!'_ ) and Peridot always coming up with another idea, but they had fun making jokes the entire period.   
  
_'Who knew Peridot actually had an amazing sense of humor?'_ Lapis thought, wiping some tears of laughter from her eyes. _'Well, she is amazing at everything, but still!'_   
  
Eventually, the bell rang and the duo went their separate ways. The rest of the school day was much like the first two periods; nothing interesting happened.   
  
Even Chemistry lacked any important events. Ms. Fluoride was concerned for Lapis' safety at first, but after the bluenette told her she was fine, she went back to teaching.  
  
Eventually, the school day ended, and the Chemistry class exited the school building. The only people who were left were Lapis, Peridot, and the teacher.  
  
"Alright, I have to go to a quick teacher conference in another building. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to come and find me." Said Ms. Fluoride as she packed up her things.  
  
"Don't worry, Ms. Fluoride, Peridot is the smartest person I know, she'll have everything under control." Lapis said, eyeing Peridot.  
  
The nerd cracked a small smile at the compliment.  
  
"Alright then, good luck on your project!" Said the teacher before leaving the classroom.  
  
"Ahem, right then. Let's get started." Peridot said, walking over to one of the work stations and taking out bottles of chemicals, a science machine Lapis couldn't identify, and a small laptop from her backpack. Lapis nodded and sat down next to the blonde.  
  
Peridot proceeded to run countless tests and analysis on Lapis, making sure to be precise on every single calculation. Lapis sat through all of them, no matter how boring and uncomfortable. It wasn't really because she wanted to be cured, it was more because Peridot made the most adorable faces when she concentrated, and Lapis wanted to see more of them.  
  
After about an hour, they finally stopped. "Alright, that's all I can do from here. I think you're free to go." Peridot said, finishing up the last of her tests  
  
"So, now what?" Lapis asked.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna head home and analyze these results, and you can go and... relax or do whatever you like to do after school." Peridot explained as she packed up the supplies she had out.  
  
"Oh. Go home..."  
  
_'Come on, just say you wanna spend time with her!'_  
  
"You... You don't have to... go home right NOW, do you?" Lapis hesitantly asked.  
  
"Well... no, not really. I told my parents I would be busy with an after-school project, so they expect me to be out for a few hours. Why?"  
  
"W-Well, I... I just thought..."  
  
_'Spit it out! She won't reject you!'_  
  
"...W-We could hang out... a little bit. Right now." Lapis stuttered.   
  
Peridot froze in the middle of packing.   
  
"Hang... out?"  
  
"Y-Yeah, you know, talk with each other and stuff. Get to know each other better."  
  
Peridot looked at Lapis with an emotion she couldn't place, causing the bluenette to panic.  
  
"O-Or I could j-just go home if you d-don't wanna!" Lapis stuttered, trying to retract her offer. "I-It was a dumb idea, forget I said anything!"  
  
"Nonono, it's fine! I... I wanna talk with you, too..." Peridot quickly responded. The nerd placed her backpack down and quickly pulled the stool she sat on closer to Lapis so that the two were facing each other.   
  
"Soooo... What do you wanna talk about?" Peridot asked.  
  
"Oh. Well, I kinda wanna get to know you more, but I wanted to ask about 3rd period first. It seemed like something was bothering you..."  
  
"O-Oh, that..."  
  
Peridot let out a sigh before speaking again.   
  
"It's just... I'm doing pretty bad in art class, and I have a lot of trouble with drawing. I'm really worried that I might fail the project we're working on." Peridot said, looking sad.  
  
"Wait, you're having trouble with drawing?" Lapis asked.  
  
"It's one of the few subjects I can't comprehend. No one in the class has offered to help me, and Ms. Sardonyx tried to teach me privately but I never caught on. I'm pretty much a lost cause at this point." The Blonde responded, looking down at the floor  
  
"Oh..."  
  
_'She struggles with art? I didn't think she struggled with anything...'_ _  
__  
__'Wait a minute, 'lost cause?' I'll be damned if I let her call herself a lost cause!'_  
  
"If you're having trouble, Then... Then, you need some help!"  
  
Peridot's head immediately shot up from the floor. "H-Help? I already told you I asked for help..."  
  
"Yeah, but you haven't gotten help from Me! Here, let me give you a quick lesson!" Lapis said enthusiastically.  
  
"What? Oh, that's really unneces-"  
  
Lapis pressed a finger to Peridot's lips, quieting her. "I thought I told you I'd pay you back somehow. Consider this a start."  
  
Lapis pulled her chair even closer and leaned up against Peridot, causing the nerd to go slightly red. The bluenette pulled out a sheet of paper from her own backpack and placed it on the counter in front of her.  
  
"Okay, cutie, let's start with the basics real quick, okay?" Lapis said, grabbing a pencil from her backpack's side pocket.  
  
Peridot blushed harder at the 'cutie' comment. "O-O-Okay, but you really don't have t-"  
  
"Well, I am because you are too adorable and cute to be left struggling in a class I can obviously help you with."  
  
Peridot's protests died down with that statement.  
  
And so, for almost an entire hour, Lapis and Peridot worked together on basic drawing techniques and a little bit of perspective drawing. The bluenette had an... odd way of teaching consisting of rewards of praises and nicknames every time Peridot got a topic right or understood an idea.  
  
Suffice to say, Peridot was oddly enthusiastic about learning after figuring out this teaching method  
  
The pair also talked about their own lives while teaching. Lapis learned Peridot wanted to be an engineer and what Camp Pining Hearts was (The little nerd rant Peridot went on brought a warm smile to Lapis' face), and Peridot learned about Lapis' own aspirations and likings, like swimming and her desire for an art job.  
  
Lapis was just about to get into another lesson when Peridot's phone buzzed with a notification. The nerd's expression of joy soon faltered as she read the message. "Oh... My parents are gonna be home soon, and they want me home when they get there. I think I gotta get going." Peridot said with slight disappointment.  
  
"Oh... Well, let me help you pack up." Lapis responded, a little disappointed herself that her time with her nerd had come to an end.  
  
The two put away the remaining science/art stuff and put the stools back in place.  
  
"H-Hey, Lapis?" Peridot said as she zipped up her backpack.  
  
"What's up, Peri?"  
  
"I just wanted to say... thank you. For helping me with art. You didn't have to, but you did. And I appreciate that immensely. I also really enjoyed our 'talk' together." Peridot said with a shy little smile.  
  
Lapis felt her heart beat harder at the heartfelt statement. "Aww, I enjoyed our talk too, Peri! And I will always be willing to help you with any art stuff you have trouble with!" She said cheerfully as she pulled the Blonde in for a hug.  
  
_'I'd talk with her all day if I could...'_  
  
Peridot blushed even harder as Lapis hugged her. "D-Do you... Do you think we could do this again t-tomorrow? Only if you want, of course."  
  
Lapis pulled back from the hug to look Peridot in the eyes with an expression of caring and admiration.  
  
"I'd love to~" She whispered.  
  
Peridot could feel the heat on her cheeks reach embarrassingly high levels.  
  
Lapis and Peridot left the classroom that day feeling especially good about themselves.  
  
_'I'm not gonna waste a second of my time with her!'_ Lapis thought as she walked towards her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready, next chapter Lapis and Peridot go to a party!
> 
> Also, feels. Those are there too.


	11. Party of promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck yeah, extra long chapter, bois!
> 
> Disclaimer: I've never actually been to a party before, so... we'll see how this goes!

Lapis laid on her bed on Saturday afternoon, thinking about the past few days. _'Hanging out with Peridot has been nothing short of... amazing.'_ She thought with a smile on her face.

After their 'hang-out' on Wednesday, Lapis and Peridot grew closer and closer as they talked. Lapis cherished every moment she had with her as if it were the last. The two laughed and joked with each other after school, or talked about whatever was bothering them.

Lapis had continued helping Peridot with her art lessons, and she could tell the nerd was improving, albeit at a slow and steady pace.

_'It still sucks that this might not last much longer...'_ Lapis thought as the smile turned to a slight frown. She desperately wanted to tell Peridot to stop working on the cure, but she knew that it was for the best.

_'I wonder if Peridot's doing anything today. Maybe we can hang out today, too!'_

Lapis thought about things she could do with her adorable friend today, when she heard a notification pop up on her phone. She reached over to the dresser where her phone was charging and grabbed it.

_**Rainbows: hey, u going to the party at Ame's tonight?** _

_'A party? Oh right, Amethyst did say something about a party yesterday.'_

The fact didn't fully register in Lapis yet, but when it did she immediately sat up. _'Wait a minute, a party? Like, an actual party! I haven't been to a party in ages! I have to go to this!'_

But, before she could type back a response, a thought worked its way into Lapis' mind.

_'But I wanted to spend time with Peri today, too...'_

The cogs in Lapis' head began turning. She really wanted to go to that party, but she also wanted to spend time with Peridot today. She felt like it had to be one or the other.

She was trying to decide between the two, when a lightbulb went off in her head.

_'I can bring Peridot to the party! That way, I can hang out with her and go to the party! It's a win-win!'_ She thought as her wide smile appeared yet again.

Lapis quickly typed a response.

**_LL: Yeah, I'm coming. What time?_ **

**_Rainbows: 8pm. Know where?_ **

**_LL: Yeah, I've been to one of her parties before._ **

**_Rainbows: Cool, see you there._ **

Lapis switched to Peridot's contact after that. She felt a little giddy inviting Peridot. _'This is gonna be great!'_ She thought.

_**LL: Hey, Cutie~you doing anything today?** _

_**Favorite Nerd: I was planning on studying for a history test on Monday. Why?** _

_**LL: Well, I was wondering...** _

_**LL: If you wanted to go to a party at Amethyst's place? With me? Tonight?** _

The next message didn't come for a few more minutes, making Lapis worry a little bit.

**Favorite Nerd: A party? Lapis, I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not really the party type.**

**Favorite Nerd: Besides, what would I even do there? I can't dance, I'm not social, and I don't drink. I'd be the odd one out.**

**LL: Well, we could hang out together. And I could teach you how to dance. We could do other things together, too. You know, friend stuff.**

It hurt a part of Lapis to still call her a friend. That part desperately wanted her to be more than that.

_**LL: I just...** _

_**LL: I wanna spend more time with you.** _

_**Favorite Nerd: ...** _

_**Favorite Nerd: Lapis, I'd like to spend more time with you, but... I just think it would be better if we did something else together. Like, if we just met somewhere and talked.** _

_**LL: But, we always talk and hang out at school. I just thought it would be nice to do something different with you.** _

_**LL: But, if you don't wanna go, that's fine. I don't wanna make you do something you don't wanna do...** _

Lapis felt herself grow a little sad at typing that message. She really was excited to go to a party again. _'Peridot comes first, though.'_ She thought to herself.

She was ready to send Bismuth a message telling her the bad news when Peridot sent another message.

_**Favorite Nerd: ...I wanna go to the party with you.** _

Lapis could feel her entire face light up in a smile. But then, another thought popped into her head.

**_LL: Wait, are your parents gonna be okay with you going? I don't wanna get you into any trouble._ **

**_Favorite Nerd: ...My parents have to work late tonight. They don't have to know._ **

**_LL: Oooo, sneaking out? How rebellious~_ **

**_LL: The party's at 8. I can pick you up, if you want._ **

**_Favorite Nerd: If it's not too much trouble._ **

**_LL: Nothing's too much trouble for you, Peri~_ **

**_LL: I'll pick you up at 7:30._ **

After she sent that message, Lapis checked the time to see when she had to start getting ready. _'Crap, it's already 5:30. I better get ready now if I wanna pick up Peridot.'_ She thought as she got up from the bed.

~♡~

One shower and an outfit change later, Lapis was checking to make sure she had her phone and her car keys. _'Should I put makeup on again? It would probably impress Peridot...'_

_'I mean, it is kinda uncomfortable to put it on. I'm sure she won't notice.'_

Lapis ignored the feeling from her heart after deciding on make-up.

Lapis decided on a familiar outfit. A blue t-shirt, black hoodie, ripped jeans, and blue converse. Her classic party style.

Lapis exited her room and made her way towards the front door. "I'm heading to a party, I'll be back by midnight." She said to her mom, who was sitting on the couch with a glass in her hand while watching TV.

"Stay safe, honey." Turquoise said, before taking a drink from her glass.

Lapis nodded and left out of the door, making her way to her car. She got in, pulled out the driveway, and made her way towards Peridot's house.

When she got closer to her destination, she felt a tiny bit of fear that maybe Peridot's parents came home early, but that quickly dissipated when she saw the driveway empty. _'Thank god, I am not ready for whatever conversation THAT would have spawned.'_

Lapis pulled into the driveway, killed the ignition, and then checked the time. _'7:25. A bit early'_

The bluenette got out of the car, walked up to the lavish-looking house, and knocked on the door. She heard a small 'I'll be right there!' from the upstairs window, causing her to crack a small smile.

The front door unlocked and swung open.

"Hey, ready to... to..."

Lapis was at a lost for words. The small blonde changed something very important about her appearence.

No, it wasn't her clothing. Peridot was wearing her usual flannel, cargo pants, and sneaker combo, although Lapis did like the way she looked in the outfit, it wasn't what she was focused on. It was her glasses.

They were gone.

Peridot had forgone her round glasses and, presumably, put contacts in instead. Her emerald eyes, now unrestricted by the acessorry, shined brightly and turned her entire demeanor into a completely different one.

"I, uh... Puah..." Lapis sputtered, her face blazing red colors.

_'I've never seen her without her glasses. Oh my stars, her eyes are even more beautiful without them.'_

_'OhGodDon'tfaintDon'tfaintDon'tfaintDon'tfaint...'_

"I take it I look acceptable?" Peridot said, a little pink in the face as Lapis gawked at her.

"A-Acceptable?" Lapis responded, finally snapping out of her stupor. "Peridot, you look like a goddamn angel! I-I, You... You look so beautiful without your glasses!" Lapis exclaimed, the compliments flowing smoothly from her mouth.

Peridot went from pink to red in an instant. "O-oh! W-Well, thank you. I just t-thought I would l-look less nerdy if I left the g-glasses behind." She stuttered.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I love your nerdy look too, but this is just... wow!"

Peridot felt a small giggle escape her mouth. "W-Well, should we get going?" She asked.

"O-Oh, yeah, the party! Um, sure let's go!" Lapis said, leading Peridot to her car.

After opening the door for her blonde beauty, Lapis hopped in and started the drive to the party.

The bluenette tried to keep her eyes on the road, but every time they came to a stop sign or a light, Lapis couldn't stop herself from taking peaks at the adorable nerd beside her.

The adorable nerd was almost too much for Lapis, but she forced herself to pay attention on the road.

Lapis ignored the need to sneak another glance at Peridot.

Eventually, the pair finally made it to Amethyst's house, a modest little thing that was now home to a raging party

The place was already alive with music, cheering, and laughter, and the windows glowed with purple lights. There were a couple of cars pulled into the driveway and on the street.

Lapis pulled up next to a red car and parked hers. She and Peridot got out and made their way to the front door. Lapis was about to knock and make their presence known, when she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that Peridot was shaking a little.

"Hey, you okay?" Lapis asked, showing concern. "You look really nervous."

"I-I'm fine. I've just... never been to a party before. I guess you could say I am kinda nervous." Peridot said, chuckling at the end.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be great. And it'll be even greater because you'll be there~" Lapis said with a slight smirk.

"O-Okay..."

Lapis knocked on the door then waited. After a minute, the door swung open, letting a wave of noise hit the pair.

"Wow, P-dog, you came! Good to see ya dude!" Said Amethyst, greeting the nerd with a big smile. "And you came with... Lapis. Oh."

"Y-Yeah, she convinced me to come. Said it would be fun." Peridot replied, a little uncomfortable with the loud noise.

"Well don't let me keep you guys waiting! Come in, Come in!" The purple-haired girl gestured, letting the two teens inside.

The interior of the house was ablaze with activity. Music played over speakers placed around, people danced and talked with each other, and purple lights hung from the ceiling.

Peridot looked out of place with the groups of teens dancing. Lapis looked like she fit right in.

"Snacks and drinks are in the kitchen, you guys!" Amethyst shouted over the noise. "Ah, speaking of drinks, I'll be right back!" She squeezed her way through the groups to some door in the back of the house, disappearing from sight.

"This is kinda loud." Peridot said, rubbing her elbow with her hand.

"Yeah, but you get used to it. C'mon, let's go see if we can find my frie-"

"Hey, Blue! You made it!" Bismuth exclaimed, appearing from a group of people.

"Oh, heya Bis." Lapis greeted.

Once Bismuth got close, she finally noticed the small nerd. "Oh, Tiny! I didn't think you'd be one to come."

Peridot grimaced a little at the nickname. "My name's not Tiny, it's Peridot, and yes, I don't usually come to these kinds of events, but Lapis said it would be fun."

"Well, cool to see you here. Oh, Lapis, you gotta come with me! Pearl made this amazing mix of... well, it's something special, and you gotta come try some of it!" Bismuth said, already dragging Lapis away from the Blonde towards the kitchen.

"Hang, wait! Bis, give me sec! Peri, I'll be right back!" Lapis exclaimed, trying to struggle against her friend.

"Lapis, wait!" Peridot exclaimed, worried at being left alone. She tried to follow the two, but she couldn't get passed a dense group of people. "Curse my small stature and weakness..." She mumbled under her breath.

Peridot looked around, and found a small couch in the corner, occupied only by two people. _'She did say she would be back. I'll just wait over there for her.'_ She thought, as she made her way over to the couch.

Meanwhile, Lapis was finally released from Bismuth's grip, ending up in the kitchen. "Oh, hello there, Lapis! It's good to see you at another party." Greeted Pearl from behind the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Pearl. Look, guys, I gotta get back to Peri. I wanna hang out with her right now. I'll see you guys lat-"

"Aww, Blue, you see her everyday in class! Plus, you guys are on the same art team, so you already hang out! Can't you just hang out with your other friends, too?" Bismuth pleaded.

Lapis went to respond, but stopped herself. _'I mean, they KINDA have a point. I still wanna hang out with Peridot, though...'_

"Okay, but I'm having ONE drink, talk a little, and then I'm going straight back to Peridot. Okay?"

"Well, we'll take what we can get. Alrighty, Pearl, make her one of those drinks you made me. Actually, make me one, too!" Bismuth said, tapping the kitchen counter.

"One 'Bad Pearl' special, coming up!" Pearl said, quickly grabbing a bunch of bottles and mixing them together.

The result was a light blue liquid in a red solo cup, placed directly into Lapis' hand.

Lapis eyed the contents before taking a swig. _'Remember, just one drink and then go ba-'_

Lapis' eyes widened as the taste finally reached her.

"Oh. My. God. This is fucking delicious!" Lapis exclaimed, before downing the whole cup.

"Right? I don't know how she did it, but it's amazing!" Bismuth replied, finishing off her own drink.

Lapis stared at the red solo cup in her hand, wondering what to do next.

_'Weeelll, one more drink wouldn't hurt. Then I go back to Peri.'_

"Make me another, Pearl!" Lapis said, slamming the cup on the counter.

"Haha, that's the spirit!" Bismuth exclaimed. "Make me another, too!"

Pearl rolled her eyes with a smile, but obliged.

One more turned to two, turned to five, turned to drunk.

Lapis ignored the build-up of emotions in the back of her head.

~♡~

Peridot sat on the couch, awkwardly fiddling with her flannel. It had been 15 minutes since Lapis left with her friend, and she was beginning to wonder if she was coming back.

"Hey, there you are, P-Dog! I was looking for ya!" Amethyst said, moving through people to get to the couch.

"Hello, Amethyst." Peridot greeted blankly.

"Hey, where's Lapis? Did she ditch ya?" The purple haired girl asked.

"No, one of her friends dragged her away, and I haven't seen her since."

"Yeesh, sorry man. But, hey, look at the bright side! You're finally at one of my parties!"

Peridot cracked a small smile. "Yes, I suppose I am. Although, it's a lot less... wild than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, this is one of the calmer ones. The really wild ones are during break, when a hangover doesn't get you in problems with a teacher the next day."

"Ah, I see."

Amethyst kept noticing how Peridot kept messing with her clothing, and realized she was still nervous.

"Hey, do you want a cup of water? Soda?" She offered

"Um... water is fine. But, you don't have to wor-"

"I'll be right back! I'll even try to see if I can find out blue haired friend, okay?"

"O-Oh, okay then." Peridot agreed.

And with that, Peridot was left alone once again.

~♡~

"Hey, Pearl, wha'xactly didya put into thistuff?" Lapis drunkenly slurred has she held a half full cup. "An' can I get'another?"

Lapis eyes were half-lidded and hazy as she struggled to keep her balance against the counter. A wide, toothy grin adorned her face, and her cheeks were dusted pink due to the amount she had drank.

"Lapis, you haven't even finished off the one you have in your hand, and I'm not making you any more. I already made the mistake of giving as many as I did."

"Aww, c'man Biiirrrddd, give'er another one!" Bismuth said, leaning on Lapis' shoulder and looking equally drunk.

"Stars, you're both incredibly drunk. I'm going to go ask Amethyst if you two can stay the night, since you both obviously are in no state to drive." Pearl said, leaving the counter to exit the kitchen.

"Can'tcha driveus home?" Bismuth shouted after the taller nerd.

"I'm not having you throw up in my car again, Bismuth!" Pearl shouted back, leaving the room.

"Hey, hey Bis," Lapis slurred, giggling, "fill my cup up wit'more drinky stuffy."

"You gat it, Bleew!" Bismuth replied, grabbing a bottle of... something from the counter and pouring it into Lapis cup.

Lapis took a sip and immediately spit it out. "Ugh, that wussant the right stuff!" She said, gagging slightly. After a short while, however, she started giggling again.

"Iss good to seeya actin' like yaself, Bleew! Ya've been acting real different sinc'sa chemical acci-whatever!" Bismuth said, patting her on the back.

Lapis nodded rapidly while still giggling. "Yeaaah, iss been awhile since I'vebeen to a parrrrtyyyy!" She shouted raising her cup into the air.

_'Man, thisis da bess! I'm havin' somuch fuunn!'_

_'I wudner'if Peridot's havin fun!'_

Lapis yelp as a strong jolt shot through her spine, causing her to drop her drink.

"Woah, Bleew! Yo'kay?" Bismuth asked, leaning down to pick up the spilt drink.

Lapis was completely frozen, her arm and hand outstretched as if she was still holding her drink. Her left eye kept twitching, and her pink cheeks became blazen red. Her entire mind filled with thoughts about her favorite nerd.

Lapis' emotions were tired of being ignored.

_'Oh no. Ohnonononoo, I left'er all aloone out there! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!'_

_'I'gotta find'er, now! Rightnowrightnowrightnow!'_

"Ohgodohgod, I gotta'fin Peridot, I can'blieve I forgotta bout'er!" Lapis exclaimed, pushing Bismuth slightly as she made her way out of the kitchen.

The overwhelming need to be close to the nerd filled Lapis' every being. She didn't care how, she just needed to be near Peridot, now!

"Woah, Bleew where'ya goin?" Bismuth asked, stumbling over to Lapis and clutching her hoodie.

"Igotta find Peridot! She'mus be sooooo worriad!" Lapis replied, tugging at your hoodie.

"Aww, c'man Bleew! You hangout with'er all da time! You'can hang out wit'us today!" Bismuth said, tugging harder.

"No, I'needta be near'er! I gotta!" Lapis said, tugging as hard as possible.

Eventually, Lapis tugged so hard she pulled both Bismuth and herself onto the floor, Bismuth landing on top of her with a crash.

A piece of folded paper flew out of Lapis' hoodie pocket, landing softly in front of her face.

"Ugh, Bis gettoffa me!" Lapis grunted, her eyes closed in frustration as she struggled against the muscled girl.

"Nah, iss more comf'table down here."

Lapis eventually relented from exhaustion and opened her eyes. That's when she noticed the paper.

"Wha's thiss?" She said as she unfolded it.

Written on the paper was a title reading **_Things I love about Peridot_** , followed by a list of gushing compliments about the nerd.

"Ohey! I remember dis! I nev'r gave it to'er!" Lapis slurred with a slight smile.

Bismuth groaned a little before rolling over, freeing Lapis from the floor. The bluenette immediately shot up and made her way out of the kitchen.

"Peridot! Peridot? Where'are ya?" Lapis shouted over the raging party. She tried pushing her way through the groups of people, but her lack of coordination made that impossible.

It was no use. She wasn't going to find her nerd this way. There was too much noise and too many people.

She was about to give up hope and just start crying when she noticed there was line of people behind a... microphone.

Lapis looked down at the note in her hands, before immediately shooting back up to look at the microphone.

She gasped.

"I hava idea!"

~♡~

After a little while of waiting, Lapis was finally next in line to use the microphone. As the drunken teen before her finished up her song and walked away from the mic, Lapis stumbled towards it, almost falling in the process.

"Woah, jeez don't fall, girl." Said the man next to the microphone, operating a laptop connected to the speakers. "What song are you gonna sing?"

"Actually, I hav'an announcement to'make!" Lapis slurred, before the grabbing the microphone and bringing it close. "Excus'me everyone, I hav'an announcement to'make!" She said, speaking into the device and quieting down the party.

"Imma lookin for my nerd, um... Peridot! She's lik'about dis big," Lapis positioned her hand high right bellow her chin, "has beutiful goldy hair, and is super cute!"

The crowd of party gooers laughed, all entertained by the drunken Lazuli's ramblings.

"I actually mad'a liss for her. I think I'm gonna read'it now." Lapis spoke, before unfolding the piece of paper.

"Psst, girl, what the hell are you doing!?! You're making a fool of yourself!" The DJ next to Lapis said.

Lapis ignored him and kept reading the list. "She has tha most beutiful eyes in da world! They're so green and perrty!"

_'Stars, it's kinda hard to read dis thing! Iss all blurry!'_

"Her hair iss da softest thing in the entire plant! Iss like running your hanndddsss through silk!" She continued.

Most of the party kept laughing, but some people started to 'Aww' at the heartfelt confession.

"She does dis amazing thing when she talks, iss like her entire eyes light'up!"

Lapis kept going on and on with her inebriated tangent, listing off every single thing (that she could read) from the list. Every item she read brought a warm, fuzzy feeling to her heart and a boost of confidence to the rest of her body, urging her to go on.

Then, someone spoke up from the back of the party.

"Hey, I think I found her!" Someone said, raising their hand so Lapis could see.

The groups started to move out off the way to see if this person was telling the truth.

Lapis gasped. "Peridot! Ther'you are! I've been looking all'over for ya!" She said, gripping the Mic for support.

The small nerd in question was sat on a couch, head faced down and a cup in hand. Lapis couldn't see her face directly, but she could tell she was blushing by the red in her ears.

"Couldya, like, come up here with me? I wanna see your adorable faaaccceee~" The bluennette said with a knowing tone.

The groups all ooo'd, some people even shooting off wolf whistles.

Peridot slowly got up from where she was sitting, trudging herself towards the place Lapis stood. Her face still remained glued to the floor.

The nerd finally got up to where Lapis was standing. The taller girl wrapped her arms ungracefully around the smaller girl's neck and pulled her into a tight hug. "Aww, Peri I'm sosososo surry for leaving you alone, buti'm here now!" Lapis said snuggling into Peridot's head.

The bluenette was so happy, she was finally close to her nerd again! She could feel all her worries and fears about finding the Blonde as she held her closer. And, judging by the heat radiating off her face, Peridot had heard Lapis' entire list! Oh, she was soooo happy, nothing could ruin this for Lap-

A small, soft sniffle left the small nerd.

Lapis immediately stopped snuggling Peridot. She brought her head back up to look down at the Blonde.

Peridot was trembling.

"P-Peridot, are you okay?" Lapis asked.

Suddenly, Peridot forced her way out of Lapis' arms and raced straight to the front exit. She threw the door open and raced put into the night, slamming it behind her.

The entire party was silent in awe.

Lapis felt like she was about to hyperventilate.

"Peridot!" She shouted, racing after her. At first, she tripped and fell face first into the floor, but that didn't stop her as she quickly got right back out and ran after her nerd.

Lapis ran out into the darkened outside, hearing the door shut behind her.

Peridot had her back facing the house, sitting on the curbside. She was hunched over her legs, and soft sniffles could be heard coming from her.

Lapis quickly stumbled over towards Peridot. "Peri! Are you a'ight? You scared'me!" She exclaimed, wobbling next to her.

Peridot mumbled something under her breath, her shaking getting worse and her hands clenching into firsts.

"What?" Lapis asked, trying to get closer without falling over. "Peridot, iss dis my fault? I... I'm sorry if I did somethin..."

Peridot's head whipped up to face Lapis. Her eyes were filled with tears and her bottom lip was quivering. Lapis felt her heart shattering at the face.

"It's not fair! Everybody has somebody who can tell them nice things, or compliment them on clothes, or say that they have pretty eyes, but not me!" She shouted.

Lapis stood in stunned silence, her heart felt like it was being clawed out of her chest. She hated seeing Peridot like this.

_Hated it._

"I have no friends, no one close to me, nobody to tell me those kinds of things! I just... ghost by everybody while the prettier ones get all the praises."

Lapis wanted to do anything possible to stop the pain in her heart.

"And... And then the first person who actually compliments me, says nice things about my eyes and my hair, makes me feel really special, turns out to be just... faked. You're only doing this because of those stupid chemicals in your body."

Peridot let her head droop back down to facing the floor.

"A-And when we finally do cure you, I'm just going to go back to... back to boring ol' Peridot: eye catching to no one..."

And then, the floodgates let loose. Peridot started sobbing, bringing her knees to her chest so she could bury her face into them. Her body shook with each cry that passed through her mouth.

"Oh god... ohgodohgod Peridot, please don't cry..." Lapis exclaimed, sitting down next to the nerd.

She wrapped her arms around her side and pulled her into a comforting hug. One which Peridot gladly leaned in to.

"Please, Peridot, please'ont cry... ya'gunna make me cry..." Lapis said, feeling her eyes well up with tears.

_'C'mon Lapis, think. Make'er feel better!'_

And then, Lapis felt it again.

The feeling of realness glowed deep within her heart.

It wasn't just the chemicals that wanted to get rid of this feeling, but Lapis herself. She never wanted Peridot to cry like this ever again. The thought fulled her as she spoke her next words.

"Wha... Wha'tif I kept telling ya dose things? After I'm cured, wha'tif I keep sayin' nice things?" She offered.

Peridot stopped crying for a minute to look up at Lapis in confusion. "W-What?" She asked with pleading eyes.

Even though Lapis was under the influence, her next thought was as clear as daylight. "I promise ya I will keep tellin'ya nice things after I'm cured. Everyday I see'ya, I'll compliment ya on something, anything, just to make you feel bettur..." She said.

Peridot's head dropped again. "Y-you don't mean that, Lapis, you're drunk. And even if you weren't, you're under the influence of those stupid chemicals..."

"No, I promise ya, I mean'it! You... You can remin'me! When I'm not'drunk anymore, an'if I don' remember, you can remin'me of the promise, and you'can hold me to it." Lapis cut in, hugging Peridot tighter in an attempt to comfort her.

Peridot was about to interject again when she felt Lapis nuzzle into her cheek, causing the nerd to blush madly and shut her mouth with a squeak.

"I jus... I jus wanna make you feel better. I don like'it when you cry, I hate it, actually... Please, just give me a chance to make you feel better..." Lapis said quietly, on the verge of breaking down.

Peridot seemed to lean in Lapis' arms, and her sobs seemed to be getting softer and calmer, until they stopped and she fully relaxed.

"O-Okay, I... I believe you, Lapis. Thank you..." Peridot said, her voice still a little shaky.

Lapis gave a warm smile and gave Peridot one last tight hug before allowing her to get back up. Lapis then got up (with some effort) and put her hand on Peridot's shoulder. "Ya feelin' better?" She asked.

"Yes... actually, I am. I'm sorry for ruining your party experience. I wish I just... stayed quiet." Peridot said solemnly.

"Nono, Peri, iss fine! I'm glad you'told me tha stuff. Now I know how'ta make you feel better!" Lapis replied, wearing a soft expression with a wide grin.

Peridot couldn't help but smile at Lapis' expression, but then she realized something. "Oh stars, how am I gonna get home? You're too inebriated to drive, and I don't have my license!" She said, starting to panic.

"Ah, don'worry Peri, I'll get Pearl to take ya home. I think I migh'have to stay here though. I'm not dumb enough to'drive like this. Shit, that'means I gotta call my mom an' tell her I'm staying here'tonight..." Lapis said stumbling towards the house.

Lapis was about to reach for the door handle when Peridot spoke up again.

"Lapis... Do you really mean it? Your promise, you're gonna follow through with it, right?" Peridot said with a hopeful tone.

Lapis looked at Peridot with a warm smile before hugging her tightly again.

"Have I told ya how beautiful your'eyes are?" Lapis said.

Peridot giggled.

"Yeah, but... can you tell me again?" She asked.

"No problemo, amigo~"

~♡~

Lapis' eyelids fluttered as she slowly began to wake up. Her eyes slowly began adjusting to the sunlight entering through the windows before she groaned in pain.

"God, I am never drinking again..." She said to herself as her hand moved to rub her temples. The headache she was stricken with made her feel like her head was about to split in half.

After about an hour of just laying down, trying to adjust herself to the pain in her head and body, Lapis slowly got up from where she had slept.

Turns out, it was a random spot on Amethyst's floor, most likely chosen after Lapis passed out last night.

_'I can't even remember anything. What the hell were in those drink Pearl made?'_ Lapis thought to herself.

She looked around the house and noticed that there were a few other people passed out in various states of drunkenness, including one Bismuth who was practically falling off the couch she was spread out on.

Lapis quietly stepped over these people and made her way into the kitchen. She needed water, it felt like a dessert in her mouth. She opened the fridge and grabbed a lone water bottle. She unscrewed the cap and downed the entire beverage in only a few gulps.

"Hey, you're awake." Came a voice from behind her.

Lapis jumped a little before slowly turning around. Amethyst was standing in the kitchen doorway, leaning against one of the sides.

"Yeah, just woke up a few minutes ago. How drunk was I last night? I feel like absolute shit." Lapis said grimly.

"Um... Let's just say you were up there on the drunk scale." Amethyst responded, slightly dodging the question.

"Ugh, great..."

All of a sudden, panic started to invade Lapis' being.

"Oh shit, where's Peridot? Oh fuck, I was supposed to bring her home last night!" Lapis exclaimed, trying to go back to the living room.

"Woah, Woah, calm down, dude. Pearl took her home after you asked her too." Amethyst said, stopping Lapis with a calm hand against her shoulder.

"Oh, thank god." Lapis said, calming down a little. "Shit... I can't remember if I told my mom if I wasn't coming home last night..."

"Hey, speaking of remembering, Peridot asked me to tell you to check your messages." The purple-haired girl said before walking out of the kitchen.

_'My messages? Hmm, wonder what she sent me...'_

Lapis pulled out her phone and opened up her messenger app. She clicked on the first message she saw.

**_Favorite Nerd: Hello Lapis, I do hope you aren't feeling the after-effects of the alcohol in your system. I don't like to think about you in any sort of discomfort and pain. I don't know if last night's experience could be considered 'fun', but nevertheless, I am very honored and glad you invited me to the party._ **

**_Favorite Nerd: You told me to remind you of your promise last night if you didn't remember, so... This is your reminder. That is all that my self-confidence will allow me to say. I just... hope you remembered._ **

**_Favorite Nerd: Anyways, please drive safely when you make your journey home. I still would like to hang out with you, if you're okay with that._ **

**_Favorite Nerd: Message me when you can!_ **

Lapis felt like her heart would explode at the heartfelt messages she just read. She couldn't believe how adorable and caring the small nerd was in these messages. The pain from the hangover seemed to fade away as she read those messages.

But, that second message... What did she mean by promise?

_'Think, Think, Think, try to rememb-'_

It came back to her.

Lapis gasped as she flushed deeply.

She remembered it. Maybe not the moments that led up to it, but she definitely remembered the promise she made.

_'I promised to... to...'_

Lapis felt herself fidget a little.

_'That kind of promise... I mean, I'd LOVE to do that, but... why did I make that promise?'_

Try as she might, Lapis could not remember why she made that promise. But, she still held that promise close to heart. It made her heart beat faster and a nice, warm feeling spread from head to toe. _'Being able to compliment her everyday... make her blush everyday... This is amazing!'_

Strange...

That last thought felt quite... real to Lapis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Lapis' drunken slurs are too hard to read, leave a comment letting me know, and I'll create an edited version that's easier to read. 
> 
> I may have gone a little overboard with how drunk she is.


	12. A sudden realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Now, children, if you be good little readers and eat your filler chapter, I promise the next one will be worth the wait...

Lapis walked happily into the school building Thursday morning, looking for her adorable and caring friend. She woke up that morning ready to meet up with her favorite person in the world.   
  
She walked through the hallways, a mountain of compliments for the Blonde already on the tip of her tongue.    
  
_ 'Every day I compliment her, she always seems to light up and smile. She... seems so much happier since I started doing this.' _ Lapis thought, making her way to Peridot's locker.   
  
Lapis had kept true to her word. Every morning when she met up with Peridot, the bluenette would compliment the nerd in any way she could think of. Lapis would always take pride in the way Peridot would flush, smile or giggle. It made her heart beat faster and her own smile grow wider.   
  
Lapis kept on thinking back on these happy memories until she got closer to Peridot. The small nerd had her back turned to Lapis as she slowly put away books and took out binders.    
  
_ 'She seems a little down this morning... Time to change that!' _ Lapis though as she tapped on Peridot's shoulder. Peridot turned around to see who had got her attention.   
  
"How's my adorable, little nerd doing this morning?" Lapis said cheerfully.   
  
And, with an almost immediate effect, Peridot soon broke into a smile and a blush.   
  
"I-I'm doing fine Lapis. How are you this morning?" Peridot asked, turning back around slightly to finish her exchange of books.    
  
"I'm doing much better now that I'm talking with you~" Lapis replied with a smirk.   
  
Peridot blushed a little more before closing her locker and slinging her backpack around her shoulders.   
  
The pair walked to their first period class just like every day that week, with Lapis looking at Peridot out of the corner of her eyes.   
  
_ 'The way she handles herself, always so shy yet buzzing with energy, it's just so... adorable.'  _ Lapis thought as she walked next to the Blonde.   
  
After making their way into the math classroom, and setting down into their seats, Lapis laid her head down on her desk and put her attention back on Peridot, who was currently getting all her math supplies out and placing them on her desk.   
  
_ 'She's just so adorably dorky! And her soft features, her glowing emerald eyes... Ugh, just about everything having to do with her makes me so happy!' _ __   
  


The bell had rung a while ago. The students were already in their seats and Ms. Opal was starting to teach a new math subject, but Lapis wasn't paying all that any attention.   
  
All her focus was on Peridot. Like always.   
  
_ 'I just wanna hug her and compliment her and make her feel happy and make her smile and...' _ __   
  
Lapis felt odd. She didn't feel like she normally did, even under the effects of the chemicals in her veins. She felt warm and fuzzy, but not the same kind of warm and fuzzy she usually felt. It reached deeper into her heart.    
  
It wasn't... bad, per se. Just different.   
  
_ 'And... And I wanna cuddle up to her. I wanna wake up on a weekend with her curled around me, sleeping peacefully...' _ __   
  
Lapis' eyes widened a little as her thoughts seemed to get louder. They were a little... stronger than usual.   
  
_ 'And I wanna take care of her... Make sure she never has to worry about anything or anyone ever again... I wanna take her to nice places. I wanna spoil her...' _ __   
  
Lapis felt like her heart wasn't just beating, but like it was humming a tune of happiness.    
  
_ 'I wanna kiss her.' _ __   
  
Lapis' breath hitched.   
  
_ 'I wanna hold her close as I press my lips to hers, losing myself in the moment... Make her breath hitch from the wonder of the moment...' _ __   
  
Lapis shot up from where she was resting. The thought completely caught her off guard. However, her eyes never left Peridot.   
  
Peridot quickly looked over to Lapis to see what made her tense up like that.   
  
"Lapis? Are you okay?" She asked.   
  
Lapis partially snapped out of her trance long enough to respond to Peridot. "Y-Yeah, Peri... I'm fine... I think."   
  
"’You think?’ Are you sure you're okay?"   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
Peridot still looked at Lapis with slight concern, but accepted the response and went back to paying attention.   
  
Lapis slowly lowered her head back onto the desk, wondering what was happening to her mind. She put more concentration into other things in order to stop these thoughts so she could think for a second.   
  
_ 'These thoughts... These ones are so much... stronger. Where are they coming from? I never thought about her like this before!' _ __   
  
Sure, the part that wanted to be even closer to Peridot always lingered in the back of her mind since the chemicals, but now it was freely glowing with joy at thinking about the small nerd, about how close she could get to her.   
  
_ 'It doesn't feel... bad. It... actually feels nicer to think about her like this...' _ __   
  
Lapis kept on staring at Peridot. The sunlight coming through the classroom windows made her shine like an angel.   
  
Lapis felt her face flush as she relaxed deeper into her arms. She put her concentration back onto Peridot and let her mind think about her freely.   
  
_ 'How can she look so beautiful? She's an angel, a work of art...' _ __   
  
Instead of the usual goofy grin, Lapis looked at Peridot in awe.    
  
_ 'She's so perfect... She cares so much about me, she's so funny, so beautiful... I wanna get closer to her...' _ __   
  
"I wanna ask her out..." Lapis whispered, unaware that she even spoke.   
  
Peridot did hear Lapis whisper, however, and turned to face her.   
  
"Did you say something?" The nerd asked.   
  
Lapis, realizing she said that last part, quickly shot up straight and faced the front of the room, forcing herself to focus on Ms. Opal's lesson.    
  
"N-Nope! D-Didn't say anything!" She stuttered.   
  
"Lapis, you're starting to worry me. Your face is unusually flushed, are you sure you're okay? If you're experiencing a new symptom, I need to know." Peridot said, placing a hand on her shoulder.   
  
Lapis almost shuddered at the contact.    
  
"I... I'm fine." Lapis said, still forcing herself away from the Blonde.   
  
"Okay... But if something's wrong, you promise to tell me?"   
  
"I p-promise..."   
  
Peridot removed her hand from Lapis' shoulder. Almost instantly, she wished it was back.   
  
Eventually, the period ended.   
  
Lapis and Peridot walked near each other, but Lapis went back to glancing at Peridot. She felt herself getting more and more fidgety with each glance. Even the slightest thought like 'holding hands' brought a slew of fantasies of where that could lead.   
  
The bluenette even walked right by her next period class, still focused on Peridot.   
  
"Um, Lapis? Your class is back there." Peridot said, stopping in the middle of the hallway.   
  
"Uh huh... U-Uh, right! S-So forgetful, hah!" Lapis said, laughing nervously as she turned around. "S-Seeya Peri!"    
  
"Seeya Lapis!" Peridot said, giving a little wave before walking off to her next class.    
  
Lapis reluctantly walked into the English classroom, wanting to just run out of there and find Peridot again.   
  
Instead, she dropped herself into her seat, placing her arms on the desk and resting her head on her hands, staring at the whiteboard in front of her.    
  
_ 'Can you imagine it? Me and her, together for an entire night, that would be... I can't even describe it.' _ __   
  
Lapis sighed as a dreamy look overtook her face.   
  
_ 'Oh, but where would I even take her? Not the movies or somewhere cheap like that, god no. She deserves somewhere truly special...' _ __   
  
_ 'This... This feels almost dream-like. Too good to be true...' _ __   
  
Lapis lifted her head off her hands, finally taking on the whole situation.    
  
_ 'But it is real. I was lucky enough to have Peridot be the one... I want to date her. I really do.' _ __   
  
_ 'I'm gonna ask her out. Tomorrow maybe, when I finally figure out where to take her. It has to be perfect. No... definitely tomorrow.' _ __   
  
Lapis let a small smile fill her face as she thought about all the possibilities for the date.   
  
She didn't even notice when Pearl came in.   
  
She didn't even notice when the class started.   
  
She almost didn't even notice it end, but when she did, she zoomed out of the classroom immediately, racing to her next period.   
  
Every minute away from Peridot felt like a millennia to Lapis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, Lapis has been doin' a lot of talking recently. Time to see her take action, huh?
> 
> Like I said, this is obviously a short filler chapter, but the next chapter will be 100% worth it.


	13. Take me to the fairgrounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took longer, but the chapter is longer, so you got that!
> 
> Oh boy, here we go bois...

Lapis woke up from her bed, not even remembering when she fell asleep. _'God, ever since the chemicals, I've always been so tired.'_ She thought as she checked the time on her phone.

**_ 11:35pm. _ **

Her mom was home by now, she could tell by the sound of the TV from outside her room. _'Good. I need to ask her something...'_

Lapis slowly got out of bed and walked out of her room and walked into the living room. Sure enough, her mom was sitting on the couch, watching the TV with a bored expression and a glass in her hand.

"Hey, honey. Thought you wouldn't wake up, you were knocked out when I got home." Turquoise said, taking a sip from her glass.

"Yeah, took a little power nap..." Lapis said, sitting down on the couch next to Turquoise, facing the TV screen.

_**Tonight's top story: Another high school student goes missing from Empire City today, marking the 7th disappearance this week...** _

"Geez, another kidnapping? I know Empire City is kinda shady, but... Dang." Lapis said, reaching for the controller.

"Yeah, still none in Beach City, though. Guess the small towns never get these kinda problems. You can change it, if you want." Turquoise responded, taking another sip.

Lapis did just that and changed it to something boring and unassuming. _'Something to talk over...'_

"Hey mom, I got a... question. About dating..." Lapis said, a little embarrassed.

Turquoise raised her eyebrows a little bit, but put her drink down on the coffee table in front of her and turned her body to face Lapis.

"Yeah, honey, sure. Um... what's up?" She asked with slight smile.

"I... I wanna ask somebody out. Somebody really special. And I wanna take them some place that's just as special... but I can't think of a good place. Every place I think of is either too expensive, too out of reach, or not special enough..."

Turquoise looked at Lapis inquisitively as she talked, only listening so far.

"I... wanna give them the best date ever, but I don't know what to do. I've never asked anyone out on a date before. I don't know what to do..." Lapis finished off, looking away from her parent.

"Huh... This person, are they really special? Like, do you really care about them?" Turquoise asked.

Lapis thought about Peridot for just a second, and already she could feel her embarrassed tone turn to one of a smiling, lovestruck teen.

"Yes. She's the most amazing person in the world..." Lapis responded.

"Then, here's my advice to you, and I... I learned this from your mother: It's all about the experiences, not the places you take her."

"If you two can go to some dingy roller rink and have the best nights of your lives, it was an amazing date. If you take her to a fancy restaurant and are both miserable, I don't think you can count that as such a success."

"But, the important thing is to enjoy yourselves. This is one of those moments when you get to spend a long period of time with someone you really care about, and you need to enjoy it. Neither of you will have fun if you focus more on THE date rather than YOUR date."

Lapis listened carefully to every single word that came out of her mother's mouth. She had a point, all of this advice made so much more sense.

"You... You learned all this from mom?" Lapis asked when her mother finally stopped speaking.

"Well, she didn't teach me this, but I figured it out when we went on our first date." Turquoise responded.

She looked off a little bit with a small smile as if she was remembering a very fond memory.

"Me and her went to this nearby fairgrounds. We spent the entire time going on the few rides they had, eating junk food, and just... enjoying each other's company. That was the best date I had ever been on, and it was because we just had fun being together. That... That's actually one of the happiest memories I have of her..."

Turquoise got a little sad at the end of that, before snapping out of her memory and focusing back on Lapis.

"So... Yeah. That's my advice for taking someone on a date." She said.

"Fairgrounds... You mean, like Funland?"

"Yeah, except this one was just visiting. It was pretty cheap, and your mom... She thought it would be the perfect date."

Lapis sat there, looking down at her fidgety hands.

_'Funland's kinda cheap too... And, if what mom said was right...'_

"I think... I think I know what I'm gonna do... Yeah, I got it!" Lapis said, jumping up from her spot from the couch.

Lapis turned around and hugged her mom. "Thank you for the advice." She said.

Turquoise gently hugged her daughter back. "No problem, sweetie."

Lapis let go and started to walk back to her room. "Okay, I'm gonna go back to bed now. I got a REALLY big day tomorrow. Goodnight, mom."

"Night, honey. Good luck tomorrow."

Lapis entered her room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the bed, laid down, placed her head into her pillows...

And squealed in delight.

_'Tomorrow is going to be the best! An entire night with Peridot...'_

Lapis fell asleep later with a smile on her face.

~♡~

Lapis was shaking.

She originally planned to ask Peridot out this morning as soon as she saw her. Lapis was nothing but excited for that moment when she woke up.

But when she saw Peridot, saw how beautiful and perfect she looked, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt too panicky.

It was now after-school. Lapis had procrastinated through the entire day. Peridot was almost done with the last of her tests, her moment was practically slipping through her fingers.

_'Oh my god, I can't do it! What if she doesn't want to date anyone right now? What if she doesn't like where I take her? She wouldn't go out with someone who's been a jerk to her for the most part...'_

_'No, calm down. She already forgave you. Remember the advice: It's all about experiences. Just ask her. You're doing this. You already bought her something...'_

Peridot finished up the final test, ending it with a smile. "Alright, finally done with all that. Thank you once again, Lapis!" She said cheerfully, starting to put away her stuff.

"Y-Yeah, no problem, P-Peri..." Lapis said softly.

_'God, her voice sounds like an angel's choir...'_

Peridot kept on putting away stuff while Lapis sat frozen in her chair.

_'Ask her now! Don't be afraid, she'll at least listen to you!'_

_'Or she could straight up reject you without question, after all, she's far to perfect for someone like me...'_

_'She would never do that!'_

Peridot finishes putting everything away and turned back around to face Lapis, only to find the bluenette with a look of distress on her face.

"Woah, are you okay, Lapis? You look really worried about something." Peridot asked, getting closer to her friend.

Lapis finally snapped out of her thoughts and responded. "I-I'm fine Peri! J-Just... uh, thinking..." She said, trying to reassure the blonde.

The Blonde was not reassured. "No, there's something definitely bothering you. What's wrong? If there's something bothering you, you know you can tell me." Peridot said with a small smile.

_'Youcandothisyoucandothis...'_

"I-I, um... I got something. F-For you." Lapis said, reaching down for her backpack and unzipping it.

There, placed ever so gently in her backpack, was the gift. It stared back at her, intimidating her.

Lapis hesitantly reached for it and pulled it back out, hiding it from Peridot's gaze.

"A-A gift? Oh, Lapis, you didn't have to! I don't even know what I did to warent a gift." Peridot said, trying to hide the slight blush now adorning her face.

Lapis took a deep breath, prepared herself for the worse, and turned around to face Peridot.

Peridot's slight blushed turned deeper as she gasped.

Lapis was holding a small bouquet of beautiful roses that had been dyed Peridot's favorite shade of green. Lapis had woken up two hours earlier to search the city for any flower shop that would make these, just to impress Peridot.

"L-Lapis..." Peridot muttered, two hands clutched against her heart as she smiled.

"I r-remembered you like this shade of green, so I... bought you some flowers." Lapis said, holding them out so Peridot could take them.

The nerd slowly reached out to grab the bouquet and bring it closer. She brought the flowers up to her face where she took a deep breath and enjoyed their fragrance.

"L-Lapis, these are beautiful, but what is this all about?" Peridot asked.

_'It's now or never. This is the perfect opportunity!'_

"P-Peri, hanging out with you, getting to know you these past few days has been nothing short of amazing. Y-You're so funny, and caring, and passionate about everything you do…”

Peridot didn't dare interrupt Lapis by speaking.

“You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my entire life. I could use so many words and yet none of them would do you justice. A-And…”

_‘Do it…’_

Lapis took in a deep breath before speaking again.

“A-And I wanna a-ask you out, partly to thank you for e-everything you did for me, but also… because I wanna get close to you. I want to spend time with you…”

“I want to be with you, Peridot.”

Peridot had small tears of joy and confusion forming at the corners of her eyes. The beautiful green flowers were clutched so tightly they were almost hurt. Her breath was shuddery and her knees were weak.

“L-L-Lapis, I… I don’t know w-what to say…” She struggled to get out.

“I don’t have a l-lot of money, but I can promise you t-that it won’t be bad. I’ll give y-you the best date I can g-give. B-Because you deserve it.” Lapis continued.

“I… I…” Peridot started to say.

“Yeah?” Lapis asked, anxiety and anticipation burying all other emotions.

“I… I can’t go out with you.”

Lapis froze up. Her eyes were wide as fear and pain started to well up inside her.

“W-What?”

“Lapis… I couldn’t do that to y-you. You’re under the effects of c-chemicals making you do things l-like this. To say yes would… T-To say yes would be taking advantage of you like this, and I wouldn't e-ever think of doing that t-to you. Y-You don’t mean it…” Peridot said, forcing her face away from Lapis’ to the floor.

_‘She… She’s saying no… for me? Because she thinks she would be… using me?’_

“Peridot…”

“I-I'm sorry.” The Blonde said before quickly grabbing her backpack and racing towards the classroom door. 

Before she could exit, however, Lapis grabbed hold of Peridot’s shoulders and spun her around to face her.

“Peri…”

Peridot's eyes were filled with rejection and heartbreak. The decision looked like it was tearing her apart on the inside.

“I don't care if there's a love potion coursing through my veins. I don't care if what happened these past weeks has been the result of a science accident. That doesn't change the fact that these two weeks have been amazing. I've met a completely new side of you I didn't know before, and I want to be with it more. Forget about the chemicals for one second, forget about all the science mumbo-jumbo for one second. Let's do what we've been doing this entire time… enjoying each other's company.” Lapis said, gaining confidence from not only the fear of losing her chance, but the caringness Peridot just showed.

The bluenette could see the interior battle going on with the nerd through her vibrant, green eyes.

“B-But… I'd be using yo-”

“Peridot, I promise you won't be using me. You're not the one who asked me, I'm the one who asked you! I chose to ask you out! And yeah, maybe those chemicals had something to do with it, but those chemicals didn't make you promise to help me! Those chemicals didn't make you sacrifice your time to work on curing me! You did that! You've done so much for me, so now… let me do something for you.”

Peridot kept staring to Lapis’ eyes, watching the passion and emotion blaze within them. The nerd looked so conflicted, so confused…

Until she let out a deep sigh.

“Okay.” Peridot said, a small smile ghosting her face.

“O-Okay?” 

“Yes, I'll g-go on a date with you.” Peridot relented.

Lapis stared at Peridot.

And then let out a scream of delight and happiness, before she practically spun the nerd around.

“Ah! Yesyesyes, thank you Peri! Oh, I promise you won't regret it!” Lapis said, setting the nerd down.

“Okay, Okay, calm down Lapis!” Peridot said, giggling. “When are w-we going on our date?”

“Tonight, if you can! I can pick you up at 7, or later if you need it.” Lapis said enthusiastically. 

“T-Tonight?” Peridot said in surprise. 

“Well, yeah. I'm really excited for it! Unless… That’s not okay with you? Cause if so, we can go out another day!” Lapis quickly explained.

“No, tonight's fine! It's just… from what I've observed, people usually ask others on d-dates the day BEFORE the actual date. B-But tonight is fine!” Peridot assured.

“O-Okay, great! I, um… I gotta go home and get ready for t-tonight. Do you wanna, um…” Lapis started

“OH! Yeah, I p-probably should go get ready too…” Peridot finished, starting to back away towards the door. “T-Thank you for the flowers. I… I love them. I really do.”

Lapis blushed heavily at the compliment at the gift.

“I'll see you later t-tonight, Lapis!” Peridot said as she left, her own face covered in red.

Lapis just stood there, a goofy smile on her face once again.

~♡~

Lapis drove down the familiar streets towards Peridot's house. She fiddled with the end of her long-sleeved shirt. _‘I'm kinda glad I didn't wear fancier clothes. Would've messed those up with the amount I'm worrying right now.’_ She thought.

Lapis wore a nice outfit, but one that wasn't very constricting. Long sleeves, ironed jeans, and her cleaned, blue converse. Even a touch of make-up. Lapis wanted to wear something nicer, but she knew she'd probably ruin it by fidgeting before she even got to Peridot’s house.

Lapis felt her heart beat faster and faster the closer she got to Peridot’s. She was so extremely nervous, not only for how the date would turn out, but also at the very possible chance she might run in to Bell and Yella again.

_‘It doesn't matter. Peridot is definitely worth it. If confrontation does happen, I'll resolve it.’_ She thought, trying to calm herself down.

Lapis took a few deep breaths as she pulled into Peridot’s driveway. She got out of her car and calmly made her way towards the door.

_‘Confidence, it's all about confidence.’_ Lapis thought as she raised her hand to knock.

Lapis heard a small gasp come from the upstairs window followed by small voice whispering "Stars, it's already seven?"

The bluenette waited patiently as she heard small footsteps walk down the stairs.

“Hello Lapis!” Peridot created as she opened the door.

“Oh Hellooooohhhh…” Lapis jaw dropped as soon as she saw what Peridot was wearing.

The nerd had completely changed her appearance. No longer wear her usual style, Peridot was now dressed in a nice t-shirt, a yellow skirt that went right down to her knees and her green tennis shoes. Her glasses were forgone once again, and a yellow pendant in the shape of a diamond hung around her neck, one Lapis had never seen before.

Lapis was bright red as she took in the beautiful sight before her.

“I-Is this okay?” Peridot asked, gesturing to her outfit. “I kinda panicked when you texted me to wear something ‘nice but comfy.’ All my clothes are either ‘nice’ or ‘comfy.’”

Lapis snapped out of her admiration of Peridot to respond. “N-No, it's perfect! You look amazing like that!” she reassured.

Peridot blushed as a smile overtook her face. “Thanks. You look really nice, too…” She said quietly.

The compliment made Lapis blush an even brighter red as she took in a quick breath.

“S-So, um… you ready to go?” Lapis said, gesturing to the car.

The small nerd nodded. “Y-Yeah… Let's go.” She said softly.

Lapis and Peridot walked out towards the car, got in, and drove off.

Lapis had one hand on the steering wheel while the other rested in the space in between the two seats. Peridot sat next to her, both hands in her lap. They were both silent, but… it wasn’t uncomfortable. They enjoyed simply being in each other's presence.

“I wasn't kidding. You look beautiful tonight…” Lapis said after a while.

“I… I wasn't either. You look just as pretty.” Peridot replied.

“Were, um… Were your parents okay w-with us going out?” Lapis asked, a little nervous at the response.

“A-Actually… They kinda were. I've been telling them about what we've been doing together recently and… they're warming up to you. They're more indifferent now than angry. I didn't tell them this was a d-date, though… I don't know if they're ready for that, yet.” Peridot said, gazing out the window.

Lapis gave a noise of understanding and focused back on the road.

“So… Where are we going?”

“I-It's a surprise. I just really h-hope you like it.”

“If I'm spending time with you, I'm sure wherever is fine.” 

Peridot looked over to Lapis for a second, noticing that she was still staring at the road. Her face was still a deep shade of red, but her eyes showed uncertainty.

Peridot looked down at Lapis empty hand next to her, and then to her own.

Peridot moved one of her hands to gently grasped Lapis’ free one.

Both girls immediately took in a sharp breath.

Lapis was overcome with a flurry of thoughts right then and there. _‘Oh my stars, we’re holding hands. Did she mean to do that? Why'd she chose to now? Her hands are so soft, god. I'm so happy right now. Oh god, focus on the road, Lapis. It's not like the most perfect human being in the world is currently holding your hand.’_

“A-Are you okay with this?” Peridot asked, almost sensing Lapis’ thoughts. Her hand slightly retracted, but Lapis quickly responded.

“No, it's fine! You just… caught me off guard.” She responded, looking over at Peridot before pulling the hand back into her grasp.

Peridot blushed a little while giving a soft smile. Lapis smiled back.

The pair drove in pleasant silence one again.

~♡~

Lapis could feel herself tense up as she pulled up closer to the Boardwalk. _‘This was a bad idea. What was I thinking? She's not gonna like this. She's probably expecting a romantic dinner that costs like $5,000. That’s what she deserves…’_

Lapis’ fears were only reinforced as Peridot’s expression became slightly confused as Lapis passed all the restaurants and made her way to the beach. 

“Wow, I genuinely don't know where we're going.” Peridot commented.

“Ha, y-yep! I'm j-just full of s-surprises!” Lapis laughed nervously. 

Peridot looked at Lapis with slight concern before staring back out the window, just in time to see Lapis pull onto the Funland parking lot.

“Funland?” Peridot asked, looking over at Lapis.

Lapis gulped and took in a breath before speaking.

“Y-Yeah, it's… unique! I d-didn't want to t-take you somewhere b-boring, you know? You definitely d-deserve more than boring. A-And I thought F-Funland would be, you k-know, fun!” She said, so afraid of Peridot's rejection.

Peridot looked back out the window with an unreadable expression before looking back with a smile. 

“It's been a while since I've been to Funland, actually…” She said, still holding on to Lapis’ hand. “This should be fun.”

“R-Really? C-Cause, if you're just saying that, I can t-turn around and go find someplace e-else! I mean, I don't have a lot of cash on me, bu-”

Peridot silenced Lapis by putting a finger to her lips.

“Lapis, calm down. This is fine. I just want to spend time with you!” She said with a caring tone. 

“O-Okay…”

“C'mon, let's go buy tickets.”

Peridot and Lapis both exited the car, upon which Lapis grabbed Peridot’s hand again. Peridot gave a gentle squeeze and they both walked into the fairgrounds towards the ticket both.

“Um… Give me thirty tickets, please.” Lapis said at the ticket attendee.

“That'll be 25 dollars.” The attendee said, looking completely uninterested.

Lapis pulled out the money and handed it over, grabbing the tickets in return. The bluenette pulled the blonde towards some of the attractions.

“So, what do you wanna do first?” Lapis asked, gaining confidence in the date location now that Peridot reassured her.

“Hmm… Maybe the tilt-a-whirl?” Peridot said, pointing to the ride in question.

“You got it, Peri.” Lapis said with a smile.

The pair waited in line, paid their tickets, and hopped onto their seats. The ride soon started its slow build-up in speed. Crappy, modern music played in the background while Peridot scooted up against Lapis. The carts moved in slow circles at first.

Soon, however, the ride was moving faster and faster, and the teens were both screaming and laughing together. Suprisingly enough, the ride actually managed to go at a speed that wasn’t dull or boring, but one that had Peridot almost worry about flying out of her seat.

But she didn’t, and both Lapis and Peridot got off the ride giggling and genuinely happy. Then, Lapis pointed out the bumper cars in the corner, and they were off to another ride.

The pair hopped between ride after ride, using up their tickets and having fun within each other’s company. There were some highlights of the first part of the evening, such as when Lapis’ hand was almost crushed by Peridot's grip on it while on a drop tower, or when Lapis spun her own teacup on the spinning teacup ride so fast she and Peridot had to sit down so they wouldn't lose their lunch.

But, it was the most fun the both of them have had in a real long time. They were happy, free from thinking about any worries in their lives.

After a while, Peridot’s stomach growled.

“Hey, you hungry?” Lapis asked.

Peridot nodded.

The two went over to a nearby food stand and ordered a funnel cake and a medium lemonade to share. Peridot offered to pay (The food cost actual money), but Lapis refused.

“I invited you. You don't have to pay for anything.” Lapis said, grabbing the food after paying.

The pair walked over to a nearby bench and table and sat down to eat. They both joked, talked, and smiled at each other. Lapis even flirted a lot more with Peridot.

"The funnel cake here is really good." Peridot said, pulling off a piece and eating it.

"Yeah, Funland has the best funnel cake I've had anywhere." Lapis said, taking a sip of the lemonade. "It's almost as sweet as you~"

Peridot blushed with a smile as she took a sip of their drink.

After they finished up their food, they got up and started walking to the next ride. They were busy discussing which one to go on next, when something green caught Lapis’ attention. She had only noticed it out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned around, she immediately knew why she was drawn to the object.

It was a giant, green, plush alien on display at a ring toss stand.

_‘Peridot would totally love that…’_ Lapis thought as she gestured Peridot over towards the game. 

“Hey, let's go over to that game!” Lapis said.

Peridot looked over to where Lapis was talking about and immediately saw the plush alien.

“Oh my stars, look at that prize!” Peridot said with a wide grin.

Lapis looked at the expression of our happiness and excitement on Peridot's face and knew she HAD to get the alien.

The pair walked over to the stand and asked the attendee for a round. Lapis pulled out her tickets and handed some of them over.

_‘Okay, all I have to do is land all ten rings on the milk bottles and I get the alien. Easy enough.’_ Lapis thought as she readied her throwing hand.

It was not ‘easy enough.’

Lapis had somehow managed to miss with all 10 rings. Even throws where she swore should have made it didn't.

“This game is rigged!” Lapis shouted as she slammed her hands on the game's counter.

“Sorry kid, I think it's just you're skill. Wanna play again?” The attendee asked as her collected the rings.

“C’mon, Lapis, this thing probably is rigged.” Peridot said, tapping on the counter with her finger.

Lapis would have left like any other angered fairgoer, but she remembered who she was playing for.

She wasn't about to give up so easily.

“Give me another round.” Lapis said with a determined look. She pulled the necessary tickets out and handed them over.

Lapis tried and failed once again, getting even more suspicious of the game's legitimacy. She reached into her pockets to pull out more tickets, when she only felt a few remaining.

Her last tickets. She only had one chance.

“One more round.” She said as she handed them over.

The attendee stood back and watched as Lapis concentrated. 

She took a deep breath, wound up her throw, and tossed.

The first ring landed. And then the next. Soon, Lapis had nine rings on the milk bottles, and was getting ready to throw her last.

“You got this, Lapis.” Peridot said supportively.

Lapis took another deep breath and tossed.

The ring spun rapidly as it flew across the air and…

Landed on the last milk bottle.

“Wow, guess you won! And here I though Mr. Smiley said these things were rigged.” The attendee said as he collected the rings. “What prize do you want?”

Lapis’ hand shot up and pointed to the big alien plush. “That one!” She said.

The attendee pulled the prize down and immediately handed it over to Peridot.

“Here you go, Peri. My very special gift to you.” Lapis said, giving a little bow for show.

Peridot giggled before tightly hugging the prize. “I love it so much, Lapis! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” She exclaimed, before hugging Lapis tightly.

Lapis seized up at the contact before immediately relaxing. The expression of caring was all the thanks Lapis needed. “N-No prob, Peri.” 

“So… What do we do now? I think you used up all your tickets at that last game.” Peridot said, walking besides Lapis as they wandered around the fairgrounds.

“Well… we could walk a little on the beach? It's not that late yet. Unless you wanna go home?” Lapis offered.

“A walk on the beach sounds great.”

Lapis and Peridot went back to the car and placed the alien plush inside before leaving and walking towards the beach.

The pair walked in silence, listening to the calming sounds of the ocean and watching as the moon rised into the sky, illuminating their path.

“D-Did you have fun tonight, Peridot?” Lapis asked, nervous for a negative response.

“Lapis, that was the most fun I've ever had in a long, looong time. I'm glad that my first date was a great one” Peridot responded, a small smile on her face as she gazed at the moon.

“Your first date? Wait, you mean, no one has ever asked you out before?” Lapis asked, surprised at the revelation. With how beautiful the nerd looked, she was surprised Peridot hadn't already been on 30 dates by now.

“I… never really caught anyone's attention. At any part of my high school career.” Peridot said, a little dejected at the memory.

Lapis quickly changed that mood.

“Their loss. I'm standing next to the most beautiful nerd in Beach City High, Beach City in general, hell, the most beautiful nerd on the planet. Seems to me I lucked out!” She said, gazing at the nerd with another admiring expression that Peridot had seen many times during their date.

The Blonde turned red once again, unhidden under the cover of night due to the moonlight. 

Lapis squeezed Peridot’s hand a little before speaking again. “I think this is the best date I've ever had or ever will have, both the experience and the person by my side.

“Y-You took the words right out of my mouth.” Peridot responded, turning her gaze from the moon and towards Lapis.

Lapis herself flushed at the small response. Just mere compliments from the Nerd were now enough to get the bluenette's heart pumping.

The pair eventually sat down on a part of the beach where the moon looked amazing in the sky.

“P-Peridot, would… would you wanna got out again after this?” Lapis asked, facing her.

Peridot gave a small nod. “I… I think I'd like that. A lot.”

The moonlight reflected off Peridot's eyes, making them glow like Lapis loved.

“You're so beautiful…” Lapis whispered.

Peridot blushed again before speaking. “Y-You are too…”

Lapis’ breath hitched.

Her hand rested on top of Peridot's peacefully, the pair staring at each other, lost in the moment.

“I'm so glad I asked you out tonight.” Lapis said softly, afraid of speaking too loud and ruining the experience.

Lapis leaned in slightly. Just to get closer to her date.

“I am, too. I loved every moment of tonight.” Peridot responded.

Peridot scooted closer to Lapis. Just to get closer to her date.

The pair sat in silence, staring at each other with eyes half-lidded, red covering their faces completely. 

Lapis leaned in a little closer, focused on the soft features of the blonde's face. Her nose, her cheeks.

Her lips.

Peridot moved forward slightly, too, her eyes focused on nothing but Lapis.

Both the teens’ hearts were beating faster than any other moment of their lives.

Their faces merely inches away from each other. They could feel the other’s breath on their skin.

Lapis leaned in closer. Peridot returned the gesture.

So close…

**_ *RING*   
_ **

**_ *RING*   
_ **

**_ *RING* _ **

The pair was shaken from their moment was a loud noise came from a pocket on Peridot's skirt.

Both Lapis and Peridot pulled back, surprised by the noise, as the nerd reached into her pocket to pull out the source of the noise. It was in fact her phone, and the noise wasn't a phone call, but a notification. 

“What on earth…” Peridot muttered as she unlocked the phone and pressed a few taps to the screen to open an app, one Lapis couldn't see.

Peridot looked at the screen in anger, then in confusion, and then, in an expression Lapis couldn't recognize.

Peridot looked up from her phone and stared straight at Lapis.

“The cure... I just got an alert that it finished synthesizing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this doesn't mean the end quite yet...
> 
> Lapis still has a ton of bad decisions to make...


	14. Paranoid Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you all weren't expecting another chapter so soon.
> 
> THINK AGAIN!

Lapis drove to Peridot's home in silence. It wasn't a pleasant silence, one where both teens merely enjoyed each other.   
  
No, this silence was overbearing. Uncomfortable.   
  
Painful.   
  
They didn't dare say a word. They didn't dare move. Lapis kept both her hands firmly placed on the wheel while Peridot kept both of her's in her lap.   
  
After a few minutes of driving, Lapis finally pulled up into Peridot's driveway. She shut off the ignition and sat there. Not moving.   
  
Peridot sat there too. Both were in silence.   
  
After a few minutes, Lapis spoke up.   
  
"Let's... go inside." She said softly.   
  
Peridot nodded.   
  
They both got out of the car and made their way towards the house. Peridot fished her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. They stepped inside and quietly made their way upstairs to Peridot's room.   
  
Lapis shut the door behind her and sat on Peridot's bed. She had a firm grip on the edge, wrinkling the covers and pulling the sheets forward.   
  
Peridot sat down at her desk and typed something on the computer before her.   
  
They both stayed in silence for a while.   
  
Peridot was the one to break it this time.   
  
"I just don't get it. The synthesizing process should have taken at least three days in order to finish, yet this data says it was done within two hours..." She said as she looked over charts on the computer screen.   
  
"I... I don't trust it. Nope, if you say it was too fast, then I don't trust it. M-Maybe we should take another week for tests." Replied Lapis, feeling her chest tighten.    
  
"Yeah, y-you're right! I p-probably messed up on a c-calculation along the way an-"   
  
A notification popped up on the computer, detailing the exact chemical composition of the cure. Peridot quickly looked it over, looking for any inconsistencies deeming the cure unsafe.   
  
She didn't find any.   
  
"There's... no errors. The cure is perfectly synthesized. Apparently, your DNA has enough weird inflections that makes the Loveratium easier to remove..." Peridot said, eyes glued to the screen.   
  
"So, my DNA is the reason this took less time to make?" Lapis asked, getting up from the bed to walk over to the desk.   
  
"Apparently so. I... I honestly can't find anything wrong. The cure is ready to use." Peridot said, turning to face Lapis.   
  
Lapis stopped talking. The tightness in her chest became strangling.    
  
"I g-guess we should administer the cure, then..." Peridot said with a slightly solemn tone.   
  
"Yeah..." Lapis said, walking over to sit back down on the bed.   
  
Peridot tapped a few keys on the keyboard before reaching over to the scientific machine next to the computer and pressing a button. A hatch on the top of the machine opened up, and Peridot reached inside and pulled out a vial filled with a dull, gray liquid.   
  
Lapis tighten her grip on the bed.   
  
Peridot got up and walked over to Lapis, sitting down by her side. She held the cure in her hands before looking back at Lapis.   
  
"I-I remembered you had a f-fear of needles, so I made the cure ingestible." She said, starting to unscrew the cap.   
  
Lapis couldn't take it.   
  
"Wait wait!" She shouted, grabbing Peridot's hands to stop her from continuing.    
  
"What is it?" Peridot asked.   
  
"W... What's gonna happen after I take the cure? Like... exactly what does this thing do to my thoughts?" She asked, her head swimming with worries.   
  
"It won't do anything painful or bad. It will just remove the filter of... of..." Peridot paused.   
  
"Of what?"   
  
"O-Of admiration towards me caused by the chemicals. You'll be able to t-think normally without any outside influence." She finished.   
  
Lapis shut her mouth. Her eyes were wide with fear.   
  
"This is f-for your own good Lapis. This way, you won't be forced to do anything you don't want." Peridot said.   
  
Lapis rapidly shook her head, keeping her mouth tightly shut.   
  
"Lapis... please? I know the chemicals are making you say no, but please... This is for your own good."   
  
Lapis shook her head once again. Peridot sighed, thinking of a way to coax Lapis into taking the cure, when an idea popped into her head.   
  
"Please? Do it... Do it for me? I'm really w-worried, I don't want these chemicals inside my friend. Okay? Please, just take the cure for me..." Peridot said softly, putting on a saddened expression.    
  
Lapis' hands shot down to her side and gripped the covers again. She knew what Peridot was doing. And it was working. But she had to resist. She didn't want this all of these happy feelings and memories to disappear. If she just stayed uncured, that wouldn't happen.   
  
But she desperately wanted to make that sad expression go away.   
  
"P-Please, Lapis? Can you just do it for me?" Peridot asked, her eyes begging the bluenette.   
  
Lapis just needed to resist.  _ 'Don't give in. Don't give in. Don't gi-' _   
  
"I don't w-want you to stay like this. I want you to get better. I'm doing this for you... so please?"   
  
Lapis couldn't control it. The expressions, the voice, the eyes, they were all too much.   
  
A jolt shot through Lapis spine as she bowed her head. A hand reached for the cure in Peridot's hand and took it from her.   
  
"T-Thank you, Lapis..."   
  
Lapis nodded slightly while looking at the liquid. The concoction terrified her of what would come next, what would happen to her feelings.   
  
Lapis unscrewed the cap and downed the entire liquid in one gulp.   
  
Immediately, Lapis almost gagged at the taste. It was a horrible, metallic feeling that invaded her tongue. But, she forced the liquid down her throat.   
  
Then, she felt it.   
  
It started in a fuzzy feeling spreading through her head. It didn't feel like much, more like a distinct numbness. Then came nausea, a sort that made her clench her stomach and hunch over. It felt like the cure was squirming in her stomach. That, however, quickly passed as she let out a sigh of relief.   
  
Then, she felt... like she was draining.   
  
It felt like every emotion was leaving her body. She felt... empty. As if she had no real purpose or direction.   
  


Finally, tears started flowing from her eyes. Peridot gasped as soon as she saw them spill from her eyes.   
  
Lapis didn't even realize she was crying. It was only when she felt something wet stream down her cheeks. She reached up to touch her face, only to pull back and see droplets of... glowing pink tears.   
  
"T-That's normal... I think. The cure is supposed to force the Loveratium out of your body, so apparently it's using your tears as the transport method." Peridot quickly reassured.   
  
"Oh..." Lapis said quietly.   
  
The two sat quietly as Lapis cried out the chemicals in her system. With each passing second, Lapis could feel her obsession with the small nerd beside her fading. She could finally begin to take control of her emotions and thoughts.   
  
For some reason, this made Lapis squirm on her spot of the bed.   
  
Finally, after a few minutes, the tears stopped.   
  
Lapis took in a deep breath, relieved that she finally stopped crying.    
  
"How do you feel?" Peridot asked.   
  
Lapis thought about it for a moment. She couldn't feel any sort of push towards certain thoughts. There wasn't the familiar haze when she looked over at Peridot. Lapis should have been happy, she was back to normal.   
  
But, for some reason... Lapis didn't feel so happy.    
  
"Different. I think... I think I'm cured..." Lapis said softly.   
  
"Good. That's... good. Now things can go back to normal."   
  
Lapis tensed up at that statement. For some reason, the word 'normal' felt like it... stung.   
  
Lapis slowly got up from the bed and turned around to face Peridot.   
  
"I t-think it might be best if... if I go home right now. I have some stuff I need to think about. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning, maybe."   
  
Peridot gave an understanding nod.    
  
"Of course. I understand completely."   
  
Lapis quickly left the blonde's room, exited the house, and drove off.   
  
Her grip on the steering wheel was just as tight as when she drove away from the fair.   
  
Lapis thought back on all the things she did to Peridot. The fawning, the embarrassment, the party...   
  
The date.    
  
Lapis groaned. She was never going to hear the end of it. The entire school would rub this in her face.   
  
But... Lapis couldn't shake this feeling. It had buried itself deep in the back of her mind, and wouldn't let her be.    
  
The memories should have made Lapis scream out in anger and embarrassment. Yet, they didn't seem... bad. She didn't look back on the memories with disgust. They seemed more like...   
  
Good ones?   
  
Lapis pulled into her driveway and slowly got out of the car. She walked up to the front door of the house and unlocked it, letting herself in.   
  
Turquoise was passed out on the couch, still in her waitressing uniform. Her car keys were still in her hand as it drooped off the couch.   
  
"Mom, wake up. Go sleep in your bed. It's better for you..." Lapis said, nudging her awake.   
  
"Ngh... Huh? Oh, honey, did you just get back? How was your date?" Turquoise said groggily, slowly getting up and stretching a little.    
  
"I... I don't want to talk about it right now." Lapis said.    
  
Turquoise stopped stretching and stared at her daughter.   
  
"Oh no, sweetie... What happened?" She asked with a worried expression.   
  
"Not tonight mom. Maybe in the morning, but not tonight." Lapis responded.   
  
"Oh... O-Okay. But, promise me you'll tell me."    
  
"I promise. Goodnight mom."   
  
"Goodnight, honey. I'm sorry about your date."   
  
Lapis nodded and retreated into her room, closing the door behind her.   
  
She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.    
  
_ 'It's over. I'm back to normal. I should be happy, I should be glad it's over. I can go back to being normal...' _   
  
The word 'normal' still stung.   
  
_ 'So why don't I feel happy? Why does everything feel so... lifeless? And what is that horrible feeling in the back of my head that keeps bothering me? Every time I think about one of those memories with Peridot, it keeps appearing.' _   
  
Lapis tried to identify this mysterious feeling. She felt like she knew what it was, it was on the tip of her tongue. She just had to think.    
  
_ 'Disgust? Anger? Disappointment? Depression?' _   
  
No, the emotion definitely wasn't negative. Lapis tried to identify it again.   
  
_ 'Happiness? Excitement? Anticipation?' _   
  
No... that wasn't it either. Lapis knew she had felt this emotion before, she just couldn't... place it.   
  
_ 'The memories don't seem awful. My feelings feel strange. Everything should have gone back to normal, like before the chemicals... but nothing feels like it did before.' _ _   
_ _   
_ _ 'Why?' _   
  
Then, her phone buzzed.   
  
Lapis reached into her pocket and pulled out the device. She thought it was a text message, but it turns out it was a notification.   
  
**_Your monthly photo compilation has been completed!_ ** _   
_ _   
_ _ 'Oh, it's just my photo app.' _   
  
_ 'Actually, maybe I should just... not think about it right now. Take my mind off it. I'll just look at my photos right now.' _   
  
Lapis unlocked her phone and opened up her gallery, then opened the monthly compilation.   
  
Her first few photos were from the beginning of January. Simple photos of food, nature shot, and photos with her friends.   
  
But... Lapis noticed something. Something she had never noticed until now.   
  
She never smiled in any of these photos.    
  
Every photo with her friends, Lapis always had some sort of blank expression. Maybe it was relaxed, annoyed, or slightly surprised, but Lapis never smiled.    
  
She never found a problem with this before, but looking back it made her wonder why she was so... inexpressive.   
  
_ 'Did I just not like to smile? Even with my friends, I could have at least cracked a small grin...' _   
  
Lapis kept seeing this pattern of no smiling through almost all her photos.   
  
Then, she got to the first one she took with Peridot.   
  
It was a few days after the chemical accident, during one of their after school meet-ups.    
  
Peridot had an arm wrapped around her side as she was pressed close to Lapis as a light blush as a small smile adorned her face.   
  
But, Lapis wasn't focused on Peridot.    
  
She was focused on the large smile adorning her own face in the photo.   
  
She was smiling.    
  
Lapis looked like she was the happiest person on earth with Peridot by her side. Her smile and expression were so lively, unlike the other photos in the compilation so far.   
  
Lapis immediately sat up and stared at the image in front of her. It had, for some reason, completely caught her off guard.   
  
_ 'I look so happy with her...' _   
  
And then she felt it. The feeling in the back of her head. It was especially strong when she looked at the image.   
  
_ 'What is this emotion?!?' _   
  
Lapis flipped to the next image and, sure enough, another image of her and Peridot, with the bluenette smiling a large grin.   
  
Lapis had a feeling the rest of the photos in the compilation were going to be of her and Peridot.   
  
She flipped through each photo, the strange feeling only getting stronger and stronger. A photo of the pair at a party (with Lapis looking very, very drunk), more images of them hanging out, all of them with Lapis looking happier and happier.   
  
Then, she got to pictures of tonight.   
  
Lapis didn't just look happy. It was a mix of peaceful, happy, and lovestruck. All these emotions were displayed on her face as she cuddled up to Peridot on one of the benches. Peridot had a similar expression on her face.    
  
The two looked completely without worries, the only thing they were focused on was the date and each other.   
  
The image made the feeling painfully strong.    
  
Lapis kept looking at all the images of the date. She had taken quite a few. With each one, Lapis felt some kind of... pull. Towards each image of the date.   
  
_ 'We were so close tonight... We were practically sewn at the hip. We were almost gonna...' _   
  
Lapis gasped as the next thought entered her head. She finally recognized the feeling...   
  
_ 'I wonder what it would've been like if we had kissed...' _   
  
The feeling was one she had felt many times while under the influence of the love potion. It was there with every promise, act, and word of promise to get better she made to Peridot.   
  
It was the feeling of realness.   
  
That's what made the whole situation uncomfortable to Lapis when she was uncured. Why thinking about how tonight's date could have ended was so enticing to Lapis.   
  
She hadn't realized it because she was under the love potion, but...   
  
"She makes me happy... genuinely happy. I'm happier when I'm around Peridot..." Lapis whispered with wide eyes.   
  
"She's so caring towards me, so kind... She's so funny, too... oh my god..."   
  
Lapis felt like she might jump out her own window.   
  
"I'm in love with Peridot Greene."   
  
The thought scared her. For some reason, it terrified Lapis to think of her and Peridot together. It was such an unfamiliar thought to Lapis.   
  
But, as she thought about, she became less scared and more surprised. And then, she went from surprised to ecstatic.   
  
"This means... all those happy memories... those feelings... They weren't all fake. T-They were partly real! They were real!" She said to herself as a grin overtook her face.   
  
She jumped up from her bed and clutched the phone to her chest. She was in love! It wasn't faked!   
  
_ 'Now things can go back to normal...' _   
  
Lapis grip on her phone loosened.   
  
The words Peridot had said struck fears within her head.  _ 'Did... Did she want things to go back to normal?' _   
  
Lapis sat back down on the bed.  _ 'Oh god... She wouldn't want to be with me now... She hung out before because she knew I would be nice to her... But, she thinks I'm back to being... horrible to her...' _   
  
The bluenette's previous excitement had quickly turned to sadness, which quickly turned to paranoia.  _ 'What if she tries to avoid me because she thinks I'll go back to that? What if she doesn't let show her I changed because she's avoiding me? I... I don't want things to go back to the way they were!' _   
  
Lapis thought hard. There had to be a solution to her problems. Something, anything to still be close to her nerd.   
  
Then, in her paranoid state of mind, it hit her.   
  
_ 'What if... What if the cure didn't work?' _   
  
Lapis' eyes lit up.   
  
_ 'What if I pretended to still be under the love chemicals? Then... Then Peridot would still hang out with me because she'd think I was still under the effects! And then, when she goes to cure me again, I can just say I was faking it, and then she'll realize that I've changed!' _   
  


_ ‘Then it's decided. Monday morning, I'll pretend the cure didn't work and tell Peridot. It's foolproof.’ _

  
Lapis did a small fist bump in the air at developing the plan. It was perfect, it had to work, there was no way it could go wrong.   
  
Lapis laid down in her bed, closing her eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep. She was so glad she figured out her feelings towards Peridot.   
  
It's a shame really...   
  
~♡~   
  
Peridot laid down for sleep that night after a long shower and changing into her comfy clothes again.   
  
_ 'I didn't think I could do it... but I did. I did all that chemistry work on my own. And I finally did something for her. I finally helped her...' _ Peridot thought, putting her conflicting emotions and feelings about the date to rest.    
  
_ 'Maybe now we really can be something more...' _ She thought, drifting into sleep.   
  
Such a shame...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamnit, Lapis...


	15. Faking it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where all this motivation to write came from, but it's here now. Another chapter for you, my amazing readers.
> 
> Seems like you all were in agreement of Lapis' plan from last chapter, so...

Lapis was nervous as she made her way towards the school entrance. There was no room for error if her plan was actually going to work.  
  
_'I don't like lying to Peridot, but she might not give me a chance to prove myself otherwise. I probably wouldn't after how I treated her in the past...'_   
  
The bluenette was so nervous because the past weekend had been a mess.   
  
Peridot hadn't tried to communicate with Lapis during the weekend. This only enforced the fear of rejection Lapis felt towards Peridot from the other night.   
  
Lapis felt her pulse start to speed up as she got closer to the entrance, but before she could go in, someone tapped on her shoulder.   
  
Lapis turned around to see who wanted her attention...   
  
And came face to face with the imposing figures dressed in blue, yellow, and white.   
  
"Hello there, Miss Lazuli! Do you mind if we have a little chat?" The one dressed in white said with a sickeningly sweet smile and wide-eyed stare.   
  
Lapis was completely intimidated by the mere aura the figures gave off. She could do nothing more than nod.   
  
"Oh, wonderful! I just need a teeny tiny little thing from you. Just need to know a bit of information about the chemical skills of your friend, Peridot." The white one continued.   
  
"And w-why the hell would I t-tell you that?" Lapis stuttered.   
  
"I think it would be in your best interest to do as she says. I've never seen White this nice to others before." The yellow one spoke up.   
  
"W-Why do you want t-to know?"   
  
"Oh, my dear, I just need some help with chemistry homework! And Peridot seems like a smart cookie, so I'm sure she would be willing to help." The White one said, her gaze almost piercing Lapis' soul.   
  
Lapis quickly pulled herself away from the three and backed away towards the school.   
  
"I-I don't have to tell you a-anything, junkies. L-Leave me alone!" She yelled.   
  
"What did we say about name-calling, Lapis? It's unneeded." The white one cooed.   
  
"Crazy, blue-hair bitch..." The blue one mumbled under her breath.   
  
Lapis kept backing away.   
  
"Fine. If you're going to to be like that, I'll just ask someone who's a little more... cooperative."   
  
The white one flashed her smile again before turning around, the other two students following suit.   
  
"Have a good day today, Miss Lazuli. I hope whatever you have planned for it goes well!"   
  
Lapis felt a chill run up her spine as she watched the trio disappear around the corner.   
  
"Oh god..." Lapis whispered to herself as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.   
  
After a few minutes, Lapis regained her composure and walked through the school doors. She decided to push the whole encounter out of her head.   
  
The bell must have already rung, because the halls were now busy with students rushing around, chattering and laughing with friends. Lapis pushed through all of them and made her way towards her math class. 'I doubt Peridot would still be at her locker by now...'   
  
Lapis made her way into the classroom and, sure enough, there sat Peridot in her usual attire, her eyes affixed to a math textbook as she scribbled something down on a sheet of paper.   
  
Lapis felt a smile spread on her cheeks as she watched the nerd. Even if she wasn't completely obsessed with her now, it still didn't take away from the fact that Peridot looked adorable to Lapis when she was concentrated on something.   
  
_'Okay Lapis, you gotta act like your still obsessed with her. Remember, your doing this to prove yourself...'_   
  
Lapis took her seat and set her bookbag down beside her. Peridot slowed down her work pace until she had stopped completely.   
  
"H-Hey, Peri." Lapis started out with.   
  
Peridot carefully set her pencil down and looked over at the girl beside her with a blank expression.   
  
Lapis panicked for a split second before Peridot's face adorned itself with a small grin.   
  
"Hello, Lapis. It's... good to see you." She said softly, sitting up straight and trying to angle herself towards the bluenette.   
  
"Sorry for not messaging you last weekend. I wanted to give you time to... recover." She continued. "I hope you are feeling better!"   
  
'Recover...' 

_'This is it... Time to put things into action.'_

Lapis took in a deep breath before responding.  
  
"Peri, I... I don't think... the cure worked." Lapis said softly.   
  
Peridot stopped smiling.   
  
"Wha... What?" The Blonde said, a worried expression appeared on her face.   
  
"I w-woke up on... uh, Saturday morning. And I was just... always thinking about you. Yeah, that's, um... that's what's happened."   
  
Lapis quickly learned, a little too late, that she wasn't actually the best at lying.   
  
"So, I was like 'Why am I thinking like this?' And it kept getting, um... worser and worser until I was like, on Sunday night, I said 'I guess the cure didn't work.'" Lapis continued while fiddling with her shirt, trying to avoid Peridot's eye contact.   
  
She finished her tangent with a shrug. "So... That's that." She turned to face Peridot.   
  
The Blonde looked at Lapis with a dumbfounded expression.   
  
Lapis shifted in her seat a little before putting on a confident outlook.   
  
_'Oh god. That was horrible. There was no way she believed that. Oh god, here it comes...'_   
  
"Lapis... I..."   
  
Lapis tried to keep her confidence through her worried expression.   
  
"I can't believe I let this happen. Lapis, I... I'm so sorry. I thought I... I thought I cured you... I'm so sorry..."   
  
Lapis felt slight relief surge through her body.   
  
"W-Wait, I... I saw the Loveratium leave your body. How could the cure not have worked?" Peridot asked.   
  
Uh, oh. Panic's back.   
  
"Um... M-Maybe the cure also b-became a love potion? Y-You did say it synthe-whatever too fast." Lapis responded.   
  
"I... I guess if I made a mistake... But, I thought I managed to..."   
  
Peridot's face showed a mix of panic, worry, and disappointment. Let down. It bubbled up behind those emerald eyes.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Lapis. I... I promised you I would help you and I... I guess I just made it worse." Peridot said, lowering her head.   
  
"H-Hey, it's okay! All we have to do is.. is try again! You know, make a new cure! We can meet up after school again and try it! Hell, I'll help you! I, um... would be willing to do anything for you?" Lapis said, her sentence ending in a confused tone.   
  
Peridot raised her head to look back at Lapis.   
  
"But... I couldn't do it the first time. I... I tried and failed. You shouldn't get help from me. You should get help from someone better..."   
  
"W-What? No, Peri, you're the best I know! You just got to do it! You can do it!" Lapis said, trying to cheer up her friend.   
  
"You... You think I'm the best?"   
  
"Of course, Peri! There's no one I know that's smarter and better with chemicals than you!"   
  
"Wow... That means a lot, I... Oh, wait. Nevermind, you're just saying that..."   
  
Lapis looked as Peridot furrowed her brow in thought.   
  
_'Okay, this definitely did not go as I thought it would go...'_   
  
"You know what? I'll... I'll give it one more try. I did promise you I would make you a cure. And I do intend to keep my promises." Peridot said, putting on a small smile despite her saddened eyes.   
  
"I-I'll help if I can! And, p-plus, we can still hang out after school! That's good, right?"   
  
"Y-Yeah... I guess that is an added bonus."   
  
Lapis noticed the small smile had started to disappear, so she reached over and gently grabbed her hand, running a finger over it.   
  
"Hey... All we have to do is try again. You got this, you're the smartest ever. You'll have no problems this time." She said softly, giving Peridot a kind expression.   
  
The smile returned as Peridot sighed. "Okay..."   
  
Lapis didn't notice the doubt welling up in Peridot. Lapis didn't hear the slew of worries flowing through Peridot's mind.   
  
Lapis just tried to keep friendly to Peridot for that period, to try and prove herself. She kept complimenting the nerd, but they didn't make her blush as hard. She tried to start simple conversations, but Peridot would always stop the conversation to check how Lapis was doing.   
  
Lapis kept trying to prove herself. Peridot couldn't stop thinking on how to help.   
  
~♡~   
  
Aquamarine and a group of students watched from a nearby locker as Peridot and Lapis walked out of the classroom, Lapis looking endearingly at Peridot as Peridot spouted words Aqua couldn't hear.   
  
"Lazuli sure has been hanging out with Peridot recently. I thought she'd try to hide the rumors a little better." The small bully commented.   
  
"I hear they went out on a date last Friday." One of her flunkies added.   
  
"Hmm."   
  
"I heard they've been hanging out in the chemistry lab after school, doing who one's what." Another flunky said.   
  
"Hmm."   
  
"Did you see how she acted at Amethyst's party, though? She was drunk out of her mind." A final one added.   
  
"Hmm."   
  
"I'm surprised you haven't gone for her yet, Aqua. This one was practically handed to you." The first one said.   
  
"I've just been thinking... Remind me again, how does Lapis deal with competition for something? I mean, my memory is perfect, but humor me, won't you?"   
  
"Um... She doesn't like competition?"   
  
"Exactly. You know, I think I'll pay Peridot a little visit tomorrow morning. After all, she seems like a charming gal."   
  
The group looked at Aqua in confusion. Aqua rolled her eyes with a disgruntled look.   
  
"Ugh, we're going to mess with Peridot and make Lapis jealous, you dolts."   
  
The group made a noise of understanding.   
  
"That's a good one, Aqua."   
  
"Yeah, Topaz would've liked that plan."   
  
Aqua sighed in memory. "Yeah, she probably would have... She was miles better than you pebbles..." She muttered under her breath.  
  
The bully and the groupies looked on at the pair as they schemed up the plan for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters may be a bit shorter, but that's only because I'm building up to something important...


	16. Unfriendly competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter because I have so much motivation to write

Lapis was walking through the school entrance that morning, set to find her nerd.   
  


The other day hadn't exactly gone to plan. Peridot was constantly asking her questions on her condition, and her stressed expression she held during their after school meet-up.   
  


However, Lapis had managed to calm her down, and the two hung out with each other like always. Plus, now that Lapis could actually think clearly, the bluenette found herself enjoying her time with the nerd even more now.   
  


Lapis walked down the school hallways towards Peridot's locker, her daily compliment already prepared. However, when she finally found the locker, she saw a very peculiar sight.   
  


Aquamarine was leaning against the locker next to Peridot's, and was chatting the nerd up with a smug look on her face. The nerd in question had a look of slight confusion, discomfort, and most importantly, embarrassment.    
  


As Lapis got closer, she could actually make out what the pair was talking about.    
  


"Have I ever told you how much I respect your work ethic? You always follow through with whatever you set your mind to. I like that in a girl~" Aqua said.   
  


"Um... Thank you?" Peridot said as pink appeared on her cheeks.   
  


"Oh, but let's not get started on your eyes. Peridot, your eyes are absolutely stunning~"   
  


Lapis could feel her hands clench into fists as her brow furrowed. She sped up her pace and quickly made her way to the locker.   
  


Peridot was first to notice her friend. "A-Ah, hello L-Lapis!" She said with a slight smile. It wasn't until Lapis was closer that Peridot finally noticed Lapis' expression.    
  


It was her classic death stare.   
  


The one she usually put on before she kicked someone's ass.   
  


"W-Wait, Lapis I-"   
  


"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Aqua?" Lapis asked in a cold tone.

The small bully finally directed her attention to the other person in front of her. The smug look was still plastered on her face.   
  


"Oh, Lazuli! I was just having a lovely talk with this wonderful person named Peridot! Have you two met?" She said with condescending tone.   
  


"Back off, munchkin, before I drop kick you into a locker." Lapis shot back.   
  


"Lapis, there's no need for vio-"   
  


"What ever is the matter, Lazuli? I can't talk to this lovely gal on my own time?" Aqua said, getting ever so slightly closer to the nerd.   
  


"No, you can't when she's my gi-" Lapis stopped herself before finishing that sentence.   
_   
_

_ 'I... I'm not her girlfriend, technically....' _   
  


"...When she's the person I'm dating." Lapis finished.   
  


"You're dating her? Says who? Because, as far as I'm concerned, she's very much single and very much available." Aqua said, scooting even closer.   
  


"A-Actually, me and Lapis went on a d-date Fri-"   
  


"Oh , you don't have to try and justify her, dear." Aqua said, pressing a finger to Peridot's lips to quiet her.   
  


Lapis stomped closer and closer to the small bully.   
  


"Listen here, you British brat, I'm about to punch your teeth out if you don't leave my girl alone."   
  


Peridot blushed hard at that last statement.   
  


"What's wrong, Lazuli? Can't deal with a little competition?"    
  


At this point, a small crowd had gathered around the three students, all expecting some sort of confrontation.   
  


"There's no competition over something I've already won at." Lapis said through gritted teeth.   
  


"L-Lapis, just c-calm do-"   
  


"It seems to me that you haven't quite won yet. I think I still have a chance to slide into first place." Aqua said.   
  


The small bully pressed herself right up against Peridot and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. Peridot let out a small squeak.   
  


The crowd around them went silent.   
  


Lapis stood there with her death stare, glaring at Aqua.   
  


Peridot pulled away from Aqua.   
  


"Lapis, j-just calm down. Let's go, okay? There's no need to e-escalate things." Peridot said with begging eyes.   
  


Lapis was reluctant to agree, but it was for Peridot. She relented as her form relaxed and gave a small nod.    
  


The crowd let out a noise of disappointment as the pair walked away. But, before they could leave, Aqua spoke up.   
  


"I'll see you at lunch, cupcake!" She called out to Peridot.   
**_  
_ ** ****

**_*CRACK*_ **   
  


Aqua flew back and slammed into a locker with a scream.    
  


Peridot quickly backed away.   
  


Lapis held her stance as her hand stayed out in a punch.   
  


The entire crowd shouted in anticipation of a fight.   
  


"Lapis, no!" Peridot shouted. "You don't wanna f-fight, it's just that stupid love potion making you!"   
  


Lapis wanted to stop. She really did. But, the anger she felt towards Aquamarine was stronger the logic at the moment.   
  


She walked over to the small bully and picked her up by her shirt, holding her above the ground to eye level.   
  


Lapis had socked Aqua straight in the eye, and the area around it was already starting to bruise.   
  


"Aw, what's wrong Aqua? Can't handle a little competition." Lapis taunted.   
  


Aqua strained a little before razing her head to meet Lapis' gaze. A smug look overtook her face.   
  


"Y-You're in trouble now..." She said weakly.   
  


"What is the hell is goin' on here?" Boomed a loud and growling voice from behind the crowd of students.   
  


A small hole was made in the grouping revealing Lapis and Aquamarine to the voice.   
  


"That's her, Ms. Sugilite. She straight up attacked Aqua for no reason." One of Aqua's groupies said to the looming figure next to them.   
  


Ms. Sugilite, the gym teacher, walked towards the two students. Lapis slowly lowered the bully to the floor and turned to face the teacher.    
  


Aqua started to whimper and fake small sobs. "S-She punched me! Peridot made L-Lapis Lazuli punch me!" She sobbed.   


  
"What? That's not even remotely true!" Peridot exclaimed.   


  
"Yeah, Aqua antagonized me!" Lapis added.   


  
"You know, what? I don't wanna hear it. Aquamarine, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot Greene: please head to the principal's office. We'll put blame on each other there." Ms Sugilite said, ending the argument.   


  
Peridot went completely white as she started shaking. Lapis looked over at the nerd and saw the state she was in.   


  
The blonde was about to faint. The mere mention of going to the front office was causing her to shut down. 

“I-I can't go u-up there… My p-parents will kill me i-if they even get c-called to the s-school.” Lapis could hear Peridot whisper. 

  
"It... It was my fault!" Lapis quickly said.    


  
All eyes immediately focused on her.   


  
"P-Peridot had nothing to do with the fight. It was all completely my fault." She continued.    


  
Peridot looked at Lapis in confusion and in admiration. Aqua looked at her with smugness.   


  
"Lapis..." Peridot whispered.   


  
"Is that so, blue streak? Doesn't change where you're heading. Get down to the principal's office, now! Aqua, go to the clinic, and everyone else get to class!" Ms. Sugilite boomed.   


  
Everything was silent.   


  
Lapis nodded slowly before making her way through the crowd.   


  
Aqua kept her smug look.   


  
~♡~

Lapis stepped inside the office of the school principal, Ms. Obsidian. The principal was busy working on a computer monitor, typing away at the keyboard.

“Ah, Miss Lazuli. Welcome back. And what are you in here for today?” The principal asked, not looking away from her work.

Lapis sat down in the chair right in front of the desk. “I… got in a fight. With Aquamarine.”

The principal kept on working. “And I assume you are going to claim she deserved it?”

“But she did! She kept on antagonizing me and edging me on, flir- um… Talking to Peridot like that!” Lapis exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

Ms. Obsidian let out a sigh and finally turned away from her computer to face Lapis. “Miss Lazuli, we’ve talked about this. You can’t go around using your anger and violence as a solution to everything.”

“I know that…”

“Then why do you keep getting in trouble?”

Lapis stayed silent. She was all too familiar with there circumstances. She knew how this conversation would end.

  
“Miss Lazuli, you are a talented student and a wonderful artist, but you need to learn to control yourself. If not, you might end up hurting someone you care about.” The principal continued her lecture.

“I know, I know. It’s just… she was being a bitch.”

“Language. And yes, that may be so, but it doesn’t change the fact that you chose to participate in a fight with her.”

“Well, it wasn’t really a fight. I just punched her. That’s all.”

“That’s beside the point! You still attacked her.”

“She deserved it.”

“Can you at least make an effort to stay out of trouble?”

“I do, but trouble always seems to find me

Ms. Obsidian sighed, before pulling out a wad of yellow referral papers from her desk, grabbing one from the stack, and scribbling something on it.

“You know the punishment for fighting on school grounds. I’m not going to sit here and lecture you anymore, but you need to make a change, Miss Lazuli. I hope I don’t have to see you in my office again because of a similar incident.” She said, handing the bluenette the paper.

Lapis grabbed it, gathered her belongings, and left the chair.

“I’ll… I’ll try to stay out of trouble, okay? Does that make you happy, huh?” Lapis said before leaving.

“It does. All you need to do is make the effort. Goodbye, Miss Lazuli.”

  
Lapis walked out of the office and shut the door behind her. She let out a noise of disgust as she looked at the referral in her hand.   


  
She had detention until Valentine's day. An entire week of boring detention.   


  
Lapis had been to detention before. That was just the kind of person she was sometimes. That wasn't why she was angry.   


  
She was angry because now she couldn't hang out with Peridot after school.   


  
She walked down the hallway and into her second period. She had somehow been lectured the entire morning and already missed math.   


  
As she entered, the entire class whispered and mumbled while Ms. Agate made a noise of distaste. "Please sit down, Miss Lazuli." She said.   


  
Lapis nodded and sat down next to Pearl.   


  
"Lapis, why on earth did you get into a fight today? That was an extremely reckless decision." Pearl said, reprimanding her friend.   


  
Lapis wasn't really listening to Pearl. She was too busy glaring at Aquamarine, who was currently looking at the bluenette with a blank expression as she held an ice pack to her eye.   


  
Lapis decided to take a nap that period.   


  
~♡~   
  
As Lapis walked into her fourth period, she saw Peridot was already working on a sketch in her sketchbook, her tongue sticking out while she was concentrating.    
  


She felt like her entire day lit up a little as she saw the nerd work.

She made her way over and sat down next to her friend. Peridot noticed and quickly looked up and put her sketchbook and pencil down.

“Lapis!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands around her and pulling the taller student into a hug.

Lapis felt her face heat up slightly from the display of affection.

“W-What happened? Did you get in trouble?” Peridot asked.

Lapis’ expression turned into a frown as she spoke. “Yeah. I got this stupid detention because of it. It’s for the entire week, one hour each day. Guess we’ll have to cut our meetups short.” She said.

Peridot’s expression also saddened. “I-I’m sorry, Lapis. This is all my fault…” She said softly.

Lapis looked at the blonde in confusion. “What do you mean? I was the one that punched Aqua. If anyone’s to blame, it’s… me.” Lapis said, trying to reassure her friend.

“It’s not the fight. If my stupid cure would’ve worked and not made the ‘love potion’ worse, you wouldn’t have acted so rashly. I can only assume it was my inept concoction that spurred you into punching her…” Peridot continued.

Lapis gasped slightly.  _ ‘She thinks it’s her fault because of the cure? That’s insane! I did that because… w-well, because Aqua was making her uncomfortable, t-that’s all!’ _

_ ‘Oh, who am I kidding, it’s because I was jealous. But still, that doesn’t mean Peridot should blame herself…’ _

Lapis tried to think of a way to stop Peridot from blaming herself without blowing her own cover.

“I-It wasn’t your fault, Peridot. The, um… the cure was probably perfect. It could’ve just been my DNA, you know? A-And, honestly, I would’ve punched Aqua either way, cure or no cure. She was making my favorite nerd uncomfortable, after all.” Lapis said.

“Yo… Your favorite nerd?” Peridot asked.

“The one and only. And… I mean it, Peri.”

Peridot’s face became pink as she stared down at the ground. “S-Still, it was partially my fa-”

“Nope. I don’t want to hear another ‘my fault’ from you ever again. You just focus on… getting that cure.” Lapis said, flashing Peridot a small smile and a relaxed expression. This seemed to have an effect, as Peridot calmed down and took a deep breath.

“O-Okay…”

When the school bell rang, and the pair got ready to get back to work on their art project, an unfamiliar person walked into the classroom. The figure had a name tag that said ‘Ms. Maheswaran’ on her plain white shirt.

“Good morning, students, I am your substitute for the day, Ms. Maheswaran. Unfortunately, Miss Sardonyx has a meeting with a local talk show host for ‘job experience’, and thus will not be able to attend class for both today and tomorrow. In light of ‘the good news’, she has extended your project due date for two days after Valentine’s day. Please continue your work.” The lady said.

Peridot and Lapis looked at each other before letting out a sigh of relief.

“Cool, more time to work.” Lapis said.

“I agree. This is good news.” Peridot responded with a slight yawn at the end. Lapis noticed that Peridot seemed a little more… tired than usual.

“So… What are we going to do about our meetups after school? You have to leave after an hour and I have detention…” Lapis asked.

“Well… What if I come with you? I go into the study room with you on some excuse about a group chemistry project and we just work in there? That way… we could still hang out.” Peridot suggested.

Lapis smiled once again at the thought of hanging out with Peridot.

“That sounds great.” She agreed.

~♡~

Lapis walked into the detention room with a blank expression and a loose grip on her backpack. She was not excited about this.

The room was sparsely filled. Only a couple students managed to get detention that week, and their appearances demoted the usual suspects. But, Lapis wasn't focused on any of the usual suspects.

She was focused on Jasper, who was sitting in the middle of the room and staring right back at her.

“Please take a seat, miss. No phones allowed, please do your homework instead.” The teacher at the front of the room said.

Lapis immediately went for the very back seats that were relatively far away from Jasper. She plopped down into them and waited for her nerd to show up.

_ ‘Stupid Ms. Fluoride keeping her after class…’ _

Lapis closed her eyes for a moment to get comfortable in her seat when something small and wet hit her forehead. She opened her eyes and felt up the area she had been hit only to grab a small spitball.

She looked around the room for the culprit only to find Jasper with a grin and a straw in her hand.

“Spitballs? What are you, ten?” Lapis hissed.

Jasper chuckled before grabbing another piece of paper, chewing it, and loading it into the straw.

She blew into the tube and launched the disgusting projectile at Lapis again. Lapis managed to block her face, but it just got her hands full of Jasper's saliva.

“I swear to god, Jasper I am about t-”

The detention door slowly opened to reveal a very familiar blonde nerd walking into it, holding a chemistry textbook. 

“Please take a seat mi-”

“Actually, I'm not here for detention, ma'am. I have a chemistry collaboration project that I need to finish with Lapis Lazuli, and we don't have any other time to work.” Peridot lied, holding the textbook tighter.”

The teacher sighed. “Whatever. Just keep quiet.” She said tiredly.

The blonde nodded and looked around the room for who friend. When she finally noticed her, she let out a little ‘Ah’ and walked over to her.

“Sorry I was late. Ms. Fluoride was just asking me a few questions about… this morning.” Peridot said while sitting down.

“It's fine. I'm just… glad you're here now.” Lapis responded.

Peridot cracked a small smile by the comment and proceeded to pull out supplies from her backpack.

“Okay, so since we can't work in the chemistry lab, I couldn't bring any of the machinery or chemicals from it, so we're going to have a harder time synthesizing this iteration of th-”

Before Peridot could continue, a large spitball landed on her forehead, causing her to stop with an ‘eep.’

Lapis shot up from the seat. “Jasper, I will shove that straw down your throat if you don't stop right now!” She shouted.

Jasper went wide-eyed for a moment before putting down the straw with a growl of anger.

“Sit down please.” Said the teacher said, sounding completely done with everything.

Lapis slowly sat back down into her chair. Peridot was quickly wiping her forehead with her flannel sleeve before looking at Lapis.

“Ew, that’s disgusting.” She said, gesturing to her forehead. 

“Who are we talking about here, the spitball or Jasper?” Lapis said with a smirk.

Peridot chuckled a little at the comment before pulling out the stuff she needed once again. 

Lapis looked around the room while Peridot finished setting up. Educational posters and flyers about how drugs were ‘uncool, dude’ lined the walls. The kind you would typically find in a detention room.

Lapis was so bored of them that she was ready to focus on literally anything else, when she noticed a red poster with a heart on it in the corner.

**_COME TO THE VALENTINE DANCE!_ **

**_Where: Beach City High School gymnasium!_ **

**_When: Valentine's day, 6pm to 8pm!_ **

**_Cost: 25$ and a little bit of love!_ **

Lapis scoffed.  _ ‘The Valentine dance? That hormonal mess of uncoordinated dancing and chaperones? No thanks. Only a nerd would like a dance like that.’ _

Lapis was about to focus on another poster when it hit her.

_ ‘A dance… I could invite Peridot to dance. We could go dancing… I could still get close with her…’ _

The idea made Lapis gasp. What better way to show love than a slow dance shared at a cheesy school dance on Valentine's Day.

Lapis sat there, thinking of dancing the nerd and how romantic I could actually be, when a small tap was felt on her shoulder.

“Lapis, we need to get started.” Peridot said.

“O-Oh, right. Yeah, let's get started.” Lapis said, shaking herself from her thoughts.

For the rest of the period, while they worked, Lapis mind wandered from thinking about dancing, to joking with Peridot, to even flirting with her.

Peridot didn’t really show it, but her mind was only focused on one thing: getting that cure.

Lapis never noticed how tired Peridot was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... I wonder where Topaz is?
> 
> I hope she didn't get mixed up in the wrong crowd...


	17. Sleepless nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE! MORE! MORE!

Lapis snuck up behind Peridot the next day, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into a hug. Peridot jumped a little before realizing who it was.  
  
"How's this beautiful nerd doing this morning?" She asked.  
  
Peridot turned around and let out a little yawn. Lapis felt herself stiffen at Peridot's appearance.  
  
She looked even more tired than yesterday. She was paler, her shoulders were slumped, and her eyes had started forming dark bags around them.  
  
"Good morning, Lapis..." Peridot said, rubbing one of her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god, Peri... Have you been getting any sleep recently?" Lapis asked, eyes filling with worry.   
  
Peridot gave a small shrug and slight smile. "So I've been missing a few hours of sleep, big deal! I've actually been making progress on a way to flush the old cure out of your system!" She said excitedly. Or rather, as excited as her energy would allow her.  
  
"Peridot, how many hours is 'a few hours?'"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Peridot, how many hours of sleep did you get last night?"  
  
"... One and a half?"  
  
Lapis gasped.  
  
"Peridot! You can't just blow off sleep like that! You're gonna do harm to your body."  
  
"I-It's fine, Lapis! I'll just... take a nap! Besides, I've been making good progress!"  
  
Lapis brought her hands up to her cheeks and forced her to look straight into Peridot's emerald eyes, which now seemed slightly dulled.  
  
"Peri, promise me you won't stress yourself out and miss out on important things like sleep." Lapis said softly.  
  
"B-But... I need to cure yo-"  
  
"You don't... uh, You don't need to waste yourself like that just for me. You'll get the cure on your own time."   
  
"But..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Peridot contemplated the statements Lapis just made before sighing.   
  
"I'll... I'll try. But I'm just really worried about you. I need to work to help you as fast as I can." Peridot sputtered.  
  
Lapis hugged her again before looking back into her eyes. "I'm flattered your worried about me, but you need to worry about yourself too."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Lapis grabbed Peridot's hand. "C'mon, let's get to class."  
  
~♡~  
  
It was fourth period when it happened.   
  
The substitute was still present, sitting in the corner of the room.   
  
Lapis and Peridot were sitting together at a table, planning out their final sketch of their project before moving on to full drawing.  
  
Or rather... Lapis was. Peridot had been eerily silent the entire time. For someone who usually loved talking about school work, and talking to Lapis, to go so quiet scared Lapis a little.   
  
"Hey, Peri, you listening to what I'm saying?" Lapis asked, looking up from the sketch pad to check on her friend.  
  
What she saw both warmed and hurt her heart.  
  
Peridot had fallen asleep in the middle of class. For the first time in her academic career, Peridot had passed out when she should've been doing her work.  
  
The tired expression on her face and the soft snores that same from her mouth was the epitome of cute to Lapis. The nerd even used her bookbag as a makeshift pillow so she could be more comfortable.  
  
Lapis felt conflicted. _'She's not even sleeping to try and help me. I should be flattered, in fact I am, but that's not what I wanted to happen. She doesn't have to give this much for me.'_ _  
_  
 _'I want to tell her the truth, but then... everything else would be for nothing. I just want to show her that I can be nice to her too...'_ _  
_  
Lapis decided she would let the nerd sleep for the period. She needed it.  
  
After a while of working silently, Lapis noticed Peridot's eyes fluttering awake. She gave a small yawn while stretching before realizing what happened.  
  
"No... Nonono, there's no way I fell asleep in class!" She said, worried at what the substitute might say.  
  
"Hey, it's fine. You didn't miss anything and the sub doesn't care. It's actually proof of what I've been telling you. Your body needs sleep." Lapis said, rubbing Peridot's shoulder to calm her down.  
  
Peridot relaxed and sat up straight. "I guess you have a point."  
  
"You can keep sleeping if you want. I'm doing good with the project."  
  
"No, I think I'm okay. Besides, I wanted to see how it's been going."  
  
Lapis showed Peridot the sketch.   
  
"Hey... That's really good! I mean, it's really, really good!" Peridot said.  
  
Lapis blushed a little at the compliments. "Thanks. Your idea helped with it, thought."  
  
The pair sat in their seats, making comments and suggestions, shaping the project into something wonderful.   
  
~♡~  
  
It was right before Chemistry when she saw them again. A trio she didn't think she would ever see on school campus.  
  
Lapis was walking down the hallways to meet up with Peridot when, as she turned the corner, she came face to face with a frightening image.  
  
Peridot was almost cowering under the three imposing figures of students dressed in blue, yellow, and white.  
  
 _'W-What the hell are they doing here? They haven't been inside the school since Junior year!'_ __  
  
Lapis slowly got closer to the grouping, not wanting to give away her presence. It didn't help with the fact that the hallway, which was usually packed full of students, had somehow gone empty.  
  
The bluenette tried to make out what they were saying.  
  
"Anyways, I hear you are an excellent chemist, Ms. Greene! One of the brightest at this school." Said a voice Lapis recognized as the one in white.   
  
"W-W-Well, my grades d-do in fact reflect that." Lapis could hear Peridot nervously stutter.   
  
"Well, how skilled are you at mixing and identifying chemical compounds? I'm simply swamped in homework and would greatly appreciate your help" The white one spoke again.  
  
"I g-guess I could t-take a look." Peridot said, nervously.  
  
The one in white held her hand out to her right, at which point, the one in blue reached into her pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. She placed the paper into the white one's hand.  
  
"Could you be a dear and identify the first three compounds on this paper?" She said, and Lapis could see the corners of her mouth form a wide smile.  
  
"Um, sure..."  
  
Peridot took the paper and studied it. The one in white leaned over to glaze over the paper. After a few minutes, Peridot pointed to each of the compounds.  
  
"This is Hydroxide Tetrafluoride, this is Magnesium Sulfate, and this is Bromine Dioxide." She said with confidence.  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked the one in white.  
  
"Positive."  
  
Lapis could see the smile grow even wider.  
  
"Perfect." The White one said, leaning back. "And, hypothetically, would these chemicals, if mixed, by explosive?"  
  
"A-Actually, they would stabilize more once they're mixed."  
  
"Perfect. You'll do nicely."  
  
"Um..."  
  
The white one plucked the paper out of Peridot's hands, folded it up, and tucked it into her pocket.  
  
The three students turned around and started to walk down the hallway, away from both Lapis and Peridot. "Thank you so much for your help Peridot! Oh, and Lapis?"  
  
The white one turned her head slightly. Lapis froze.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to eavesdrop?" She said, her eyes wide and piercing.  
  
The trio walked out of the school building.  
  
Lapis quickly ran up to Peridot. "What the hell was that about?" She asked the nerd. "A-Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?"  
  
"I... I'm fine. Although, I am just as confused as to w-what that was about as y-you are." Peridot responded, her voice a little shaky.  
  
"They've been asking me about you, you know. I'm getting kinda worried."  
  
"What have you been telling them?"  
  
"Nothing, I promise!"  
  
The pair stood in the hallway, looking at the doors where the trio had left through. Suddenly, Lapis heard a person come running down the hallway. The pair turned to their left to see Ms. Obsidian, out of breath, stopping right by them.

"Did they..." She panted. "...Leave that way?"

"Who?" Lapis asked.

"The Diamonds!" Obsidian asked again, regaining a bit of her composure. "They went out those doors, correct?"

"Y-Yeah..." Peridot said, staring at her

The Principal let out a groan before thanking the students and running out those same double doors.

"That was... weird." Lapis commented.

"Yeah... M-Maybe we should just forget this experience and f-focus on the rest of the day." Peridot responded.  
  
"Agreed."

  
Lapis took Peridot's hand and walked into the chemistry classroom.  
  
~♡~

Lapis walked out of the school building during the afternoon. with Peridot by her side. Detention was over for the day, although for Peridot, it looked like she spent the hour in prison.

"Go home and get some rest, okay? For me?" Lapis said as she hugged the nerd goodbye.

"O-Okay. Message me if any of the symptoms worsen, okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Will do."Lapis said her goodbyes, as did Peridot, and watched as the nerd walked off to a nearby bike rack. Lapis turned around and made her way to her car.

As she got closer, however, she noticed something. Or rather... someone.

A figure dressed in a sleeveless hoodie stood under the shade of a nearby tree, leaning against the trunk and taking notes in a small notepad. 

The figure was female, and she was buff, really buff, almost Jasper levels. Her tanned skin was covered in flowing, interweaving, turquoise green tattoos. They almost seemed like waves.

The figure's hood covered most of her face with white her hair sticking out from the sides, but Lapis could make out one important detail. 

Her nose. It seemed like at one point, had had been broken, and not set correctly so that it healed wrong. It seemed bent to the side and almost red.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Lapis shouted.

The figure turned her gaze slowly from where it was staring. She flashed a wide, toothy smile. Every tooth looked like it was razor sharp.

"Bird watching." She said in a low, growly voice. It seemed slightly... unhinged.

The figure pushed herself off from the tree, tucked the notepad and pencil into her back pocket, and walked over to a blue pickup truck across the street.

Lapis turned around to see where exactly the figure was staring off to.

Lapis looked around for anything that stuck out to her, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. She got into her car, a little creeped out, but not shaken. She drove off without a second thought. 

It was only when she was driving did she realize what the figure was looking at. 

The bike rack, where a familiar blonde had taken her bike from. 

~♡~

Lapis kept a close eye out for that figure everyday after school. Every time she left the building, she saw her looking off to some part of the school. She would always leave a few minutes after Lapis and Peridot exited the building.

Lapis asked Peridot to keep a look out for anybody suspicious near her, and told Ms. Obsidian about the figure. Both said they would keep a close eye.

Yet, the figure kept appearing everyday.

Lapis was tempted to confront the figure. She could probably take her, she had dealt with Jasper once, after all. But, confrontation could lead to violence, and Lapis attacking someone who wasn't a student could land her in big trouble.

Plus, she didn't know if the other was carrying any sort of weapon. Lapis really didn't want to get shot by some tattooed lunatic.

So, she just observed for now. She knew that if the figure made a move, either she could try to stop her or she could get someone else.   
  
_‘Besides, I've got more pressing matters.’_

That's what she thought to herself on Thursday evening, as she sat on her bed.

Thursday evening. The night before Valentine's day.

Lapis was wracking her brain with a way to ask Peridot to the dance. She had never been the romantic type, and at one point had thought Valentine's day was nothing more than pointless consumerism.

Yet, here she was, trying desperately to think of the right way to ask Peridot to a stupid high school dance because, goddammit, she just wanted to dance with her nerd.

“What to do, what to do…” Lapis muttered to herself as she rocked back and forth on her mattress.

She didn't just want to give Peridot an ordinary card you could by for dirt cheap at a convenience store with a cheesy message. She wanted to give Peridot something that made her feel really special.

Because she was special to Lapis. She had managed to change the bluenette’s view of the nerd in only two weeks. She made Lapis feel giddy and warm, like she was floating, every time she thought about her.

“I could make something for her. Like, a homemade card. That could be special… But, I bet thousands of other kids are gonna do something like that. If I'm gonna make something for her…”

Lapis’ eyes lit up as she stood up from the bed. The idea finally dawned on her.

“If I'm gonna make something, I gotta make it for her! I'll make something especially for her!” Lapis shouted.

“Lapis, can you keep it down, honey? I've got a bit of a hangover.” Came the muffled voice of Lapis’ mom from behind her door.

“S-Sorry, Mom.” Lapis said, much quieter this time. “Oh wait, mom, do we have any card-stock? Like, with different colors?”

“Card-stock? Uh… No, I don't think so.” Turquoise responded.

“Dammit…” Lapis muttered. “Okay, I'm gonna be out for a few minutes. I gotta go pick up some stuff.” She told her mom before grabbing her keys and leaving her room.

“Okay, sweetie, but don't stay out too late. I don't want anything happening to you.” Her mother warned.

“Will do. Love you, be back soon.”

Lapis exited her room and got in her car. She drove a little ways into downtown Beach City before stopping at an Arts and Crafts store. She ran inside, grabbing a couple of pieces of colorful card-stock, some stickers, and different sharpies.

 _‘Am I really gonna be this big of a sap?’_ Lapis thought to herself as she paid for the art objects.

Lapis thought of how Peridot's face would light up at the card, at the gifts she would give her, and the praises and phrases of affections Lapis would shower her in. How the nerd would blush and giggle. How Lapis would hold Peridot close as they danced.

_‘Yeah, I am.’_

Lapis stopped by a nearby convenience store to pick up a few more things for tomorrow. Some chocolates, flowers, and maybe a gift.

As Lapis was looking over the many selections of teddy bears, she grew disappointed.

_‘Peridot wouldn't like any of these. If anything, I should head back to Funland and win another alie-’_

Lapis gasped as she realized something.

_‘Peridot never grabbed her prize when we got back from the date! I could give her that back!’_

Lapis smiled at the idea as she held the special chocolates she found somewhere in the store and the green and blue dyed roses she had ordered. They may not be Peridot’s favorite shade of green, but they meant something more.

She paid for the items and went home.

When she got inside her house and shut herself up in her room, turned on her light, and sat down at her desk. She laid out all her supplies, new and old, in front of her. She opened up her laptop, and pulled up a few images of some TV characters Peridot held to high standards.

“Here we go…” She muttered as she began to work.

Lapis went to bed quite late that night, hands full of glue and three or four paper cuts. Her creation laid on her desk, carefully crafted with one person in mind.

Lapis may have been tired, but she still had plenty of energy to think about her special someone.

“Let's hope this works…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me on these shorter chapters. 
> 
> It's time for a dance.


	18. It takes two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have ever written. 
> 
> I'm sososo happy. 
> 
> Anyways, this one's a wild one.

On normal days, if you entered Beach City High School holding a giant alien plush, a bouquet of green and blue flowers, a box of chocolates, and a very special card in your hands, you would have been seen as a bit of a nutcase.  
  
However, when Lapis entered the school holding these things on Valentine's Day, she fit right in with the other hundreds of students celebrating the holiday.  
  
All along the hallways, Lapis saw students giving gifts to their loved ones, giggling and holding each other close, and of course, viciously making out. Lapis should have felt right at home with the gifts in her hands, but she felt anything but.  
  
The bluenette walked on shaky legs and held her objects with arms that felt like jelly. She could feel every part of her body telling her not to do this, but her heart kept telling her to keep walking.  
  
Lapis had never done anything like this. She never showed this much emotion towards any one person besides her mother. But, Peridot was the one her made her stay up all night making something special. Peridot was the one who made her buy chocolates and special flowers.   
  
Peridot was the one who was making her want to go to a pointless high school dance.  
  
As she got closer to the locker of fate, Lapis had some time to reflect on this feeling. While under the chemicals, Lapis equated Peridot to a goddess. You'd think that, after she came out of her trance, Lapis would go back to her old way of seeing the blonde, but that didn't happen.  
  
Her voice was an angel's choir while under the chemicals. Now, it wasn't perfect, but to Lapis it was cute and adorable and oh so Peridot. And that was fine.  
  
Under the chemicals, Lapis thought Peridot had the most beautiful face in the world, that the sun wasn't as bright as Peridot's smile. Now, her face was perfect because it was her face. Because it had all its flaws and benefits that made it beautiful to Lapis. And that was fine.  
  
And her eyes. Those big, beautiful emerald eyes that hid behind Peridot's glasses. Those eyes were gateways to heaven to Lapis when under the chemicals. Now, Lapis could appreciate the green, the expressions they made, all on her own. And that was fine.  
  
Peridot wasn't perfect, but she was Peridot. And Lapis loved Peridot, with every flaw she had. Maybe, the flaws made Lapis love her more.   
  
Peridot didn't have to be perfect. She just had to be Peridot, and Lapis would love her all the same.  
  
That thought gave Lapis the confidence to keep on walking towards her goal.   
  
_'I love Peridot, flaws and all.'_ _  
_  
Lapis finally reached the locker.  
  
Peridot had her head basically stuffed inside the metal box. She was busy stuffing books and papers inside, while a couple next to her basically pushed the door closed while they made out.  
  
Lapis walked up behind the nerd and tapped on her shoulder with her free finger. Her gifts limited the usage of her arms.   
  
"H-Hey Peri..." Lapis muttered.  
  
Lapis could see Peridot sort of revive as she heard Lapis voice. She accidentally lifted her head up inside the locker, hitting it and letting out a little 'Ow.'  
  
Lapis watched as Peridot, carefully this time, removed herself from the locker and quickly turned around.  
  
"Hello, La... Lap... L-Lapis?" Peridot said, her entire expression changing as soon as she saw what was in Lapis' arms.  
  
"H-Happy Valentine's Day, Peri..." Lapis said with a shy smile, holding up her gifts a little.  
  
"W-W-Wait, are... a-are these f-for me?" Peridot asked, her face quickly heating up as she stared at the gifts.  
  
"Y-Yep..." Lapis said, before setting down three of the gifts and holding out the first one. "Here's some more flowers, j-just in case I haven't b-brought you enough." She joked.  
  
Peridot slowly took the flowers from her... friend?   
  
Peridot and Lapis felt awfully strange when they called themselve friends. Like the word didn't belong.  
  
Peridot slowly took the flowers from... Lapis, and brought them closer to herself. Her cheeks were beat red at this point.  
  
Lapis reached down and grabbed the next gift. "T-These are chocolates. I'd say they're as s-sweet as you, but nothing's sweeter than y-you are." She stuttered, feeling the blood rush to her own face as she handed the gift over.  
  
Peridot took the chocolates and read the description. Her eyes lit up as she saw what made the chocolates special.   
  
They were space-themed chocolates, with little aliens, flying saucers, and planets. Lapis had remembered Peridot's little side obsession with extraterrestrials she mentioned, and made a wise decisions on the chocolates.  
  
Lapis then grabbed the next gift, a familiar plushy. "This one really isn't a g-gift, but I wanted to m-make sure this guy got back to you." She said while holding the soft, green alien.   
  
Peridot put the other gifts carefully in her locker before grabbing the plush. It was almost the same size as Peridot. It was pretty big.  
  
Lapis looked down at the last gift. It laid at her feet, and she had been dreading this moment. She truly did not know what would happen next.  
  
She grabbed the card, gazed down at it in judgement, and took a deep breath.  
  
"And t-this one... I made t-this for you." She said, before pushing the card out towards Peridot and shutting her eyes tight.  
  
Peridot carefully took the card, their hands brushing together slightly. They both took in a short breath at the contact.  
  
Peridot brought the card close to herself and looked at the cover. It was beautifully decorated with drawn designs, beautiful colors, and a big, green heart right in the middle surrounded by shades of red.   
  
Peridot thought the card was beautiful, but she wasn't prepared for when she opened the card. A gasp escaped her mouth as her hand shot up to cover it.  
  
The 'heart' wasn't actually a heart, but rather a cut out cover what the green shape actually was.  
  
It was the Camp Pining Hearts flag, the one from the TV series Peridot was obsessed about. Lapis had hand drawn the green Canadian flag on the car and disguised it as a heart. But that wasn't the only thing she did.  
  
Lapis had used all of her artistic skills to draw many different things on the card. Futuristic spaceships, chemical tools, all of Peridot's passions were drawn on the card. Stickers of little green aliens and phrases like 'H2Oh my gosh!' were placed along the cards in an aesthetically pleasing manner. But... that wasn't what drew Peridot's focus.  
  
Because along the insides of the CPH flag, in the white blank space, was a drawing of Peridot's two favorite characters: Percy and Pierre. Lapis had taken the time the other night to carefully draw those two characters because of how passionately Peridot spoke about them.  
  
Peridot looked with glossy eyes at the drawings. It was a culmination of all the things Peridot truly enjoyed in life. No one would have known any of this unless they had bothered to even acknowledge the nerd.  
  
But, Lapis did more than acknowledge. Lapis listened, she remembered, she had shown interest in Peridot.   
  
On the right cover of the card was a small message, written in handwriting Peridot recognized as the bluenette's.   
  
_'Peridot, you are the nerdiest, most adorkable person I have had the pleasure of getting to know. Every one of your passions makes up this amazing person I have gotten to know these past few weeks. You are such a unique character of a person that has made me happier than I ever felt in a while. I love every second I get to hang out with you and every moment we have together I get to find out more about you. And.... I wouldn't want to spend Valentine's Day with any other person.'_ _  
__  
__'Peridot Greene, would you be my Valentine?'_  
  
Peridot felt like she was about to burst into tears. Lapis had cared so much. She had brought her so many gifts, made her such a unique card, and written such a beautiful message. It was almost too much for the blonde.  
  
Peridot looked up from the card-stock gift, expecting to see a smug-looking Lapis, but instead she saw a completely nervous wreck.  
  
Lapis' eyes were filled with panic and worry as she tried to pry an sort of emotion from Peridot's face. Her hands were fidgeting with the end of her shirt as she rocked back and forth slightly. The bluenette snapped out of her trance when she noticed Peridot looking at her and tried putting on a nervous smile.  
  
"L-Lapis, I... I don't know w-what to say..." Peridot stuttered, looking back and forth from the gift and Lapis.  
  
"D-Do.... Do you l-like it?" Lapis asked hesitantly.  
  
"I... Of c-course, I... It's just so..." Peridot tried to find the right words to say, but kept getting stopped by her emotions.   
  
Peridot took a deep breath before speaking again.  
  
"I-I love it... I love a-all of it..." She said softly, closing the card and holding it close to her chest.  
  
Lapis let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The mere fact that Peridot accepted her gifts, much less loved them, would have been enough to send her over the moon.   
  
"No o-one has ever done s-something like t-this for me..." Peridot muttered as she stared at her feet, not meaning for Lapis to hear her.  
  
Lapis did hear her, however, and that phrase did terrible things to her heart. She wanted to do nothing more than nice things for the blonde, to make up for how awful she acted in the past.   
  
The thought gave Lapis courage to speak again.  
  
"Y-You know... I could keep d-doing more nice s-stuff for you... at the dance t-tonight?" Lapis half stated, half asked.  
  
Peridot's gaze immediately shot up from the floor to meet Lapis' eyes.  
  
"A-A-Are you asking m-me to... The d-dance tonight?" Peridot sputtered out, her face now flush completely.  
  
"Y... Yes."   
  
Both students stayed staring at each other for a minute, but it felt like an eternity for them. Neither one knew what to say next.  
  
"I... d-don't know how t-to dance..." Peridot said first, voice soft and uncertain.  
  
"I'll h-help you..." Lapis responded, voice calm and warm. "...Valentine."  
  
Peridot liked being called that. She really, really wanted to say yes.  
  
But, like always, there was a nagging detail that kept her from doing that.  
  
"D... Do you m-mean this? T-This is probably just the c-chemicals talking, isn't it?" Peridot asked, afraid of the answer. Her form immediately shrunk in on itself  
  
Lapis softly took Peridot's head into her hands, forcing those emerald eyes to look back at the bluenette.  
  
"P-Peridot, this isn't just the chemicals talking, I promise." Lapis said, gaining confidence as she spoke. "I'm sorry I haven't made the effort to get to know you before, but let me make the effort now. I... I want to be with you, Peridot. No question about it."  
  
Peridot shuddered as she let a few tears of joy fall from her face. The poor nerd was overwhelmed. She wrapped her hands around Lapis stomach as she pulled the bluenette into a hug.  
  
"I... I want to go to the dance w-with you." Peridot muttered.  
  
The blonde squeaked as Lapis wrapped her own hands around her, pulling her tighter into the embrace.  
  
"Thank you, Peri. You won't regret it."  
  
~♡~   
  
Unlike the date last Friday, Lapis went for pure class rather than comfortability when choosing her clothes for the dance. After digging through her closet for a good half hour, she finally found something.  
  
It was a beautiful, silk one-piece dress in one of Lapis' favorite colors: Ocean blue. The dress was both elegant and calming. She had completely forgotten she had and was actually confused why she had it.  
  
_'Oh... It must've been from mom's old dinner party... I miss those parties.'_ She thought to herself as she held the dress out.  
  
Surprisingly enough, the dress still fit her, although it needed a quick wash. _'Guess I haven't grown much since she...'_ _  
__  
__'Let's not think about that.'_  
  
Lapis asked her mom to help her wash the dress (She didn't really know how to wash silk), hopped in and out of the shower, and quickly got ready for the dance. She was slightly hard pressed for time due to her hour wasted in detention.  
  
As she was putting on light make-up, the stuff was still annoying without the chemicals, Lapis heard a knock on the door, followed by her mother's voice.  
  
"Here's your dress, honey. I also have some shoes here I think would look really good with it." Turquoise said from behind the door.  
  
Lapis opened the door enough to peak her head and arm out to grab both items of clothing and head back into the room.  
  
It took Lapis ten minutes to figure out how to put that dress on properly, but she finally did and slipped it on along with the dark blue shoes.  
  
She took a few glances at herself in the mirror and smiled slightly at the result. She did look pretty good after all the effort she put in.   
  
Lapis grabbed her car keys, her phone, and a few bills from her 'Savings box', stuffed them all into her pockets hidden under her dress, and exited her room.  
  
Turquoise let out a gasp as her face flashed a wide grin. "Honey, you look amazing!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks mom." Lapis said while smiling sheepishly.  
  
"You have fun tonight sweetie, okay? Oh, and take a few pictures." She said, before giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Lapis nodded and made her way out the front door. "I will. Bye mom, thanks for your help!" She said while leaving.  
  
Lapis got in her car, carefully as to not to ruin her dress, and drove away towards her Valentine.  
  
Lapis was feeling really, really good about tonight. She had danced by herself in her room when she was feeling down, but it really had been a long time since she danced with somebody else. And the fact that she was going to dance with a beautiful, little blonde made the moment all the sweeter.  
  
As she drove down Peridot's street and got closer to her house, something seemed... off. Like, there was something extra that wasn't there before.   
  
_'Oh shit.'_ _  
_  
The Zircons' car was in the driveway.  
  
_'Ohshitohshitohshitohshit...'_  
  
Lapis had completely forgotten to factor in the possibility that she might bump into Peridot's parents when trying to pick up their daughter for the dance.  
  
_'Oh god, what do I say? Peridot said they were warming up to me, but how much warming up is warming up? Will they let her go with me? What if this turns into another shout fest?'_  
  
Lapis didn't want to get in a fight with the Zircons, but she wanted to go to that dance with Peridot. What to do?  
  
On the one hand, she did not want to get shouted at, accused by, or just plain insulted by the lawyer parents of her crush.  
  
On the other hand, Lapis wanted to dance with Peridot. Hold her close as they moved in sync with slow songs. Laugh with her as the blonde joked. Watch as she flushed with every flirty comment that came out of Lapis' mout  
  
...  
  
Lapis pulled into Peridot's driveway, took a deep breath, and got out of her car.  
  
Her steps against the driveway pavement seemed heavy as she got closer to the door. She raised her hand to knock, and hesitated slightly.  
  
_'It'll be fine. We'll talk like adults.'_ _  
_  
Lapis lightly knocked on the door.  
  
A voice Lapis recognized as Bell's shouted a little 'Coming', before the door swung open.  
  
The brief expression of happiness Lapis saw on the lawyer disappeared as Bell adopted a look of neutrality.   
  
"Hello, Miss Lazuli. You are dressed quite... nicely tonight." Belle said blandly.   
  
"Hehe, t-thanks. Is, uh... Is Peridot home?" Lapis asked, looking over the parent's shoulder for any sign of the nerd.  
  
"She is, but she is currently getting ready. And she told me who she's going with." The lawyer said, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
"O-Oh... And, uh... do you have any objections?" The bluenette asked, focusing again of Belle.  
  
Bell was about to speak up again when small little steps could be heard coming down the stairs. Lapis looked over the Zircon's shoulders again as the parent turned around.  
  
Both figures let out a gasp.  
  
_'Oh my stars...'_ _  
_  
Peridot was walking down the stairs, dressed in a small yellow dress with a little fluff ring at the bottom. The nerd had once again forgone her glasses, and her face was accentuated by make-up of her own. Her hair was a little more take, but still held her triangular shape. She was holding herself quite shyly, staring at the ground as she finally got to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Lapis could feel her heart beating out of her chest and her cheeks heating up like coals. The Blonde looked undeniably, adorably beautiful.  
  
"Sweetie, you look great!" Bell said, holding her hands over her heart as she smiled warmly.  
  
"T-Thanks, mom." Peridot said with a small smile.   
  
"W-Wow, you... You look... I mean, you..." Lapis struggled to find words to say to the blonde.  
  
Peridot giggled. "Thanks. You look... s-stunning." She said before looking back at her mother. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"   
  
Belle nodded before speaking. "I am. But, I need to have a word with her in private."   
  
Peridot nodded before giving a warm smile to Lapis. She exited the house and made her way towards Lapis' car.  
  
The lawyer took a moment to compose herself before speaking with Lapis.  
  
"Look, I am still thoroughly convinced that you have acted poorly with my daughter in the past. But... I do believe people can change. And the way Peridot talks about you now, it shows me you have made the effort to change. I've never seen her care so much about one person before. So... You make sure she enjoys tonight, that she has a good time. And maybe... I'll consider you a good match for my daughter." She said sternly, looking Lapis directly in the eyes.  
  
"Of course, Ms. Zircon. I want nothing more than to see her happy." Lapis responded.  
  
Bell let out a sigh before she smiled slightly.   
  
"That's all I wanted to hear."  
  
Lapis said her goodbyes and walked out towards her car. Peridot was busy staring up at the sky, admiring the stars that could be seen.  
  
"It's a beautiful night..." The blonde muttered.  
  
"Just like my Valentine..." Lapis responded, walking up to Peridot and interlacing their hands.  
  
Peridot blushed slightly while smiling.   
  
"My mom didn't accuse you of anything drastic, right?"   
  
"Nah, she gave me a little talk. Should we get going?"  
  
"Yeah... Let's."  
  
~♡~  
  
Lapis and Peridot didn't actually arrive at the dance when it started, they actually arrived right in the middle of it. Lapis' reasoning was that the dance would actually be slightly better if they arrived when it was at its peak.  
  
Lapis pulled into an empty parking spot and killed the ignition. She got out, walked over to the other side and helped Peridot out of the car.  
  
"Thank you..." Peridot said shyly, flattered by the small gesture.  
  
Lapis took Peridot's hand and led herself over to the gym entrance. Both students could already see and hear the dance thriving inside the gym.  
  
Lapis paid for their tickets in the entrance and made their way inside.  
  
The gym was decorated in red and pink streamers, hearts of varying sizes, and encompassed in a glow of soft pink lights. The bleachers had been pushed back to create more room for people dancing, and at the front of the room as a small set up of speakers, wires, and a computer where a D.J. stood, currently playing upbeat songs that neither Lapis nor Peridot wanted to dance to.  
  
The duo made their way away from the middle of the gym over towards the snack table, where pairs and groups of students also congregated. They would just wait until they started playing the slow songs to dance.  
  
"You look amazing tonight. I-I'm not even exaggerating, that dress suits you perfectly." Lapis said, blushing as she admired the nerd next to her.  
  
"S-Same to you. I've never seen y-you wear something so elegant, but... it's perfect. J-Just like the rest of y-you..." Peridot responded.  
  
Lapis' blush deepened at the comment. She was so happy that she was with Peridot tonight.  
  
The pair talked, joked, laughed, and flirted with each other for the night, enjoying the other's company. The bluenette kept true to her word and took a couple selfies of her and Peridot.   
  
Lapis felt like she was living an extension of that Friday night. Part of her, no... all of her hoped that she could end this night like she tried to end the last one.  
  
Lapis didn't notice it, but Peridot had constant thoughts of concern on her mind.   
  
Concern for Lapis.  
  
~♡~  
  
Finally, after about thirty minutes, the D.J. finally changed the songs from unbeat to slow dances. He urged all the 'lovebirds' to make their way to the dance floor.  
  
Lapis set down her drink she had gotten from the snack table and held her hand out towards Peridot.  
  
"May I have this dance?" She asked with a hopefully tone.  
  
Peridot went wide-eyed before nodding and taking Lapis' hand.  
  
The taller of the two lead themselves to the dance floor before placing her two hands on Peridot's back, pulling them closer together. Peridot wrapped her arms around Lapis' neck.  
  
"I... Don't really k-know how to dance..." Peridot muttered.  
  
"I'll teach you. Follow my lead." Lapis said softly, a small smile stuck on her face.  
  
The two began to sway back and forth to the beat, their heartbeats picking up their pace at the closeness of the situation.   
  
The world around Lapis and Peridot seemed to disappear to them as they stared into each other's eyes. Their faces were red, their hearts were a flurry, and their nerves were racing. They kept dancing and dancing, Peridot soon learning the technique.   
  
Nothing could ruin this moment for Lapis.  
  
"I'm so happy I asked you to the dance..." Lapis said in the middle of the third song. The bluenette leaned in ever so slightly.   
  
"I a-am, as well..." The nerd responded, reciprocating the act.  
  
Lapis pulled Peridot in a little closer, and Peridot leaned into the dance more and more.  
  
At this point, their faces were inches apart, yet again reminding Lapis of that fateful night.   
  
Their lips were ghosting over each other with each sway of the dance.  
  
"P-Peridot… I think… I think I w-wanna be with you… I just can't deny t-the feelings I have t-towards you." Lapis stated nervously, her gaze focused solely on Peridot's face.  
  
Peridot gripped her own hands tighter behind Lapis' back. She leaned back ever so slightly.   
  
"I..." Peridot started saying something, then stopped. Her eyes darted from the floor to Lapis.  
  
"P-Peridot?" Lapis asked, worried at the sudden shift of feeling coming from the blonde.  
  
"I..."  
  
Lapis and Peridot stopped dancing.  
  
"I can't do this..."   
  
Peridot pulled herself away from Lapis, her gaze now permanently fixed to the ground. Her entire form was shaking and her hands were curled into fists.  
  
"W-Wait, what?" Lapis asked, terrified at what was currently taking place.  
  
"I can't do this anymore!" Peridot shouted before running off towards the exit and out into the nighttime.   
  
Lapis stood in the middle of the dance floor, staring at the spot Peridot had just been. She couldn't move, her body wouldn't let her.A few people stopped dancing themselves and stared at the bluenette.   
  
Finally, she snapped out of her surprised state, and her body started responding to her mind again.  
  
"Peridot!" She yelled out as she sped off into the night.   
  
Lapis raced off the school campus and onto the sidewalk. Her head whipped around as she tried to locate the blonde. She just barely noticed a blur of yellow turned down one of the streets to her left, as she raced off once again.  
  
_'Ohgodohgodohgod, what just happened? Did I do something wrong? Was I too forward, was this too much? Oh stars, I have to talk with her!'_ Lapis mind was a storm of panic and fears.  
  
Lapis kept following what little traces of Peridot she could see until she came across a chain-linked fence. She saw that Peridot had just climbed over it and was running off towards the building behind the barrier.  
  
Lapis quickly climbed over the fence, worried more about the blonde than the possibility of ripping her dress.  
  
It was only when Lapis hopped over the fence did she realize where she was.  
  
It was the old elementary school, left abandoned after they remodeled it on the other side of town. The building looked eerily lonely at night, and the silence did not help Lapis' nerves.   
  
But she didn't care. All she cared about was finding Peridot.  
  
She ran around the campus, calling Peridot's name and begging her come and talk. It was only when she got to the old jungle gym and playground did she hear soft sniffling and sobs coming from the slide.  
  
Lapis slowly walked over to the sounds, peeking behind the playground equipment to see a huddled Peridot, with her knees tucked up to her chest and her face buried in them.  
  
It broke Lapis' heart to see Peridot like this. She desperately needed to know why she was acting in this way.  
  
"P-Peridot, please tell me w-what's wrong. You have me really worried right now." Lapis cooed, trying to coerce conversation from the nerd.  
  
Peridot remained silent for a few minutes, save for the noises of sadness coming from her mouth. Lapis sat down under the slide, positioned in front of the blonde. She waited patiently for an answer. She could wait all night if she needed, just for Peridot to calm down.  
  
"Do... Do you k-know what h-happened here? Why I c-came here?" Peridot finally spoke, her voice muffled by her dress.  
  
Lapis was surprised by Peridot actually talking, but quickly got over it. "W-We went to elementary s-school here... I know that..." She responded, her voice soft as to not scare the blonde.  
  
Peridot chuckled somberly in her dress, before looking up to face Lapis. The bluenette gasped as she saw the state of Peridot's face. Her eyes were red and puffy, her make-up was smudged and runny, and her hair was disheveled.   
  
"T-This is where we f-first met... Second grade..." The blonde said softly. "Do you remember?"  
  
Lapis sat there, staring at the blonde, trying figure out what she meant. She combed her memory of any important events that happened here, when she remembered.   
  
"We... met here..."  
  
~☆~  
  
Peridot Greene walked into the yard behind the elementary school during lunch, struggling to hold a big book titled 'Chemistry for beginners.' She made her way towards the slide and ducked under it, sitting comfortably in her reading spot underneath.  
  
She adjusted her glasses as she opened up the book to the page she had bookmarked. The second grader sat absorbed in the textbook as she learned each fact that lined the page.  
  
A smile formed on Peridot's face as she read. She always liked to be alone with her chemistry book during lunch. No more dumb clods to bother her with even dumber questions. The nerd was allowed to be nerd in peace, learning about a subject that fascinated her.  
  
That is, until two very familiar figures stomped over to the slide.  
  
Peridot heard them approach and immediately looked up from the book to see the looming figures of Jasper and Malachite Quartz.  
  
The second grader visibly gulped.  
  
"H-Hello there, you two! How may I help you?" Peridot said with a smile, trying to be courteous.  
  
Jasper let out a low chuckle as Malachite's face formed a wicked grin.   
  
"What are you doing over here, Pipsqueak? Busy reading your nerd book again?" Malachite taunted in a growly voice.  
  
Peridot shakily closed the book and placed her hands on top of it. "Y-Yes, it's what I normally do for my f-free time." She responded.  
  
Malachite looked at the blonde for a moment before speaking again. "You're a weird, little twerp, you know that? A nerdy little twerp who thinks she's better than everyone else." She said with spite.  
  
"Yeah, you tell 'er, sis." Jasper said from behind.  
  
Malachite then quickly reached down and plucked the chemistry book from Peridot's small hands. "Look at this dumb book! It's bigger than your arm!" She taunted.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" The blonde shouted, standing up from where she was sitting and desperately tried to reach for her book.  
  
The bully held the object high above Peridot's head, higher than she could reach. "Aw, is shorty too small to reach her book?" She teased, before looking over to Jasper and giving her a nod.  
  
Jasper smirked before grabbing Peridot, trapping her within her arms. Both sisters let out a chuckle before making their way over to the nearby trash cans.  
  
"Let go of me!" Peridot struggles against Jasper's arms.  
  
"You want your book back?" Malachite said, before throwing the object into the trash. "Better go dumpster diving for it!"  
  
Peridot gasped as Jasper flipped her over and raised the nerd over the trash cans. Peridot could see the piles of garbage filling the bins, and let out a shriek.  
  
"No, put me down! Somebody help!" She pleaded.   
  
"Teachers can't hear you back here, nerd! Time for a little filth bath! Maybe now you'll think twice before acting like you're better than everyone else." Jasper growled. Thee two sisters chuckled sinisterly as Peridot got closer and closer to the canister.  
  
"No!" She screamed before shutting her eyes.  
  
"Hey! Put her down!" Came a voice from behind.  
  
Malachite and Jasper both stopped laughing, and turned around. Peridot sighed in relief, watching as her glasses fell not into the trash, but to the ground instead.  
  
A figure Peridot could not make out due to her limited vision came waking over to the bullies. While the blonde couldn't identify the person that saved her from a disgusting fate, but one thing was for sure: they wore lots of blue.  
  
"Oh, it's you, the new kid. Bug off, runt, this doesn't concern you." Malachite growled.  
  
"Did you hear what I said? Put her down!" The person shouted again.   
  
"Listen, weirdo, my big sis will punch your lights out if you don't leave." Jasper snapped.  
  
"I said... Put her down!" The person shouted before shoving Malachite backwards.   
  
Peridot fell to the grass with a thud and a noise of discomfort. She quickly searched around for her glasses in an attempted to regain her vision.  
  
The nerd could here struggles and grunts behind her as part of what she could only presume was the beginning of a fight.   
  
"You show 'er, sis!" Jasper cheered.  
  
Peridot finally found her glasses, dusted them off, and placed them back on her face. She quickly turned around to see what she had missed...  
  
Only to see Malachite get pushed to the ground by a mysterious student.  
  
Malachite looked up with terrified eyes at Peridot's supposed savior.  
  
"Holy crap, Mal, are you okay?" Jasper shouted, kneeling down to help her sister up. The other student made their way threateningly over towards the bullies  
  
"S-Stop, brat! I give up!" Malachite pleaded.  
  
"You do? Then, let this be a reminder the next time you think about bullying this kid!" The mysterious student shouted.  
  
"Okay, okay! J-Just calm down! C'mon, Mal, let's get out of here." Jasper said, ushering her sister over to the nearby teacher.  
  
"This isn't over, brats! You'll pay for this!" Malachite shouted as she left. The mysterious student gave a death glare that caused the two sisters to finally run away.  
  
Peridot stayed kneeling at the floor, in complete awe of what had just happened. The two sisters had constantly tortured the blonde with name calling and stunts meant to humiliate her. And, here was student who had finally stood up for her.  
  
Peridot could finally make out the details of the person before her. She was indeed right in her assumption that the student wore lots of blue, it was the primary color in her outfit choice. The student also had flowing brown hair and two, beautiful ocean blue eyes.  
  
Peridot's savoir looked over at her and held out her hand. The nerd took it and propped herself up.  
  
"T-Thank you..." She muttered.   
  
"Don't mention it. Did you get hurt?" The student asked.  
  
"J-Just scraped my knee. You... You didn't have to do that."  
  
"Eh, they were bothering you, and I had to do something. It was no biggie." The student help out her hand in a handshake position.  
  
"My name's Lapis. Lapis Lazuli."  
  
Peridot took her hand and gave it a shake.  
  
"Peridot Greene. A pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Hey, Peridot. You seem like the smart type. Can you help me out with my homework? Consider it payback for helping you." Lapis asked.  
  
"Oh... Of course." Peridot said with a smile.  
  
~☆~  
  
"This is w-where I first protected y-you from the school b-bullies. We first met here." Lapis recalled,   
  
Peridot nodded weakly before speaking again.  
  
"T-That was the first time anyone ever did something like that for me. P-Protected me. You were basically my first f-friend, even if you weren't overtly friendly." She said.  
  
Peridot took a break from talking to wipe her eyes again. Lapis sat, only focused on Peridot. No one else.  
  
"Y-You stuck by me for the e-entire school year, and the y-years after that." Peridot continued. "You even broke Malachite's nose in ninth grade when she tried to slam me into my locker." She ended the sentence with a breathy chuckle.  
  
Lapis wanted nothing more than to stop Peridot from feeling any worse than she already did. She wanted to let the blonde curl up in her lap and let the bluenette comfort her.  
  
"A-And sure, your intentions have not always been p-pure, and we would get into our disputes, but I stuck by you. Not because of our a-agreement between each other, but because... Y-You did so much for me, I just had to do s-something in return, to pay you back."  
  
_'Pure intentions? What did she... Oh. She's talking about me before. How I treated her.'_  
  
Lapis noticed Peridot visibly pulled her legs closer to her chest before speaking again.   
  
"But... no matter how many h-homework assignments I did or how many projects I carried, it n-never felt like enough. It never felt like I could pay you back. It just felt like I was a b-burden to you, something you were forced to look out for..." She said, her tone portraying more and more sadness.   
  
Lapis wanted to say something. She wanted to tell Peridot that she never thought she was a burden. But, some part of her told her to keep listening to Peridot.   
  
"But, then the c-chemicals happened. And I thought I had the c-chance to finally do something for you, to f-finally prove myself to you!" Peridot said, her voice raising slightly in exclamation.  
  
"But... You a-acted so nice to me. You made me feel so g-giddy and happy for that time. I thought I w-wouldn't be able to cure you when the time c-came. But... I did." Peridot said, reverting back to her saddened tone.   
  
"I was so g-glad when I thought it worked. It took so much work, d-determination, trial and e-error, but I had finally done it, I had finally done s-something for you! Now you would see me as someone w-worthwhile! We... We might had even kept doing what we did b-before, just as your own c-choice..."  
  
_'Wait, she was happy when the cure worked? She didn't look happy...'_  
  
Lapis felt a knot twist painfully in her stomach. A part of her already knew where this conversation was going, but she didn't want to acknowledge it.  
  
"B-But it turns out, I failed you.... Just like I thought, I c-couldn't even do one thing for you after all the things you did for me. Stupid, cloddy P-Peridot Greene can't even do basic c-chemistry." Small tears started to fill up Peridot's eyes again.  
  
_'Stupid? She isn't stupid, not even close. She's a genius, and she did find that cure!'_ _  
__  
__'But... She doesn't know that. She thinks she failed...'_ _  
__  
__'Because of me.'_  
  
"I kept trying, looking to see what I had done wrong, forgoing sleep in order to try and help you. But... I couldn't find it. Because I'm an incompetent idiot." Peridot sniffled as the grip on her legs got even tighter.  
  
Lapis felt her thoughts spur into a whirlwind. 'Nonono, this is not what I wanted to happen! I didn't want her to feel worse! I wanted her to feel better, to see I wasn't a dick!'  
  
"T-That's why I ran off. B-Because I couldn't take the guilt of seeing you act like this because of the c-chemicals after I could have done s-something, if I had only been... better." She said with a shaky breath.  
  
Peridot felt the tears well up and leak down her face, before breaking down and sobbing into her dress again.   
  
Lapis felt like her heart was shattering over and over again with every sob that came out of the nerd's mouth.  
  
_'I need to do something. I made her like this, I need to fix it. Oh god, I didn't mean to make her like this!'_  
  
And, without thinking about the repercussions, Lapis opened her mouth.   
  
"Y-You should find a b-better friend than me, some one w-whose actually c-compiten-"  
  
"I faked it."  
  
Peridot stopped talking and looked back up at Lapis.  
  
"W-What?" She sniffled.  
  
"I f-faked being under the love potion. After you c-cured me, I pretended it didn't work. I... I'm sorry." Lapis said, her voice lowering to a whisper.  
  
"Waitwaitwait, y-you faked it? You've b-been lying to me?" Peridot exclaimed, shocked at the revelation.  
  
"W-Well, it wasn't really l-lying, just... pretending?" Lapis said, desperately trying to fix the mess she made.   
  
Peridot quickly scurried out from where she was hiding and stood up. She looked down at Lapis with confusion, brewing anger, and hurt.  
  
It made Lapis feel awful and sick.  
  
"Why? Why would you lie to me?" The blonde asked, anger lacing her voice.  
  
"I... I didn't think you'd... want t-to hang out with me after y-you cured me. B-Because of how I treated you in the p-past..." Lapis stuttered.  
  
Peridot took a step back for a moment, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise.  
  
"Y-You... still wanted to h-hang out?" Peridot asked hesitantly.  
  
"Of course. P-Peridot, I enjoyed every moment we spent together."  
  
"Then why did you lie to me?!? If you enjoyed our time, why did you feel the need to lie to me?!?" Peridot shouted. "Do... Do you not trust me?"  
  
"No, Peridot, it's not that, I promise!" Lapis quickly reassured, shooting up from where she was sitting.  
  
"Do you know how much I was worried about you, how much I told myself I was inferior because of it?!?" Peridot shouted as she stomped her foot.  
  
"I never meant for that, I promise! I never wanted to hurt you, Peri!" Lapis waved her hands in front of you as if to dispel the negative emotions.  
  
"Don't call me nicknames and pretend things are alright! It's not alright! I thought... I thought you could trust me. I thought you thought better of me. Was... Was I wrong?" Peridot asked, voice becoming softer at the end.  
  
"Oh my god, of course not! Peridot, you have to believe me, I-"  
  
"Why would I start now?!? You've been lying this entire time, so why would you stop now?!?" Peridot raised their voice again.  
  
Lapis stood in silence, her own tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. She wanted Peridot to forgive her, she obviously didn't mean it.  
  
Peridot stood in silence too, pawing at her eyes in a vain attempt to stop her tears.  
  
"I... I need time. To think about this. I-I don't know what to do right now..." Peridot muttered.  
  
"Peridot, I-"  
  
Peridot quickly held up her hand, silencing Lapis. "Don't. Please, just... Don't. Can you… Can you just give me some time?" The nerd asked.  
  
Lapis went to say something, but shut her mouth instead and gave a small nod.  
  
Peridot let out a deep sigh. "Okay... I think I-I want to go h-home now. Yeah..."  
  
"I'll g-give you a ride..." Lapis offered.   
  
"I don't t-think that's for the b-best. I know my w-way home from h-here..."  
  
"It's lat-"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Lapis gulped but gave an understanding nod.   
  
"I'll talk to you w-when I'm ready... This conversation i-isn’t over, thought. Good… Goodnight Lapis." Peridot said before turning around and walking off into the night.  
  
"G... Goodnight, Peridot."  
  
Lapis stood in the abandoned elementary school yard for a while before turning around, climbing the fence, and walking back over to her car.  
  
Everything felt horrible. Lapis had felt as if she just had a part of her heart ripped away from her. She wanted to blame it on someone, but she knew she could only blame it on herself.

When she got in her car, she broke down, sobbing quietly to herself.

“Peri…. I’m sorry…”  
  
~♡~  
  
Peridot walked down a quiet, suburban street, holding herself and sniffling quietly.  
  
She had felt pangs of regret course through her body with every step she took. She didn't meant to yell at Lapis, but she felt so betrayed when she was told she was lied to.  
  
"I thought I could trust her..." She muttered to herself as she shivered. Maybe she should have taken up Lapis' offer. It was quite cold at night in Beach City.

  
She wanted to forgive her. She still felt something for the bluenette she hadn't felt before with anyone else. But, right now, she was just confused. She needed to think.  
  
Peridot kept on walking. She was close to her house by now. Just a few more blocks and she would be in the comfort of her home, able to cry herself to sleep if needed.  
  
It was only then did Peridot notice something odd. It was definitely a noise, but she couldn't place it. She kept walking, albeit slower to make out the noise.  
  
When she listened in close, she finally realized what the weird noise was.  
  
It was footsteps. They were big, heavy, and unrecognizable. And they weren't her own.  
  
Someone was following her.  
  
Peridot picked up her pace. The footsteps kept following her, now trying to match the blonde's new speed. Peridot didn't want to look behind her, afraid that whatever was following her would attack her right then and there.  
  
The nerd had started a jog now, but the uncomfortable dress and shoes made it hard to keep her speed, especially after all the running she had done before.   
  
Peridot heard the footsteps get dangerously close, and tried to start a full burst run, but before she could a large hand wrapped around her mouth and pulled her backwards.  
  
A loud scream ripped from her mouth, but it was almost completely muffled by the giant hand covering her face. She struggled and flailed as she was pulled backwards, but was soon rendered immobile by another arm wrapping around her waist and lifting her up.   
  
Peridot tried to turn her head to see her assaulter, but the hand around her mouth stopped that. So instead, she kept screaming and struggling as much as she could.  
  
"Hehe, scream and flail all you want, runt. It makes all this a little more fun. Oh man, Topaz is gonna be so fuckin’ jealous!" Spoke the kidnapper, her voice growly and low.  
  
Instead of trying to see her face, Peridot tried to think logically and looked for other identifiable features. The figure was obviously buff, with tan skin and what looked like flowing tattoos, but she couldn't see the colors or shapes clearly. She was also being raised up awfully high, so this person must've been tall.  
  
The kidnapper turned around and slowly began to walk away from the street Peridot was walking down, carrying the nerd in its arms.  
  
Eventually, Peridot saw a blue pickup truck come into view. She heard the figure chuckle and walk a little faster.  
  
"Man, I thought nerdy, little Peridot would be smarter than this. Walkin' around in the middle of the night. Don't you know Beach City's dangerous at night?" The kidnapper snarled.  
  
The statement made the blonde go wide-eyed. She had no idea why her assaulter knew her name, but it made her panic all the more.   
  
"Don't worry," The kidnapper growled as they finally reached the vehicle. "I'm gonna give you something to calm you down."  
  
The burly figure leaned up against the truck and used the hand wrapped around Peridot to open the door, making sure not to let the nerd go free.  
  
Once the door was open, Peridot was flung into the truck. As soon as her mouth was freed, the blonde screamed as loud as she could while trying to escape the car.  
  
"Somebody help me!" She shouted as she tried to open the other door.  
  
The kidnapper worked fast in producing a syringe from the car door picket and moving to stab it into Peridot's neck.  
  
"Shhh, none of that now." They said, emptying the contents into her body.  
  
Almost instantly, Peridot felt all the strength leave her body as her mouth failed to make noise. She went limp and slumped into the car seats. She turned herself over to face the figure as she struggled to keep her eyes open.  
  
The last thing she saw before slipping into unconscious was the kidnapper's face leaning in close, their broken nose the only detail she could fully make out. Everything was becoming blurry.  
  
"Think of it this way, you're gonna be on the news tomorrow morning!" The figure chuckled before slamming the car door shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one big oof for all the characters.


	19. Absent from classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why'd you all instantly assume I killed off Topaz?
> 
> I like Topaz!

Lapis begrudgingly walked into school on Monday morning. Her movements were sluggish, her eyelids were half-lidded and heavy, and her clothes were wrinkled and disheveled.   
  
Suffice to say, she looked like shit.  
  
_'She didn't call me all weekend. She didn't even send me a text... Oh god, I fucked everything up...'_ She thought as she made her way to her first period class. She didn't even think about going over to Peridot's locker.   
  
The blonde needed time. Lapis could respect that.   
  
But, goddamn did it hurt.  
  
She walked into the classroom and slumped into her seat, wallowing in her own depression pit.  
  
She thought about asking to have her seat changed. Peridot probably didn't want to sit next to her. It would be better if they were apart for a while.  
  
More and more people walked into the classroom and took their seats. The one next to Lapis remained noticeably empty.  
  
_'She's probably trying to avoid me. I would want to, too...'_  
  
Bismuth actually showed up for classes that day, dropping into her seat and looking over at Lapis.  
  
"Hey Bl- Oh man, you look like shit." The rainbow haired girl joked.  
  
"Ugh..." Lapis grumbled.   
  
"What happened to make you all sad and stuff?" Her friend asked.  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
Bismuth gave a worried look, but didn't pressure the bluenette anymore. Instead, she looked to the front of the classroom.   
  
Lapis stayed slumped in her seat, trying and failing to think of other things. The seat next to her still stayed empty.  
  
_'She must really be trying to avo-'_ _  
_  
The final bell rang, starting the class and pulling Lapis from her thoughts. The bluenette immediately sat up.  
  
Peridot was running late.  
  
In her entire academic career, Peridot had never been late to a class. On time and always punctual, those were the ways people described Peridot's attendance.  
  
So, to see Peridot be late for a class for the first time, right after the weekend of the confrontation, made Lapis feel even worse.  
  
_'She hates me... She's trying to actively avoid me as much as possible. Oh god, I'm horrible...'_  
  
Lapis squeezed her eyes shut and tried to stop those negative thoughts from entering her head. It didn't work, but she kept trying anyways.  
  
It was only when Ms. Opal got up to teach, 10 minutes after the bell, did people notice something's wrong.  
  
"Is... Is Ms. Greene running late?" Ms. Opal askes, trying to look for the student in question.  
  
"I didn't see her at her locker today." Answered a student.  
  
"I haven't seen her around school, either." Another student spoke up.  
  
Lapis opened her eyes as she heard the comments of confusion. She sat up and looked around the room.  
  
People were genuinely concerned as to the location of the blonde. She may have been a nerd, but she was still considered a human being by others. And when people stop doing what they usually do, others start to worry  
  
Lapis looked over at Bismuth to see she was just as concerned as the rest. "Have you seen Peridot this morning?" Lapis asked.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question." Bismuth shot back.  
  
The thoughts of despair in Lapis' head were quickly replaced by thoughts of panic as something quickly became apparent to the class.  
  
Peridot wasn't just late.  
  
Peridot was absent.  
  
Peridot had never missed a period of class, much less a day. She came to the school no matter what was going on with her. Teachers had to MAKE her go home when she wouldn't leave the classroom to take care of herself. That's how dedicated Peridot was to classwork.  
  
So, for Peridot to miss her first period, made it clear that something was very wrong.  
  
_'She wouldn't just miss class because of me, right? I didn't... I didn't hurt her that much, did I?'_ _  
__  
__'Did I?'_  
  
A low murmur had settled over the class as they all rumored and speculated over why Peridot was missing. Meanwhile, Lapis was busy trying not to give herself a panic attack thinking about the blonde.  
  
_'Oh nonono, I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't mean to hurt her this badly! I only wanted to prove I could act nicer to her, I only wanted to-'_  
  
Suddenly, the intercom in the classroom blared to life.   
  
"Could Miss Lapis Lazuli head to the principal's office? Could Miss Lapis Lazuli please head to the principal's office? Thank you." It stated before shutting off again.  
  
The entire class went silent and turned to stare at the student that had been summoned, waiting for her to react.  
  
Lapis sat in her seat, wide-eyed and surprised at what just happened. Her body was completely frozen, even though her mind screamed for it to do something. It seemed that the message hadn't fully reached Lapis yet.  
  
But, when it finally did, Lapis shakily got up from her seat, walked out the classroom, and made her way to the front office.  
  
Her legs felt like they were made of jelly with each step she took. _'Why did they call me up? I haven't done anything wrong recently, and I've done my detention time without ditching. What is happening?'_  
  
Lapis slowly opened the door into Ms. Obsidian's room. She was only expecting the principal herself to be in there, so she was really shocked when she noticed that there was more than one figure in there.  
  
The first people she noticed were two officers standing next to Ms. Obsidian's desk. The first officer was dressed in a typical blue officer uniform, with curly pink hair and a round face. The second officer was dressed in a typical uniform as well, but his was completely gray. His hair was messy and his eyes were also dark gray.  
  
The second group she noticed were the Zircons.   
  
Both Bell and Yella were seated in two chairs up against the wall, and they looked completely different than Lapis had ever seen.  
  
Bell was leaning against Yella, her head resting on her shoulder, while Yella was rubbing her back supportively. Bell was wearing the same suit that Lapis first met her in, but it was wrinkled and unkempt. Yella was wearing a similar yellow suit, and it was in much the same state.  
  
To say that Bell was a mess was an understatement. Her hair was frazzled and tangled, her skin was slightly paler, and her face was in in constant sad expression. Her eyes were puffy and red, as if she had been crying for days on end, and small sniffles could be heard coming from her.  
  
Yella had also adopted Bell's depression look, although she tried to keep her focus on calming Bell down.  
  
The two parents looked absolutely heartbroken.  
  
As soon as Lapis stepped though and shut the door, both groups eyes were focused on her.  
  
Lapis could see Bell and Yella get considerably angrier as she stepped into the office.   
  
"Where is she?" Bell muttered, her voice a mix of sadness, desperation, and fury.  
  
"Who? What's going on?" Lapis asked nervously.  
  
"Lapis, please take a seat. We need to ask you a few questions." Ms. Obsidian said, gesturing to the seat in front of her desk.  
  
Lapis nodded and took a seat. The Zircons kept angrily glared at the teen.  
  
The bluenette felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to her left.  
  
"Miss Lazuli, my name is Rose, I'm the campus SRO," Said the officer with pink hair, before gesturing to the officer in gray, "And this is patrol officer Daniel Ordain, from the Beach City Police Department. We need to ask you a few questions."  
  
Lapis nodded slightly, which the SRO took as a sign to continue.  
  
"Mrs. and Mrs. Zircon, Ms. Obsidian, can you give us and Miss Lazuli a minute?" The SRO asked politely.  
  
The two parents reluctantly nodded and got up from their chairs, making their way to the doors. The principal followed after then. Once they left, the SRO started taking again, while the patrol officer pulled out a notepad.  
  
"So, Lapis... Can I call you Lapis?"  
  
Lapis nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, Lapis, did you go to the Valentine's dance last Friday night? At around 8pm?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The Patrol Deputy quickly wrote something down.   
  
"Did you go with anyone to the dance that day?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, my... my friend Peridot."  
  
Lapis could feel the panic rising with each question the SRO asked. _'What's with all these questions, and why are they asking me? What makes me suspicious? And why were Peridot's parents here?'_  
  
"Would Peridot happen to be this person?" The SRO proceeded to hold up a family photo of the Zircons and Peridot, pointing to the nerd in question.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
The Patrol officer wrote more in his notepad.  
  
"Have you seen Peridot this morning?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"I see. Going back to the dance, did you guys stay for the whole dance, or did you leave early?"  
  
"We, um... We left early."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
Lapis finally had enough. "What's this all about? Why are you asking me so many questions about Friday?" She exclaimed, her thoughts both panicked and annoyed at the invasion of privacy.  
  
"Ma'am, please answer the questions. This is of utmost importance." The patrol officer stated calmly.  
  
"No. I'm not answering another question until you tell me what's going on! I'm starting to panic!" Lapis exclaimed.  
  
The SRO placed her hands on Lapis' shoulders to calm her down. "Lapis, I promise you, if you answer all our questions, we will tell you what's going on, but you need to answer them. It's very important." Rose said.  
  
The SRO portrayed an aura of calm that made Lapis relax almost instantly. "Okay... but you promise to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Promise. Now, why did you leave early."  
  
"We... We got into a fight."  
  
"What happened during that fight?"  
  
"Some... Some things were done before that night that shouldn't have been done before. Peridot found out, got angry and stormed off."  
  
"And what did YOU do after the fight?"  
  
"I... I went home. Locked myself in my room for the rest of that night and Saturday."  
  
"You didn't attempt to pursue Ms. Greene? Maybe try to follow her home?" The patrol officer spoke up again.  
  
"No. She said she needed time so... so I gave her time." Lapis said with a somber tone.  
  
_'Don't start crying again...'_  
  
Rose went back to being the questioner. "You didn't try to contact her? Call her, send her a text?"  
  
"No... I thought she would talk to Me when she wanted to talk."  
  
Lapis could feel the panic setting into dread. The officers were asking far too many questions about that night.   
  
The SRO turned to face the other officer. "Is that all you needed?"  
  
"Almost. You can tell her now, though." He responded.  
  
_'Finally, some answers...'_  
  
"Okay, Lapis, thank you for answering. I'm going to tell you why we're questioning you, but I need you to stay calm. Can you do that?" Rose asked.  
  
Lapis nodded hesitantly.  
  
"Okay... On Saturday morning, February 15, Peridot Greene was reported missing. Her parents thought she made it home late last night, but they didn't find her that morning. It is believed she was kidnapped during the dance last Friday, the one both of you attended. Daniel is a part of the investigation team looking into her disappearance."  
  
Lapis gripped the edge of her chair, her knuckles turning white. The color drained out of her face as she started to breath faster and faster. Her entire body was shaking.   
  
"Missing? She's... She's missing?!?" She shouted, jumping up from her seat.  
  
"Lapis, please, calm do-"  
  
"How did this happen?!? Who the hell would do something like that to her?!?"  
  
The bluenette's hand shot up to her head as she pulled at her hair. Her breaths were practically non-existent with who fast they were, and she was slipping more and more into a panic attack.  
  
"We don't know, ma'am. That's why we're asking so many questions. We need to know if there's anyone who would willingly kidnap Peridot. Perhaps someone they're on really bad terms with?" The patrol officer asked.  
  
"Well, she wasn't really on that bad of terms with anybody...." Lapis tried to answer the question, but her mind kept circling back to the revelation. "She's not in any danger, is she?"  
  
"We aren't sure, that's what we're looking into right now. Did you see any suspicious characters approach Ms. Greene? Perhaps someone following her?"  
  
"Uh... Oh, wait! There was this one person who I saw watching her a lot of days. She was really buff, she had green tattoos, um... white hair and a broken nose!" Lapis said, recalling the figure she had seen a few days ago.   
  
The patrol officer nodded as he quickly wrote the details in his notepad. "Did they happen to drive any sort of vehicle?"  
  
"Yeah, a blue pickup truck!"  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, these three students, we call 'em the Diamonds, were talking to her. They were pretty suspicious. Ms. Obsidian might know their names."  
  
"I know who they are." Rose spoke up, before turning to the patrol officer. "I'll get their names and appearances to you later."  
  
The Patrol Officer nodded before looking over his notes. "Is that all?"  
  
"Uh... Yeah. Yeah, I think so. Is there anything I can do to help?"   
  
"Just stay close by. Don't try to leave town in case we have more questions for you."  
  
"Okay. W... Wait, you don't think I'M a suspect, do you? Cause, let me tell you, never in a million years would I do anything to Peridot."  
  
"We don't think you did, but we can't rule put anybody yet. Just stay in town, that's the best thing you can do to help." The SRO reassured.  
  
"That's all then. Thank you for your time, you can return to class. We'd ask you to report any new information you may acquire to Officer Rose or the Beach City Police Department." The patrol officer said, before tucking the notebook into his back pocket.  
  
Lapis slowly got up, said her goodbyes, and left the door.  
  
That's when she ran into the Zircons again. The look of anger on Bell's face alone made her stop in her tracks.  
  
"Where. Is. My. Daughter?" She said through gritted teeth.   
  
"Ms. Zircon, please, I-"  
  
"I trusted you. WE trusted you. We thought that you had changed, because Peridot thought you changed. You were supposed to make sure she'd get home safe!" Bell shouted, starting to break down into tears again.   
  
Me. Obsidian came over and tried to defuse the situation. "Mrs. Zircon, please. This wasn't anyone's fau-"  
  
"You don't know that! You don't know that..." Bell screamed, before finally breaking down and sobbing into Yella's shoulder.   
  
At that moment, the other two officers walked out into the middle of the conversation.  
  
"Mrs. And Mrs. Zircon, please come with me. We have something to talk about down at the police station." The patrol officer said, gesturing them to follow him.  
  
Yella nodded before nudging Bell gently so they could move forward. Lapis watched as the group left the building.   
  
"Lapis, please understand, this wasn't your fault. They're just emotional right now. Now, please get to class." Ms. Obsidian said calmly.  
  
Lapis weakly nodded before turning around and shuffling back to her class.  
  
Everything felt numb to her. All the information she just received in the past few minutes just tried her senses. Then, it started to hit her.  
  
If the urge to cry was strong before, it was overbearingly powerful now. Lapis failed to keep a few stray tears from falling down her face.  
  
_'She's missing. Somebody kidnapped her. Oh god, something could happen to her. Something could happen and I might never see her again. Oh god...'_  
  
Lapis thought back to what Ms. Obsidian had said. How it wasn't her fault.  
  
_'But it was. If I hadn't lied from the get go, if I had just been truthful with her, she wouldn't have run off from the dance, she wouldn't have stormed off from me, and she would've made it home safely that night.'_ _  
__  
__'It's all my fault.'_  
  
Whether there was truth to this thought or not, Lapis didn't care. The weight of everything that just happened forced the thought out.  
  
Lapis slowly made her way back into the classroom, sat down in her chair, and buried her head in her arms on her desk.  
  
"Blue? Blue, what happened? You looked like you were crying." Bismuth asked, worried for her friend.  
  
Lapis shook her head slightly, not even lifting it up to face Bismuth.   
  
"C'mon Blue, I'm starting to panic. What happ-"  
  
"It's. Nothing." Lapis growled, before going silent again.  
  
Lapis needed to do something. With every fiber of her being, she needed to help in the search for her friend. She didn't focus on anything else but that one thought for the rest of the school day. Her feelings of sadness soon faded into feelings of anger.  
  
‘ _Who the hell took Peridot?’_  
  
~☆~  
  
Darkness.  
  
That's all Peridot saw when she slowly regained her sense of sight. Her eyes fluttered open as she groaned in discomfort. She raised her head in a daze to confirm her surroundings. When she saw nothing, she tried to get up, only to find her arms were tied around the back of a chair.  
  
Panic started to well up inside the nerd. Soon, the memories of the night before finally hit her, and that's when she started to shout.  
  
"H... Help! Somebody, please! Somebody help!" She screamed as she struggled against the restraints.  
  
She looked down at herself and noticed the dress she was wearing was ripped slightly and smudged. She also noticed her glasses were cracked slightly in the corner. She felt sweaty, dirty, and afraid. More afraid than she had ever been in her life.   
  
She kept struggling and shouting until she heard something that sounded like a light switch. Suddenly, the room as flooded with light, and Peridot had to squint her eyes to adjust to them.  
  
She noticed that the room she was a simple concrete square with shower heads on one side of the wall and a drain in the middle of the floor. She also noticed the giant, metallic door that sat right in front of her, and another chair place a foot in front of her.  
  
Then, the door opened, and in walked this big, burly woman with flowing, turquoise tattoos, a sleeveless hoodie that barely fit her muscles, ripped jeans, and a metal baseball bat. The figure's hood was up with white hair spilling out the sides, and Peridot couldn't see her face from the lighting, but she did noticed one thing.  
  
A reddish orange, broken nose. One she very much recognized.  
  
_'This is the person who kidnapped me!'_  
  
Peridot sat in silence, fear coursing through her body.  
  
The figure took a look at Peridot before letting out a low, growly chuckle.   
  
"Man, you're finally awake. You enjoy your beauty sleep, nerd?" She said, before walking over and sitting down in the chair. The figure let the baseball bat rest at her side.  
  
For some reason, that voice seemed very familiar to Peridot. Like, a distant childhood memory.   
  
Peridot stayed silent, short and fast breaths coming from her mouth.  
  
"Not gonna say anything? Maybe you're too scared to talk, now that your blue-haired bitch isn't around to protect you."  
  
Peridot went wide-eyed at that statement. ' _She knows about Lapis. How does she know about Lapis? Is she here, too? Is she in danger?!?'_  
  
"How do you know about Lapis..." Peridot asked meekly.  
  
The figure let out another chuckle.  
  
"You don't recognize me, do you? I mean, it has been a good few years since we were last face-to-face... Hmm, maybe I'll just show you."  
  
The figure reached up to her hood and pulled it down, letting her white hair flow down and revealing her face to Peridot. The blonde let out a loud gasp.  
  
"M... Malachite?"  
  
Malachite Quartz sat in front of Peridot, grinning from ear to ear with sharp-toothed smile. Her nose shaped in a way that was definitely unnatural. Her hair was messy and wild, and a large tattoo adorned one side of her face. It simply read 'Topaz'.  
  
Aside from her face, the rest of Malachite was completely different.   
  
"The one and only. I'm glad you didn't completely forget about me. This makes this all the more fun." Malachite chuckled, before getting up and grabbing her baseball bat.  
  
Peridot tensed up as soon as the burly woman moved. "I... Nobody's seen you since 9th grade! Not even your sister!" She exclaimed, starting her struggle against the restraints again.  
  
"Yeah, you can blame your girlfriend for that one. Fucked up my face so bad I didn't even want to be seen."  
  
Malachite then quickly got up close to the nerd, holding her face with one muscled hand.  
  
"Day in and day out, she would kick the shit out of me for even getting near you. Everyone stopped taking me seriously. Do you know what that feels like? I used to be feared! That day she broke my nose, I snapped. I had never felt so weak before then. So, I went out, got so drunk I almost stopped breathing, and fell off a cliff into the ocean by accident."  
  
Malachite released Peridot before stepping back, stretching her arms put to show off her body.  
  
"I would've died if the Diamonds hadn't saved me. I owe them my life. They even gave me a little makeover. Now look at me! Ain't weak no more! Now, I'm something to be feared again!" She growled while flexing her muscles.   
  
Then, very suddenly, a sinister glare overtook her face.   
  
"You know... When I heard my assignment was to 'hire' you, a lot of thoughts crossed thought my mind. But one very specific one was very strong." She said, before bringing the baseball bat down, smacking it a few times against the palm of her hand.  
  
Peridot visibly gulped.  
  
Malachite placed the baseball bat under her arm and reached into her pant pocket, producing a white bandana.  
  
"I don't want you to have the satisfaction of being able to scream." She said darkly, before walking over to Peridot.  
  
"No, stay back! Somebody hel- mph!" Peridot was quickly silenced by the bandana in her mouth.  
  
"Now, I wanted to do this to Lapis, settle debts between us. But you'll do just fine. After all, if you had just given me what I wanted that day, she wouldn't have beat the shit out of me." Malachite snarled, before lining up the baseball bat with Peridot's nose.  
  
Peridot kept up her muffled screaming, now starting to cry as tears filled up her eyes.   
  
"Time for a little rhinoplasty!" Malachite screamed, before pulling the baseball bat back and swinging if forward.   
  
Suddenly, the metal door burst opened again, and another buff figure walked in.  
  
"Malachite! What did Yellow say about hurting the 'employees?'" The figure said.  
  
The baseball bat stopped just short of Peridot's nose. The blonde let out a small whimper.   
  
"I'm in the middle of something, Topaz." Malachite growled as she put the bat down.   
  
"It doesn't matter. Blue wants to talk to you about your performance on Friday."  
  
Malachite let out a groan before turning to the figure. "Can. It. Wait?"  
  
"You were reckless, Mala. You could've been caught. They're not happy with you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Malachite turned back to Peridot, leaning in close and whispering into her ear.  
  
"This isn't over, runt. We'll finish this later."  
  
Malachite pushed her way past the figure out through the door, disappearing from sight.  
  
The figure let out a sigh before walking over and untying Peridot.  
  
As soon as she was free of restraint, Peridot fell to the floor, panting. She looked up at the figure in front of her with a mix of fear and thankfulness.   
  
The figure had blonde, sharply cut hair, an orange vest over a yellow shirt, heavy jeans and black boots. Her face was had a blank, stern expression, but her eyes portrayed... pity.   
  
Peridot found the face familiar, almost comforting. She wracked her memory to try and figure out who this person was.  
  
Under one of the figure's muscular arms was a green jumpsuit, around the same size as Peridot. The figure dropped it on the ground.   
  
"Here's your uniform. Get changed out of that dress and into this. Knock on the door when you're done and I'll tell you what you'll be doing next. Oh, and don't try and scream. We're too far underground for anyone to hear you. Plus, it messes up the other employees." She said, her voice both stern yet soft.  
  
Peridot looked down at the uniform and then up at the figure again, before finally recognizing the figure.  
  
"T... Topaz? You... You're alive?"  
  
Topaz said nothing before turning around and heading back towards the door. She was about to leave when she turned her head to face Peridot, a somber expression on her face.   
  
"I... I'm sorry, Peridot. I didn't want you caught up in this..." She said softly.  
  
Topaz shut the door behind her, leaving Peridot alone in the room once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In typical romance novels, the two main characters cry their hearts out after angst and then make up.
> 
> In this story, Peridot gets kidnapped, threatened with a baseball bat, and meets people she thought were dead.
> 
> Such is life for a dorito.


	20. A learning experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, real quick, somebody on tumblr named largy-largay (who has left a couple of great comments here) made art inspired by this fic, and I gotta say it's the best thing I've ever seen in my entire life. I was so ecstatic and happy as soon as I saw it!
> 
> I never thought my story would be good enough to inspire art, much less such amazing art.
> 
> Go check it out and show them support. It's amazing!
> 
> https://largy-largay.tumblr.com/post/182514554299/lapidot-inspired-by-one-of-my-favorite-fanfictions

Lapis tapped her foot nervously as she watched in the clock in her 7th period.   
  
She had a plan. She knew what she was going to do.  
  
Throughout the entire day, Lapis was a brew of self hatred and utter panic. Thoughts of the fate Peridot might befell flooded her head, try as she might to stop them.  
  
Everybody noticed something was wrong with her. How panicky and awful she looked.  
  
Especially her friends.  
  
So, she shoved down her feelings and, in response to all the things she was feeling, devised a plan.   
  
She would conduct her own investigation. She would help the police find Peridot and bring her home safely.  
  
And maybe, that would prove she does care. That she didn't mean what she had done. But, if Peridot didn't forgive her, if she wasn't ready yet, that was fine with Lapis.  
  
She just wanted to see Peridot safe and happy.  
  
That's all she ever wanted.  
  
As soon as the final school bell rang, Lapis ran through the hallways and burst through the doors, making her way towards the old middle school.   
  
She was about to leave the campus completely when she heard two voices call out to her.  
  
"Blue, wait up!"  
  
"Lapis, please give us a minute!"  
  
Lapis turned around to see Bismuth and Pearl running out the school towards her. Lapis huffed in annoyance.  
  
"Can this wait? I need to go do something really important today, and I can't waste time." She said sternly as the pair approached her.  
  
"Blue, we're worried about you! We don't know what happened when they called you up to the office, but you've been actin' worse off." Bismuth said worriedly.  
  
"We just want to see if you're okay! We want to help you!" Pearl said with concern.  
  
Lapis' eyebrows shot up. She didn't expect her friends to show such concern. However, her face quickly settled back into neutrality.  
  
"I'm fine, you guys." She said, trying not to let her emotions resurface. "Now, was that all? I need to get back to what I was doing."  
  
"Lapis, you're not fine! You haven't been fine all day!" Bismuth exclaimed  
  
"Is this... Is this about Peridot? We know she's been absent all day, and you guys are... you know." Pearl said while bumping her fists together.  
  
"No, this isn't... this isn't about Peridot. Now leave me alone so I can go do what I was planning." Lapis said hesitantly, feeling her emotions build up in the back of her head.   
  
"Lapis, please. We just wanna know what's goin' on with you." Bismuth said, stepping forward.  
  
"Just tell us what's happening, and we'll help!" Pearl said,   
  
"You guys can't help! I need to do this on my own!" Lapis shouted.  
  
 _'I need to make up for what I did!'_  
  
"No you don't, Lapis! We're your friends. The whole point of that is we can be there to help you!" Bismuth shouted back.  
  
"We can help with whatever is happening to you. But, you need to tell us what's going on!" Pearl added.  
  
"You don't understand!" Lapis said, her emotions finally boiling over. "I have to do this for her! I have to find her!"  
  
The bluenette shut her mouth as her body tensed up.  
  
"Find who? Find... Find Peridot?" Bismuth asked.  
  
"Wait, is... Is she missing? Like, genuinely missing?" Pearl said, concern building in her voice.  
  
"I... yes."  
  
Lapis' head drooped as she stared at the floor.  
  
"That's why they called me up... She's gone. They questioned me. Somebody took her, and... and it's all my fault." She said, feeling the urge to cry again.  
  
"She's... She's gone? Oh no, Tiny..." Bismuth whispered.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean it's your fault? You couldn't possibly have had any influence on that outcome." Pearl asked, slightly confused by the statement.  
  
"It is my fault, Pearl. If I had just... If I had just told the truth from the beginning, she wouldn't have run off..." Lapis responded, her hands clenching into fists.  
  
"Lied to her? What do ya mean?"  
  
Lapis shook her head violently, not wanting to say a word about that.  
  
"Lapis, if you tell us what's wrong, we can help you. We're here for you, man."  
  
Lapis could feel a part of her warm up for the comments she was getting. She didn't expect her friends to care that much about her.   
  
With all the self hatred in her head, she had forgotten she had friends she could rely on.  
  
And so, with bit more coaxing, Lapis told her friends about the true events of these past few weeks. What had happened after the Friday date, her plan to show Peridot she could be better, and the aftermath.  
  
At the end, Bismuth and Pearl looked at Lapis with a mix of concern and slight somberness.  
  
"If I hadn't lied to her, she would be okay. She would've made it home. See? It's... It's my fault."  
  
"Lapis, I... you couldn't have known somebody was planning on kidnapping Peridot. They would've done it even if you had told the truth." Pearl said trying to comfort her friend.   
  
"But that doesn't change the fact that I lied to her, that I made her ran off! So, some of the blame DOES fall on me! He'll, maybe even all of it should!"  
  
"Lapis, I get why you would blame yourself. Hell, lying was definitely not the plan to go with. But, it's obvious you care about her. You wouldn't have done anything to purposely hurt her." Bismuth said softly.  
  
"I agree. You definitely shouldn't have lied to her, even if your intentions were good, but the important thing is you're trying to fix it. If you really didn't care about her, you would've let it be or put the blame on Peridot." Pearl added again.  
  
"But, I-"  
  
"Lapis, it wasn't your fault. The kidnapping was just an outside thing that just happened to happen on the night you guys fought. What's important is that you're trying to fix it."  
  
"Yes, and we... we are going to help you fix it."  
  
Lapis looked at both of her friends in shock. They did make sure to tell her that she had done something wrong, but in the end they were still there for her. They still supported her, and they wanted to help her.  
  
"You... You guys don't have to help. This is my problem to fix..." She said quietly.  
  
"But we want to help our friend. Don't you get that, Blue? We WANT to help!"  
  
"In whatever way we can. From the smallest support to the biggest of tasks."  
  
A few stray tears leaked down her face. The overwhelming support from her friends was getting to Lapis, hard.  
  
"So, let's stop worrying about things we did before and instead worry about how to fix them." Bismuth said with a small smile, placing her hand on Lapis shoulder.   
  
Lapis let out a small smile of her own. "Thanks, guys. This... This really means a lot."  
  
"No problem, Lapis. Now, I assume you have some sort of plan you were about to carry out. How can we help?" Pearl asked.  
  
"Well, I was going to go and try and retrace where Peridot might have walked home from the elementary school. See if there was any clues to who might have kidnapped her."  
  
"Then we're comin' along too. C'mon guys, time to do some detective work."  
  
Lapis let out a little chuckle as she nodded her head. She pulled out her phone and shot a quick text to her mom telling her she wasn't going to be home until later. Then, she gestured her friends to follow her as she retraced her way back to the old building.  
  
 _'Don't worry Peridot. We're coming for you. I'm coming for you.'_  
  
~☆~  
  
Peridot finally slipped the jumpsuit over herself. The thing was baggy, with small pouches on the legs and a pocket on the chest.  
  
Peridot used her dress to wipe the remaining makeup off her face before tossing it into the corner. The blonde felt a little disheartened after doing that. She kinda liked that dress.   
  
After she was done, the blonde walked over to the metal door and pounded on it with her fist. At least, she tried to. It was only when Peridot tried to use her strength did she realize how hungry and thirsty she was.  
  
"I'm done." She said through the door, trying to get Topaz's attention.  
  
The door unlocked and Peridot stepped back. Topaz looked over the nerd before gesturing her to follow. Peridot did just that, hoping to gain insight as to why she was trapped here.  
  
The blonde observed the surroundings she now inhabited. The room led out into some sort of maintenance tunnel that stretched long both left and right. Pipes and long wires stretched over the top and dim, fluorescent lamps lit the passage way.  
  
Peridot could hear noises coming from farther down the hallway. They sounded like machinery and the mixing of liquids.   
  
"You are now a part of the Diamond operation. Your job is to carry out any tasks I or Malachite assign to you to perfection. You will be assigned sleeping quarters by the end of the day. Malachite will stop by where you are working to feed you at exactly 12pm and to take role. It would be preferable to be present when she drops by. Do not try to escape, the punishment are... harsh, to say the least. As stated before, do not try to call for help. Do not try to sabotage our plans or operation. Obey and perform your tasks, and everything should be alright. Understand?" Topaz stated mechanically as the two walked down the hallway, as if she was reading from a script.  
  
Peridot did understand what she heard, and nodded weakly. Topaz let out a slight sigh of relief.  
  
"Good. Here's where you'll be working."  
  
The brute had stopped right In front of another metal door in the hallway. A white sign hanged on front reading 'Factory Floor.' Topaz swung the door open and nudged Peridot inside.   
  
When the nerd saw what was in that room, she let out a loud gasp as she covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
The room was completely decked out in tables, chemical machinery, vials and test tubes, stacks of paper, and more. It looked, quite literally, like a giant drug lab with how it was organized. The room itself was dimly lit, with no windows and one ventilation fan. It was boiling hot in there, and Peridot was already starting to sweat.  
  
That wasn't what surprised Peridot.  
  
There were other people inside that room.  
  


There were six high-school aged teenagers were busy working away with the machinery and chemicals in front of them. They all wore uniforms similar to Peridot's just in different colors.

The first two students Peridot noticed were in the middle of the room.They were two identical teens had red, slick hair and a lean figure. They were both significantly taller than Peridot, and were completely indistinguishable from each other. They both diligently worked together on a formula placed in front of them.

The next person Peridot focused on was another tall student with big fluffy hair dressed in a pink and black jumpsuit. She was curvier than the other students, and was tucked away in the back. She was hunched over a metal tray, constantly fiddling with a piece of machinery next to her. The worried expression on her face made it look like she was constantly in a panic attack.

The next student was roughly the same size as Peridot, with large peach colored bangs covering her eyes. She was dressed in a beige and red jumpsuit, and held a look of calm on her face as she worked.

The final two student Peridot focused on was a taller, more tired looking student in a blue jumpsuit and a teen guy in a black jumpsuit holding a mop. The tired one had light blue hair to go along with her clothing, while the guy had pink hair and piercings in his ears.

_'Are... Are all these kids kidnapping victims too? What... What kind of operation is this?'_  
  
"Everyone, listen up!" Topaz shouted into the room, causing everyone to quiet down and look up at the buff woman. "This is Peridot. She's a new chemist, and is to help with improving the Fusion formula. You are to assist her as she assist you."  
  
The other teens silently nod before immediately returning to work.  
  
"Hey, twins! Help Peridot get accustomed to her equipment and surroundings." Topaz yelled to two identical twins dressed in red jumpsuits.  
  
The twins nodded as Topaz nudged Peridot towards them. The blonde hesitantly stepped forward, leaving the comfort zone of a familiar face.  
  
"Malachite will be here in a few minutes with food and drink. Make sure you're all doing your assigned tasks!" The buff woman yells to everyone again before finally leaving the room.  
  
Peridot watched as the door closed and locked before turning back to the twins.   
  
"Hey... My name is Ruddi with an I." The first twin said.  
  
"And I'm Ruddy with a Y." The other twin said.  
  
"Welcome to your new job." They said in unison.  
  
Both held apologetic looks on their faces as they looked at the small nerd. It helped comfort her in spite of the situation at hand.  
  
"Thank you... Topaz said you guys were gonna help me, right?" Peridot asked nervously.  
  
"Of course. I'll give you the basic rundown, and then I'll let Ruddy help you with the assignment." Ruddi said.   
  
Peridot nodded as the twin explained her situation.  
  
"This is called the Factory Floor. All the kids hear are chemists, and they're in charge of reproducing or improving the drug formula this operation deals in. We’ll introduce you at the end of day. Anyways, each table should be equipped with enough machinery and chemicals to carry out your tasks. The papers and filing cabinets in the back are reserved for those working on improvements. They're research notes and formulas for the drugs." Ruddi finished.  
  
"Which is your assignment, from what I'm judging. You are charged with finding an improved formula to the drug called 'F-5510N' that either enhances the effects or limits resources used." Ruddy added.  
  
Peridot listened to every detail and, oddly enough, felt partially relieved. When she woke up in that dim, concrete room, she expected nothing but awfulness. Now, she was kinda glad they were asking her to do what she basically did in her free time: Chemistry.   
  
"Okay, thank you. I think I get it now. Would, um... Would either of you two know exactly where we are? We aren't in another country... right?" Peridot asked again.   
  
Both twins chuckled slightly before responding.   
  
"No, we're definitely in Beach City. The jumpsuits still have the names of the place they were found in." Ruddi started.  
  
"Beach City Zoo. The old, abandoned one on the very, very outskirts of town." Ruddy finished.  
  
"Wait, the abandoned zoo? That place is huge, why would anybody need that much space?" Peridot asked again.  
  
"There's a lot more than seven chemists here. Somebody's gotta package the product." Ruddi responded.  
  
"Sorry, Ms. Peridot, but you're now a new, permanent exhibit at the Human Zoo." Ruddy joked slightly.  
  
Peridot gulped.  
  
 _'Somebody find me. Please...'_  
  
~☆~  
  
Lapis wasn't dumb enough to trespass in the middle of broad daylight, so when the trio finally reached the old elementary school, she had them circle around to the back where she saw Peridot storm off from. There was a pretty big, open field behind it the led towards a suburban neighborhood.   
  
"That must be where she tried to go home last night." Lapis said, pointing towards the housing.  
  
"Then let's start there." Bismuth stated.  
  
The trio walked over towards the neighborhood, checking to see if there where any clues along the way. They made it to the edge of the field without finding anything.   
  
"So, how are we going to figure out what path Peridot tried to take?" Pearl asked.  
  
"We can't, which is why we're gonna split up and search each street. The neighborhood doesn't look that big, and each of us can take a few streets to search."  
  
"That's still a lot of ground to cover, Lapis." Pearl said.  
  
"We don't have another choice. We can't afford to miss even a single clue."  
  
"Okay then. Pearl, you take the left four streets. I'll take the right four, and Lapis will take the ones in the middle. We'll message each other if we find anything." Bismuth commanded.  
  
Lapis and Pearl agreed on the plan and looked at their assigned streets.  
  
"If we don't find anything, we meet up back here." Lapis said.   
  
And with that, they split up.  
  
Lapis walked up and down her streets, meticulously scouring them for any details that would point to what happened to Peridot. On the first two streets, she didn't find anything, which only heightened Lapis' panic. But, with a few deep breaths, she kept on looking.  
  
It was on the third street when she found something.   
  
As Lapis was searching for any clues, something yellow caught her eye. It wasn't a yellow equated to plants or fauna.   
  
No, this yellow seemed awfully similar to a dress Lapis had seen.   
  
The bluenette raced over the the object she had noticed, and bent down to observe it closer. It seemed to be a ripped piece of yellow dress material Lapis instantly recognized.  
  
 _'This is part of Peridot's dress!'_  
  
Lapis quickly pulled out her phone and messaged her friends to come find her. Within minutes, Pearl and Bismuth were running down the street towards her.  
  
"You find somethin', Blue?" Bismuth asked.  
  
Lapis pointed to the piece of dress. "I think this is a part of Peridot's dress. She must've... She must've been taken on this street."  
  
Pearl bent down and picked up the piece of cloth with her hand, looking it over.  
  
"Yes, this is definitely a part of a dress, the material is indistinguishable. Are you sure this is Peridot's, though?" She asked.  
  
"Absolutely. I'd recognize that material anywhere."  
  
Pearl nodded before pulling out a small zip lock back from her backpack and placing the piece in it.  
  
"Wait, do you just... carry zip lock bags on you?" Bismuth asked, looking at her friend with an amused and weirded out expression.  
  
"You never know when you might need one. I always plan ahead." Pearl responded as she placed the bag carefully back into her backpack.  
  
Lapis opened the notepad app on her app and made a note of both the dress piece and what street they were on.  
  
"Okay, so now we have a relative location where Peridot could've been taken. Let's focus our search right here." Lapis stated, putting her phone away.   
  
The other two teens nodded and they all went back to searching the area. However, it seems that the piece of cloth was the only evidence left at the scene, as they didn't find any more clues.  
  
"Find anything?" Lapis asked at the trio met up, starting to panic at the lack of progress.  
  
"Nothing." Bismuth said, dejected.  
  
"I didn't either." Pearl said with much the same tone  
  
"Auth, this can't be everything here! There's gotta be something else we missed!" Lapis groaned, pulling at her hair.  
  
"Hmm... Do you think any of the residents heard anything that night? Maybe saw something, too?" Pearl suggested.   
  
Lapis eyes lit up when she realized what Pearl was suggesting.  
  
"Maybe! Let's split up again and ask around. Hopefully, somebody will have something." Lapis said.  
  
The trio split up again and started knocking on doors, asking about their missing friend and if they had seen anything that night. Most houses offered only apologetic looks with no results. They kept on pressing on, despite the lack of clues or evidence.  
  
Lapis was about to knock on the next door when she got a text.   
  
**_Birb: Bismuth found somebody who heard AND saw something on the next street over._ _  
_ _  
_ _Birb: I'll send you the house number._ **  
  
Lapis read the text and immediately raced over to the house. When she got there, Bismuth and Pearl were already talking with the resident.  
  
The person that had opened the door was tall, dark skinned teen with a square shaped afro and reflective glasses. She was leaning against the door frame of the house with a blank expression on her face. Her whole demeanor shouted mysterious.  
  
Lapis came up behind her friends, tapping on Pearl's shoulder. The tall nerd turned to face the bluenette.  
  
"Oh, Lapis! This is Garnet, she was awake that Friday night and says she heard something." Pearl said, before turning back to the house resident. "Garnet, can you tell her what you told us."  
  
Garnet gave a hum of approval. "I was watching TV late last Friday night, and was about to retire to my room, when I heard a loud scream. It sounded nasally, and it was definitely a call for help."  
  
"That could be Peridot..." Lapis said quietly.  
  
"I left outside to see who had made that noise only to see a blue pickup truck speed down the other street. It was odd because there's no one else in this neighborhood who owns a Blue pickup truck like that, nor have anyone who visits them in that vehicle." Garnet finished.   
  
"A blue pickup... The strange person watching Peridot had a blue pickup!" Lapis pipped up.  
  
"That can't be mere coincidence." Pearl said with a pensive look.  
  
"Thank you so much for your help." Bismuth thanked the square-haired stranger.   
  
"No problem, hope you find who you're looking for." Garnet replied before going back inside her house.  
  
Lapis wrote down the new information in her phone before putting it away. "We have to go to the police with this info. This could really help with their investigation!" She said.  
  
"Yeah, thank the stars that one girl was up late that night." Bismuth said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"I agree, that was a stroke of lu-" Pearl started to say before being interrupted by a phone notification.  
  
With a confused face, Pearl pulled out her own phone, only to have her expression sadden as she looked at the notification.  
  
"She... She's on the news. They just announced her missing." Pearl said, showing the other two the notification.  
  
 ** _BREAKING NEWS: Beach City High School student Peridot Greene reported missing since Saturday, February 15th…._**  
  
Lapis felt her grip tighten around her own phone as her anger bubbled up again.  
  
"Don't worry, Peri. We'll find you..." She muttered.  
  
~☆~  
  
"Has anyone tried to escape?" Peridot asked as she pulled out the research notes from the cabinet.  
  
"Escape? Of course." Ruddy said.  
  
"Nobody has made it out, though. Malachite catches them and forces then back into their station." Ruddi added.  
  
"Are they, you know... hurt?" Peridot asked nervously.  
  
"No, the guards aren't allowed to." Ruddi replied.  
  
"Malachite makes sure they don't get any food or drink for a couple days, though." Ruddy added.  
  
Peridot winced at the mention of food and drink. She hadn't eaten anything yet, and her throat burned from the lack of water.  
  
The nerd decided to ignore the pain she was feeling, and focused on looking over the notes in front of her.  
  
 _'Hmm, this F-5510N stuff has extraordinary effects in the human body. Extreme strength, agility, and endurance. Sounds like a wonder drug.'_ Peridot thought as she looked over the paper.  
  
However, when she flipped it over to read the side effects, she found they were all blacked out.  
  
"Uh, hey Ruddi-"  
  
"Yeah?" Both twins asked.  
  
"Oh, um, Ruddi with and I, why are the side effects all blacked out here?" Peridot asked, showing the paper.  
  
Ruddi quickly glanced at the paper before chuckling slightly. "If you're curious about the effects, just wait a few minutes."  
  
"Wait, what is that supposed to me-"

“Everyone! Food is coming!” Yelled the peach haired student in the room with a smile on her face, interrupting Peridot.  
  
The whole lab instantly went quiet as the metal door unlocked again. It opened, and in walked Malachite pushing a trolley with a medium sized pot and a jumbo water jug on top.  
  
"Lunch time, nerds!" She growled, pushing the trolley against the wall.

_‘Hang on, how did she guess that?’_ _  
_  
Peridot observed as all the chemists go from focused only on their work to pushing each other to crowd around the trolley. And Peridot couldn't blame them. She felt her mouth water as much as it could at the possibility of sustenance.  
  
"C'mon Peridot, it's time to eat." Ruddi said, setting down her tools and brushing her on her uniform.  
  
"Yeah, you must be starving. I know I am." Ruddy said, gesturing Peridot to follow.  
  
Peridot did so immediately, setting down her papers and following close behind.  
  
As Peridot got closer to the crowd of chemists, she picked up on a weird smell coming from the pot.   
  
"Ah, ah, ah. Nobody gets any food until I get a sample!" Malachite yelled, standing in front of the cart.  
  
“Oh, o-of course! Paddy, go g-get the fine woman a sample!” Stuttered the panicky one as she turned to the smaller chemist..

‘Paddy’ ran to one of the tables and grabbed a tray of blue powder, and brought it back to Malachite. The muscled woman snatched the tray from the small girl's hands.  
  
"There we go! That's the good stuff..." Malachite smiled to herself before slamming her nose into the substance.  
  
Ruddy leaned down to Peridot's height and whispered in her ear.  
  
"F-5510N has another nickname with the chemists here..." She whispered.  
  
Ruddi did the same and whispered into Peridot's other ear.   
  
"You wanted to see the side effects? Well here we go..." She whispered.  
  
Peridot watched as Malachite inhale deeply into the powder, then shoot up from the tray, dropping it in the process. Malachite groaned as bones could be heard cracking, and her muscles pulsed in her arms and under her jacket.  
  
Her head whipped backwards as a loud moan escaped her mouth. But... It didn't sound like Malachite's voice. It sounded like two different people trying to use the same vocal chords.  
  
Peridot watched as the already buff woman turned into a monster of muscles. The woman's head drooped as she panted. Then, her head shot up, and her eyes went wide.  
  
They glowed a hard, turquoise color. One that seemed like a burning flame.  
  
 ** _"Oh yeah. Oh man, we like that. Oh, we reaaallly like that!"_** Malachite said with a smile, before stretching.  
  
All the chemists seemed to cower under the woman. Everyone except the twins next to Peridot.  
  
"We nicknamed it 'Fusion.'" They both whispered in unison.  
  
 ** _"Okay, everyone. Here's your food. Go ahead and ration it out. We're gonna go and... take a little rest."_** Malachite groaned, her dual voice sending shivers down Peridot's spine.  
  
Malachite stomped out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind her.  
  
"Fusion does give you all that strength, but it does other things to your body." Ruddy said.  
  
"It twists up your vocal chords so the sound is doubled, and makes your head feel like two different brains in one skull." Ruddi said.  
  
Peridot had heard them, but she was more focused on the pot of food, and how the chemists clambered towards it.  
  
"Hey, you guys know we gotta ration it! One spoonful and two cups!" The pink haired guy shouted, dropping his mop and making his way towards the cart.  
  
"Calm down, Lars. There's extra in here today." Said the tired chemist.  
  
And so, slowly but surely, bowls and and cups of the liquids were passed out to everyone, proportions monitored closely by the pink haired guy (Peridot assumed he was some kind of ‘leader', despite not doing any visible chemistry work.)   
  
Peridot got her bowl close to last, and immediately began to eat the contents. It was only when the taste hit her tongue did she gagged and spit out the contents. She looked down at the bowl to see that the liquid was thick and gray.   
  
"Ew, that's disgusting..." Peridot muttered.  
  
She reached for her cup to wash the taste out of her mouth, but the water tasted more metallic than water.  
  
"Ruddy, I... I think this food is rotten. And the water tastes like iron!" She complained to her acquaintance.   
  
Ruddy and Ruddi chuckled. "Yeah, it's always gonna taste like that." Ruddy said.  
  
"You get used to it eventually." Ruddi said.  
  
"I... I don't want eat this." Peridot said, pushing the plate away from her. Her body, however, did not agree with this, and Peridot whimpered again as her stomach growled.   
  
The twins looked at the blonde with concern and panic.  
  
"Peridot, you need to eat! We haven't seen you eat, and I assume you've been out for while." Ruddi said, placing her hand on Peridot's shoulder.   
  
"Even if it is bad, it's still food." Ruddy said, flashing a supportive smile.   
  
Peridot took a moment to consider her options. She didn't want to put this horrible food into her body and risk herself getting food poisoning. But on the other hand, her stomach was in the process of eating itself, and if she didn't get any water inside her, with how she was sweating, she might pass out.  
  
Reluctantly, Peridot took the bowl back into her hands and ate the contents, forcing it down her throat. She gagged, but as soon as the slop hit her stomach, she felt relief flow through her body. She cleaned out the plate and chugged down the water, relishing in the relief it brought her throat.  
  
The twins both held small smiles.  
  
"Good job, Peridot."  
  
"Don't worry, it gets easier with time."  
  
Peridot gasped as she heard that phrase. And, before she could stop it, she was crying.  
  
Ruddy and Ruddi quickly rushed to comfort the nerd, rubbing her back and whispering for her to calm down.  
  
"I don't want it to be easier with time! I don't want to adjust, I wanna go home!" She sobbed, crying into her hands.  
  
"It's okay, Peridot, we'll get through this." Ruddi whispered.   
  
"We'll be here with you. We'll help you through it." Ruddy said softly.  
  
Peridot nodded in response and uttered a quiet 'thank you,' but her thoughts kept on flowing.   
  
_'Bell, Yella, I miss you. I wanna be with you guys. I wanna go home!'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'I... I wanna be with you, Lapis.'_  
  
"I gotta find a way out of here..." Peridot muttered under her breath.  
  
The nerd was determined to find a way out. She wouldn't just try, she would succeed.  
  
She'd eat her slop for now, but eventually, she would escape.  
  
And so, Peridot began to plan.  
  
Because if there's any truth from this world, it's that innovation is inspired by desperation.   
  
And Peridot was desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a couple of new tags, bois!
> 
> :D


	21. Callbacks

Lapis drove home in complete silence.  
  
Her, Bismuth and Pearl had gone to the police station with all the evidence they had found and reported it. The patrol officer took note and thanked them for their help, and that they would try to see if they could pull school security camera footage so she could identify the mysterious figure.  
  
So now, all Lapis had to do was wait.  
  
 _'That's fine.'_ She thought to herself as she pulled onto her street. _'At least progress was made. I can wait a little bit of it means we get closer to finding Peridot.'_  
  
Lapis parked her car in the driveway and sat for a minute. Her hands fiddled with her shirt.   
_  
__'I can wait. It's totally not like every second I'm not working to find Peridot she could be in danger. That's totally not the case.'_  
  
Lapis took a deep breath and exited her car, making her way inside the house.  
  
The bluenette entered her home to find her mom sitting on the couch, watching the news with a concerned expression.  
  
"Hey mom." Lapis greeted, kicking her shoes off.  
  
Turquoise looked away from the TV, noticed her daughter and her distressed expression, and immediately got up and gave her a tight hug.  
  
"Oh honey, I just saw the report on your friend. I'm so sorry, sweetie." Turquoise said, rubbing Lapis' back gently.  
  
"Thanks mom..." Lapis said softly, leaning in to the hug.  
  
"Do you need anything? I know you and Peridot were very close."  
  
"I... I just don't want to start crying. I've been trying to stay strong today..."   
  
Turquoise tightened her embrace. Lapis felt the dam of tears she was holding back ready to burst.  
  
"Oh honey, I'm very proud of you, but it's okay to cry. This is a very trying moment. You don't need to hide her emotions."  
  
Lapis let out a small whimper before, finally, letting the dam burst. She cried heavily into her mother's shirt.  
  
"Oh, sweetie..."  
  
"I miss her! I just want her back, I want to say sorry to her!" Lapis sobbed, her words muffled.  
  
"Don't worry, Lapis. They'll find her. She's going to be okay." Her mother said, trying to comfort her daughter.  
  
The two stayed like that for a while, Lapis doing nothing more than sobbing and letting all the emotions out that she had pushed down.  
  
After a while, her mother spoke up again.  
  
"Hey, how about you go take a shower to relax and lay down? That'll help you relax." Turquoise suggested with a sad smile.  
  
Lapis silently nodded and slowly pulled herself away from her mom.  
  
She made her way to the bathroom and got in the shower, letting the water wash away the tear stains and all the stress of the day.  
  
After she got out, she changed into more comfortable clothes and laid down on her bed. It wasn't really that late, but Lapis was so burnt out from the events of the day and she just wanted to sleep.  
  
She laid on her side and let her eyes slowly close, relaxing her body into the bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Peri... Wherever you are. I hope you're safe..." She whispered, letting herself sleep.  
  
A few minutes later, Turquoise opened the door ever so slightly to check on her daughter. Seeing her peacefully sleeping, Turquoise closed the door again.  
  
~☆~  
  
Peridot struggled to keep her eyes open as she continued work on the chemicals.  
  
She didn't know how late it was for her to be feeling THIS tired. She had been out for so long, and she still felt like she was about to pass out.   
  
"You tired?" Ruddi asked.  
  
Peridot weakly nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, Topaz should be by soon to dismiss us." Ruddy said.  
  
"Everyone! Topaz is going to come by soon to dismiss us!" The peach haired girl yelled, causing the other chemists to sigh in relief.  
  
Sure enough, the metal door unlocked, and Topaz walked into the room.  
  
"Put away your supplies everyone. We're going to the sleeping quarters." She stated, before unblocking the doorway to let people out.  
  
All the chemists walked out of the room, with Peridot being the last one to leave.  
  
She quickly caught up with the twins as they walked down the hallway. Topaz stayed right behind them to make sure no one tried to run.  
  
"So... are you going to introduce me to the others now?" Peridot asked the twins.  
  
"Oh, right! We almost forgot!" Ruddi said.  
  
"Well, you already know us. We mainly do production, we aren't in refinement." Ruddy said, pointing at her twin and herself.  
  
"The shortest one is Padparadscha, but we just call her Paddy. She's in production, too" Ruddi said, pointing to the smallest of the chemists.   
  
"She claims she can see the future, but all her 'predictions' can be done with context clues." Ruddy added with a smirk. "She's a little quirky, but she's really nice."  
  
"The one who is constantly worrying is Rhodonite. If she's not having a panic attack, she's working in perfecting the formula." Ruddi said.  
  
"She's a bug worry wart when it comes to this stuff, and the situation doesn't help. But, she's a big softie. Don't worry." Ruddy said.  
  
Peridot took a quick glance at the fluffy haired girl and, sure enough, she was fiddling with her hands with the most worried expression on her face Peridot had ever seen. She looked absolutely terrified.  
  
Peridot couldn't blame her, though. She was quite scared herself.   
  
"The one in blue is Fluorite, head of refinement. She's been here the longest." Ruddi said, pointing to the tired chemist.  
  
"I think she said three whole months, but it might be longer." Ruddy added.  
  
"She was one of the first to be brought in. She's very gentle, though." Ruddy finished.  
  
 _'Three months? Oh stars...'_  
  
The thought of being stuck in this horrible place for so long brought a mortified expression to Peridot's face.  
  
"And finally, you have Lars. He's the one with the pink hair." Ruddi said, not noticing Peridot's expression.   
  
"He's not really a chemist, more like a janitor. The only reason he's here, apparently, is because he was an accidental witness to Paddy's kidnapping." Ruddy said.  
  
"But, he's an excellent group leader. He helps keep everyone calm and collected here." Ruddi added.  
  
"He's the one of the reasons why we haven't gone insane so far." Ruddy finished.  
  
"Good to know." Peridot mumbled.   
  
The group of chemists finally reached another door in the hallway. This one had a small peephole that made it look like a cell door.   
  
Topaz walked through the group and unlocked the door, letting the others inside.  
  
As Peridot stepped in, she noticed there were no actually beds or mattresses. There were just seven blankets laid out on the hard concrete floor. No pillows, no other blankets for warmth. Just seven blankets.   
  
Peridot didn't feel so tired anymore.  
  
"Lights out. Do not stay up to talk. It hinders performance the next day." Topaz said to the chemists before closing and locking the door behind her.  
  
"All right, everyone. Let's all get some rest. We had a very tough day today." Lars said, laying down on one of the blankets.  
  
"Easy for y-you to say, Lars. You only had to mop. We were actually putting in w-work!" Rhodonite stuttered angrily.   
  
"Rhodny, you know I don't mean it like that." Lars said calmly as she laid down as well.  
  
"I... I know. I g-guess I'm just really tired." Rhodonite said, calming down.  
  
'She must have some sort of a stutter.'  
  
"Hey everyone, before you all rest up, why don't we all give a welcome greeting to the new member. I feel she hasn't quite gotten to know us yet." Fluorite suggested.  
  
"Oh, right. Everyone, this is Peridot. We already told her who you guys are." Ruddi said, laying down on another blanket.  
  
"But, I'm sure she would like it if you guys gave her a greeting anyways!" Ruddy suggested as she laid down on the blanket next to her sister.  
  
The rest of the chemists gave their greetings to the small blonde, from Paddy's small "Hello, new friend," to Rhodonite's stuttery "Welcome t-to the zoo," to Lars' warm "It's nice to meet you, Peridot." Each greeting made Peridot feel more and more comfortable.   
  
"Thank you, everyone. It's nice to meet you, too." Peridot said softly.  
  
"Alright then, Peridot. I think you'd want to get some shut eye right about now. You'll need it." Ruddy said.  
  
Peridot nodded and made her way over to the remaining blanket, laying down on it. As she suspected, it did nothing to make the cold, concrete floor comfortable. The blonde tossed and turned trying to get comfortable before finally giving up and letting sleep do the work for her.  
  
 _'Goodnight, Bell. Goodnight, Yella. I love you guys.'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Good... Goodnight, Lapis. I miss you.'_  
  
Peridot's exhaustion forced her eyes shut and her brain to sleep.  
  
~☆~  
  
Five days.  
  
Peridot had been reported missing for five days now, and Lapis was beginning to become fed up.   
  
Despite her and her friend's tireless efforts to look for clues, they were becoming more and more scarce. They were running out of places to look.  
  
To add to that, the police department still hadn't pulled up the security camera footage to help identify the mysterious figure and the blue pickup. The district was being stubborn and wouldn’t relinquish school footage.  
  
It was putting a strain on all of Lapis' nerves.  
  
 _'She could be in terrible danger, staying in horrible living conditions, and we're still not any closer to figuring out a SPECULATION on where she might be! There has to be something else I can do!'_  
  
But, Lapis knew this thought was wrong. She had done all she could for now. All that was really left was to wait for the police department to do their job in the investigation.  
  
She wasn't able to concentrate for the first half of the school day, her face always contorted into one of annoyance or impatience. She constantly fidgeting with her desk or tapped her foot for the entire first and second period class.  
  
It was in third period that she was able to calm down, if only slightly. While she did distracted herself by working on the art project, she couldn't stop the stray thought about Peridot from entering her head.  
  
Then, the intercom came alive again.   
  
"Could Miss Lapis Lazuli head to the Principal's office? Could Miss Lapis Lazuli please head to the Principal's office? Thank you." It said.  
  
Unlike last time, Lapis was out of her chair before the announcement even finished.  
  
When she walked into the office again, she noticed that only the SRO and Ms. Obsidian were present. Also, the principal's computer screen had been moved so that Lapis could see it clearly.  
  
"Lapis, we finally got the district to provide us the security camera footage. We called you here so you could identify the figure you claimed was stalking Peridot." SRO said calmly, gesturing her to take a seat.  
  
Lapis nodded and sat down. Ms. Obsidian clicked on a file on her desktop, and a video started playing on her screen.  
  
Lapis watched the footage of her and Peridot leaving the school and Lapis walking over to her car. When the camera angle moved slightly, the hooded figure came into view.  
  
"That's her. That's definitely her." Lapis said, pointing to the figure.  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Me. Obsidian.   
  
"Definitely. She's the one who kidnapped Peridot."  
  
"Now, hang on. We can't confirm or deny that she is the one who kidnapped her. All she is right now is a suspect." The SRO corrected, before writing something down in her own notepad.  
  
The video kept playing, and showed the figure walk towards the blue pickup truck across the street.  
  
"And that's her truck." Lapis said, pointing to the vehicle.  
  
"Do you recognize either the truck or the figure? Maybe you've seen her before all this, or seen that truck before?" The SRO asked.   
  
Lapis struggled to try and remember either. She didn't remember anyone with turquoise tattoos, but she felt like she had seen that truck before. She just couldn't place her finger on it.  
  
"No. I can't remember them. Sorry." Lapis said, dejected.  
  
"That's okay, Lapis. You've done plenty already. This definitely will help with the investigation." Rose said, before turning back to Ms. Obsidian. "She Can head back to class now."  
  
"Wait... Do you mind if I take a picture of the truck and person? I can show it to other students and someone might recognize it." Lapis asked.  
  
The principal looked at the SRO questioningly.   
  
"Hmm... I guess that will be alright." The SRO finally decided.  
  
Lapis thanked them and pulled out her phone to snap a quick picture. When she was done, she left the office and went back to the classroom.   
  
When she walked back in, instead of going back to her seat, she went over to Bismuth and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey, Blue. What's up?" Bismuth asked.  
  
"I finally got a pic of the figure and the truck, and I swear I've seen the truck before. Do you recognize it?" Lapis asked as she pulled out her phone again to show Bismuth the picture.   
  
Bismuth looked it over for a few minutes before making a confused face. "Man, I think I've seen it before too. I can't remember it, though."  
  
"Ugh, great. Thanks for trying, anyway. Maybe Pearl will know." Lapis said, putting away her phone and going back to her seat.  
  
When lunch period finally hit, Bismuth and Lapis met up with Pearl at their usual table in the back middle of the cafeteria.  
  
"Pearl, do you recognize this truck?" Lapis asked as they sat down, the picture already open on her phone.   
  
Pearl looked at it for a few minutes before shaking her head. "No, I don't believe I do." She said.  
  
"Ugh! I've asked everybody I know and nobody recognizes this truck!" Lapis shouted in anger.  
  
"Calm down, Blue. I'm sure somebody will recognize it, we just gotta keep asking." Bismuth reassured before grabbing the phone and looking at if again. "Maybe we should try looking for details on the truck that will help us identify if.  
  
"There's nothing special that could help us identify it! It's just a blue banged up truck! Only a genius with a perfect memory could identify the truck!" Lapis shouted.   
  
"Is that a pic of Japser's old truck?" Somebody said from behind the trio.  
  
All three friends instantly turned around to see Amethyst holding a sub in her hand and a tired look.  
  
Lapis looked back at the phone before holding it up to the purple haired student.  
  
"You recognize this car?!?" She shouted.   
  
"Yeah, that's Jasper's old truck. Man, I haven't seen that thing since freshman year." Amethyst said, before taking another bite of her sandwich.  
  
"Are you sure it's Jasper's?" Lapis asked frantically.   
  
Amethyst held up a finger as she took another bite of her sandwich.  
  
"Ames, put down the goddamn sandwich! This is important!" Lapis yelled, smacking the food out of Amethyst's hand.  
  
"No, mi torta!" Amethyst yelled. "What the heck, man?!?"  
  
"Amethyst, Peridot's life could be in danger if we don't find out where she is, and the person who took her drove this truck! Now, are you sure it's Jasper's?!?" Lapis exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, okay, yeesh. Yeah, it's definitely Jasper's. I thought you would remember, she bragged about it like it was a freakin' lamborghini in 9th grade." Amethyst said with a slightly frustrated expression.   
  
Lapis looked back at the image with this new information and, of course, finally remembered where she saw the truck.  
  
"Of course!" She exclaimed, before pulling Amethyst into a hug. "Thank you so much, Ames! I owe you big time!"  
  
"Woah, easy there!" Amethyst said as she was squeezed. "You can pay me back by buying me another sandwich."  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry about that, I was just a little on edge." Lapis said, rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
"Like I said, just buy me another, and we'll be cool." Amethyst chuckled.  
  
After buying Amethyst her 'Torta', Lapis sat down again with Bismuth and Pearl.  
  
"Jasper doesn't have any tattoos, though. Not that I know of." Bismuth said.  
  
"Yeah, that's true... But, maybe one of her family members has tattoos like that! We just have to go over later today and ask her about it." Lapis planned  
  
"Wait, we're going to confront Jasper? Muscle blown, 'break our necks' Jasper?" Pearl asked nervously.  
  
"Relax, Pearl. We'll be fine. Besides, I know for a fact she won't try anything against me." Lapis said confidently.  
  
 _'We're close to something. I can feel it. Don't worry, Peridot. We're on our way.'_ _  
_ _  
_~☆~  
  
Five days.  
  
Peridot had been stuck in the 'Human Zoo' for five days now, and she had been focusing a lot more than she ever had in her life.  
  
She was completely focused on figuring out a way to get out of the 'Human Zoo' while also doing everything assigned to her so she wouldn't get in trouble.  
  
She had some semblance of a plan ready, but it wasn't fully ready to be neither tested nor implemented.   
  
So, she simply observed. Any data she could gather that could improve her plan she gathered, she made note of her surroundings, and anything worth making note of.  
  
When she had finished, she realized a few things.   
  
There was only two people in the building who for sure had keys: Topaz and Malachite.  
  
Malachite always grabbed a sample whenever she brought food.   
  
There was only one way out of the chemistry room, the metal door.  
  
But most importantly, the chemicals provided could not be mixed into any sort of harmful or destructive compound such as acids.   
  
If Peridot was going to escape, she would need a way to convince one of the guards to let her out of the room. One way or another.  
  


But… Peridot didn’t just learn about her prison. She also learnt about her cellmates.

For example, One day Peridot had decided she would approach Lars and Padparadscha, who was currently being lifted up onto the pink haired boy’s shoulders to grab something from the cabinet.  
  


As she walked away from her station and approached the two teens from the back, Paddy clumsily pulled out a bottle of light blue liquid, almost falling in the process. Lars tightened his grip on the small girl.

“Don’t worry, Paddy, I got ya!” He said confidently.

Suddenly, Padparadscha gasped. “I predict Peridot will approach both of us!” She said as she climbed off of Lars’ shoulders.

Lars and Paddy turned around to come face to face with Peridot. “Oh, hey there, Peridot! Did you need anything? I can help with anything you need in a sec, but give my shoulders a minute to recover.” He said, cracking his back.

“I am not that heavy, Lars…” Paddy grumbled.

“Never said you were.”

Peridot smirked a little at the exchange before speaking. “It’s nothing important. I just wanted to ask you guys some questions”

Paddy brightened up a little. “Oh, what would you like to know? I can give you any answer, and even ones about the future!”

“Paddy, calm down with the prediction stuff. I’m pretty sure Peridot’s making small talk.” Lars said chuckling.

“Yeah. I’m just wondering a bit about what you guys do. Outside of here, of course.” Peridot corrected.

“Well, I guess you could say I wasn’t the sharpest knife in the drawer. I barely got by my classes, although I did have a job at the Big Donut.” Lars said.

“And I’m a chemists at Surf City High School. I’m actually quite well known as the smartest chemist there.” Paddy said, bragging a little.

“Oh, well I guess we have that in common. Although the title is more along the lines of ‘biggest nerd in Beach City High.’” Peridot said.

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that.” Lars apologized.

“It’s fine. Not everyone is like that. I’ve got a… a few friends.” Peridot reassured.

‘Are… Are we still friends?’

“Oh that’s good to hear. Friends are pretty important. I have a pretty… close friend outside of here.” Lars said with a slight blush.

“Ooo, Lars is thinking about Sadie again!” Paddy said with a big smile, nudging him in the side with her elbow.

“Who’s Sadie?” Peridot asked.

“Sadie is a coworker of mine. She and I work the night shift at the Big Donut.” Lars explained.

“And he has a huge crush on her! Lars talked all about the things he and Sadie used to do, how he calls her ‘Player Two’, it’s so adorable!” Paddy gushed.

“Alright, alright, calm down Paddy. It’s not that big a deal…” Lars said, rubbing his other arm.

“Sure, Lars. Keep telling yourself that.” Ruddy said from across the room.

A small chuckle could be heard from Ruddi.

Peridot felt herself break into a grin as she heard the chemists talk. For how depressing this place was, the people were relatively cheerful and friendly.

_‘They shouldn’t be stuck in a place like this. They should be out in the real world.’_

“What about you, Peridot. What do you do outside of here?” Padparadscha said with her smile.

“Oh, well like I said I go to Beach City High. I am a pretty adept chemist with a side passion for space and Camp Pining Hearts.” Peridot stated with confidence.

“Camp Pining Hearts? That weird Canadian show about summer camps?” Lars asked.

“It’s not weird! It’s unique…” Peridot said bashfully.

“What about love interests, Peridot? Do you have a special someone?” Paddy asked again.

Peridot tensed up at hearing that sentence. Her smile quickly disappeared.

“I… Uh, my special someone?” Peridot asked nervously.

Lars quickly noticed the change in emotion coming from Peridot.

“Woah, hey it’s okay! You don’t have to answer that! M… Maybe we should all get back to work now, huh?” He said, trying to calm the blonde.

“Nono, I’m fine. It’s… It’s complicated. I thought we had something between her and me, but… She lied to me about something serious. I don’t know where it leaves us.” Peridot said, staring at the floor.

“Hmm, a complicated situation it is.” A tired voice spoke up from behind the blonde.

Peridot turned around to face who was talking. Fluorite had moved from her station and approached the nerd.

“How serious was this something?” Fluorite asked.

“I… I thought she was infected because of something I did, but she faked it. Apparently she… She wanted to get closer to me? Ugh, I don’t know what to do.” Peridot groaned.

The tired chemist grabbed a chair and sat down in it, still facing Peridot. “So she did all of this because she wanted to get closer? Well, at least you know that she still has feelings for you.” She said.

“I know, but… She hurt me. Made me feel like I was so unfriendly she couldn’t even trust me.”

“That is true, what this person did, she shouldn't have done. There were many ways to do it better. You have every right to be mad. However, there is an important question that comes with this: Do you want to stay mad at her forever? Are you willing to distance yourself from this person forever?”

Peridot was about to open her mouth to speak again, but closed it. She thought about what Fluorite had just said.

_‘She made me feel bad, sure but.... It was all in good intentions. But I don’t want to be hurt like that again! But… She wouldn’t do it again, would she?’_

“I… I want to fix things. Maybe not immediately, but with time. I don’t want to stay mad forever. I still feel for her.” Peridot finally said.

“There you go. With time and communication, things may heal. They won’t go back to the way they were, but they can heal. Hey, they may even get better. But you need to talk with them. Things will get better.” Fluorite said with a tired smile.

Peridot gave a small smile in return.

“Sorry about making the conversation all sad there.” Peridot apologized.

“Don’t be sorry. I have a feeling you needed to hear that.” Padparadscha said.

“Well… Maybe we should talk about something else?” The blonde suggested.

And so, on that day and others, Peridot’s friendship with the other chemists grew as the talked more and more. They talked about their likes, their dislikes, what they wanted to do when they got out, and other topics. But all these conversations solidified a thought in Peridot’s head.

_‘I need to find a way to escape. Not just to get myself out, but to get everyone out. No one deserves to be in here.’_

_  
_~☆~

On the fifth day, Peridot knew she had to do something soon. She felt like something bad was going to happen soon if she didn’t try something. She had a plan, she just had to start putting it into action.

And so, the nerd left her own workstation and made her way over to Rhodonite.

The fluffy haired girl was currently sniffing a bit of blue powder on her hand as Peridot snuck up on her. While it wasn't her intention, the blonde accidently startled the other chemist when she made her presence known.

"Um, Rhodonite?" She said softly. 

Rhodonite practically jumped through the roof as she yelped. She whipped around and put on a nervous smile.

 **"O-Oh hey, Peridot! What's, uh.... up?"** She stuttered, her voice sounding... odd.

"Hey, uh... are you okay? Your voice sounds weird." Peridot asked.

 **"Oh, we're doing just fi- I'M! I'm doing just fine!"** Rhodonite started to say, but quickly changed.

"Are you... Are you using that stuff?" 

**"Psh, nah! we're completely clean!"**

Peridot stared a Rhodonite with a confused and concerned expression.

"You said 'we're' right there." Peridot pointed out.

Rhodonite tried to keep her worried smile, but eventually broke down into a pleading expression. 

**"Please don't tell Malachite!"** She begged.

"Why are you consuming that stuff? It probably harms your body in more ways than one." 

**"L-Look, Malachite expects this stuff to be p-perfect. If it isn't, she might not f-feed us, or worse! So... We take a tiny bit, just to make sure it works. It's not like we're addicted."**

"Are you hearing yourself right now? It's not exactly hidden."

**"Look, j-just don't tell Mala, okay? If we don't make sure it's perfect, the others could get hurt. We're doing this for the betterment of everybody!"**

Peridot thought about it for a moment, before letting out a sigh.

"I don't condone this, but... I suppose there's nothing I can do about it."

 **"T-Thank you... Now, was there something else you needed from us?"** Rhodonite said with a sigh of relief.

"Actually, yes. Does Malachite always consume a sample of F-5510N?"

**"Yeah, s-she expects it every time she brings food. W-Why?"**

Peridot hesitated telling her the plan. _'Well, she did tell me a secret, I suppose it's fair. Besides, she seems good enough at keeping secrets.'_

"I... I think I might know a way out of here. But, I still need to figure out how it's going to unfold." Peridot whispered.

 **"WHAT?!?"** Rhodonite yelled, startling all the other chemists.

"Shhh!" Peridot exclaimed.

 **"O-Oh, um... _*ahem* ,_ sorry everyone!"** Rhodonite said with another nervous smile. 

Peridot beckoned the fluffy haired chemist closer. Rhodonite knelt down.

"I might have a plan, but I need to make sure that Malachite always takes a sample." Peridot whispered.

 **"What's the plan?"** Rhodonite asked with a hopeful expression.

"I'm going to use a little chemistry to get us out of here." Peridot said with a slight smirk.

**"Ooh! A-Anything we can do to help?"**

"Actually, yeah. I need some nickel, zinc, and a hot plate." Peridot listed.

Rhodonite nodded and went over to one of the nearby cabinets, looking for the items in question. 

Peridot went back over to her own workstation and grabbed a vial of Lanthanum, hydrogen, and carbon. The twins took notice of this and took a break from their work to observe the blonde. 

Peridot mixed together the three elements into a beaker and stirred them around. She watched as the chemicals swirled together into a completely new mixture, one that was a clear, light pink.

"Well, it's a bit improvised, but it should do the job." Peridot muttered to herself.

Rhodonite walked over with the other supplies a short while after. Now Padparadscha was curious at what was going on.

Peridot mixed the zinc and nickel into the beaker and placed it on top on the hot plate. She plugged in the machinery and let it heat up.And, as Peridot expected, the compound started bubbling a lot more... violently. 

"I predict that Peridot is doing this for a reason." Paddy stated as Fluorite and Lars finally joined the chemists.

Peridot waited for the moment that the compound would turn purple while she put on a pair of heat resistant gloves.

When the chemicals did change color, Peridot quickly grabbed it and brought it over to the mixture of F-5510N at Rhodonite's station. 

The resulting solution sizzled and smoked as the two chemicals settled into each other, creating a new pink powder in the tray.

"This stuff got me into problems, now I hope it'll get me out." Peridot said as she looked over the tray.

"What did you just do? You ruined that entire batch." Lars said as he came up next to Peridot.

 **"W-What did you make back there?"** Asked Rhodonite.

"Well, you guys didn't actually have any Loveratium, so I created a synthetic version of it using likewise elements." Peridot explained.

"Lovermortium?" Ruddy said, confused.

"Why'd you make that?" Ruddi asked, equally confused.

"Have any of you had Lovermortium poisoning?" Asked the blonde.

All the chemists shook their heads.

"Well, long story short, it increases affections, or love, towards others. However, I made a synthetic version that will simply make somebody amiable towards others. Think of it like a friendship potion." Peridot explained.

The group made a noise of understanding. 

"Um, everyone! Food is on its way..." Paddy said nervously.

Everyone slightly panicked until Lars calmed them down.

"Don't worry everyone. I'm sure Peridot has a reason for this."

Peridot nodded and turned to Padparadscha and Rhodonite. "When Malachite asks for a sample, give her this one instead." She said, pointing to the pink drugs.

 **"But, won't she n-notice the difference?"** Rhodonite asked, fiddling with her hands.

"Just tell her it's 'a new formula.'" Peridot suggested.

Right as Peridot finished saying that, the metal door started to unlock once again. All the chemists tensed up as Malachite stomped in with the food cart.

"Lunch time, nerds, and you better have my sample." She growled as she parked the cart next to the wall.

Rhodonite gulped as she gestured to Padparadscha. The peach haired girl nodded as she grabbed the tray of drugs and passed it to Malachite.

"Ah, there we g- Hey, wait a minute, why's it pink?" The buff woman asked as she eyed the tray.

 **"It's, um, _*ahem*_...** a new recipe. Peridot h-helped make it." Rhodonite lied, forcing her voice to sound somewhat normal.

Peridot gulped as Malachite stared her down.

"Well, Peridot better hope she made an improvement, or all practice my swing with her head." Malachite smiled sinisterly as she slammed her face into the powder and inhaled. 

The chemists watched as Malachite groaned and transformed into the muscled beast from before.

 ** _"_ _Oh, we take back what we said. That was fuckin' amazing."_ **The dual voices groaned as she stumbled in place.

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief upon seeing Malachite oblivious to the new compound.

 _ **"Actually, before I go, I think I wanna personally thank Peridot for this new formula by picking off where we left off before."**_ Malachite snarled as she got closer to the nerd.

Peridot went wide-eyed. _'Wait, what? That wasn't supposed to happen!'_

Peridot squeaked as she was picked up by the shoulders and slammed into the concrete wall.

 _ **"Don't worry, we're in a good mood today. I'll only break your nose a little bit."**_ Malachite threatened as she brought her fist back, ready to punch.

Peridot squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could and braced for the punch. She heard Malachite laughed maliciously as her fist zoomed through the air.

Except... The punch never came.

Peridot slowly opened her eyes to see Malachite with a confused look on her face as the fist stopped an inch short of Peridot's nose.

 ** _"Y... You know what? We'll leave you be for now. We're just gonna... go lay down now. We're really tired..."_ **She said as she slowly lowered Peridot to the ground.

Malachite stumbled out of the room, closing and locking the door behind her. All the other chemists rushed to Peridot's side.

"Are you okay?" Lars asked.

"Did her hurt you?" Ruddy and Ruddi asked. 

**"Did it work?"** Rhodonite asked. 

Peridot slowly got up from where she was lowered and stared at the door.

"I'm not sure. It might take another day to show symptoms." The blonde stated blandly.

**"This c-could work... This could actually w-work! We have a chance to get out of here!"**

"Peridot, do you have a plan if it does work?" Asked Lars.

"S... Somewhat, but everyone needs to know it. Can you get their attention?" She responded.

Lars nodded and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Listen up guys, Peridot's got something to say."

Everyone directed their attention to the blonde. She stood on top of a small box so she was at least eye level with everyone else.

"Fellow chemists, I have a plan to get us out of here, but you need to pay close attention to me if it's going to work. If the chemicals work as planned, as should be able to convince Malachite to just let us out of this room, walk us to the exit, and let us go free. But, you all need to listen to every command I say or else something could mess up. If we do this right, we may be out of this place by tomorrow night!" She exclaimed proudly.

There was a slight murmur between the other chemists before Fluorite spoke up. "I trust her. These past few days, she's shown herself to be a friend." The tired chemist said.

Ruddy and Ruddi both smiled. "It’s better than nothing. Let's give it a shot."

Rhodonite and Paddy nodded too. **"A-Anything to get out of here. As long is it won't get us into real t-trouble."** The fluffy haired girl said.

"Then it's settled. Peridot, you're the one with the plan. What do we do now?" Lars asked.

"Keep doing your assigned tasks. We can't draw suspicion to ourselves now."

The chemists nodded and went back to work, whispering excitedly about the possibility of escape.

Peridot went back to her table and got back to work.

_'Don't worry, mom. Don't worry, mother. I'm getting out of here.'_ _'_

_I... I'm coming back, Lapis. I'll see you again. We’ll fix things… Together.'_


	22. Nighttime walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last filler chapter...

Lapis and her friends burst through the school doors as soon as the bell rang and made their way towards Lapis' car.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan. We're gonna head over to Jasper's house, ask her about the truck or look for it, and we'll go from there." Lapis said as she unlocked the car.  
  
The other two teens nodded and got inside the car. Lapis got in the driver's seat, started the ignition, and drove off.  
  
"I can't believe she picked today of all days to skip school." Lapis grumbled as she started the drive.  
  
"Eh, what can you expect from a jock like her?" Bismuth chuckled in the passenger seat.   
  
"Oh, calm down you two. I'm sure she had a perfectly valid reason for not coming to school today. Even if she is a brute..." Pearl said from the backseat.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter. If I find out she had anything to do with Peridot going missing I'm gonna kick the shit out of her." Lapis growled.  
  
After a few minutes of tense driving, the trio finally pulled up to the Jock's house. It was small and slightly dirty, with an old Corolla parked in the driveway. It felt enough reminded Lapis of her own home. There was no sign of the blue pickup truck anywhere.  
  
Lapis parked on the side of the street and everyone got out. The made their way up towards the front door and Lapis knocked on it firmly.   
  
No response.  
  
Lapis knocked harder again, this time calling out to Jasper. "I know you're in there, Stripes. Open up, we need to talk." She said loudly.  
  
The three heard a grumble followed by several heavy footsteps. The doorknob fumbled and jiggled until a click could be heard, and the door flung open.   
  
Jasper, looking like she just woke up, leaned against the door frame. She wasn't wearing her usual sports jacket, but rather a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants.   
  
"What'd you want, brat?" She asked, rubbing sleep from one of her eyes.  
  
"Did you use to own a blue pickup truck, one that looked like this?" Lapis asked, holding up her phone with the image open.  
  
Jasper squinted at the image before speaking again. "So what if I did? Why the hell would I tell you?" She said, getting visibly annoyed.  
  
"Jasper, please. A student's life could be in danger. You need to tell us!" Pearl begged.  
  
Jasper groaned and stayed quite for a few seconds. "Fine, yes. I did own a truck like that. It used to be my pride and joy."  
  
"Do you still own it?" Lapis asked.  
  
"Nah, Malachite took it."  
  
Lapis stopped talking. Her eyes went wide as she heard that name.   
  
_'Malachite? I hadn't heard that name since 9th grade...'_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Wait, if Malachite has the truck, could that mean...'_  
  
"Jasper, why does Malachite have your truck?" Lapis quickly asked.  
  
"Oh my god. Listen, if you twerps are gonna keep asking me questions, can we at least do it inside? It's bright as hell out here." Jasper complained while shielding her eyes.  
  
The trio looked at each other before nodding and going inside.  
  
The inside of Jasper's house was messy, with plates scattered around and a dingy little TV in the middle of the living room. Pearl and Bismuth took a seat on the couch in the living room, while Lapis remained standing.  
  
"Now, why does Malachite have your truck?" Lapis asked again.   
  
"She took off with it. Disappeared after... After you kicked her ass back in 9th grade." Jasper said with a mix of anger and sadness.  
  
Lapis tensed up at the change of emotions. "If I showed you a picture of somebody, could you try and tell if it was Malachite?"  
  
"Maybe. Why the hell are you asking about my truck or my sister?" Jasper grumbled.  
  
"Jas, if you answer the questions, we'll tell you. But please, just help us." Bismuth spoke up.  
  
With a huff, Jasper reluctantly agreed. Lapis showed the picture of the truck again, this time focused on the mysterious stalker.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute..." Jasper said as she looked, getting more and more confused. "Tha... That's Mala. What the hell, I haven't seen her in years..."  
  
"Are you sure that's her? That's Malachite?" Lapis asked again.  
  
"Yeah, I'd recognized her anywhere. How... How the hell do you have a picture of her?" Jasper asked, completely confused.  
  
Lapis gave a worried glance to Bismuth and Pearl before speaking.  
  
"Jasper... I think your sister kidnapped Peridot." Lapis said quietly, taking in the situation herself.  
  
"Wait, what? My sister? Kidnapped the little runt? N... No, she wouldn't have. We may have hated her, but we would never..."  
  
Lapis ignored the offhand comment about Peridot and continued. "Jasper, that truck and your sister were both sighted stalking Peridot and driving away from where she was kidnapped." She explained.  
  
"No... No, she said she wouldn't. I don't believe it..." Jasper said, looking away from the phone.   
  
"Jasper, do you know where Malachite may have taken Peridot?" Pearl asked.  
  
"I... I don't know. She never brought up anything about kidnappings...." Jasper muttered.  
  
"She went missing, right? Did she say something about where she was going?" Lapis asked.  
  
"Y... Yeah, she did! She said she was moving for a new job at the zoo!" Jasper said.  
  
"Wait, the old Beach City Zoo on the outskirts of town? That place has been abandoned for a decade now." Pearl said, confused.  
  
"That's what I said! But... She said she had a 'special job' there. Something about maintenance. I thought she got a job trying to fix it up, but..." Jasper explained, her expression becoming more and more worried.  
  
"Outskirts of town... If Malachite kidnapped Peri, that would be the perfect place to take her! That must be where Peridot is!" Lapis exclaimed.  
  
"Can we be sure?" Bismuth asked, getting up from the couch. Pearl also got up, sensing they had a heading.  
  
"If it is, then we need to go now. If not, we can look for more clues there." Lapis said, heading for the door.  
  
"That's quite a drive." Pearl said nervously.  
  
"Then we better get going." The bluenette said, holding the door open for her friends. "Thanks for your help, Jasper." She said blandly.  
  
The two friends left the house and made their way to the car. Before Lapis could leave, however, Jasper placed her hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Hey... I know we aren't in good terms. Hell, I still hate you for breaking my sister's nose..." Jasper started to say.  
  
Lapis grimaced a little.  
  
"But... If you find Mala, can you tell her to come home? She doesn't need to do this and... we miss her. I miss her." She finished.  
  
Lapis was stunned. She had never seen Jasper not only show so much vulnerability, but also care this much about one person. It was like Lapis was standing in front of completely different person.  
  
"I... I will, Jasper. I'll tell her to come home."  
  
Jasper nodded appreciatively, stepping back and fiddling with her fingers awkwardly.

“You should probably get going. It's a long drive to the Zoo.” She said.

Lapis nodded, said her thank you's again, and made her way to the car.

She got in the driver seat, buckled in, and started the ignition.

“Beach City Zoo, here we come…”

~☆~

The chemists were all hard at work at their stations, trying to not seem suspicious or giddy, when Padparadscha spoke up.

“Everyone, we are going to be relieved to our quarters soon.” She said, followed by a sigh of relief from everyone.

Peridot stepped away from her table, wiped the sweat and chemicals from her hands onto her jumpsuit, and took her cracked glasses off her face to clean them as well.

When she put them back on, she heard the metal door unlocking and slowly opening. Topaz stepped a little bit into the room, an expression on her face Peridot hadn't seen before.

It was one of sadness, pity, and… guilt?

“Put away your stuff everyone. We're heading to the quarters.” She said quietly.

It seemed as if none of the other chemists didn't notice the state the guard was in, as they all filed out of the the room without a second thought.

Peridot was the last one out of the room, but instead of keeping up with the other teens, she lagged behind to talk with Topaz.

“Um… are you okay?” She asked meekly.

Topaz said nothing, simply keeping her saddened expression as they kept walking. Peridot didn't press any further. She figured the buff woman simply didn't want to talk.

When the group got to the sleeping quarters, Topaz unlocked the door and let everybody in. Right before Peridot entered, however, the guard placed her hand on the nerd's shoulder to stop her.

“I saw everything. It was all on the security cameras.” She said softly.

Peridot froze up and slowly turned to face Topaz, dread building up in her mind. Topaz kept her gaze on the wall in front of the quarter door.

“S-Saw what?” She stuttered.

“You don't have to hide it. I'm not going to tell anyone. But, you really should have been more careful. If Malachite had camera duty today, you all would've been in big trouble.

Peridot gulped. “Why should I trust you not to tell? You're a part of this too…”

Topaz let out a deep sigh before fully facing Peridot.

“I didn't want to do it. I'm sure nobody here wanted to. I only joined the gang to protect my sister.” The guard confessed.

A sniffle escaped her mouth before she continued.

“She’s my other half, my twin. I’d do anything for her. They said they would bring her in too if I didn't help, so I stayed in the gang. I just wanted to keep her safe, but I didn't want to hurt anybody. Yet, I did bad things because of it. But now… Now, I wanna make it up.”

Peridot stayed silent as Topaz wiped tears from her eyes.

“So, I won't tell anyone. I'll buy you some time even, after you escape, so you can go get help for the others trapped down here. Just, please… find my sister for me and tell her I love her. Just do that for me, okay?”

The small blonde couldn't take it. She quickly moved and hugged the buff woman, her own heartstrings pulled at the speech.

“Thank you, Topaz. I… I promise I'll tell your sister.” Peridot said softly.

Topaz nodded appreciatively before patting Peridot on the back.

“You should get some rest. You're gonna need it.” She said before gently nudging the nerd into the room.

Peridot watched as the metal door closed in front of her and listened as the guard marched away down the corridor. She turned around to see all the chemists eyes on her. They all seemed just as heartbroken and understanding as Peridot was towards Topaz.

“Well… You heard her. We should get some rest.”

~☆~

Lapis struggled to keep her eyes open as she drove down the empty road towards the zoo. She so desperately wanted to sleep, but she forced herself to stay awake.

_‘It’s been five hours since we started driving. Who builds a zoo five hours away from the city? No wonder it closed down. Stupid zoning laws...’_ She thought as she watched each lamp post or telephone pole pass her by.

Bismuth and Pearl both slept peacefully in the car, their snores helping to keep the bluenette awake, although she was beginning to grow jealous of the two.

_‘I swear, if we drove all this way for nothing…’_

Lapis was about to wonder if she had made a wrong turn a while back when she saw a road sign come up on her right.

_** BEACH CITY ZOO ** _

_** EXIT 58 ** _

Lapis sighed in relief and kept an eye out for the exit. She turned on to the right road and kept driving for a while. Finally, after what seemed like waves, she saw the distant outline of the zoo come into focus in her headlights.

From a distance, the Beach City Zoo looked completely intact, ready to open for business the next morning. However, as Lapis got closer, she began to notice the rusted front gate, graffiti decorating the walls, and slightly decaying architecture.

Lapis pulled into the nearby parking lot and killed the ignition. She leaned over and gently shook Bismuth awake.

“Hey, Bis. We're here.” She whispered.

Bismuth groaned, stretched and tossed for a few minutes, before blinking the sleep out of her eyes and letting out a yawn.

“I'm up, I'm up. Man, that was quite the drive.” She mumbled while unbuckling her seat belt.

“You're telling me.” Lapis said while getting out of the car. “Hey, do me a favor and wake Pearl up for me? I'm gonna have a look around by the entrance, see if I can see any signs of people here.”

Bismuth nodded and slowly got out of the car, making her way to the back doors.

“Just don't go in without us, and be careful. We don't want you to get kidnapped too.” The rainbow haired girl said.

Lapis nodded and walked towards the actual Zoo structures.

It had already gotten really dark out by the time the trio got to the zoo. That, combined with the lack of lights coming from the Zoo, forced Lapis to pull her phone out and use it's flashlight.

Lapis shined the light on the front gate entrance to the Zoo. The bars were rusted with the entrance was opened slightly, and a metal chain laid broken on the ground in front of it.

_‘Someone definitely broke in…’_

Lapis peered inside the Zoo without actually going in using her flashlight, checking the buildings inside for any sign of anybody. All she saw was broken windows, discarded trash, and more graffiti.

Bismuth and Pearl came up from behind her, stopping at her side to gaze into the zoo.

“I don't see anything from here. We gotta go inside if we’re gonna find anything.” Lapis said, stepping through the open gates into the Zoo.

“Um, maybe we shouldn't trespass on private property?” Pearl said nervously.

“I don't think anybody's gonna care, Pearl. Look at this place.” Bismuth said as she followed in after Lapis.

Pearl let out a noise of hesitancy before following her friends.

Lapis walked around the deserted attraction, using her phone's flashlight to see inside the buildings and enclosures for any sign of human life. Bismuth and Pearl pulled out their own phones to look as well.

“There's nobody at the front.” Lapis said after a solid 10 minutes of searching. “I think we gotta look deeper.”

Her friends nodded as they ventured deeper and deeper into the abandoned zoo. Lapis walked ahead of the group to help speed up the searching. Bismuth and Pearl hanged back to check one of the restaurants.

Lapis had finished looking into the lion exhibit, and was about to regroup with her friends, when her foot stepped on something fragile, breaking it with a crunch.

Lapis moved her foot out of the way to see what she had broken…

And found a medical syringe, broken and shattered under the pressure.

Lapis stared wide eyed and fearful at the object, unable to force her eyes away from it. Her heart rate started speeding up, until the organ was practically pounding at her chest. Her hands clenched into tight fists as her mind screamed for her to move.

Soon, the first memory popped into her head.

_‘When are you coming home, mama?’_ A young voice rang in her head. It sounded very much like the bluenette.

_‘Soon, Lappy. I'm coming home soon. The doctor says I just have a few more tests…’_ Another voice rang. It sounded older, yet weaker and sicker. It was so familiar to Lapis, yet… distant.

“Stop… please…” Lapis whispered under her breath.

_‘There's so many needles in her… They pumping her full of that stuff.’_ The younger voice rang out again.

Lapis’ friends had called out to her. Their voices didn't register to her.

_‘Yeah, sweetie, but… it's for her own good.’_ A new voice said. It sounded like… Turquoise.

Lapis’ friends tapped on her shoulder. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to push the thoughts out of her head.

A new memory popped in, yet it was one she was familiar with.

_A doctor's office._ __  
__  
_Hundreds of blood tests._ __  
__  
_Her mother on a hospital bed._ __  
_  
_ _Turquoise crying._

“Lapis!” Bismuth shouted, shaking her friend in an attempt to get her attention. It worked, as Lapis snapped out of her trance. Her head flailed around violently as she tried to take in her surroundings again.

“Hey, are you okay? You had us worried there man!” The rainbow haired girl said, panicked.

“You looked like you just had a panic attack… Did you just have a panic attack?” Pearl asked hesitantly, removing her hands from Lapis. Bismuth realized what she meant and removed her hands too.

Lapis fearfully looked down, saw the syringe, and immediately looked back up, shutting her eyes again.

Pearl noticed this and looked down, seeing the syringe at Lapis’ feet. Pearl figured out what was happening and, using her foot, moved the syringe away from Lapis’ view.

“Are you… Are you afraid of syringes?” Pearl inquired.

Lapis nodded slightly before taking a deep breath. “I just… need a minute.”

Bismuth and Pearl nodded, giving Lapis her space. The bluenette leaned on the railing enclosing the lion enclosure.

“Take deep breaths. We're not going anywhere, don't worry.” Pearl said softly, assuring her friend that things would be okay.

“I'm sorry. It's such a dumb phobia…” Lapis muttered.

“Hey, don't be ashamed. We're all afraid of something. Like, I'm afraid of heights!” Bismuth said, trying to comfort her friend.

“Yes, everyone has a phobia, Lapis. It's not ‘dumb’, it's natural.” Pearl said.

Lapis took another deep breath, before turning around to face her friends.

“I just needed a moment.” She said softly.

Bismuth and Pearl gave off a supportive smile, but Pearl’s smile quickly turned into a confused look.

“Wait… What's a discarded syringe doing near a lion exhibit?” She wondered.

Bismuth and Lapis soon became confused as well. “Yeah, that doesn't make a lot of sense. It's not from a first aid kit, that's obvious.” Bismuth stated, staring at the syringe.

Lapis was about to say something, when a noise caught their attention.

A loud bang, followed by lots of shouting.

~☆~

Peridot and the chemists were sleeping on their ‘cots’ when they were awoken by the metal door unlocking and light flooding in the room.

Malachite stumbled forward, her face docile and peaceful, a complete departure from the angered and unhinged expression the chemists were familiar with. Her body was still large and muscular from the Fusion drug running through her veins.

“O-Oh, sorry if I woke you guys. I just wanted to talk.” The brute said, stumbling forward and shutting the door behind her.

Peridot immediately grew suspicious and sat up. _‘There's no way… The Loveratium couldn't have acted that fast…’_

“What did you want to talk about?” She asked hesitantly.

“I just… wanted to say how much I'm glad I'm friends with y-you guys.” Malachite stuttered and slurred, clumsily sitting down on the floor in front of the chemists.

_‘Oh my stars, it did work faster. Hmm, perhaps the other chemicals accelerated the process of Loveratium poisoning.’_

“Oh, really? Do tell.” Peridot said, slowly getting up from the floor and motioning the others to follow her example. The chemists looked to Lars to see what he would do.

“W-Well, you guys are always to nice, you don't give me or Topaz crap, you always do what you're told and you give me samples w-whenever I ask. You're such good friends.” The brute listed, rocking back and forth on the floor like a child.

Lars gave a nod and stood up himself. The other chemists followed his example.

“I just… I wish I could do something to repay you guys, y-you know? Especially you, Peridot. I've treated to do bad despite us being friends.” Malachite muttered.

“Well… I do know a way you could pay us back. All of us.” Peridot said hesitantly.

“O-Oh? W-What's that?” The brute asked, looking up from where she wa sitting with an almost innocent expression.

_‘Stars, it's disturbing to see such a nice expression on that face…’_

“We could… All really use some fresh air! Yeah, we've been cooped up down in these tunnels for sooo long we could really use a walk outside.” Peridot suggested.

“But, I'm not allowed to let you guys out…” Malachite said with a pouty face.

“C'mon, it'll just be for a few minutes!” The blonde begged.

“Hmmm… Okay, but just for a few minutes!” The brute said, hopping up from the floor.

Malachite opened the metal door and motioned the chemists, who looked at the guard and Peridot with awestruck and confused expressions, to follow her.

“We better hurry, I don't wanna keep you guys from sleep!” She said with a smile.

The chemists quickly walked out into the hallway, whispering excitedly to each other. Malachite directed them to the left, leading them to the exit.

Peridot lead the front of the group, mainly to keep an eye on Malachite. She turned around while walking to whisper to her friends.

“Keep an eye out for anybody else. They'll immediately see if something is wrong with Malachite.” She whispered. All the chemists nodded in understanding.

After walking for a few minutes, Malachite began groaning.

“Ugh, my head hurts…” She groaned, as her muscles slowly started… shrinking.

Peridot immediately recognized what was happening. _‘Oh no, the drugs must be wearing off!’_

“Well, we better hurry up and get that fresh air so you can go and lie down” Peridot said nervously, speeding up her pace. The other chemists also quickened their steps.

“R-Right… Hey, you guys a-aren't gonna try and escape, are ya? Cause, that wouldn't make us be friends a-anymore…” The brute said, clutching her head with a hand.

“N-No! Psh, we would never do that to our friend!” Peridot lied as her heartbeat sped up.

“Oh, g-good. Had me worried…”

After even more waking, the group finally reached two large, metal doors with a big padlock on it. Malachite, groaning even more in pain. She clumsily took out a key and unlocked the door, shoving it open as she stumbled into the room.

The room in question was small, with one dim light hanging in the middle. It was completely barren, save for one detail.

A ladder in the middle of the room, leading up into a rusted, locked metal hatch in the ceiling.

The escape. The way out.

The exit.

Malachite slammed into the wall as she grunted and groaned in pain. Her eyes fluttered until they shut. Her body shifted and morphed as it the drugs went back to normal. The keys used to unlock the doors slipped out of her hand.

Peridot quickly moved to grab the keys. “We have to go now! The chemicals seem to be wearing off ! We don't have time!” She yelled.

“Chemicals? What chemicals…” Malachite mumbled

The nerd tossed the keys to Lars. The pink haired teen raced up the ladder and unlocked it. Using as much strength as he could muster, he pushed the heavy hatch open and climbed out, staying right outside to help the other chemists out.

“C'mon guys, I'll help you up!” he said.

Malachite’s eyes fluttered open for just a second. “Where are y-you guys going’? Y-You’re not escaping are you?” She mumbled before another jolt of pain shut her eyes again.

Rhodonite was the first one up the ladder, shakily accepting the hand offered to her. Next came Paddy, followed by the two twins.

“What about you, Peridot?” Fluoride asked, noticing the blonde was still staring at Malachite.

Peridot watched as the brute returned to her normal, unhinged form and expressions, her tears returning to normal.

It brought back so many memories of Lapis.

“H-Huh? OH RIGHT, go! I'm right behind you!” Peridot yelled, running for the ladder. Fluorite nodded and climbed up through the hatch.

Peridot had only managed to place a foot on the ladder before she heard a noise of confusion, followed by movement coming from behind her. Her head whipped around to see what was happening.

“Ugh, what… what happened? Wait, where the fuck are you guys going?” Malachite groaned as she moved to her feet.

Peridot watched as the tattooed brute slowly stomped towards the ladder. The nerd quickly scurried up, but not before some quick heavy footsteps and a large hand wrapped around her leg, causing her to shriek.

“You tricked me! You're gonna fuckin’ die, runt!” Malachite snarled as she pulled Peridot back down.

Lars’ hand quickly shot out and grabbed the blonde, keeping her from being pulled down. The other chemists grabbed the pink haired teen to keep him from losing his grip and falling back down.

“Don't worry, Peridot. We got ya!” Lars yelled.

Peridot frantically held on, looking back at the terrifying expression that Malachite held as she pulled her down. But, when she saw that the chemists slipped closer and closer towards the tunnels, overpowered by the full strength of Malachite, she realized something.

_‘They're gonna get pulled in. If they keep holding on to me, they'll get pulled down and all of this will be nothing. And even if I get pulled out, Malachite will chase us down again.’_

Peridot stared at the hand keeping her and the chemists connected, and quickly let go. She instead grabbed on to the metal hatch covering the entrance. The other chemists panicked and quickly moved to try to keep the hatch open, but it slowly shut due to the brute's strength.

“Peridot, what're you doing?!?” Lars shouted.

“You're gonna get t-trapped down there!” Rhodonite stuttered, scared out of her mind.

“I'm buying you time! If you stay here or try to pull me out, we'll get caught!” Peridot shouted as the hatch closed even more.

“No, Peridot!” Ruddy and Ruddi shouted.

“Go get help! I can be quick, but you need to get help!”

The hatch was practically closed, only the hands of the chemists keeping it cracked open slightly. They all grunted in pain.

“Go, now!” Peridot shouted, before the hatch closed completely. The key, which was used to keep open it, was used by Peridot to keep it shut and Malachite inside the tunnels. The noise the hatch made rang out throughout the Zoo grounds.

A loud bang, followed by the shouts of the chemists begging the nerd to help open the hatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day!!! Hope you had a happy day!
> 
> Anyway's, we have end chapters in sight bois... :'(
> 
> But, trust me, these next ones will be good.
> 
> Plus, there will be more stories in the future...
> 
> :)


	23. In the lion's den...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter closer...

Lapis and her friends ran towards the source of the noise. It was near the back of the Zoo, farther away from the attractions.

The trio went down a path labeled ‘employees only’, the shouting getting closer and closer. It eventually led them to a small, dimly lit concrete shack. The only building in the entire Zoo that had power.

Lapis quickly swung open the door. The shouting stopped as Lapis saw six teenagers crowded around a metal hatch, dressed in different faded and off-colored jumpsuits.

The teens and the trio stared back at each other for a minute. The teens were absolutely terrified of Lapis and her friends, not knowing who she was or what her intentions were. The trio was confused as to why the other teens were here.

Finally, Lapis spoke to try and diffuse the situation. “Hey there. We're not gonna do anything, we’re here to help. What's going on?” She asked, trying to stay calm despite the situation.

The other teens stared for a while, before the one of them who had pink haired boy spoke

“How can we trust you?” He said hesitantly.

“I… I'm not with anybody else, just my friends here. We're looking for somebody else, a close friend of mine. You can trust us.” Lapis assured.

“Lars, we don't have a choice, we gotta trust her!” One of the teens in a red jumpsuit said.

“Peridot's still trapped down there!” Another teen said, almost identical to the first teen.

Bismuth and Pearl both went wide eyed, but Lapis froze up as her heart started beating faster and faster and her face paled.

“Wait, Wait, Wait… D-Did you just say Peridot?” Lapis asked in a wavering voice?

“Uh, Y-Yeah? She's our friend and s-she’s trapped down in that hatch! They're gonna kill her!” Stuttered a fluffy haired girl.

“Peridot, as in a small girl with triangular hair and round glasses?” Pearl asked, seeing that Lapis was completely locked up.

“Wait, yeah. Do you know her?” The pink haired boy asked.

Lapis could feel her legs get shaky as adrenaline coursed through her veins. Thoughts raced through her head, but one specific one stuck out.

_‘They said they're trying to kill her. They're trying to kill Peridot…’_

Suddenly, the bluenette shot forward on shaky feet as she grabbed hold of the hatch on the floor. The other teens were scared and shot out of the way at first, but when they saw she was trying to open the hatch, they were confused.

“Pearl, Bismuth, help me! Peri’s down there!!” Lapis shouted as she struggled to open the metal barrier.

Bismuth raced forward to help Lapis, while Pearl looked around the room for something she could use to pry the hatch open. She found a rust crowbar and managed to wedge it under a small crack in the hatch. When the other teens realized they were trying to open the hatch, they jumped up and helped the bluenette and her friends.

Using all their strength, they struggled against the metal hatch as long as their energy would allow them. The barrier had cracked open slightly, but the lock kept it shut.

Lapis was about to give up, when she heard a noise come from the crack in the entrance.

A scream. One that sounded like Peridot.

Using every last ounce of motivation, adrenaline, and fear, Lapis pushed on the hatch as hard as she could.

“She's in danger! I can't let her die!” She screamed.

Suddenly, all the chemists tipped forward as the hatch quickly opened with a snap. The lock appeared to have been old and rusted, and snapped under all the pressure put on by the teens.

Without hesitation, Lapis kept down into the dingy hole and raced into the maintenance tunnels.

“Blue, wait!” Bismuth screamed after her friend. “Pearl, stay here with these guys and call the police. Tell them we might have Peridot!” She commanded to her other friend as she leapt after the bluenette.

~☆~

Peridot ran deeper and deeper into the twisting corridors of the maintenance tunnels, panting and out of breath as she tried to escape the guard behind her.

Malachite, still disoriented from the drugs that had been pumped into her, stumbled after the small blonde with arms outstretched.

“Come back here, runt! You and me are gonna have a little chat!” She snarled, each doorstep she took like an earthquake.

“No, leave me alone!” Peridot screamed back as she desperately looked around for a place she could hide or escape from.

Suddenly, she saw a large door cracked open approach her to her left. She quickly ran inside and shut it behind her, looking around for something to keep it close or to hide in.

She saw a large metal cabinet in the corner of the room. She raced over to it, opened the doors, and climbed inside. Her small size allowed her to fit perfectly. She shut the doors just moments before Malachite came bursting inside.

Her breaths were ragged and laborer, while her expression was furious and wild.

“I saw you come in here, Pipsqueak. I'm gonna find you, it's only a matter of time!” She growled as she looked behind boxes and other items.

Peridot kept her knees pressed close her chest as she knelt inside the cabinet. She held her breath as she looked through the cracks in the doors. She was petrified with fear, hoping that the other chemists had made it out by now and were going for help.

Malachite disappeared out of Peridot’s view as she looked on either side of the cabinet, rustling and tossing boxes around. Then, things went very quiet…

The doors to the lockers swung open, and Malachite popped with a maniacal laugh.

“Found you!” She shouted.

Peridot screamed as the crazed brute grabbed her by the legs and pulled her out of the room. Her glasses fell off her face as the world became a blur to the nerd.

Malachite, holding Peridot up above the ground, looked frantically around the room for anything she could use to get her revenge on the nerd.

Her eyes fell upon a room labeled ‘Chemical Waste’, and a wicked smile spread across her face.

Peridot flailed wildly around in Malachite's grasp as she tried to escape. “Put me down! Let me go, please!” She begged.

“Don't you worry, Perishit. I got something planned for you.” Malachite said manually as she opened the door to the waste room and pulled out a giant vat of mixed chemicals.

Peridot could make out everything that was happening, but she could make out the giant, volatile mixture of chemical waste she was now dangling over.

“I've been wanting for my moment to get back at you for ruining my life ever since I brought you here.” The brute growled.

“No… Please…” Peridot begged as tears began to leak down her face. They made contact with the liquid she was held over with a sizzle.

“Now, I have an excuse to hurt you. It's time for a little chemical bath, runt!” Malachite said with a sinister laugh.

“No!” Peridot screamed as she was lowered towards the vat.

“Hey! Put her down!” Yelled a voice from down the hallway.

Malachite, with Peridot in her hands, turned around to face who had interrupted them. Two blurs, one with blue hair and a bigger one with rainbow hair. Peridot couldn't make it out, but she recognized the voice.

“L… Lapis?!?”

~☆~

Lapis and Bismuth stared at the scene before them with wide eyes. Well, Bismuth had wide eyes. Lapis’ eyes were wild with anger.

Malachite and Peridot by her legs as she dangled her over a vat of sizzling chemicals. Peridot looked terrified, but also slightly relieved. Malachite looked confused and annoyed, before a wide smile spread across her face.

Lapis was seething with hatred at the scene before her. To see Peridot in any sort of danger drove her mad with anger, especially a situation she could prevent. But, she controlled herself. For now.

“Well, what do we have here? Lapis fucking Lazuli, in the flesh. Come here for your little friend?” Malachite said while shaking the nerd in her hands.

“Did you hear what I said? Put her down!” Lapis shouted again, taking a step forward in a fighting stance.

“We won't ask again, girl!” Bismuth shouted, baking her friend up.

Malachite looked at Bismuth with an amused face, then back at Lapis.

“Backup, really? You afraid of something?” Malachite taunted.

“Shut the fuck up, Malachite. Put Peridot down now, and… maybe I won't kill you.” Lapis threatened.

“I mean… this hardly seems fair. You have your back up, where's mine?” Malachite asked with a fake, innocent tone. “Oh, wait. I do have backup.”

The brute fished a radio out of her back pocket with her free hand and brought it to her face. Peridot kept struggling against Malachite s grasp.

“Lapis, please help me!” She shouted.

“Topaz, I know you’re hiding out in the security room. Get your ass down here and help me out, or else I'm gonna tell the Diamonds your sister is our next ‘employee.' Oh, and bring my bat.” Malachite growled into the device before stuffing it back into her pocket.

Lapis was confused at what the brute before her just said. ‘Topaz? As in the Topaz that went missing two years ago?’

“No! You leave her out of this!” Peridot shouted as she flailed wildly.

Soon, heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway as a large, buff woman with sharp cut hair dressed in an orange vest, yellow shirt, and heavy jeans with black boots. She held a large, metal baseball bat in her hand.

She held a dejected and guilty look on her face as she came up besides Malachite. The tattooed brute held out her free hand, making a beckoning gesture with it. Topaz begrudgingly placed the bat in Malachite's hand, which wrapped around the weapon tightly.

“Now it looks like things are a bit more… even.” The first brute snarled with a wide smile.

Lapis pulled her fighting stance tighter with a more determined gaze as Bismuth analyzed their opponents.

“I could probably take the other gal. You take Mala and get Tiny out of here.” Bismuth whispered to her friend.

Lapis kept her determined look as she got herself into a fighting mindset, when I thought entered her head. A different thought than the one before her.

“Malachite, I'm giving you one more chance. Drop Peridot… and leave.” She stated.

Malachite looked at Lapis as if she were insane before laughing maniacally. “Leave? Why the hell would I want to leave?!? I think all this time away from the nerd has made you stupid as hell!!” She exclaimed as she kept laughing.

Topaz held her guilty expression, not saying anything. Peridot watched Lapis (Or the blur that looked like Lapis) with curiosity and nervousness.

“I'm giving you a chance to go home to your family.” Lapis said firmly.

Malachite stopped laughing.

“What?”

“The only reason I haven't attacked you yet is because of your sister. I may not respect her, not even close, but… I know what it feels like to lose a member of your family. Especially… Especially someone close.” Lapis said, memories fresh in her head from her panic attack.

“Shut. The fuck. Up. Don't talk about my family to me.” Malachite barked as her amused expression turned into am angered one.

Topaz's expression went from guilty, to surprised, to even more saddened. Peridot was surprised at the confrontation, at Lapis using words in an attempt to end the situation.

“Malachite, they miss you! Your family misses you, Jasper misses you! Don't they matter to you?” Lapis continued.

Malachite shouted while shaking your head. “Shut up, shut up, shut up! They made me weak! The Diamonds made me who I am, not them!” She snarled, her grip on both the bat and the blonde tightening.

Peridot whimpered at the pressure on her legs. Topaz's body was shaky.

“So Jasper never meant anything to you? She wasn't important to you?”

Malachite had enough. “Ugh! Topaz, shut her the fuck up!” She ordered.

Topaz stayed frozen, her eyes darting between Lapis and Malachite. Then, making a decision, she spoke softly.

“No…” She said, putting on her own determined look.

“Topaz, do as I tell you, or I'll personally kidnap your sister!” Malachite threatened.

“No! I'm done doing everything they tell me! Little Topaz wouldn't want me to do this!” Topaz screamed at the tattooed brute.

“I. DON'T. HAVE. TIME FOR THIS!” Malachite screamed before using all her strength to wack Topaz with the bat right on her head.

Topaz gave out a yelp of pain before slamming into the wall. Her body went limp as she slumped down onto the floor.

“I'll deal with you later!” Malachite snarled before turning her attention back to the bluenette and her friend.

However, Lapis was no longer in the diplomatic mood. The angered expression quickly returned to her face.

“I tried to give you a chance, Malachite.” She growled before taking another step.

Malachite smiled again before stepping around the vat of chemicals and moving forward again. “I'll make sure Peridot watches when I beat your ass.”

“Bismuth, get Topaz and Peridot out of here. I can deal with the psychopath here.” Lapis stated.

Bismuth looked at Lapis with a bewildered look. “What? No, I'm not letting you deal with her alone!” She shouted.

“This is between me and her. She was the one who kidnapped my nerd.” Lapis said, before walking forward.

Bismuth wanted to disagree, but she knew Lapis wouldn't let up for anything once she made up her mind. The rainbow haired girl reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Bismuth charged towards Malachite, making it seem like she was ready to attack, Malachite panicked and jumped out of the way, letting Bismuth slide towards the other buff woman laying on the ground.

Malachite threw Peridot to the ground, the nerd landing with a yelp. The brute brought both her hands to the bat and raised it high above her head, ready to strike Bismuth.

However, before she could bring her weapon down, Lapis drop-kicked Malachite the chest, causing her to stumble back and Lapis to slam into the floor.

“Bismuth, get out now!” Lapis shouted, quickly getting up from the ground and back into a fighting stance.

Bismuth nodded and got up, propping Topaz up with her shoulder and arm. The buff blonde groaned in pain, her head swaying back and forth. Bismuth tried to find a way to get to Peridot, but the nerd had crawled behind Malachite and Lapis in a blind search for her glasses.

“Lapis, I can't get to Peridot!” Bismuth yelled.

Lapis was busy interweaving between swings coming from Malachite, the brute attacking in rage and anger. The bluenette heard her friend and looked around for the blonde. Upon seeing where she was, she panicked.

“Get out of here! I'll get Peridot!” She yelled, before landing three solid punches to Malachite’s leg, chest, and arm.

“Augh, dammit!” The brute yelled before stumbling back. Lapis then proceeded to grab the baseball bat, trying to pry it out of Malachite's grasp.

Bismuth nodded and moved towards the exit. She knew Malachite might be strong, but Lapis was quick and, more importantly, cunning.

Lapis heard Bismuth race down the hall, away from the fight, as she struggled to keep Malachite from pulling the baseball bat away from her own hands. The pair were practically face to face as they pushed and pulled against the metal weapon.

However, Malachite was stronger. She pulled the bat away and kicked Lapis right in the stomach, causing her to grunt in pain and collapse to the ground while holding her abdomen.

Malachite chuckled while standing above the bluenette, grabbing her by the collar and raising her up towards her face.

“I have dreamed of this moment, ever since I almost drowned that night in 9th grade. I have thought of every single way I could make you hurt. But I think bashing your skill out will do just fine.” The brute snarled.

Malachite slammed the bluenette down and pressed her foot roughly into her chest, keeping Lapis on the floor. Malachite raised the baseball bat above her head as Lapis struggled and punched the brute's foot.

“Goodbye, blue bitch!” Malachite screamed.

Before she could do anything, however, the brute let out a loud scream before jumping back from Lapis. The bluenette immediately got up and searched around to see what had interrupted the brute. She gasped in surprise and fear when she saw what it was.

“Peridot, no!” She shouted as she raised a hand.

Peridot, who had reacquired her glasses, had sunken her teeth into Malachite’s arm before hopping off and quickly stepping away from the tattooed woman.

“Stay away from her!” The blonde shouted, still terrified of the woman before her

“Oh, you’re gonna fucking get it now!” Malachite shouted, clutching her now bleeding arm. The brute marched towards the cowering Peridot.

Lapis instinctively jumped forward and slammed her entire body into Malachite, causing her to fall forward and drop her baseball bat. Lapis reached forward, grabbed the bat, and quickly brought it onto the back of her head. The brute made a noise of pain, before going slightly limp on the floor. She struggled to flip around and hold her hands up in defeat.

“I give, I give! Just have mercy!” Malachite begged with a strained expression.

“Stay down then!” Lapis yelled with fire in her eyes.

The brute quickly nodded with a nervous smile.

Lapis dropped the bat before rushing over to hug Peridot tightly. The nerd hesitated slightly before hugging back with the same intensity. The bluenette could barely hold back the tears forming in her eyes with all the emotions she was feeling at being able to hug Peridot again.

_‘I was so afraid I’d never see her again…’_

Lapis pulled back from the hug to gaze at Peridot’s face, only to see that the nerd had tears of her own. This only served to increase those emotions she felt in her heart.

“Peridot, are you okay?” Lapis quickly asked.

“I… I’m fine. Are you okay?” Peridot responded.

“I’m fine. So much better now that I know you’re okay.” The bluenette said, before going back in for another hug. A gesture that Peridot returned.

“You came for me. You… You found me.” Peridot whispered.

“Of course I’d come and find you! I… I care about you.” Lapis said while a few tears finally did escape from her eyes.

Peridot felt a gasp escape her mouth as she clutched onto the bluenette tighter. Neither of them wanted to let go. However, they did let go, only to stand back up and brush off any pain or dust.

“We should get going. Pearl should’ve called the cops by now, and Bis is probably ou-”

Peridot let out a scream as she pushed Lapis down. “Look out!” She screamed.

Lapis landed with an ‘oof’ as she watched a fist fly out and deck Peridot straight in the face, cracking her glasses, bloodying her nose, and sending her flying back into the concrete wall behind her. Her head and body hit it with a slam, as she fell to the floor, unmoving.

The bluenette felt unending amounts of dread, fear, and anger build once again as she saw Peridot fall to the ground. Not knowing her current state, seeing the pain she was in, the possibility of her being… dead. It was all too much. Her mind couldn’t even process the information before her into words or thoughts.

She looked directly up to see who had punched the nerd, only to see Malachite towering above her, getting ready to bring down both her fists on top of Lapis. The bluenette rolled out of the way, just narrowly escaping the attack as Malachite hit the ground instead. The force caused the ground to slightly shake, but also for the brute to hiss in pain and back away.

Lapis got up once again to put herself into a fighting stance. Seeing Peridot out of the corner of her eye, however, was enough to get her to falter. This faltering was what caused Lapis to go flying back as Malachite backhanded her.

The bluenette groaned from the floor, the sting in her face becoming unbearable. She struggled to look up and face Malachite, but found her to be pulling something out of her pocket.

It was a small plastic bag filled with blue powder.

“Thank god I always keep an extra, CLEAN supply on me. You’re about to see how strong I really am, bitch!” Malachite snarled, before practically ripping open the bag and stuffing her face inside it, inhaling its contents.

Lapis watched in shock and awe as the brute transformed from a built, muscular woman to a large, twitching heap of muscles and rage. Malachites eyes wildly twitched within their sockets, angry and deranged.

 ** _“That’s muuuucchh better… We’re gonna show you how much we’ve wanted to pummel you!”_** The beast of a woman shouted with a strange voice as she shot forward and grabbed Lapis by the collar, racing her to the corner of the hall and slamming her against it.

Lapis grunted as she hit the concrete wall, trying to wrestle free from the brute’s grasp. But, for all the life in her, she couldn’t. Malachite pulled the bluenette back slightly before slamming her back into the wall. She pulled back again, and repeated the action of slamming her. Pull back and slam, pull back and slam, that’s all the brute did as she giggled and snarled.

 ** _“This is for every single time you beat us! For every time you made us feel weak! This is to remind you who’s in charge!”_** Malachite shouted with each slam.

Lapis could feel consciousness slipping from her with each hit, her back and body aching and burning with pain that made her desperately look for a way to stop. She still struggled and flailed against the arm holding her in place, but soon she felt her strength slowly begin to fade as the brute moved her like a rag doll.

After a few minutes, Malachite ceased her attack on the now dazed and barely conscious Lapis, bringing her close so she could whisper in her ear. **_“You know, we think we’re gonna keep you alive a little longer. That way, once we gather up all your friends, you can watch as we beat them into pulp too. We’ll start with the runt.”_** The brute planned with a cackle.

Lapis could barely register the words entering her head. Everything was fuzzy, and her head was spinning from the impacts. She chose to look over Malachite’s shoulder to focus on something else. Her eyes, even if they were blurry, quickly found Peridot, still motionless on the floor.

Somehow, through the possible concussion, the thoughts in her head connected to the sight in front of her, and a surge of determination coursed through Lapis’ body. She wouldn’t let herself give up this easily, not with this much danger to Peridot. The brute’s somehow seemed to heighten this need to fight back, increasing the amount of danger felt in the air.

The bluenette’s arms came up to start hitting the brute again, although weakly. Malachite simply laughed at the display of resistance.

 ** _“Fighting back again? Ha! What’s the point? You’re already done. If anything, you should be begging us to stop. Hopefully Peridot will be a bit more… intelligent on that part.”_** Malachite growled.

“Last time I fought back, you’re face got uglier. Or don’t tell me you call that orange lump for a nose an improvement?” Lapis chuckled darkly. Malachite’s laugh stopped as she increased the force used.

Lapis knew with her current strength, she wouldn’t be able to get Malachite to stop, so she frantically looked around for something she could use to push the brute off. That’s when she noticed the rusted metal pipe running along the ceiling.

Her arms quickly shot up and grabbed a hold of the pipe and, using her weight, brought her feet back and pushed as hard as she could on Malachite’s stomach. The brute looked at the pathetic display with some sort of pride. Lapis brought her feet back again and slammed them back on Malachite’s stomach

 ** _“Why are you still fighting? You’ve. Lost! Don’t you get that?”_** She asked.

“Guess I’m just stubborn like that. I thought our last ‘get-together’ taught you better...” Lapis grunted through the pain.

Lapis brought her feet back and, using whatever desperate strength she could muster, slammed her feet into Malachite’s solar plexus, causing the brute to scream loud and painfully. Her hand instinctively let go to clutch at the spot on her stomach, letting Lapis bring her feet up higher and kick Malachite in the face. The brute fell onto a knee with a groan.

Lapis was left hanging on the pipe, a slight smile on her face at freeing herself from the tattooed lunatic’s grasp. However, this smile quickly disappeared as the pipe above her began to creak and crack before, suddenly, it snapped at a point and dropped down slightly.

A gush of water shot out of the pipe, spilling on top of Malachite.

The brute, realizing what was on top of her, began screaming and sputtering, her body collapsing in as she curled into a slight ball on the floor.

 ** _“No! No, not again! Please, don’t send us back into the water!”_** The brute screamed before devolving into coughs and chokes.

Lapis watched as the brute went to confidently terrifying to just plain terrified when it hit her.

_‘Water. She must be afraid of water!’_

However, the victory of discovering this fact was short lived as a hand shot up to knock the pipe away from Malachite, the water pour off just to the side of her. Lapis fell to the floor from the force but quickly got up. The brute slowly rose up from where she was curled up a moment before, her face now holding a different expression.

It was one of insane anger and malice.

 ** _“You know… what? We’ve changed our… mind. We are gonna kill you… right now.”_** Malachite gasped, panting between each pause.

Lapis pulled herself into another fighting, now with a new plan to take the brute down for good.

“You're welcome to try.” The bluenette taunted with a smile.

Malachite charged forward with a punch, one which Lapis clumsily dodged out of the way. The brute slammed into the wall behind Lapis with a grunt, before quickly turning around and throwing three hard punches in Lapis’ direction. She managed to dodge two of them, but the third one got her straight in the side. Lapis shouted in pain, but quickly recovered and dropped down to sweep Malachite off her feat. The brute tried to get back up to her feet, but before she could, Lapis got up, spun around, and used the momentum to kick Malachite straight in the face.

 ** _“Augh, you bitch!”_** Malachite yelped, clutching her jaw as she fell back to the ground. Dazed, but still conscious, she kicked Lapis in the chest, causing her to fly back. When she got up, she realized she was in the position to put her plan into action: right next to the pipe spilling water. She watched as Malachite slowly got up on the other end of the hallway, getting ready to charge again.

“C’mon, Mala. I thought you were supposed to be the stronger of us? Seems to me you’re starting to lag behind.” Lapis quipped with a smirk.

 ** _“Oh, We’ll show you strength!”_** Malachite shouted as she charged forward once again. But, before she could hit her, Lapis slid under the brute’s legs and jumped up to the rusted pipe once again. She used her legs to push off the side wall to get the pipe back into position. Malachite had a few seconds to turn around only to see a rush of water hit her face.

Malachite screamed before she choked and sputtered on the water. She fell to her knees as she struggled to take in air, even though the water wasn’t really drowning her, rather dousing her.

 ** _“No, please! We’re drowning..._** I’m drowning! I don’t wanna go back to the ocean!” She yelled as she coughed, her vocals returning to normal as her form slowly lost its monstrous appearance.

Lapis saw the brute so desperately wrapped up in fear, of the terror of a simple object such as water, it reminded her of something. Something deep inside her.

_‘She’s like me. It’s such a simple thing, yet to her it’s the most terrifying thing.’_

Lapis moved the pipe away from Malachite’s face, allowing her to draw air again.

 _‘What am I doing? This isn’t right…_ ’

Lapis dropped down from the pipe and walked over to the brute kneeling on the floor.

“It’s over, Mala. I’m taking Peridot and I’m leaving. Just give up.” Lapis said in a deadpan tone.

Malachite frantically nodded. “I will, I will. Just please, don’t put me back in. I don’t wanna fall back in…” She begged.

Lapis nodded before walking around the defeated brute and towards the motionless Peridot. As soon as she was behind Malachite, she broke into a run towards the blonde.

She knelt down beside the body as she tried to shake her awake. “Peridot? Peri, are you okay?!?” She yelled. When no response came, it only heightened the panic Lapis felt at seeing her friend.

The bluenette lowered her head to Peridot’s chest and listened intently.

…

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

After a few seconds, Lapis finally heard the soft heartbeat of an unconscious Peridot, putting the other teen at ease. With a sigh of relief, Lapis went to pick up the nerd to finally get out of the disgusting tunnels, when she heard heavy footsteps coming for her at a fast pace.

“I’m gonna splatter your skull across the walls!” Malachite yelled as she charged towards the the two teens, determined for payback and to end the fight.

Lapis quickly whipped around and, upon seeing the threat, did the only thing she could have done in the moment. Her hand shot out on instinct.

**_*CRACK*_ **

Malachite stumbled back, clutching her nose while wailing. Blood leaked out the clenched fists around her face.

“Y-You… You broke my nose! Fuck, you broke my nose again!” Malachite screamed as she fell to her knees.

Lapis walked over to the brute, her death glare practically piercing the brute’s soul.

“Stay the fuck away from my nerd.” She said coldly, before pulling her fist back again decking Malachite in the jaw, knocking her to the floor, unconscious once and for all.

Lapis stood over the defeated brute for a moment before hissing in pain and clutching her hand.

“Shit! I think I broke my knuckles with that one.” She whispered as she tried shaking her hand to stop the pain. She gazed back at the brute and, with a huff, turned back around and marched back to Peridot.

She knelt down and gently placed her arms under the blonde’s legs and head. She then gently lifted her up, carrying her like a bride down the concrete hallways. She raced towards the familiar ladder, all the while the whispering and chattering of her friends and the other teens getting closer.

When she finally reached the ladder, she called out to her friends.

“Bismuth? Pearl? You guys up there?” She yelled up.

The chattering went quiet, and the heads of both Pearl and Bismuth peaked out around the hatch exit. Their faces lit up upon seeing both Lapis and Peridot.

“Blue! You’re alright! Woah, is Peridot okay?” Bismuth shouted upon seeing the knocked out blonde.

“She’s just unconscious, but we better get her to a hospital just in case. Did Pearl call the police?” Lapis shouted back.

“Yes, I did, and I told them we might have injured people too. They said they already had a few patrols on the outskirts of town investigating, plus a small hospital that’s really far out. They said they would be here in two hours roughly, so they should arrive any minute now. How about you, are you injured? Is Malachite down there?” Pearl asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t think she’s getting up anytime soon. I took a bit of a beating myself, but I’m fine. Look, I’m gonna come up there now, okay?” Lapis yelled before gently moving Peridot and gently draping her over her shoulder. Lapis then slowly climbed up out of the dingy tunnels and back out into the outside.

When she got to the top, Bismuth carefully took Peridot from Lapis’ hands while Pearl helped her out of the hole. Lapis then took Peridot back into her arms as she looked around at the scene before her. The other teens had now stood up and were standing outside, taking in the fresh night air and staring in awe at the night sky. Two of them, the twins, were laughing and hugging each other, while the one dressed in a blue jumpsuit stared up at the sky with tears in her eyes.

Lapis also saw Topaz sat up against the wall of a concrete shack. She seemed rather peaceful despite the bloodied, bandaged wound on her head. Her shirt seemed to have been ripped in order to create makeshift gauze for her head.

“How’s she doing?” Lapis asked, gesturing to Topaz.

“She’ll be okay for now. She’s unconscious, but breathing.” Pearl reassured.

Lapis nodded while looking down at the nerd in her arms.

“I got you, Peri. We’re gonna get you outta here.” She whispered.

~☆~

After a few more minutes of waiting, the friend trio heard sirens approaching the Zoo. Pearl gathered up the other teens while Bismuth picked Topaz up and propped her on her shoulder.

The group calmly walked out of the Zoo, Lapis periodically checking Peridot’s face to see if any discomfort or signs of awakening would appear. The nerd kept silently resting in the bluenette’s arms.

When everyone finally reached the entrance to the Zoo, they all saw three police cars and two ambulances outside the place, with cops already making their way in and paramedics standing on the side, ready to assist.

Two of the cops helped take Topaz off of Bismuth’s hands while the other, who Lapis instantly recognized as the patrol officer from earlier this week, talked with the other teens about what had happened. Topaz was quickly loaded onto an ambulance while the teens shouted and rambled on and on about what had happened down in the tunnels. Lapis ignored all this and made her way towards the paramedics, in a hurry to get Peridot medical attention.

As she finally reached the paramedics and handed the nerd over, anxiety started to build in her gut as they loaded Peridot onto a stretcher and into the last ambulance. After having been away from her for this long, with fears of never seeing her again, Lapis didn’t want to leave Peridot’s side again.

“Excuse me, is there any way I can go with her to the hospital? Please, she really means a lot to me.” Lapis asked with pleading eyes.

“Are you family?” One of the paramedics asked as they checked Peridot’s pulse and breathing.

“W-Well, no. Not really. But-”

“Then I’m afraid you cannot. Only family and approved members are allowed to travel with hospitalized perso-”

“Peridot?” A voice called from behind.

Lapis turned around to see a bittersweet sight.

Bell and Yella had stepped out of a police car and had shakily made their way over to the paramedic’s vehicle. They had scared expressions and tearful eyes upon seeing their daughter in such a state.

“Peridot! Oh, you’re here, you’re really here! I thought you… Oh my stars, is she alright? What happened to her? Why is she like that?!?” Bell quickly asked, rushing to her daughter’s side. Yella also came up to join her wife.

“Ma’am, this person is simply unconscious at the moment, suffering from light bruising and a minor concussion. She’ll be fine. Are you two any sort of family?” The paramedic explained before asking.

Bell and Yella quickly nodded. “Y-Yes, we are her adoptive parents. Are you sure she’s going to be alright?” Yella asked worriedly.

“I’m sure, ma’am. Although, I will have to see some sort of identification or proof to confirm you are this girl’s parents.” The paramedic stated.

“O-Oh, of course. Yella, go get the briefcase.” Bell asked her wife. Yella nodded and quickly ran to the police car they arrived in.

Bell took a moment to compose herself before looking back at her daughter. When she did, however, she finally noticed Lapis out of the corner of her eye. She put her full focus on the teen, anger quickly filling her thoughts.

“What are YOU doing here?” She asked with a glare.

Lapis could feel herself shrink at the stare she received from the parent. “Ms. Zircon, I-” She tried to say before she was interrupted.

“I bet you had a hand in why my daughter is like this, huh? Are you the reason she’s knocked out?” Bell shouted, clutching her daughter’s hand.

“No, I-”  


“Then why are you here?!? You have no right being near my daughter after getting her in this situation!” The parent shouted once again, leaving Peridot’s side to confront the bluenette.

“I… I…” Lapis tried to say, but faltered slightly due to the intense aura Bell emitted.

“Spit it out!”

“I… I was here to find Peridot.” Lapis finally said.

Bell went wide eyed as her whole body went rigid.

“W-What?” She asked, flabbergasted by the response.

“I came here with Bismuth and Pearl to find Peridot. We… We’ve been looking for her ever since she went missing.” The bluenette explained to the concerned parent.

“Wait wait wait, what? You’ve been searching for my daughter? W… Why?” Bell asked confused, not understanding why a ‘bully’ such as Lapis would do that.

“Because, Ms. Zircon, I care about Peridot. Every second she was missing I was a train wreck worrying about her. I couldn’t let myself sit idly by while she was in danger.” Lapis said, truth filled into every sentence.

“S-So, you… you saved my daughter?” Bell asked hesitantly.

“Well, partly. Pearl and Bismuth also helped.” Lapis said.

_‘I don’t think I could’ve done it without them…’_

“I… I don’t know what to say…” Bell muttered with a hand over her mouth.

As she was saying that, Yella had come back with a black briefcase in hand, pulling out some papers and handing them to the paramedic. While they were looking it over, Yella also finally noticed Lapis, her face turning sour like Bell’s had.

“What are YOU doing here?” She said with a similarly angry tone.

“Honey, she… she says that she’s the one who rescued Peridot.” Bell said, turning to face her wife.

Yella immediately softened her expression. She gazed at Lapis with slight confusion.

“S-She did? But I thought she-”

“Madames, we need to head to the hospital now if we wanna get Ms. Greene here settled. Are you riding in the ambulance or are you following in your own vehicle?” The paramedic spoke up, startling the two parents slightly. Peridot had already been lifted up into the vehicle.

“O-Oh, yes. Of course we’ll be riding with our daughter.” Bell responded.

“Then let’s get going.” The paramedic said, offering a hand to help Yella and Bell into the ambulance. The two parents accepted the help and got inside.

“W-Wait, please let me come with! I need to make sure she’s okay!” Lapis begged to the nerd’s parents.

The paramedic turned to the two parents, waiting to see if they gave approval.

“Dear, we couldn’t trust her before. Why would she start caring now?” Yella said in a hushed tone, her back turned to Lapis and her focus still on Peridot.

Bell’s eyes darted back and forth between her daughter and the blue haired girl outside the ambulance, split between her own thoughts on the decisions.

“Let her come with. Besides, we still have a lot to discuss with her.” She finally said.

The paramedic nodded and offered their hand once again. Lapis accepted and climbed into the vehicle. Once she was inside, the paramedic closed the vehicle doors and tapped on the side, letting the driver know it was time to move.

As the vehicle started down the road, Lapis moved closer to the nerd on the stretcher. She gazed protectively as the ambulance moved down the road.

“Now, you’re going to explain to us what has happened these past few days that lead to this moment.” Bell stated clearly with a determined expression.

Lapis nodded, and opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it in fear upon realizing something.

_‘Oh shit…’_

“I m-most certainly will, Ms. Zircon, but can you give me one sec?” Lapis stuttered as she shakily pulled out her phone to check her notifications.

**_ 27 NEW MESSAGES FROM: Mom _ **

**_ 10 MISSED CALLS FROM: Mom _ **

Lapis gulped as she unlocked her phone, clicked Turquoise’s contact, and raised the phone to her head.

“H-Hey, mom…” The bluenette said, anxiety building up in her gut.

“Don’t you dare ‘hey’ me, Lapis Lazuli! You had me worried for three goddamn hours! I thought you… Where the hell have you been?!?” Her mom’s voice shouted from the other end.

“Um, about that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorito and Water Witch, reunited again!


	24. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!
> 
> Sorry for being away for a while, had some school stuff I needed to worry about. But, I'm back!

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Peridot’s eyelids fluttered open as a repeated beeping sound she heard woke her up. She squinted her eyes briefly at the bright, fluorescent lights on the ceiling before they fully adjusted.

Everything seemed blurry and out of focus for her. She was missing her glasses, so she sat up in the small bed she found herself in to look around for them.

She found them on a counter right next to her bed. She reached over to grab them and put them on, letting her eyesight regain focus. When it did, she realized that she was in a hospital room, with a heart monitor hooked up to her.

_‘I must have been knocked out. I feel pretty okay, despite that.’_

Peridot looked around the hospital room, taking in her surroundings, and saw two things that made her gasp.

The first was her parents.

Peridot felt like crying at seeing Bell and Yella again. The two were seated in a large chair in a corner of the room, both sleeping peacefully with dried tear marks on their cheeks and dark bags under their eyes. They seemed way more disheveled then when she last saw them.

_‘I thought… I thought I would never… I'm so happy to see them.’_

The next thing she saw after looking away from them was Lapis.

The bluenette was also asleep, although her position was much different to Peridot’s parents. She was draped over the end of the bed, her head and arms resting on the mattress while the rest of her body seated in a foldable chair. Her hands were wrapped in white bandages. Her face also had tear tracks, although not as prominent, and there was a pencil and small notepad in her hands as she slept. Crumpled up pieces of paper littered the bed near her.

Seeing Lapis at the foot of her bed lit a different emotion in Peridot’s core.

_‘She rescued me. She came down in those tunnels and…’_

Peridot gulped as she pushed down those thoughts briefly.

Being the curious person she was, Peridot wanted to know what was written on those crumpled up pieces of paper. She reached forward slightly and grabbed one of the balls and brought it closer. She uncrumpled it and brought it up to her face to read. It was hard to make out, but the purpose was clear.

It was an apology letter.

Peridot read what had been written with wide eyes, her heart beating faster with every word.

_ Peridot, _

_ I don't know what I could say to justify what I did, but there's no justifying what I did. I should never have lied to you, ever. I never meant to hurt you. _

_ Ugh, no that's not enough. _

Peridot quickly reached for another ball of paper and uncrumpled it.

_ Peridot, _

_ I could tell you countless apologies and give you thousands of gifts and nothing could ever make up for lying to you. I never meant to make you feel like you weren't smart, or that you couldn't trust me. _

_ WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!? _

Peridot couldn’t take her curiosity anymore. She reached forward slightly and gently took the notebook Lapis had out of her hand. Lapis shifted a little bit before letting out a huff and settling back into sleep. Peridot opened up the notebook and read the only other page written in the notebook.

_ Peridot, _

_ I'm sorry. That’s the bluntest way to put it, but I mean it. Lying to you was the worst mistake I have ever made in my entire life. Seeing you self-deprecate yourself, hearing you yell at me, it was the worst experience in my life. _

_ This message is just a start, but I wanna make it up to you, in any way possible. I don't… wanna lose you as a friend. I don't want to lose what we had. _

_ My view of you had changed so much in these past few weeks, and I just wanted to show you that. I was so afraid that you would think I still didn't like you that I was willing to do anything to keep your friendship. But, in the end, I only ruined. _

_ But, I want to fix it. Whatever I have to do to prove it to you, I'll do it. I want to show you that I care. Because I DO care about, Peridot. _

_ You're my favorite nerd. _

_ Lapis~ _

Peridot held her breath as her heart pounded against her chest. Reading the message made that different feeling flow throughout her body.

_‘Does… Does she really mean it? Oh stars, she has to mean it, right? After all she did...’_

Peridot tried to decide what to think of these messages, when she heard a light shuffling and a small whimper from the corner of the room. On instinct, Peridot quickly stuffed the notebook and the papers under the pillow of her bed and looked to see who had made that noise.

Bell shifted the chair again before slowly opening her eyes. Mother and daughter immediately locked eyes, and the blue-haired lawyer went wide eyed. Without looking away, Bell rapidly shook her wife awake.

“Yella, Yella, wake up. Yella, she's awake, wake up.” Bell whispered, keeping her surprised expression.

Yella squirmed a little before yawning awake. She still looked a little tired, but when she saw her daughter's green eyes, that tiredness quickly disappeared.

“Hi, mom… mama.” Peridot said with a teary smile.

Bell and Yella shot up like bullets from their chair as they rushed over to hug their daughter. Peridot quickly hugged them back, letting a few tears leak out of her eyes.

“Oh, sweetie, you're awake! Oh stars, we were so worried about you! How do you feel, does anything hurt?” Bell quickly said, hugging her daughter tighter.

“I feel fine, mom. I… I'm so happy to see you guys again.” Peridot whispered as she snuggled deeper into the hug.

“Oh, Peridot, we’re so sorry. We should've been there, tried to protect you. We should've seen something sooner. We should've-” Yella rambled, before Peridot interrupted her.

“Mama, you couldn't have known. I didn't even know why they took me until they had me.” The blonde said with a dry laugh. “So… It wasn't your guy’s fault.”

The trio hugged for a few more seconds before the bedsheets shifted over Peridot. The nerd and pulled her head away from the hug slightly to see what had moved.

Lapis had woken up, gotten bed, and was staring at Peridot with a mix of worry and happiness.

“Lapis…” Peridot whispered with a similar expression.

Peridot’s parents heard their child and pulled away, staring at the other person in the room.

“H-Hey, Peri…” The bluenette said quietly, walking up next to the nerd’s side. She flashed a nervous smile before going quiet. Both teens simply stared at each other, unable to find the right words to say.

The room stayed quiet for a little while until Peridot spoke up.

“Are… Are you okay?” She asked, gesturing to the bandages.

Lapis looked down at her hands before letting out small smile. “Yeah, just some busted knuckles and a beat up back. Mala did a good bit to me.” She said with a chuckle.

Peridot tensed up at hearing that name. “W-Wait, what happened to Malachite? What about the other chemists, are they okay too?!?” She asked in a panic, fearing that her kidnapper had gotten away.

“Hey, Hey, Hey, calm down. It’s okay, they got Malachite. They have her in custody down at the police station.” Lapis quickly reassured

“As for the other teens, the patrol officer told us they were working on getting them back home to their families.” Bell joined in, rubbing her daughter's back soothingly.

“Oh… Okay, that's good.” Peridot said, relaxing.

The four of them stayed close to each other, sharing what had happened in the past few days. Lapis explained all the trouble she went through to find Peridot, and Peridot explained what had happened to her down in the tunnels.

Hearing how the blonde was treated did no favors to the Zircons’ and Lapis’ mood.

“I don't think I'll sleep soundly until I know for certain that muscled lunatic is securely in a prison cell.” Bell muttered with a scowl.

“Hang on, sweetie. I'll be right back. I'm gonna tell the nurse that you're awake.” Yella said, getting up from Peridot’s side and leaving the room.

After a while, Yella returned with a nurse dressed in a white uniform and black hair. Peridot laid comfortably while the nurse took her pulse, her temperature, checked her breathing, and made sure there wasn't any pain left in the small nerd's body.

“She seems healthy enough to leave. Just make sure she doesn't exert herself for a few days and gets plenty of food and water.” The nurse said, detaching the heart monitor from Peridot and turning it off.

“Thank you so much, ma’am.” Bell said with a small smile.

The nurse nodded and left the room.

“Finally! Come on, sweetie, let's take you home.” Yella said, helping Peridot out of the hospital bed.

Peridot stood up on shaky legs, almost falling down for a second before regaining her balance and strength in her legs.

“I brought some of your clothes so you could change out of that hospital gown.” Bell said, running over to the chair she had slept in and pulling a pile of clothes from a small bag.

Peridot looked down and just noticed that she was wearing a hospital gown. _‘I wonder what they did with my jumpsuit?’_

Peridot took the clothes from her mother. “Thank you. Is there a bathroom I can change in?” She asked.

“Yes, that door behind you.” Bell responded.

Peridot nodded and retreated into the bathroom, throwing a side glance at Lapis, who was currently standing in the corner, fiddling with her fingers.

 _‘We're gonna have to talk eventually…’_ The nerd thought.

Peridot quickly changed into her new clothes: A loose green hoodie and some jeans. Her green tennis shoes were in the bag as well, so she slipped those on.

Once she had changed, she left the bathroom door, her parents waiting anxiously on the other side to take her home.

“H-Hey, mom, mama… can you give me and Lapis a few minutes alone? We… need to talk about something.” Peridot hesitantly said.

Bell and Yella traded glances before turning back to Peridot. Lapis looked up from her hands at the blonde with a surprised expression.

“Um, sure? C-Can we ask why?” Bell asked.

“It’s a private thing. Is that okay?”

Bell and Yella nodded. “Okay. We'll be right outside the door when you're done.” They said as they gathered their items and left the room.

The two teens waited until the door closed and the room was empty. They turned to each other, ready to say what they needed to say, but not knowing how to say it.

Lapis was the first to say something.

“So… I had something written down for you, but I don't know where it went.” She said sheepishly.

“Y-Yeah, I kinda… snooped.” Peridot responded, reaching under her pillow and taking out the notebook. She walked over to Lapis to hand it to her, their hands brushing together in the process.

Both felt the usual jolt they felt when they brushed hands before, causing them to lock eyes.

Peridot turned away with a blush, and Lapis brought the notebook up to cover her own red face.

“Did you read it? All of it?” Lapis asked nervously.

Peridot didn't say anything, only nodding.

“And… What did you think?”

The blonde turning back around to face Lapis again.

“Do you mean it? All of it?” She asked with a nervous tone.

“I… Of course. I mean every last word. I shouldn't have lied to you, and you have every right to be skeptic. But… please trust me when I say this, I never want to do what did to you again. Ever.”

Lapis took a step closer to Peridot. The blonde let out a deep sigh.

“You know, if this had been all you had given me before, I would have been hesitant on accepting your apology.” Peridot said. “I mean, lying to my face and not trusting me doesn't exactly paint the picture of you wanting to care.”

Lapis could hear her heartbeat in her ears like a drum, drowning out all other noises except Peridot's voice.

“But… After hearing about all you did to try and find me while I was missing, after seeing you risk your life just to save me… Those actions speak a lot louder than words.”

“S-So, does that mean…?” Lapis asked hesitantly.

Peridot nodded. “Yeah. I can forgive you. Or, I can start to.”

Lapis let out a noise of happiness and rushed forward to hug Peridot. The blonde hesitated for a second, before fully embracing Lapis in the hug.

The two stayed there for a moment, simply hugging and enjoying each other's presence. Eventually, they let go and backed away a little to look at each other.

“Can we… Can we try again? From the beginning. No complicated love potions, no horrible lies. We just try again.” Lapis suggested.

Peridot thought about it for a second. She really did like the idea of starting over, of building the relationship with a healthier start.

She… liked that idea.

“Okay. But, let's take it slow. Nothing too crazy in the beginning. I'm still a little sore emotionally from… what you did.” Peridot responded.

“O-Of course. We can take it as slow as you need.” The bluenette said, feeling relief replace the tension in her chest.

“It’s… It’s really good to see you again. I missed you.” Peridot said with pink dusting her cheeks.

“Same. I'm so happy to know you're okay.” Lapis responded.

The two teens gave one more quick hug before leaving the hospital room. Peridot’s parents were waiting outside, just as they said they would.

“Ready to go?” Bell asked.

Peridot took a quick glance to Lapis before turning back to face her parents.

“Yeah… Ready.”

~☆~

Lapis drove home, contentment flowing through her veins.

Peridot and her parents had gone home to readjust and spend more time with each other. Lapis was glad that Peridot was back with her family, but she was more glad that Peridot was just back.

But, she was so happy to have another chance. She was going to do right by Peridot this time.

_‘No more lying to her, no more bad decisions. I'll try… No, I WILL treat her exactly how she deserves: like the most amazing person ever.’_

Lapis pulled into the driveway of her own house and felt that contentment leave her.

_‘Oh no, I forgot about mom…’_

Lapis hesitantly got out of her car and walked up to her front door. She stopped herself short before turning the handle before taking a deep breath and letting herself in.

“H-Hey mom, I'm ho-”

“Do you have any idea how terrified you had me last night?!? Forgetting to message me, not answering any of my calls?!? What were you thinking?!?”

Lapis was immediately confronted with her mother yelling a bunch of questions to her face.

“With how the situation was, all those people going missing, how do you think I felt last night?!? And you went looking for Peridot, like you were capable enough to protect yourself if you got into any trouble! You. Are. A. Kid, Lapis! What could've happened if you encountered someone much bigger and stronger than you?!? What if you were taken like Peridot?!?” Turquoise rambled off, obviously angered, yet worried and panicked.

“Mom, I… I'm sorry. I wasn’t thinking right, I know that but… when I found out that Peridot might be at the zoo, I had to do something.” Lapis explained.

“That doesn’t give you the right to run off like that, especially without telling me! I… I can’t lose you too, Lapis…” Turquoise said before her voice went quieter at the end.

Lapis froze up at the insinuation. She knew exactly what her mom meant by that phrase.

She walked closer and gave her mother a gentle hug. Turquoise wrapped her arms around Lapis.

“I’m sorry, mom. I didn’t mean to make you worry like that, I didn’t mean it. I promise I won’t do it again.” Lapis whimpered.

“You better not. I… I’m glad you’re okay.” Turquoise whispered as she kept her hold on her daughter.

The two hugged for a moment before letting go and stepping back.

“I… I worry about you, Lapis. I only yell at you because you had me terrified last night. I mean, look at your hands!” Turquoise said, gesturing to the bandages. “What if that wasn’t the only injury you got last night? What if they did worse?”

“They kinda did…” Lapis muttered.

“What?!?”

“Look, mom. Yes, I got into a little fight, but the good things to come out of this is that not only did I find Peridot, but I stopped the person who took her.”

“Yes, but…” The adult let out a deep sigh. “Lapis, I know you can take care of yourself, and I guess I am proud with how you handled yourself, but that doesn't change the fact that I am your mother, and I worry. Always.”

“I… I know mom. Like I said, I won’t do something like that again.”

Turquoise gave a small nod. “How’s your friend?” She asked

“She’s fine. They actually released her from the… the hospital this morning.” Lapis responded.

Turquoise froze up at _that_ insinuation. She knew exactly what her daughter meant by that stutter in her words.

“A-And… how were you last night, at the hospital? Did you have one of your… moments?” She asked hesitantly.

“I… I did okay. I was really scared I’d have one of those moments but I just made sure not to look at any of the n… needles. So, all in all, it was okay.” Lapis explained.

“Oh, that’s good. And I’m glad to hear that Peridot is okay.”

Lapis gave a noise of agreement before giving her mom another hug.

“I’m sorry again about last night.”

“Just make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

The two let go of each other with small smiles.

“I actually talked to her, about… the night of the dance. We’re gonna try again.” Lapis said.

“Oh that’s good. All that talk about that night really set me in a sour mood.” Turquoise said.

“Yeah, we’re just taking it slow for now. She… She’s too good to me.” Lapis said with blushing cheeks.

“Well, I think you two are perfect for each other. It’s all about communication. That’s how you keep a relationship strong. Love and communication. That’s… That’s how your mother and I stayed together.” Her mother said.

Lapis let out a little chuckle. “Hey, you said you were a little proud of me before. Do you think… do you think mom would’ve been proud of me?” She asked.

Turquoise went a little wide eyed before thinking for a moment.

“I think she would’ve been equally as terrified as me, if not more, but… Yeah, I think she would’ve been a little proud, too.” She finally said.

“Thanks, mama. I… I kinda needed that.” Lapis said before stretching a little. “I’m gonna go to my room now. Relax a little bit, think on some stuff.”

“Okay sweetie. I am very glad to know you’re okay. I love you.”

“Love you too, mama.”

Turquoise ruffled Lapis’ hair a little as the bluenette smiled. She retreated to her room as her mother stood in the living room.

“Whew. She's home, she's safe. She's home safe, Kyanite.” Turquoise muttered to herself. “God, I need a drink.”

She walked over to the kitchen and opened up the liquor cabinet, reaching for a bottle of whiskey.

But, then she stopped.

She peaked her head out of the kitchen and gazed at the door leading to her daughter's bedroom.

“She's changing so much recently. She's so much nicer, much more caring. You really would’ve been proud of her, K.” She said to herself.

Turquoise looked back at the open liquor cabinet, walked over, and shut it.

“Maybe it's about time I make a change, too…”

The adult walked over to the fridge, pulled out a bottle of water, and went back to sit down on the couch.

“To our little girl, K.”

~☆~

**_ LL: Hey Peri. _ **

**_ LL: Make it home safe? _ **

**_ Favorite Nerd: Yeah. Just spending time with my parents right now. It's really comforting to know they care so much about me. _ **

**_ Favorite Nerd: Even if I already knew. _ **

**_ Favorite Nerd: How about you? _ **

**_ LL: Fine. Had a little… talk with my mom. She wasn't too happy about me sorta disappearing last night. _ **

**_ Favorite Nerd: I'm sure. _ **

**_ Favorite Nerd: Though… _ **

**_ Favorite Nerd: I am very glad you did. I don't think… I would've gotten out of there if it weren't for you. _ **

**_ LL: Of course, Peri. _ **

**_ LL: I'd do anything for you. _ **

**_ Favorite Nerd: … _ **

**_ Favorite Nerd: Thank you. That means a lot. _ **

**_ LL: :) _ **

**_ LL: Sooooo… _ **

**_ LL: We’re taking it slow, right? _ **

**_ Favorite Nerd: Yup. _ **

**_ LL: Cool, Cool. _ **

**_ LL: Um… _ **

**_ LL: Do you… _ **

**_ LL: Wanna hang out sometime? _ **

**_ LL: Like… Maybe the beach? _ **

**_ Favorite Nerd: … _ **

**_ Favorite Nerd: Sure. _ **

**_ Favorite Nerd: It'll probably be next week, though. _ **

**_ Favorite Nerd: I don't think my parents are gonna leave my side anytime soon. _ **

**_ LL: Of course, of course. _ **

**_ LL: You're still coming to school tomorrow, right? _ **

**_ Favorite Nerd: Of course. _ **

**_ Favorite Nerd: Can't be the biggest nerd in Beach City High if I'm not there. _ **

**_ Favorite Nerd: :)))) _ **

**_ LL: Can't wait to hang out with you again. _ **

**_ Favorite Nerd: … _ **

**_ Favorite Nerd: Me too. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter bois, and let me tell ya: It's a doozy.


	25. A spectacular relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is it. The final chapter.
> 
> I may release another chapter, one shot, or separate story detailing the outcomes of the other characters in our story, but this is where the main story ends. 
> 
> Stick around till the end for acknowledgments and other details!

“Ooo, this is the best part. Watch, Watch!”

“I’m watching, Peri.”

Lapis and Peridot sat on Peridot’s couch on a saturday afternoon, the two of them pressed close together as they watched the TV.

In their opinion, one of the best ways to spend the weekend.

Lapis had an arm slung over the blonde’s shoulder as Peridot was heavily invested in the show playing on the TV: Camp Pining Hearts.

The bluenette had a lazy smile as she enjoyed being close to her favorite nerd. Peridot, while still very invested in her show, snuggled a little closer to the bluenette.

“See? See? Look at all that subtext! Piercy’s practically canon at this point!” Peridot yelled as she pointed at the scene on the TV.

Lapis watched as the two male characters on the screen joked and laughed with each other, being very, _very_ friendly.

“Okay, Okay. I'll admit it. That was a lot of subtext.” Lapis said.

Peridot did a little fistbump in the air. “Yes! I'll turn you into a Piercy shipper soon enough.”

Lapis let out a little chuckle at her girlfriend’s antics. She watched the little nerd speak frantically about the show as she recalled how the past three weeks have gone.

It was a bit rough at first, with emotions slightly tender between the two. But, soon, they started to warm up to each other again, letting the usual jokes and conversation. They ate lunch together, started hanging out after school again. Soon, they got a bit braver.

Lapis invited Peridot out to the movies, to eat, to walk on the beach. Nothing too extreme, Peridot still wanted to take things slow, but things did start to speed up.

Lapis became more and more flirtatious with the small nerd, a characteristic that Peridot secretly appreciated. They started to hold hands again, started to get closer with each other.

Their relationship grew, as did their understanding and feelings towards each other.

_‘I wouldn't have traded that time with her for anything else in the world.’_

“Lapis? Are you listening to me?”

The bluenette was shaken out of her thoughts by the blonde calling her name. Peridot’s emerald green eyes stared intently at Lapis.

“Oh, sorry. My mind drifted a little.” She apologized.

“What were you thinking about?” Peridot asked curiously.

“Oh, you know. How lucky I am to have you in my life.”

Peridot blushed a soft pink as she struggled to find words. Even after all their time together, Lapis’ flirty comments always left a funny feeling in her heart.

“O-Oh! Well, um… I am lucky to have you in my life too!” The nerd said with an awkward smile.

Lapis giggled before hugging the blonde with her arm.

“I think your show ended.”

Peridot turned back around to face the TV, watching as the end credits rolled down the screen.

“Oh, darn.” Peridot said with a noise of disappointment.

“Eh, it's fine. We can watch something else.” Lapis said, leaning forward to grab the remote control from the coffee table in front of her.

Peridot nodded and relaxed a little more into the couch. Lapis flipped through multiple channels on TV, looking for something interesting.

Peridot felt a buzz from her pocket. She reached into it and pulled out her phone.

**_Mom: Hey sweetie._ **

**_Mom: I have a little bit of… news._ **

**_Mom: The police want you to testify in court on all the counts of kidnapping and drug production._ **

**_Mom: There is a high possibility Malachite will be there._ **

**_Mom: Are you okay with that?_ **

Peridot felt her pulse quicken as she read the message. She was still slightly terrified of the tattooed brute, even if she was in custody of the police. She had even become slightly paranoid over the days, afraid that Malachite or the Diamonds would send someone to take her again.

“Hey, are you okay? You look really panicked.” Lapis asked, noticing her girlfriend worry.

“Um… Yeah, it's just that the police want me to testify in court. And… Malachite will be there.” Peridot responded with a gulp.

“Oh.” Lapis said as she removed her hand from Peridot’s shoulder to instead grab her hand supportively. “Do you have an option to not testify?”

“Of course.”

“Do you wanna testify?”

“I… I do. It's important to me that everyone knows what happened to me and the other chemists. But… I'm afraid”

Lapis rubbed her fingers soothingly over Peridot's hand. The nerd seemed to relax a little at this action.

“Then… I'll go with you. I'm sure your parents will be there, but I'll go too. And if Malachite true anything, I'll stop her. I protect you from the bullies, remember? That's the deal.” Lapis said, ending off in a chuckle.

Peridot also chuckled a little at the callback. “And in exchange, I do your math homework?” She joked back.

“I was thinking more along the lines of ‘getting to spend time with my adorable, beautiful girlfriend,’ but either or works.” Lapis shot back with a smirk.

Peridot giggled a little before taking a deep breath. “Ok, but you promise you'll come?”

Lapis stared straight into Peridot's eyes with the most caring expression she could make. The blonde felt herself start to fall deep into the bluenette’s ocean blue eyes.

“I promise.”

Peridot nodded and, using her free hand, texted a response to her mother.

**_ChemistryClod: Yes, I am okay with that._ **

**_Mom: Okay. I'll let the police know._ **

**_Mom: Won’t be home till late. Sorry._ **

**_ChemistryClod: It’s okay._ **

Peridot slipped her phone back into her pocket and snuggled even closer to Lapis, resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Lapis felt content in that moment. With Peridot at her side, relaxing on the couch without a care in the world, Lapis felt what some would call ‘bliss.’

She still had her gaze on her girlfriend, admiring every little feature on her face that made her the person she loved. Peridot felt eyes on her yet again and looked away from the TV. Seeing her girlfriend staring at her, she flashed Lapis an adorable face with a large smile.

Lapis felt her heart flutter in her chest.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Lapis whispered.

Peridot flushed but tried to play along. “Rarely, you’ve only told me every day.”

“Well, then let tell you again. You are the most beautiful, most adorable, smartest, and funniest person I have ever met in my entire life.” Lapis complemented with a smirk.

The bluenette watched with amusement as Peridot went from pink dusted cheeks to bright red in a matter of minutes.

“W-Well, I suppose I could say the same for you, only tenfold. I don't think I'll ever meet a greater person in my life.” Peridot shot back.

Now it was Lapis’ turn to blush, squirming a little in her spot on the couch.

“Guess we’re lucky to have each other…” She said.

Peridot nodded before turning back around to face the TV. Lapis did the same, grabbing the control and flipping through the channels.

However, after a few minutes of searching, the two teens realized that there wasn’t really anything else interesting on. It was like all the channels decided to collectively be boring to ruin the Saturday.

“Ugh, there's nothing good on.” Lapis complained.

“I think we've passed five ‘paid-programming’ channels now. Maybe we should do something else.” Peridot suggested.

Lapis agreed and shut off the TV. The two tried to think of ways to spend the rest of the day, when Lapis spared a glance at Peridot.

Seeing her adorable little face scrunch up in thought, the beginnings of ideas bubble out of her mouth in noise or a few words, it cause Lapis to fall all the more in love with the blonde.

_‘If that even was possible…’_

“Maybe…” Lapis spoke up after letting Peridot rattle off a few subpar idea both agreed were bad. “Maybe we should do something together?”

Peridot looked at Lapis strangely for a moment before letting out a few giggles. “I thought the point off all this was to figure out something to do together?”

Lapis chuckled a bit at realising how her wording must have sounded. “Nono, I meant… something closer together. Like more romantic.” She said, the beginnings of a thought forming on the tip of her tongue.

“Like what?”

Just the mere thought of the idea made Lapis feel floaty, made her heart race and her legs weak.

“Like, maybe… dancing?”

Peridot’s slight giggles stopped. Instead, she stared intently at her girlfriend.

“D-Dancing?” She asked, nervousness in her voice.

“Yeah, you know…. Like a slow dance. I think the last time we danced together should be rectified, don't you think?” Lapis continued, jitters seeping into her own words.

Peridot was confused for a moment before realizing what Lapis meant.

“O-Oh! Well, I certainly wouldn't be… opposed to the idea…” She said, her voice becoming a whisper at the end.

Lapis’ face lit up in a smile before shooting up from the couch and pulling out her phone to put on some music. Before she could, however, Peridot spoke up again.

“But… I still don't know how to dance.” She said with a shy expression.

Lapis froze up for a moment before her face settled into a much gentler expression.

“I'll teach you, let me lead.”

Lapis selected a slow song on her phone and hooked it up to the bluetooth speakers in the living room. The bluenette held out her hand towards the blonde.

“Miss Peridot Greene, may I have this dance?” She asked politely.

Peridot’s eyes fell to the hand before moving back up to lock gazes with the bluenette’s.

She slowly placed her hand in Lapis’ and gasped as she was pulled up from the couch towards her girlfriend.

The two teens blushed as they pressed themselves close, moving and swaying along with the beat of the music, their hands closed around each other.

Peridot rested her head on Lapis’ shoulder while the bluenette lead the dance. The nerd observed silently and picked up on the movements and actions Lapis was making. Soon, she was putting equal passion into the activity.

Soon, the pair lost themselves to the music and to each other. Peridot pulled away from the bluenette’s shoulder and let her eyes focus on Lapis’ face, on every single detail that made the nerd fall deeper and deeper in love with her girlfriend. Lapis was only focused on the feeling of Peridot pressed up against her, on the emotions she felt having this beautiful person by her side.

The calming music flowed through the air, directing the teens in their movements and motions. They were completely lost to each other, not caring about anything else but their significant other.

And then, the music stopped.

Lapis and Peridot stopped in the middle of the living room, eyes locked, faces flushed, and breath heavy.

Neither dared make a move, lest they ruin the moment.

Then, Lapis leaned in. Ever so slightly.

Peridot leaned forward. Just a tad, but enough.

The two faces were now mere inches away from each other, each could feel the other’s breath.

They were so close to each other.

Closer.

Closer...

So close…

Lapis closed the distance between the two of them, pressing her lips against Peridot’s. Their first kiss together.

The feeling was electric. Peridot went wide eyed as Lapis shut her eyes tightly. It felt as if sparks were running through their hearts.

Peridot was completely taken aback by the kiss. But then…

She leaned into it, wrapping her arms around Lapis’ neck as she shut her eyes.

The kiss was magical for both of them. It felt like they were floating, like the world around them disappeared and the only thing that mattered was the feeling of their lips on the other.

Neither wanted to stop, but they had to. The teens pulled away from each other and gasped for air.

If they were blushing before, now they were blazen red.

The two stayed silent as they caught their breath before capturing the other’s gaze again. After a few moments of silence, the two broke out into smiles and giggles.

“That was amazing…” They said in unison.

“I… Did you feel it too? It felt like electricity.” Lapis whispered.

“It felt like I was floating on emotion.” Peridot responded.

“Hang on, give me a sec.” Lapis said, before quickly pulling away and grabbing her phone. She quickly found a playlist of slow songs and played it. She then ran back to Peridot and pulled her into another embrace.

“Let's keep dancing.” Lapis suggested.

Peridot quickly nodded before the two continued dancing in the room.

However, halfway through the dance, Peridot felt a surge of bravery flow through her. She quickly pressed a quick peck to Lapis’ lips.

Lapis gasped in surprise at first, before a shy smile enveloped her face as she returned the gesture.

And that's exactly what the two did. Spending the Saturday afternoon dancing with each other, trading kisses and sweet nothings as they flowed with the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Seriously, wow.
> 
> When I first started this story, I didn't expect it to get nearly this popular, but it did.
> 
> More than 7,000 views, nearly 400 kudos, and 200 comments. I can't thank you enough for all the support.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos on this story. Every time I got a notification for a new comment, my day got 10x better.
> 
> I want to give a special thanks to my two beta writers/critique partners: Sauce and Bex. Without them, this story wouldn't be nearly as good as it was.
> 
> I do have a new story planned, but it will be almost completely different from this story. It will still be Lapidot, and there will still be romance, but a ton of new things will appear. So, keep an eye out for that.
> 
> But, once again, thank you for all the support on this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Let me know what your favorite part/chapter was in the comments. I love reading feedback like that!
> 
> -TheBean.


End file.
